The Witch's Curse
by sawyersmine
Summary: A sequel to 'At Second Glance,'AU, ES, M, This fiction is based on book 4, what happens when Sookie influences a witches curse, making Eric human? How will Sookie cope with that? How will the other Vampires deal with the loss of their leader?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So I couldnt keep my hands off a keyboard for long it seems hehe. I just wanted to put in a few notes about this fiction that I couldnt include in the story summary. It's a sequel to 'At Second Glance' and Ill post the link here incase you want to start that first..._

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4961695/1/At_Second_Glance

_I think you can get by without reading the first story, however it might help fill in some gaps for you. This story is going to run at a little bit of a slower pace and will be shorter than the first. Ill warn you that the angst factor will be high. This is meant to have the same general idea as 'A second glance,' where Sookie meets Eric first instead of Bill and from there some events change and some stay the same. And ofcourse I cant resist tossing in my own brand of action. So if your wondering why I dont post this in the books section, its because I visualize the characters on the show before the books, and I wouldnt even say this loosely follows the book. This fiction pretty much just takes a few ideas from the book and I run with it. There's more than meets the eye. So I hope you enjoy. Feel free to dive in and get your feet wet. Oh and please click that review button, Im definately interested to hear what people think. And as always, thanks so much for reading! :D_

**The Witch's Curse**

**_Chapter 1_**

It had been nearly a month since the fire. Eric had found it to be a rather turbulent four weeks, especially now that he was dating Sookie. It wasn't that he didn't like the action and bickering, or the sex, the sex was amazing, but he could feel the distress radiating through his lovers pulse on a daily basis. Eric could tell that the long hours he was putting in at Fangtasia and dealing with this Victor situation, and now the witch situation, was wearing on his relationship.

A couple of weeks back Eric had gone to see Felipe DeCastro in New Orleans. The King of Nevada was visiting on business negotiating Louisiana casino partnerships with the Las Vegas vampire casinos. Eric was also a shareholder in a few local casino's so he had business being there, but when he was finally able to steal a moment alone with Felipe he was given a very nonchalant detached reply. Eric of course was careful with his words, not mentioning any names, but he did mention the Queen's missing paintings and DeCastro simply remarked….

"Pity she had such a fine collection too."

Eric had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He could smell a liar when he saw one. But this was about power and his hand outstretched to Felipe could hurt him too, and through him the people he cared about, like Sookie. In his thousand years Eric had seen it happen many times before. Julius Caesar and Mark Antony came to mind as one prime example. Having history on his side, Eric thought it best not to get involved in that mess, even though he was still being threatened and he craved battle and slicing those mother fuckers heads off at times, he thought with his head first. He would not act rashly. Not until he knew exactly what DeCastro's plans were, of which Eric was certain, there were definite plans. He could feel it in his blood—A war was brewing. This brought him back to his lover, the one who desperately wanted this to all be over and just live her quaint little life in her quaint little town of Bon Temps.

It wasn't like he was trying to ignore her or spend as little time with Sookie as possible, it was just he had responsibilities. Besides the political situation, Eric was also dealing with a coven of rabid witches who were threatening to overturn Fangtasia. He had to protect his assets and his staff from a hostile takeover by this delinquent assembly of nit wits. He couldn't pretend to be a fan of this particular party of beings, even if they were human like his lover. And that goddamn persistent ringleader. She was a force to be reckoned with. A persistent one that Hallow, Eric came quickly to the assumption that she had her sites set on more than just his bar.

One thing Eric was certain of, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that he worked alone. He didn't want these bitches to come in and piss all over everything he and his child had worked so hard to build up. Fangtasia, although a whimsical attempt at a vampire theme bar, was actually very profitable and most importantly, it was his home. It meant the world to him, just as Sookie and Pam did. His home was priceless to him just as those he loved were. Which, brought him back to his other pending matters.

Eric took the warning from Victor seriously. He didn't forget about that. Infact Eric had something up his sleeve for the next time he saw the other vampire. It was a matter of getting to him first, before Victor got to him. Eric thought it was suspicious that Victor had made no other attempts on his life and he worried for Sookie. Making sure his lover had round the clock protection; he figured her home would be the safest for her because of the whole vampire VIP only invitation thing. But still, Eric had decided to clue in Sookie's friends, like her shifter boss, Sam Merlotte along with several of his own subjects in order to make sure that she was indeed as safe as she could be kept.

Eric's mind was lingering on his dear lover as he sat in his chair and he imagined her soft full pouty lips as she stood outside her bedroom door waiting for him in that cute little red satin negligee he so loved, and those perfect ample breasts as his hands roamed to caress them rubbing along her pert and hardened nipples and his voice whispered to tell her how much he missed her, when Pam all of the sudden waltzed in busting up his daydream.

"She's here again?"

Eric's gaze flicked up to meet hers shaken out of his blissful haze when he realized just who Pam was talking about.

_Hallow!_

"Send her away, tell her I'm busy." Eric insisted, but Pam shook her head and walked around to the other side of Eric's desk and she explained quietly putting her hand on his shoulder…

"She says she has something of yours you might want."

Eric met Pam's look with a hint of disdain. He knew Sookie was still at work, but whatever this witch was bartering with; Eric knew he wouldn't like it. He didn't respond well to demands, and from a human no less.

"Send her in." He finally answered coolly, ready to give Hallow a taste of her own medicine. No one fucked with him.

And Pam just smiled her hand brushing his arm in support, a smirk painted across her face as she left to go retrieve his visitor…

"As you wish."

Several moments later a flush faced Hallow stood on the other side of his desk, while Pam leered at her from behind. He could see her glance follow the length of his body as he sat back relaxed in his chair, one leg crossed over the other knee, his strong muscular thighs and curvature showing through the black fabric of his pants and Eric demanded conducting his attitude with disinterest as he flipped through some paperwork…

"What is your business this time witch?"

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and Pam new Eric was just waiting for his moment to skewer her. But Hallow just smiled wickedly and she replied smartly…

"I came to offer you a proposition."

"What part of 'No' didn't you understand the first time? Fangtasia isn't for sale!" Eric proclaimed and Hallow stepped closer putting her hand on his desk she finally replied…

"Well perhaps you might change your mind when you hear what I have to say."

"I doubt it!" Eric replied already bored and Pam had to muffle a giggle. Hallow tried not to let her frustration show composing herself she continued…

"I have your sword, Viking…If you want it back perhaps you might think again about my proposal."

Eric's vampire speed should have been intimidating to Hallow as he practically flew up to stare her down and then he gestured to Pam with his arm...

"Pam leave!"

Anger filled his nostrils and if looks could kill, Hallow would be dead right now. His eyes burned holes into hers and as Pam left in a flash he asked her with controlled anger…

"I believe I heard you incorrectly just now, you said you just stole my sword did you not witch?"

Hallow smiled nervously and she put a hand bravely on Eric's chest. She knew she was playing with fire, but couldn't help herself as she replied coyly…

"Yes my Viking, I know where you live, so I simply went into your house this morning and took what I know you valued most."

Eric felt a hint of relief for a moment; feeling assured that Hallow apparently didn't know him that well if she thought his sword is what he valued most. Still, the bitch got into his house and that fucking pissed him off. If she knew where he lived that meant his home was no longer safe. Just wondering how she did it. And the hag, who obviously had balls of steel continued…

"If you want it back, we're going to speak again about my proposal and you WILL listen this time."

Her eyes were dark and challenging and Eric pushed her back against the couch finally snapping he replied…

"I do not respond well to threats witch!"

Hallow looked outraged and she stood up facing off with him clearly not afraid she replied…

"I haven't even begun to threaten you my Viking…You forget the magic…you forget the power I could have over you if I wanted, I could make you love me!"

"I could also drain you within a drop of your life and then some hag!"

"I think I would quite enjoy that." Hallow replied stepping closer to him now as she began to unzip her jacket, coming onto Eric even stronger now…

"I think I would enjoy killing you too." Eric replied sharply backing off before he did just that. He didn't give a fuck about whether or not Hallow died in his office, but he didn't have time to deal with the authorities now, not when he had so much on his plate and he changed his agenda wanting to know more about her methods for obtaining his sword…

"How did you get into my house?"

Hallow smiled as she finished unzipping her coat and Eric could see she had gone bra less. She began to rub herself as she watched Eric carefully and she replied her voice falling lower…

"Id tell you if you fucked me."

Eric looked back at her disgusted. She wasn't even that pretty. He liked his women to actually look like a woman, she had a square jaw and as she stood up to him, he realized she was quite tall, nearly 6 feet. He was surprised she actually had the gall to show him her breasts or lack thereof. As he looked at them he knew they were nothing like his lovers breasts. Her's were perfect, no woman could ever compare to her beauty. Eric found himself getting hard just thinking of Sookie and how he was going to fuck her tonight, fuck her good. Hallow took notice of the Viking at half mast reading it as a sign of his resistant attraction to her, smiling to herself she rasped flinging herself onto him…

"I've been dreaming of this ever since I first saw you up there on stage!"

Her hands travelled up his chest and Eric pushed her back again…

"Get off me, Id rather fuck a pig!" Eric snarled. Hallow gasped in outrage and just as she raised her arms in exasperation summoning something a spell perhaps Eric took her arm and yanked her up towards his door…

"No deals witch, you've just made a very bad move tonight!" Eric warned her and he yanked her out. Hallows face was crimson red and she shrieked in horror as she realized she had just been immersed in a crowd of people her breasts exposed as Eric took her back to the employee entrance because it was closer to his office and he didn't want to deal with her anymore, and he cast her out into the alley.

"You're going to pay for this Viking!" Hallow cried out in outrage and Eric hissed back…

"Come within a mile of this bar again or me and Ill make sure your permanent residence stays 6 feet under!"

"_Vos mos adeo mihi cras nox noctis…_" Hallow mumbled before Eric could glamour her into submission, and he cut her off, his bewitching eyes on fire as he bore into her dark pupils.

"You were at an orgy tonight at Fangtasia, you no longer have a desire to obtain this bar because they did not find you attractive enough to partake so you were thrown out, now Go!"

He threatened her with fangs exposed in anger and Hallow picked herself up off the ground scared all of the sudden. She zipped her jacket back up, brushed herself off and with a quick glance she ran back out to the parking lot.

Eric sighed wondering what that damn incantation was and he turned back in. He just wanted to go home. He missed Sookie.

"She's trouble that one." Pam replied coming up from behind Eric as she looked out into the empty alley with her arms folded. Eric nodded his head in agreement and glared out into the cool December night.

"If she comes back, let me know, I will deal with her myself." Eric noted looking back at Pam and she nodded understanding full well what he meant to do to her.

Eric came back inside closing the door and Pam decided to change the subject to something more pleasant asking him…

"So will you be staying with Sookie tonight or is she meeting you here?" Pam smiled back at Eric bemusingly, knowing they hadn't quite gotten the living arrangements decided yet, and he wasn't the type to move in with a girl, Eric liked things his way, he liked to be comfortable and feel at home. But this one had him wrestling for the upper hand indefinitely that was for sure.

"She was going to meet me here…" Eric replied.

And then he closed his eyes remembering what Hallow had just confessed to him. _That Bitch!_ He thought angrily, realizing now that he couldn't go home. Because its location had been disclosed and it was no longer safe.

"What is it?" Pam asked him noting something was off now and Eric shook his head confessing to her in disbelief…

"She took my sword; the witch somehow got into my house and stole my goddamn sword!"

Pam shook her head knowing she had, she had admitted as much just before Eric asked her to go. Pam knew this was bad; she had already compiled a mental list of possible ways Hallow could have gotten into his house. Eric was incredibly secretive and as far as she knew only three other people beside himself knew where it was, herself, Sookie, and Bill.

The fact that someone else, a human no less had found his secret hideaway was very unearthing.

"What do you suggest we do?" Pam asked concerned. She could feel the rage coming off Eric in waves, he did not like being violated and she was sure the next time he saw Hallow she would be a dead woman. But there had to be a reason he allowed her to live tonight. Pam looked back at him with interest once more and Eric finally replied…

"I will stay with Sookie tonight, I have a feeling Hallow did not find my house on her own, she had help."

Pam nodded and she offered…

"We will look at the surveillance at your house and see if we caught anything on tape."

Eric nodded and clenched his jaw. He hated to bring Sookie into this, knowing that was inevitable at this point, and she probably wasn't going to be happy that he was going to be on her like white on rice for the next few days.

He looked back at Pam again, his mind exhausting all of his thoughts and Pam assured him as he moved towards his office to get his car keys and things…

"Ill call you if I find anything."

Eric nodded and replied in kind.

"Thank you Pam."

He came back to kiss her cheek and he promised…

"I'll be in touch!"

Eric went in to grab his leather jacket from his office and Pam followed remembering something and she asked him…

"Will you be in tomorrow night for the New Year's Eve party?"

Eric looked back at her and nodded his head…

"Yes, Sookie is working tomorrow night, So I might as well too."

Pam smiled and she replied with a wicked grin…

"Good, we have something special planned…"

Eric couldn't help but smile in return, wishing he could have brought Sookie to Fangtasia with him instead, but he knew his child would definitely make the night worthwhile experience and he replied on his way out as he passed her…

"I look forward to it."

Eric got into his red corvette in his reserved spot in the employee parking lot and made his way back to Sookie's house. He knew she had to be getting off her shift at Merlottes and she was probably heading home to pack her overnight bag before meeting him at Fangtasia. So Eric picked up his speed, anxious.

He was about half way to Bon Temps when he heard his cell phone ring. Eric knew who it was instantly before even seeing the caller id.

"Lover?" He answered and Sookie's worried voice proclaimed on the other end…

"I wanted to call you earlier but we were swamped at the restaurant, is everything okay?" Her voice was laced with concern. Eric not wanting to re-engage his anger, played it down in this moment, he just wanted to get to Sookie first and tell her in person what happened. And he answered…

"Yes, Ill be there shortly…"

"Where? My house? I thought I was meeting you at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked questioningly but Eric just shook his head and replied…

"Yes, your house."

"This doesn't sound good." Sookie confessed after taking a short breath

"Ill explain everything when I get there lover." Eric proclaimed. Sookie had no other choice but to wait for him to explain when he replied…

"I love you." Before clicking off his phone she knew something was wrong. Sookie had felt it all night. And although Merlottes had been swamped and she could barely turn off her internal broadcasting system, she could feel Eric's anger and frustration; it was speaking to her through the bond loud and clear. She worried that Victor had done something this time. It wasn't like Eric to change their schedule so abruptly like he had.

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to herself that things would be okay for both she and Eric.

She rounded her driveway, half expecting to see the cavalry waiting for her when she got there, but Eric hadn't yet arrived. So Sookie thought she better make the most of her last few solitary minutes before all hell broke loose as she suspected it would and she made herself a gin and tonic. She didn't often drink at home, but she needed something to take the edge off.

After changing out of her waitress uniform into something more comfortable, Sookie took her drink and curled up on her couch to wait for Eric nervously. She had finished half of her drink when she heard the familiar hum of the corvette engine turn off in her driveway. Sookie realized, even though she was worried as hell about what Eric might soon reveal to her, she still felt her heart thump when he was near.

She set down her glass and walked out to the front porch to wait for him. He was on his phone again and Sookie watched him as his eyes flashed with hers, his magnificent blonde mane of hair shined in the moonlight and his eyes twinkled and Sookie forced a smile. She had missed him. It had been a hard night, it was busier than usual due to the football game and not one, but two waitresses called in sick tonight. She and Tara even were waiting tables together and Sookie was ready to collapse when her shift ended. She didn't know if she had the energy to deal with anything else tonight.

Eric got off his phone and folded it into his pocket ascending her stairs his gaze locked on Sookie's and she took her hands off the balcony.

"Long night?" Sookie asked him casually, knowing she didn't need to ask him who he was just talking to, it would be revealed in time and Eric nodded, finally on the same level as her she felt her breath intake as he took her hand…

"It felt like an eternity." Eric confessed with a gentle smile, his eyes taking in Sookie and her tired yet fatigued looking physique and he began to grow concerned himself.

"You look tired…" His hand came up to travel the side of her cheek and Sookie closed her eyes, the feeling of his cool hand on her skin felt soothing and she nodded blinking her eyes looked back into his and she brushed her fingers across his soft arm hairs asking him concerned…

"So what happened tonight?"

His intense blue gaze bore down to hers. He desperately wanted to tell her, but she looked so lost so tired, so exhausted, he let his heart do the talking and decided he would tell her later. They both needed an escape right now.

"Eric?" Her voice hung on question and he leaned in taking her lips in his in answer. He felt her sharp intake of breath as her chest expanded and collapsed below him until finally she surrendered completely, his tongue coaxed hers out and he sucked on her beckoning her moan.

It was dizzying and Sookie was almost a puddle on the floor, just barely hanging onto her sanity, Eric was like a drug, like a hallucinogen that wouldn't let her remember she had been standing on her own two feet on her front porch and she whimpered once more weakly…

"Eric?"

"Shhhhh…" His voice coated her neck as his lips kissed her jaw and the side of her mouth. He had already decided later was better than sooner and he assured her…

"Were safe now lover, there's nothing to worry about…"

Her half moon gaze met his lucidly in trust as the soft light struck her dilated pupils his hands traveled lower down to her waist and hips causing the electricity to run through her body. She surrendered completely, accepting all that he had to offer. Sookie soon realized as he kissed her forthright and worked his magic that she just didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was this. His soft lips scaled her neck causing her skin to tingle from his touch.

She kissed the vee shaped dip at the base of his neck as she felt his body harden under her touch and she looked up into his eyes again. Those hypnotic eyes that gazed back down into her own with want and she felt her heart skip a beat, knowing there was no stopping this tidal wave.

His lips came crashing down on hers as she met his kiss with her own hunger and then she felt her body spin and lift into his arms as he set her back down on the balcony rail. His hands were frantic and quick. She was just wearing a tee and shorts, but his large hands had already worked their way into her lacy pink underwear when she realized what was about to happen…

"Wait…"Sookie gasped as she felt his tongue graze her neck, knowing exactly what was about to happen…

"Were outside…" She moaned closing her eyes in ecstasy as his fingers plunged into her warmth and her voice caught in her throat…

"So?" Eric replied his voice just as lucid and he pulled her shirt up off over her head…

"What if the neighbors see?" She asked as his lips came into devour her bust line kissing the tender silky skin exposed above her lace bra and her breath quivered…

"What neighbors?" Eric growled against her skin and Sookie closed her eyes remembering that Bill had gone to Seattle again; he was her only other real neighbor, and then she quickly realized she was running out of arguments.

"We're alone…" Eric promised as his gaze rose to find hers, their noses just inches from each other and fire met passion.

"Oh screw it!" Sookie finally proclaimed giving up her final attempts at modesty and she tugged at the buckle of Eric's pants as Eric replied smartly…

"I fully intend to lover!"

There was a wicked glint in his gaze as his fangs extended and he yanked off his own shirt, fully intending to devour every square inch of his lover's body. The remaining shards of necessary clothing lost on the lawn down below, her pink panties lying in shreds next to his black tank top, and the desire consumed them. Sookie looked down and watched his need as he positioned himself in front of her and she let out a gasp as she felt his hardness part her.

His hips rocked into hers and they fit together beautifully as the passion consumed like a very complicated puzzle. Sookie had to hold onto the column and Eric's body to brace herself, feeling like they were flying together on a cloud she closed her eyes and let him take her away with him as she cried out in pleasure, like a wolf sang to the full moon.

It was beautiful. It was real.

Eric made good on his promise to screw her and screw her he did. She could barely even feel her legs when they finished up in her bed. She knew it was silly, but nothing compared to sleeping with the man she loved, waking up to find his arms still around her in the morning as they were now.

They lay there just relaxing in each others arms when Eric finally spoke breaking the silence…

"We should talk about why we're here and not at my house."

Sookie closed her eyes mentally exhausted and now physically exhausted no thanks to her vampire lover and their very thorough love making as her fingers brushed over Eric's arm hairs she asked him tiredly…

"Do we have to?"

Eric's arms tightened around her waist as his lips brushed over her neck and he replied earnestly…

"I think we should lover."

Sookie sighed and turned around to face him her tired gaze frustrated and she asked him tensely, not really wanting to get into this right now, just wanting one night of peace…

"Is it Victor?"

Eric looked back at her and shook his head answering her as his arm draped lazily over her naked hip…

"No."

Explaining he replied…

"Someone has stolen something from me."

"What?" Sookie sat up now propping herself up on her elbow to look at Eric…

"Stolen what?" Sookie asked and Eric elaborated…

"My sword, which was under lock and key stored in the basement of my home."

"Oh my lord, Eric!" Sookie put her hand back on his arm in alarm and she asked him…

"So how do you know it wasn't Victor?"

Eric blinked not really wanting to get into this part but he supposed he would have to and he replied truthfully…

"Because the thief presented herself to me."

"Her? It was a she?" Sookie asked surprised and Eric nodded his head…

"Yes, she is a witch who believes if she can get under my skin and past my private life Ill surrender my bar to her."

"Your bar?" Sookie sat up now pulling the sheets up to cover her breasts and she asked him…

"What does she want with your bar?"

Eric looked out the window at the cool December night thinking he saw a few flurries flicker by and he admitted…

"She wants it and she wants me…"

Eric remembered in that moment how Hallow had come onto him in his office unzipping her jacket and exposing herself to him not realizing while Sookie's hand rested on his arm, she saw the same image and she pulled back like she had been stung.

"And did you entertain these notions of hers?" Sookie asked in a clipped tone all the sudden feeling a bolt of anger rush through her as the jealousy consumed and she slipped out of bed covered by the sheet and went to find a nightgown. Play time was clearly over, Eric thought.

"How could you even ask me that?" Eric asked her thinking she was acting ridiculously, hoping for a little support from her at the moment. He decided to just cut to the chase and Eric replied…

"She doesn't know about your place and I don't want her to…I have my people surveying her as we speak. They will watch over your house in the day when I'm gone as well…"

It was in that moment Sookie realized that things weren't normal at all, they would never be, if anything it had gotten worse than when she was with Bill. She spun on her heel to face Eric, suddenly snapping at him…

"GODDAMMIT ERIC!"

She never swore but Sookie felt this was an appropriate occasion to let it fly.

"It's under control!" He replied sternly standing as well trying not to let the anger get to him too but Sookie just shook her head insisting with hands flying in the air in frustration….

"No it isn't, its never going to be safe for us is it, there's always going to be someone after us, Victor was just the tip of the iceberg wasn't he?"

"Sookie, get a grip!" Eric insisted going over to grab her wrist and she yanked it away angry again…

"NO I WILL NOT GET A GRIP, THIS IS MY LIFE TOO, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Sookie was clearly testing Eric's anger threshold and he asked her abruptly…

"Are you implying that I forced you into this relationship?"

She looked back at him bitterly and replied truthfully….

"Maybe it wasn't on purpose, but you couldn't help yourself!"

Eric muttered under his breath in Swedish and he looked back at Sookie annoyed, not wanting to be around her right now. No matter how much he loved her, he needed some space and he replied offhandedly as he went to find his own clothes…

"This all would be so much easier if you were one of us!"

Her eyes widened in shock….

"One of YOU? You mean like a VAMPIRE?" She asked him, her voice getting pitched higher and higher with every word and Eric knew he was in the doghouse.

"I know you do not want to spend eternity with me! That much is blatantly obvious!" He cut back.

"You can bet the farm on that one Buster!"

"BUSTER?" Eric asked getting pissed him self now. He thought she was overreacting.

Sookie pointed towards the door…

"Just go Eric!"

He sighed and shook his head…

"I'm not going ANYWHERE until we talk about this!" Eric declared sternly and Sookie glared at him.

"I want you to leave." Her voice was cold and shrewd and Eric looked back at her wondering if he even recognized her. He had never seen her this angry before and couldn't understand it.

"I mean it!" She added her eyes were watery with emotion, yet she was determined, remaining steadfast in her unwavering stance. And he closed his eyes hanging his head for a brief moment in remorse and hurt.

Finally Eric looked back up at Sookie as he buttoned up his spare pair of pants and he declared before leaving…

"This isn't over!"

All it took was one second. As soon as she heard the front door slam, Sookie fell to her knees and collapsed into a sobbing fit of tears.

Eric pulled his car away glancing back at her darkened bedroom window through the dark paneled glass of his corvette and he flipped open his phone, making an emergency night call….

"Yes Merlotte, this is Eric Northman…I need to ask a favor of you!"

Eric informed Sam of the situation as he pulled out of her long driveway, wondering when things would finally simmer down for them, he wondered if Sookie was strong enough to deal with him and all of his daily drama. He knew she was strong, she was his little warrior, but is it what she wanted out of life? His life clearly wasn't what she wanted. Could he give her the kind of life she craved and longed for? Could he make her happy?

Eric feared the answer to that question as much as he feared the question itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She was sure it was due to the fact that she had been up crying all night and she had a pretty sleepless night. She had tossed and turned and Sookie didn't think she actually dozed off until around dawn. Ironically, Sookie thought to herself, she must have been subconsciously on vampire time. Just thinking about that made her think about him. And then she felt sick. Eric had her stomach tied in knots and her heart felt like it had just been put through a meat tenderizer. Why did he agitate her so? What started out as a little lover's quarrel left her second-guessing if he would ever come back to her. And the worst part was as much as she wanted to hate him; she couldn't help but miss him terribly. It was that self-destructive neurotic part.

She thought about calling him, she knew he wouldn't be up; she thought she could just leave a message, but halfway through punching in his number she lost her nerve. She sighed and went into her bathroom to wash up. Sookie took 4 Advil this time; she couldn't afford to have a headache today. If she called in sick Sam would kill her. It was the night of the Big New Years Eve bash and she had agreed to help waitress.

Sookie got halfway through her shower realizing that it was nearly afternoon and she had promised Sam she would drop by the store for some eggnog mix. Personally Sookie wasn't that fond of eggnog, but it was one of Sam's specialty drinks for the party. She realized she didn't have time to wallow in her misery anymore, she had things to do.

She got dressed had a quick breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice and then Sookie grabbed her purse and car keys and was out the door but she shrieked when she nearly crashed into a yelping furry animal as she stumbled across her porch.

"Geez, Dean you scared the…" But before she could finish her sentence the collie transformed into none other than her boss, Sam…

Sookie stumbled again and hit the wall and she pressed back against her doorway cautiously not understanding what the hell she just saw…

"What? How?"

Sam was stark naked and he had his hands in strategic positions to block any view Sookie might have of his birthday suit and he swallowed replying remorsefully…

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't mean for you to…(his voice trailed off not sure what to say and he added) You snuck up on me!"

"Stay away from me!" Sookie warned him looking around for a weapon any weapon and she reached for a plastic dust pat to ward him away, not sure this was even her shifter boss. Who knows what kind of creatures were out there. She certainly never thought she'd see the day she watched a dog turn into a man.

"Sookie!" Sam stepped closer to her grabbing one of the pillows from the wicker couch on the porch he covered himself and reached out to her with the other hand…

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of how you'd react."

"Afraid of how Id react? (She asked him incredulously thinking that had to be the most ridiculous thing Sam ever said and then added) How do I even know your Sam Merlotte and not some crazy hallucination?"

Sam tried to smile in kind, trying to take it slow he explained…

"Because I've known you for the last 8 years, you work for me, we're friends, and we even hang out occasionally."

"Sookie, I promise I'm harmless, I can just occasionally turn into animals, I'm a shape shifter, but mostly if given a choice, Ill chose a dog, people like dogs…." He added hoping she might try to give him a little faith here.

Sookie still hesitant asked him in test…

"What did you ask me to buy for you today?"

Sam chuckled and he sat down on the couch and looked back at Sookie sideways replying with a smirk…

"That's easy, eggnog."

Sookie let out a little sigh of relief but that still didn't explain how Sam just transformed from a dog.

She shook her head and replied honestly…

"I'm sorry, this is just a little too much to take in right now…why were you sleeping on my front porch anyway?"

Sam looked back at her and he explained…

"Eric called me last night and asked me to watch over you."

Sookie's face grew red again; embarrassed that Sam was caught up in the middle of this and furious with Eric all over again. This was how it all started in the first place. All this inner species stuff and her basically being treated like a child.

"He did, did he?" Sookie asked her anger looming under the surface, but Sam could tell she was pretty close to losing her top and he replied…

"Listen Sookie, its none of my business, and lord knows Id never side with a vampire if I didn't have to, but he does have a point, you do need protection now…"

Sookie looked out at the spot Eric's car had occupied the night before, part of her hurting and the other part angry as hell and she replied sharply…

"You're right, it is NONE of your business Sam Merlotte!"

And with that Sookie marched off to her car calling back over her shoulder…

"You can tell Eric that if I wanted a babysitter Ill call one myself!"

And with that she slipped into her old beat up gremlin and she fumed off.

----------------------------------

Sookie got to Merlottes a little after 5pm. She had gotten some extra party favors for the New Years Eve bash. Sookie hoped Sam would hold it inside, it was too darn cold to hold it outside and when she got there, she was relieved to see things were underway to being set up indoors instead of out. Sam saw her walk by and Sookie cast him a glare in warning. If he brought up the must protect Sookie thing one more time she was really going to let him have it. Not to mention she didn't want anything to do with his shape shifter whatever complex thing either. It disturbed her on many levels knowing that dog had hung around her house a lot before. Who knew what he might have seen or heard. So she strode right past him over to the bar by Tara.

"Just in time for the pre-party festivities." Tara announced with a smirk. However when she noticed Sookie's scowl as she unloaded the contents of her shopping bag setting down the eggnog mix Tara knew something was off. And she asked Sookie half kidding…

"What's the matter, relationship troubles? Big blonde and bad thinks he's too damn important to come to the party tonight?"

Sookie looked back at Tara part of her scowl lifting not wanting to dwell on things or her relationship with Eric and she replied…

"No, we both agreed that we're going to work tonight."

Tara whistled lowly as she dumped some of the eggnog in a big bowl and she looked back at Sookie and asked her…

"Trouble in paradise?"

Sookie saw Sam look over at her ignoring her and then she looked back at Tara and shook her head in denial replying as she washed her hands and grabbed the packages of plastic cups to set out…

"No, we just share a difference of opinion, we're going through a rough patch right now."

Tara raised her brows in surprise that Sookie would admit something like that and she replied…

"That aint good girl!"

Sookie looked back at Tara and she shook her head…

"I just wish…. I mean it would be nice if we could see eye to eye just once, but he insists on treating me like a child, things would be so much easier if he was more like me."

"What you mean treating you like a child? Like he's bossing you around and asking you to do stuff for him and shit?"

Sookie looked at Tara strangely as Tara poured the rum into the bowl and Sookie shook her head sighing…

"No, he got himself into another bind at work and wants to keep a bodyguard with me at all times, Sam was the lucky winner of the first shift today." Sookie darted her eyes over to where Sam was clearing off some tables and Tara looked back at Sookie in question, expecting there to be more…

"That's it? You guys are spending New Year's Eve apart cause he wants to protect you?"

Sookie looked back at Tara and huffed wondering why it was nobody understood her and then she happened to overhear some of Tara's thoughts…

_Damn, that girl wont know what she's got until its gone. _

Sookie narrowed her gaze not letting on that she overheard and she replied sharply…

"I think Ill go see if Terry needs any help in the kitchen!"

As she made her way over to the kitchen Sookie realized she still hadn't taken off her jacket and she needed to put her apron on so she went into Sam's office and she leaned against the wall in reprieve. Sookie took a deep sigh realizing she had to call Eric and tell him she was sorry, she didn't want to start out the New Year on a bad note, and she really did miss him. She set down her purse and took out her phone punching in Eric's number she heard the phone ring, hoping he would pick up, she couldn't remember how many rings he had until it hit his voice mail, and just as she got ready to tell him she was sorry and she might try to find a way to get out of here before 1 so they could talk the door opened and Sam poked his head in asking her…

"Hey Sook, did you happen to see the box of party favors anywhere around here?"

She lowered the hand holding her phone and looked back at Sam startled; trying to behave like everything felt totally normal she answered putting her hand over the phone….

"Yeah, I think I saw a box behind the bar…"

Sam smiled awkwardly realizing he had interrupted something and he muttered out a…

"Thanks!"

Before closing the door behind him and she heard a flash of Eric's voice before the voice mail beeped signaling her to leave a message…Sookie wasn't sure what to say, Sam caught her off guard and now she had to get her bearings back, her soft voice spoke into the phone it was one of remorse and heartache and Sookie replied…

"Hey, it's me…I just wanted…I wanted to say…" But before she could continue, Jason barged in and exclaimed….

"Oh thank god I found you Sook, you think I could borrow fifty bucks from ya? The guys are all putting a pool together to bet on who hooks up tonight first, I want to start the bettin high for yours truly…"

He stood there looking proud of himself and Sookie spat back at him, lowering her phone again…

"Do you mind Jason? I'm on the phone! And, no you most certainly can not borrow 50 dollars to bet that you will get laid tonight!" She huffed and Jason rolled his eyes and replied ornery…

"Fine…just so you know I woulda given you a cut if I won!"

"Go!" Sookie cried out frustrated now she pulled the phone back up to her ear and heard the beep signaling the end of her message.

"Darn it!"

Sookie sighed frustrated, figuring she could call Eric later since things were picking up now out in the restaurant she knew she should get to work. So she put her phone back in her purse and set it back on the cubbyhole Sam kept for the staff and then she slipped her apron on and went out hoping to drown herself in that bowl of eggnog later tonight. If things kept going like they were, she might be tempted to dunk her head just to see if it would block out the broadcasting not to mention the flashing neon signs that kept telling her she had to talk to Eric.

--------------------------

Eric was in his office trying to remember where he placed his phone when Pam came in to announce…

"The entertainment is here!"

Eric gazed up at Pam figuring he could look later, he knew Pam had planned something special for the evening and she was excited to surprise him…

"Alright, Ill be right out…"

Pam smiled and she asked him curiously…

"You didn't convince Sookie to join you tonight?"

Eric glared back at Pam, Sookie was a sore subject for him, but he hid it just as quickly replying with an almost undetectable hitch in his voice…

"No, she promised the shifter she would help him out and she is a woman of her word."

Unfortunately for Eric Pam heard the change in his voice, he almost sounded hurt and she replied knowingly…

"So in other words you had a fight?"

Eric's eyes darted back to Pam's quickly not in the mood to talk about it although he hated that she could read him so well and he replied nonchalantly…

"We had a disagreement, she needs her space."

Pam raised her brows and put her hand on Eric's arm and she suggested…

"You must go to her..."

Eric sighed and he shook his head, clearly frustrated himself he replied…

"If I did, she'd probably just rescind my invitation into her house this time, no it is better this way…"

He proclaimed and Pam rolled her eyes. And she answered snarkily as she opened the door to the main restaurant…

"Fine, spend another year alone in misery, suit yourself!"

Eric threw on his fitted leather jacket to complete his ensemble and he remarked as he passed her smartly…

"You know you can really be a bitch sometimes!"

Pam smirked and patted Eric's ass as he passed her by and she answered…

"And you can really be an ass hole!"

For some reason returning to their familiar banter lifted Eric's mood a little and as they went out into the crowd together, Eric made his announcement to the bar patrons about the nights events, announcing that Pam would partake in the kissing booth, and Chow was going to host the blood tasting by the bar, as well as a few other vampire performers, and after all of that Pam whispered in his ear who their special guest was and it caused Eric to raise his brows announcing her name to everyone.

"And at 11:30 I am told Ms. Shirley Manson from the band Garbage will be performing for us…" The crowd erupted in applause and Eric sat back in his throne to watch the night unfold.

He just wished Sookie were here to enjoy it with him.

-----------------------------

Sookie looked up at the clock noticing it was almost 11:50 and she thought she could slip away for a few minutes to call Eric. Sookie knew he'd probably be too busy to talk, but she felt bad for the shortness of her message earlier and at least wanted to leave him another one that may have made a grain of sense. She went in the back rounding the corner to Sam's office when she put her hand on the door handle and noticed it was stuck. Sookie pushed her weight against the handle and got the door to shove open.

"Oh my Lord!" Sookie exclaimed seeing a flash of skin and quick movements to cover up anything private as she shielded her eyes.

"Jesus!" Sam exclaimed grabbing his shirt as his mystery girl one of the girls from the party glared at her and Sookie shook her head flustered…

"I'm sorry!" She replied and shakily closed the door. Her face was about as red as a balloon and Sookie ran into the bathroom to avoid any awkwardness in the next 5 minutes. That was the second time she had seen Sam naked today! Sookie thought flustered. She wasn't liking this new trend and then half wondered curiously if he could turn into a dog during sex momentarily and then recoiled her off the wall notion thinking…

_Ew, gross!_

Jason most certainly lost the bet if there ever was one. Sookie thought and then she looked at herself in the mirror. Wondering what her life would be like if the Supes never came out of hiding. If she had never met Eric. Her heart stung suddenly as she remembered him. It made her sad to think about not having ever met him. Just wishing things were a little easier for them. She would have been the first person to welcome the vamps with open arms, and she did, just not the right one. But there was a small pang of doubt in the back of her mind as she shook her head and replied looking at herself in the mirror…

"It would be so much easier if he was a human." She muttered.

Sookie sighed realizing she was just standing here staring at herself when she could be doing something useful. So she washed her hands and then fixed her hair, and decided to bravely come out and face Sam to ask him if she could go home early.

But as she was coming out she heard the crowd of people as they all chanted together…

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

"Sookie felt her heart sink, wishing she could welcome the New Year in with the one who meant the most to her and she looked around for Sam. His office door was open now and he had dissolved back into the crowd.

Sookie may have found him if her eyes hadn't nearly popped out of her head. Across the room up against the wall, she saw Jason and Tara making out.

"Oh good lord!" Sookie muttered wondering which one was more tanked.

"Happy New Year Darlin!" Arlene cheered her and wrapped her arm around Sookie's shoulders. Sookie knew she had to get out of here, maneuvering her way over to the bar where Terry was, she tried to pawn Arlene off on him and to her surprise, it worked. She tried to bypass the crowd, went back into Sam's office, and decided to write him a note.

_Left early!_

_-S_

Sookie figured Sam would be smart enough to get the picture. She figured he owed her that much after the many disturbing images he had left burned in her mind today. She grabbed her purse and jacket and had car keys jingling as she snuck out behind the crowd of very happy party goers and decided to make her way to Fangtasia and surprise Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Bad himself.

-------------------------------------------

About a half hour before Midnight, Eric found himself needing to desperately get out of Fangtasia. He didn't know where he needed to go or why, he just knew he had to go.

He left everything at the bar, his car his wallet; his cell and just walked out into the cool December night.

Eric found that his feet knew where to carry him as he walked out onto the main road and began running. He used his vampire speed the run turning into a sprint and finally he was flying, and within minutes found himself at the door of an unknown home.

Eric had a flash of something, something through the bond. His lover was thinking about him and for a brief moment he wondered why he was here looking around the side of the house, he tried to figure out where he was, and then the door opened and that witch from yesterday opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart…wont you come in?"

She smiled and Eric felt even though he wanted to leave, his feet would not let him and the witch put her hand on his neck…

"Come in my prince…. I expect you have come to claim what I took!"

"What am I doing here?" Eric asked her, the expression on his face a mixture of confusion and anger and the witch simply replied…

"You answered my call..."

Eric thought he had glamoured her the other day but she just smiled and replied…

"I have something to ward away your powers of persuasion vampire….We witches are very resourceful…"

She waved her hand and all of the sudden a hundred white candles ignited, lighting up the room…"

Eric felt the whole thing looked terribly tacky like right out of some Michael Bolton video, just wanting to kill her and be done with it. When she came forth and shed her long robe. He noticed she was wearing a long purple negligee, it had a cris cross tie at the bust and as she walked up to Eric she dared to touch his hard as granite chest he stiffened…

"Get your hands off me witch!" Eric growled as her hand traveled down the inside of his thigh and back up again crazing his crotch…He tried to step away, but he was frozen.

"You're as good as dead." He replied coolly jerking away from her hand and she laughed…

"Such a tease you are sweet Viking…But I know something you don't!"

"Oh yes, and what would that be? Perhaps it's the fact that the only way you can get a man to come within 5 feet of you is to cast a spell on them? It's even more pathetic than the dickless humans who try to Mickey a beautiful woman's drink…" Eric spat back, thinking her pathetic.

She looked upset for a moment, but then pulled herself together and answered with confidence lifting her chin up…

"No, I know that you secretly lust for me…I saw your reaction yesterday, it was anything but unyielding…" She smiled as her dark hazel gaze flicked to meet his and Eric bore his eyes into her skull in a threatening glare.

And then she began her incantation…

"Meus darling Viking , procul plaga of midnight vos mos peto vestri pectus pectoris valde votum quod subsisto per suus pro totus infinitio!"

"Your gibberish won't work on me!" Eric insisted closing his mind to her words. He tried to fight her power with all of his strength.

She repeated it three times, and as the clock on her wall chimed the last few seconds of the old year she replied…

"Now come to me my love, do not deny your heart any longer! We will be together now forever! I am your hearts one great desire!"

Eric didn't feel anything at first, prepared to fight back, relieved the spell didn't work, when the final chime on the clock rang, signaling the stroke of midnight and he all of the sudden felt a jolt run through his blood. Eric cried in pain as he felt the insides of his body shifting and pulling beneath the surface of his skin. He fell to his knees in agony feeling his lungs expand with air, his skin felt heavy and warm, the balm forming on the brow of his forehead and his breath struggled as he realized he needed the air to breathe, gulping in a breath full of oxygen. He put his hand to his heart and felt it pound below the surface and as Eric looked at his hand he realized it was changing color. Everything in the room was changing color in fact. His eyes lost some of their sharpness and he felt his fangs retract. Crying out again, he felt more pain as muscles and bones cracked as his body shifted internally.

And then he put his large hands up to his temples. The torture was excruciating as the pressure built making it feel as if a bomb were about to go off inside his head.

"What's happening?" She asked apprehensively wondering what was going on. This wasn't part of the spell.

"Viking come to me!" She ordered.

"Surrender to your body and make mad passionate love to me!" She yelled.

Eric closed his eyes tightly and in a flash it all was gone and he was standing in the middle of a road. He blinked once, seeing the branches of trees extend in a canopy above his head wondering where he was and then heard a set of screeching tires as he turned around realizing a car was about to hit him. He tried to move quickly, but found that his legs moved as slow as molasses and he fell onto the side of the road down into the ditch, among rocks and other bramble and brush.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"

A woman's voice cried as his muffled ears heard a shuffle along the gravel.

"Oh my GOD, ERIC!" She cried and ran to his side, helping him up, she wondered why he hadn't yet gotten up yet, worried she actually had hit him and he turned over to see the most beautiful face staring back at him. She had the face of an angel. But there was no recognition and he asked her taking her hand…

"What is your name my angel?"

She saw that there were cuts and scrapes on the side of his face and his pants had been torn, and she looked at him concerned thinking his question odd replying trying to help him up…

"Eric it's me, Sookie!"

Eric groaned as she helped him stand and found himself feeling dizzy again, having to sit back down on the bank of the road. Sookie was worried now as she went over to his side and examined the cuts on his face and she asked him…

"Were you inflicted with silver tonight?"

She thought that could be one possible explanation for his weakened state and Eric looked back at her oddly, replying…

"No, but I believe I was almost just hit by your car."

Sookie creased her brows a feeling of dread crept through her insides and she touched the sticky blood on the side of his face. It wasn't healing! She looked at the marks on his knees, and saw the embedded gravel under the torn fabric.

None of it was healing!

Something was wrong. This was bad. She thought.

Sookie all of the sudden felt alarmed and Eric replied…

"Thank you for your assistance, I will make sure to repay you once I remember where my wallet is, or my house for that matter."

Sookie took his hand, her own now clammy as the sneaking suspicion crept across her face and she asked him with dry mouth…

"You don't remember where your house is? Do you remember where you work? Or what you were doing tonight?"

His dark blue eyes met hers reflecting worry and a little bit of fear. Nothing she had ever seen in Eric's eyes before and as she turned his hand over and noticed that it was warm and the skin darker he answered truthfully…

"I don't remember any of it."

He looked down at her hand holding his and he asked her hopefully…

"But you know my name? Do you know where I live? Could you take me home Sookie?" He asked innocently.

She felt a burning fear rise up from her stomach and spread throughout her body as she studied his hand and then finally looked into his clear blue eyes, noting the change in hue of his skin, and the breath from his chest, and then it hit her like a sack of potatoes. No, no, no. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be true.

Eric, her Eric was a human?

What on Earth happened to him tonight?

"Sookie?" Eric asked her noting she had a far away glance on her face as he watched her and waited for her attentions. She finally looked at him slowly and Eric asked her…

"Can you take me home?"

_Maybe I can remember something if I'm someplace familiar.._

Sookie blinked again, realizing she just heard Eric's thoughts. She was stunned, but more than stunned, she was terrified.

This was really happening. It wasn't a dream.

And she shook her head feeling the tears cloud her eyes in sudden memory of their conversation last night, answering him with shaky voice…

"You can't go home, it's not safe there…"

Eric looked back at her searching her eyes for an answer anything that might signal that she could assure him. And he shook his head…

"Why?" Eric wanted to know. And then Sookie couldn't help herself as the emotion took over and the tears began melting down her cheek she answered truthfully…

"Because someone's trying to kill you…"

Realizing in that moment that they were both now walking targets. Eric was human and seemingly had virtually been stripped of all his memories. He was a stranger to her, and she was just a little bar maid from Bon Temps. What was she going to do if Victor came for them now? What was she going to do when Pam found out what happened? What was she going to do without her Eric?

The future never looked so bleak.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews, and I know the first chapters were a little cruel, but the next couple will be a little lighter, atleast I think they are, hehe, so I hope you enjoy. I miss our Eric too! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! :D

**Chapter 3**

"Why would someone want to kill me? Am I a bad person?" Eric asked Sookie innocently as a child would ask an adult and Sookie looked back at him still torn up about his current changed state. She had never missed her vampire so much in her life. She didn't know how she was going to handle all of this on her own. Eric always knew what to do. If she ever needed anything, she went to Eric. But now it was like his slate was wiped clean.

Sookie bit her lip in agony and she turned to Eric and replied her voice emotional…

"No you're not a bad person Eric."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his and that's when Eric noticed she was crying. He moved his large hand up to her face, his thumbs brushed her wet cheeks as he wiped away the tears and he shook his head urging her…

"Don't cry."

For some reason, although Eric didn't know this woman, or couldn't remember her, he knew that he hated it when she cried.

That seemed to spark more tears as her eyes squeezed shut and she felt a sob bubble to the surface.

Eric put his arms around her and held her there to him. He wondered about this beautiful woman, this angel of his and who she was, how he had known her. And he looked down at her blonde mane as she sobbed into his shirt.

In all of her wondering and going over it again and again in her mind she felt physically and mentally exhausted. Like their relationship wasn't rocky enough before, and now this?

As she held onto him, her life force, Sookie noticed Eric was shivering. It made chills run through her to witness that and as she pulled back she noticed that his entire right half was covered in mud and water…

"You're soaking!" She proclaimed and looked back into Eric's eyes. He still looked the same for the most part, besides his human changes, but he also looked very different. Like someone she knew but hadn't seen for 10 years different.

"Yes…"

He shook his head confused looking down at himself and Eric replied frustrated….

"None of that is as annoying as not knowing who I am…"

Sookie looked back at him hesitantly thinking that was a loaded question if she ever heard one and she stood up taking Eric's hand once more Sookie proclaimed…

"Come on, I'm taking you home." She helped him up and they stood together on the dark vacant stretch of road.

"Thank you, I am in your debt dearest Sookie." Eric kissed the top of her hand the caress of his lips doing funny things to her insides and backed away hesitantly, and she opened the door for him as he got into her old car.

Sookie had to take a deep breath before she got in. This certainly wasn't the kind of night she had planned. She had hoped to be making up with Eric by now, ringing in the New Year with him, just the two of them. No she never thought her night would end like this. She got in her car unsure of what to expect. Was Victor after him? It had to be something magical that did this to him. She didn't think it was physically possible for a vampire to turn human. Once humans turned to vampires their human bodies were virtually dead, only to be re-animated by the special vampire blood. At least that's how it was explained to her.

She bit her lip as she tried to scavenge her mind for all possible explanations. She wasn't very well versed in the supernatural species. She knew there were vampires, that was a given, and she had even heard about were people, and tonight she learned that Sam was a shape shifter. She didn't know that much about shifters but Sookie doubted they possessed the natural ability to turn vampires into humans. As much as Sam disliked her boyfriends, he would have turned them long ago if he were able to change them like that.

So what else could it be? Sookie wondered. Her mind turning back and then she jolted up in her seat as it came to her suddenly.

Niall, her grandfather the fairy!

Sookie bit her lip so hard it was now bleeding as she remembered that night.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked her after feeling the jolt of the car as she swerved momentarily in panic. He creased his brows in question and Sookie glanced back at him, noting now that her knuckles holding the steering wheel had turned white.

She gasped realizing exactly what was wrong. This was all her fault is what was wrong. But she didn't want to overwhelm Eric now. He had enough to absorb as it was.

"Nothing, I just hope you get your memory back soon…"

She smiled in kind trying to hide the voices inside of her head that were screaming out 'You betrayed him,' 'You're a murderer!' 'How could you do this to the man you love?'

Eric knew something was off and he wanted to get to the bottom of it, but he had the feeling it would not be wise to push this woman, so he decided to play along with her and wait till she explained what she was hiding from him…

"I hope I do too…" Eric finally answered.

Sookie pulled up to her house about 10 minutes later and Eric stepped out of the car surveying the yard…

"This is where I live?" He asked.

She shut her door and looked up at her house thinking it looked smaller all of the sudden as she jingled her keys to find the one that opened the door and Sookie replied…

"Yes, well it's actually my house, but you were staying with me…"

Eric raised his brows as she clicked the lock and pushed her door open and Sookie gestured for him to go into the living room…

"Ill be right back, I just want to get something to clean those wounds."

"It's alright they don't hurt much anymore…I'm sure I can…"

Sookie looked back at him as his voice held on pause and he suddenly wondered why he was just about to say he would heal soon.

"It's okay, I got it." Sookie replied forcing another smile for him, she wished she could possess the strength to find a real smile, but at the moment, she couldn't.

"Make yourself at home." Sookie offered as she set down her purse and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth.

Eric went into the sitting room and looked at the décor, noting a dreadful quilt draped over the couch, but then there were many other more interesting things. His fingers grazed the shotgun slung along the side of her fireplace, and then he went over to the mantle noting the photographs and old vase. Something was familiar about that vase as he picked it up and examined it. Faberge'.

"It's one of a kind…you said so yourself." Sookie interrupted him from behind as she noted his draw to that vase. And then she remembered the first night she saw Eric handle the vase. It was the night of their first kiss. Oh how different things were back then. She tried not to dwell on those feelings or it just made things worse. Feeling a knot form in her stomach, Sookie pushed all bad thoughts aside, took Eric's hand, and let him to the couch.

He sat down and she dabbed her rag into the warm water, wiping gently at the scrapes on his face as she tried to soak up the blood. He hissed in pain as the wet rag scratched tenderly over a particularly deep cut…

"I'm sorry!" Sookie clenched her teeth in regret as she dipped the towel back in the water and tried to dab away more gently.

Eric took her wrist in his hand gently lowering her arm away from his face and he looked into her eyes searchingly asking her offhandedly…

"Were we married?"

He hoped they were and Sookie looked into his eyes remorseful, she shook her head and answered truthfully…

'No, we weren't…"

Eric looked down at her hand as she began working on the skin on his knee. He had gravel embedded inside, but the way she tenderly warmed his flesh, made the pain almost took away his agitation and he replied truthfully…

"I must have been an idiot then."

Sookie looked up at him, oddly for the first time feeling that familiar spark. Not that Eric, or the old Eric would have ever agreed to marry her, but his flirty ness, it reminded her of him and she smiled in kind.

"Now that's much better than tears." He replied and she smiled again.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Sookie asked seriously, looking back again into his eyes and Eric shook his head and replied…

"Always."

Sookie swallowed ringing out the rag, it made water in her bowl turn pink and then she sat down beside him and explained…

"I don't know what happened to you tonight Eric, but you're sure not normally like this."

Eric creased his brow looking back at her and he asked questioningly…

"Like what exactly?"

"Like a human!" Sookie blurted out.

"What?" Eric asked her with a smirk thinking she was joking and he asked her musingly…

"What, was I a cat before?"

Sookie looked back at him and shook her head not getting the humor, wanting him to wipe that smirk off his face because she could not yet find it funny and she darted back…

"That's not funny."

"Well what is it then?"

Sookie took a deep breath and sighed, and then she looked back at Eric finally answering him…

"You were a vampire Eric!"

Eric looked at her serious for a moment, but then his face cracked into a smile and he replied with a chuckle…

"That's the craziest thing I ever heard, or at least I think it's the craziest thing, there's no such thing as Vampires Sookie!" Eric proclaimed and laughed thinking she was silly for believing in such a thing.

Sookie took that moment to push aside her pony tail exposing the pink flesh of her neck to him, along with two very defined fang marks, and Eric all of the sudden subconsciously licked his lips…

"These are from you…" Sookie answered and Eric couldn't help but move his large hand up to touch her soft skin, his fingers crazing over the marks, he creased his brows as if studying every line and mark, wondering if what she said was true.

"I gave these to you?" He asked her in earnest and Sookie swallowed, looking back at him hesitantly and then she nodded in affirmation…

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Eric replied after dropping his hand suddenly from her neck and then he looked down at his hands in his lap.

'_I must have been some kind of monster.' _

Eric thought and Sookie shook her head. Taking his hand…

"No, you weren't, you were my boyfriend Eric, not to mention you were quite the vampire, owner of a bar called Fangtasia in Shreveport and Sheriff of Area 5. But never a monster!"

Eric looked back at Sookie through brows raised. It was a lot to take in, but something else stuck out for him in realization of what she just said that was unnerving to him and he asked her…

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

Sookie looked back at him guiltily and she finally closed her eyes and nodded her head explaining…

"I never used to be able to read yours, well except a few times when we were…"

She bit her lip and looked back at him, a faint pink hue lighting up her cheek. And Eric raised his right brow. Sookie tried to backtrack, feeling awkward all of the sudden she explained…

"I'm a telepath, I can listen in on peoples thoughts or see images from their mind, sometimes hear sounds…But it mostly only works on humans…"

"You're really stuck on this human thing aren't you?" Eric asked her not sure if he fully believed her story, but the fang marks were certainly a good case in her favor. You had to admit, it was a pretty big pill to swallow. Let alone he had no recollection of anything before tonight, so her words weren't exactly that helpful to him.

Sookie looked back at Eric thinking she needed some air. It was getting too emotionally overwhelming for her. She could see that Eric needed a break as well. And Sookie offered…

"If you want to use my shower, Ill get you some clean clothes to change into and then I can see about bandaging you up…"

Eric creased his brows standing up with her and he pulled her shoulders squarely to meet him before she could turn away he replied…

"Sookie, I wish I could remember you, something tells me you were very special to me, and I'm sorry if my forgetfulness has hurt you, but I am eternally in your debt for your help tonight."

Sookie smiled awkwardly still feeling sad about it all, but then Eric unexpectedly pulled her to him and planted a whopping Eric sized kiss on her lips, sucking the life out of her in a very daze like fashion she practically lost her footing, barely able to regain consciousness as the electricity coursed through her body and he pulled away. Smirking back at her Eric remarked…

"Thank you, my angel…" He smiled and then he was off in the direction Sookie had pointed to earlier.

Yes, if there was any doubt about his identity earlier, Sookie knew now it had all been erased. This was no body snatcher. This was her Eric; he was hiding deep down in there somewhere. Leaving tingles behind, Sookie touched her lips with her fingers closing her eyes in lament, and then she heard the shower turn on.

Her eyes opened again and Sookie remembered her earlier dilemma. She had to call Niall. If this was her fault, she had to see if it could be undone. She quickly found her cell and went out to the patio so Eric couldn't over hear. And she took out the calling card her grandfather gave her; dialing the number she waited for the ring, and hissed in disappointment when it went right to voice mail. Sookie decided to get straight to the point. She didn't have any other way to get in touch with him, so she figured she needed to be straight with him…

"Hi Niall, this is Sookie…Listen, I made a huge mistake tonight, I accidentally turned Eric into a human and I need to get it undone…He and by extension me will be in grave danger if we cant defend ourselves…I'll do anything you want, whatever it takes…Just please get back to me as soon as you can…I'm desperate!"

Sookie tried to not let the emotion take over as she left the message, but she could tell that the cracks were showing. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it together. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was wrong.

She looked at her cell again, knowing she would have to make the dreaded call to Pam. Sookie closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with her right now, and she was almost about to lose her nerve before she hit her address book for Pam's cell. Sookie wanted to hang up before it caught to voice mail, she didn't want to describe what happened on Pam's voice mail, there was some things she could be called, but being tacky, insensitive, and disrespectful weren't any of them. Just about to click the phone off when another voice on the end answered…

"Yes, speak!"

"Pam?" Sookie asked wanting to make sure she had the right number, although from her tone and greeting, Sookie was sure she had, and Pam asked…

"Yes, is this Sookie? I can't really talk right now Sookie, we are dealing with another problem at the moment!"

Sookie creased her brows and she asked her…

"Does it have anything to do with Tall, Blonde, and Bad?"

She could hear Pam's smirk on the other end as she asked musingly…

"You have come up with a nickname for him? That's cute, I like it!"

There was a slight pause and she felt like the background noise had changed on Pam's end, and Pam finally replied…

"Yes, it does, have you seen him? He just walked out of here before midnight leaving everything behind, his car, wallet, phone…"

Sookie raised her brows in surprise. That sounded nothing like Eric. He was always prepared for everything and went in well armed. She knew she had to tell Pam what happened to Eric, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do right now, and Sookie finally sighed and replied…

"Yes, he's here with me at my house."

"Oh good." Pam replied the brightness in her voice returning and she announced…

"I can drop off his car and phone later tonight…"

"Ah Pam?" Sookie asked her hesitantly the tone in her voice clearly paving the way for some bad news as the regret hung from her question mark, and she heard another pause on the other end…

"What is it?" Pam asked, a little concern peeking through the surface now and Sookie finally replied…

"Something happened to him!"

Sookie tried to hide the stinging regret as she clenched her fist over and over again. And Pam asked her questioningly, knowing something was wrong now…

"What happened to him?" She could tell there was irritation as Pam's sharp voice cut through the airwaves and Sookie all of the sudden lost her nerve. She didn't want to do this over the phone and she finally answered…

"I think you will have to see it for yourself, you wouldn't believe me if I told you over the phone."

There was a long silence for a moment and Sookie was sure every bad thought Pam ever had about her rose to the surface at this moment and Pam finally replied…

"Very well, I will be there shortly."

And then she clicked off her phone.

Sookie closed her eyes and sighed. No amount of punishment inflicted by Pam or anyone else would ever match the guilt she felt herself over this whole thing. If she could take it back she would. Every second, the fight, all of it. This was never what she wanted to happen.

Finally sighing, Sookie decided to go back into the house. The shower was turned off and Sookie realized she had forgotten to lay out Eric's clothes for him. She went into the bedroom to grab something when her breath caught in her throat.

Eric was pulling a pair of pants up exposing his glorious backside and she couldn't force herself to look away. Of course, not realizing that his head had turned back to look at her, and in realization, as her eyes were locked in on his killer ass, and Sookie practically choked on her words…

"I'm sorry, I had to make a few phone calls…"

Geez, could this be any more awkward? Sookie wondered angrily. 24 hours ago, she would have her hands on that killer ass by now and he would be ravishing her up against her dresser, or vanity.

But now she felt like she had to be careful. Number one, she didn't want to get hurt again, and number two, she had to be cautious about everything. This Eric was different. No longer the Viking warrior, but just a man. Her heart panged and she wondered when it would stop doing that.

"It's alright…" Eric replied with a gentle smile making Sookie feel at ease again as he turned to face her. She wanted to kiss him again, to see if the electricity was still there. She wanted to do a lot of things, but her head won over, not to mention her guilt and Sookie replied…

"Pam is coming over, she's a vampire as well!"

Sookie explained. And Eric's face fell in caution.

"A Vampire is coming here?" He asked leerily and Sookie nodded in confirmation, not thinking anything of it until Eric asked her…

"What can be used as a weapon, do guns work?" Eric asked and Sookie raised her brow. If things weren't so wrong right now she actually would have thought that response funny, but Sookie just shook her head, not wanting Eric to kill Pam she replied simply…

"No, they don't work...And Pam is an ally, so you have nothing to fear from her!"

Eric stood up and walked over towards Sookie and he looked down at her from his great heights and he replied sternly…

"I will not let anyone threaten you."

Sookie couldn't help but smile and she nodded her head. Some things never changed she thought. Feeling a warmth flood her body.

"Come on, you probably need something to eat, or drink."

Sookie led him to the kitchen and made her way over to the pantry as Eric watched her from behind. She was trying to reach up on her high shelf to grab a large glass and Eric went over to reach behind her and he replied, his stomach brushing against her back….

"Allow me!"

He brought it down and handed it to her and Sookie turned around realizing she was trapped between Eric and her cupboard, swallowing as the heat came back, she replied with dry mouth…

"Thanks."

Sookie went into the fridge and poured herself a small sample of the tea. She wasn't sure why she wanted to taste if first, but she felt like she needed to test it before Eric could have some and she took a sip.

"So I'm assuming from your response earlier we have had sex right?" Eric asked.

Sookie practically choked on the tea as she coughed it down her mouth.

Yes the tea was just fine as she poured him a big heaping glass in need of a quick diversion in order to avoid the elephant in the room at the moment and Sookie finally replied after taking another sip to regain her composure…

"Yes, we have been intimate…."

"And how was I?" Eric asked with a bemused smile. His mind was still clearly always in the gutter, human or vampire that didn't seem to matter.

Sookie's face had flushed a particularly fuschia shade of red and she tried to think of how to get out of this current topic of conversation. It wasn't like she shared those things with even her closest friends, let alone Eric…

"Um…ah…it was…"

And just then there was a knock at the door and Sookie set down her glass eager to get it. She was pretty sure it was Pam, relieved as hell to be saved by the bell on that one Sookie looked out surprised by what she saw, but desperate as well and she flung the door open…

"Hi Pam…Bill! Come on in!" Sookie offered as the vampires looked back from each other to her as she opened her house to them. Eric came in the room and Pam instantly knew something was off. Putting her hand on her chest in disbelief she replied…

"Eric!"

Sookie bit her lip. She could tell Eric was just as nervous and she asked them all…

"Why don't we all sit down in the living room, Ill get you both something to drink!"

Sookie looked back at Eric in warning, hoping he wouldn't make any threats. They could certainly overthrow him now, not that she ever thought Pam would, but if Bill was provoked, perhaps. She showed them to the sitting area and ran into the kitchen to heat up two True Bloods. That 60 seconds being the longest ever. And when Sookie came back into the living room she was greeted with silence. It seemed like a staring contest was underway.

As Sookie handed Pam and Bill their drinks, she sat down next to Eric and he quickly put his arm around her shoulder in protectiveness. Pam was the first to speak asking her…

"So would you care to enlighten us on what happened to him Sookie, it's clear he is no longer a vampire!"

The tone in her voice was clipped. Sookie swallowed and was relieved to feel Eric's hand weave through her own in support. Even though she knew she didn't deserve it, Sookie swallowed taking another sip of her tea that she also brought in from the kitchen and she replied earnestly…

"I don't know exactly what happened to him, but I think it's my fault."

"Your fault?" Bill asked curiously wondering what on earth she could have done to turn Eric human. If he hadn't seen it with his own two vampire eyes, he would have never believed it. And Sookie closed her eyes, figuring she should start from the beginning…

"Well, as you know, my grandfather Niall is a fairy…Eric took me to meet him about a month ago for the first time."

Pam raised her eyebrows and she muttered spitefully…

"I should have known a fairy was behind all of this…"

Sookie look back at her and continued regretfully…

"You see when Niall met me he gave me a gift, although this gift wasn't anything of material, it was a wish…He told me when the time was right, when I made this wish, it would be granted compliments of him."

Bill looked back from Sookie to Eric thoughtfully and he noticed how he was holding her hand as if his life depended on it.

Eric watched Sookie questioningly wondering what this had to do with him being a human, when Sookie finally blurted out…

"So yesterday, we had a fight, and when I was at work, I kind of sort of wished he would turn into a human so I wouldn't have to deal with any more vampire drama, but it wasn't intentional….I made the wish by accident!"

Sookie knew her choice of wording and sugar coating things by saying it was an accident wouldn't help and she tried to get a register on the level of anger in each glare as the Vampires and Eric stared her down. She just felt so bad about it, not wanting to get emotional, she turned back to Eric swallowing and replying in earnest as her eyes began to uncontrollably tear again…

"I'm so sorry Eric, I never meant for this to happen, never in my wildest dreams would I have consciously asked for this!"

She shook her head and was surprised when she felt Eric's hand rub her back in comfort. He didn't remember any of it, she supposed, so his anger couldn't be that deep, but Pam and Bill on the other hand.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Pam asked Sookie questioningly and Sookie nodded her head, feeling the emotion overtake her she replied with shaky voice…

"Yes I do, we are both in a lot of danger right now, I know that."

"Well surely no one has to know right away what has become of Eric!" Bill offered, trying to give Sookie the benefit of the doubt and a little slack. Although part of him looked onto Eric with pity as he thought about his short time with Sookie, remembering that she never tried to change him so drastically. Bill felt a little swell of pride in realizing that little fact. At least he didn't drive Sookie to magic when they were going out.

Pam sighed clearly taking her role as second in command seriously and she replied…

"Yes, no one must know, Sookie he must stay here at your house for now, don't let him go out at night, only sparingly during the day and we will have to figure out how to fix this…Have you spoken with your grandfather?" Pam asked quickly and Sookie looked back at her and shook her head offering…

"I left him an urgent message, but I wasn't able to get a hold of him yet, I will keep trying though."

"Good." Pam replied setting down her empty bottle of True Blood and she looked back at Bill and proclaimed…

"It seems we have much to discuss…" Bill nodded his head and he looked back at Eric with commiseration. Sookie stood up, knowing she had disappointed them and she exclaimed as they began to move towards her door…

"I'm sorry for everything!"

Bill looked back at Sookie and he replied assuring her…

"It's alright Sookie, we will figure something out, Its clear this was purely an accident." Bill proclaimed. But Pam wasn't as forgiving and as Bill passed her she bore her eyes into Sookie remarking sharply…

"It's one thing to change yourself, but to try to change another is completely selfish…There will be consequences to your decision!" Pam proclaimed and with a quick toss of hair she was gone in a flash along with Bill.

Sookie felt like shit, worse than shit, she didn't know if she could ever face them again with the same level of confidence and affirmation. Sookie closed her eyes and then she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Eric and he shook his head offering Sookie his voice of reason…

"What is done is done Sookie, whatever I may have been, I am now a human and I'm happy to be a human, I'm happy to be here with you. I'm sure had I still been a vampire I would still be happy to be here with you…"

Sookie smiled faintly appreciative of Eric's efforts, but she wasn't in the mood for empathy. She needed to feel horrible, like this was all her fault. Because it was. She didn't deserve cheering up. Sookie sighed and she went back into the living room to clean up…

"I can still make you something to eat if you like?"

Sookie held a couple of bottles of True Blood in her arms, feeling very strange about asking Eric if he wanted something to eat. But Eric just shook his head and replied…

"I'm not hungry."

She nodded in reply understanding him. She wasn't very hungry either. And Sookie offered…

"I think I should put some antiseptic on those cuts of yours, we don't want you to get an infection after all…"

"Yes we wouldn't want that." Eric replied following her back into the kitchen. He watched her glide around effortlessly and found himself fascinated by her movement. And Eric asked her curiously, picking up on some different behavior when the other male vampire was here…

"So how do you know those other vampires?" Eric asked Sookie curiously as she began to wash the dishes she replied simply…

"Well Pam is your child, you are her maker, and Bill…" His name trailed off the tip of her tongue and Eric waited on held breath, and Sookie continued,"Bill was my first boyfriend…"

"You and he dated?" Eric asked a hint of jealousy coming out in his voice and Sookie nodded her head rinsing off the first glass. He was glad he could only see the back of her head right now, because Eric didn't want Sookie to see the scowl on his face when she confirmed it…

"Yes, we dated for awhile, but you and Bill also knew each other before either of you met me…"

"So Bill met you first?" Eric asked her and Sookie nodded but then stopped what she was doing and replied…

"No that's not true, I met you first, you came into the bar I worked at and you were looking for property to rent from my boss Sam...You were quite intimidating and a little scary at first."

Eric creased his brows and he asked her…

"So you liked Bill better?"

Sookies face fell and she set down the dishes in her hands turning off the faucet she replied truthfully turning around to face him…

"I did until he betrayed me, but if anything good came out of it, it was us…"

Sookie smiled trying desperately to see the positive, still feeling melancholy about it all. They had a good thing, and now it had all been flushed down the drain, because of her. She couldn't think about this anymore. It hurt too much.

Taking his hand she showed him to the guest bedroom, she couldn't define what they were let alone what was going on right now not even entertaining sharing a bed, she announced…

"You can stay in here, the sheets should be clean and the blankets are warm. Sookie looked back at him as his intense blue eyes searched hers. She felt like she could fall into them. And then he asked her…

"Can I sleep with you?"

Sookie creased her brows hesitant to give him an answer, she wasn't sure yet…

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

And Eric replied in earnest…

"I think it would feel more familiar to me if I could sleep next to you."

How could she say no to those puppy dog eyes? Sookie thought spiting him she finally caved after a long moment of getting lost in his stare and she replied…

"Alright, but no funny business alright, I think we both could really just use a good nights rest for once."

Eric nodded and replied…

"It's a deal."

Sookie smiled back at him, and led him into the bathroom where her bandages and antiseptic were and she taped him up. Eric had brought some of his personal things over from before since neither of them was about to cave on moving in fully, they sprawled their stuff all over each others homes and Sookie handed Eric his toothbrush and other toiletries.

After they had both washed up, Sookie went into her bedroom and got in bed. She had turned out the lights trying not to concentrate on the whole situation at hand; she really did need a good nights rest. Her eyes scanned the windows checking to see if the drapes had been shut, but then she realized that it didn't matter anymore.

She felt the bed sink in as Eric slipped in on the other side. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and she smiled politely and turned to her side, not wanting this to be any more awkward than it had to be. But Eric didn't care it seemed, taking it upon himself to spoon right up against her wrapping his long arms around her oversized tee. She stiffened for a moment, but as his arms relaxed around her so did Sookie. Strangely feeling comforted by Eric's desire to spoon with her and he whispered into her neck…

"Goodnight Sookie…my angel…"

Sookie closed her eyes taking his hand in hers and she answered with a soft smile in reply…

"Goodnight Eric."

------------------------

In the morning Sookie woke up first. Any thoughts of last night being a bad dream was shot out the window when she turned over to see Eric still laying there. Still human. And he was sound asleep. Part of her thought it was cute that still as a human he liked to sleep late. She marveled at his chiseled features and how his skin practically glowed golden in the sunlight. He was beautiful. Just as beautiful in life as he was in death. She never thought she would see the day that Eric would be able to touch the sunlight. But the sun was kind to him, showering tons of kisses across his body. And she longed to join the sun. But she knew that it wasn't the same now, it could never be the same.

Sookie creased her brows, trying to think about her long term plans for the day and even week. She had to stay with Eric at night, which pretty much ruled out most of her work hours. Sookie wondered if perhaps she could beg Sam to take day shifts for a while. Part time certainly wouldn't pay the bills, but half time was better than nothing.

Today however, while Eric was still getting acclimated she thought she should ask for the day off. Sookie already thought about trading shifts with Arlene, she had the Friday shift and that way Sookie had two days with Eric.

Sighing she sat up in bed, looking back at him one more time before she embarked on her day. And then Sookie made her way to the bathroom.

About a half hour later she was in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast. Eric's first real taste of human food in over 1000 years. Yes, no pressure or anything. She just hoped he wasn't expecting something that tasted like it came out of Rachel Ray's kitchen.

Sookie beat up some eggs and was chopping up vegetables for an omelet when she heard a knock at her door. She certainly wasn't expecting any callers this morning, apprehensive all of the sudden, but then she remembered it was daylight so the vamps weren't out yet and Sookie peeked out of her little window notch to get a good look at her morning caller.

Her brows rose when she saw a head of silver and those same sparkling green eyes from before.

Opening the door, Sookie couldn't hide the wide smile on her face.

"Niall!!!" She beamed, thankful her fairy godfather was here finally… Sookie thought for the first time things might not be as bad as she assumed after all!

Praying she was right as she welcomed her guest inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Okay so this is kindof a flyby chapter, but I wanted to get something up before the show tonight! Hehe, and I so cant wait, especially for more Eric/Alex goodness :D, but I wanted to make sure I had something incase it takes a couple days for me to get my concentration back, hehe. I will say, I did start working a little on chapter 5, and its going to get more intense, especialy for those of you who like the mature content. So know, theres some stuff coming your way. Anyhow, okay without further adieu, here you go. As always, let me know what you think good or bad. Thanks so much for reading!

**Chapter 4**

"Sookie! My dear one!" Niall proclaimed as Sookie threw her arms around him. If it had been any other time, he was sure his reception wouldn't have been so sweet and she took in a deep breath…

"Thank god you came, did you get my message?" Sookie asked him her brows rose in question as she pulled away and met his gaze. Niall nodded calmly and he replied…

"Yes, I did…."

"And?" Sookie led him into the kitchen and gestured to one of the seats at the kitchen table so he would be more comfortable.

"Can anything be done to undo my wish?"

Niall looked at her for a moment as if he were mulling over his words and Sookie handed him a glass of orange juice but Niall waved his hand over the glass in refusal and he explained…

"I can't stay long."

Sookie creased her brows sensing like something was off here and she took the chair opposite Niall feeling like she had to get down to his level so he could explain and Niall finally answered…

"Sookie, you did not make your wish…I don't know how your Vampire became human, but it was not by your doing."

Sookie's face fell in confusion as she tried to absorb it all and she shook her head…

"But I said it and everything…" She exhaled still surprised that it wasn't by her doing. Than who was it who did this to Eric she wondered?

"Whatever you had said, it was not the correct incantation dearest." Niall proclaimed and Sookie shook her head mumbling her thoughts out loud…

"Then who is responsible for turning him into a human?" She met his gaze searchingly and Niall shook his head…

"I do not know."

Sookie had thoughts of beating whoever it was over the head with a shovel. Angry for what they did to Eric. And then she came to a realization. She didn't make her wish yet. She still had one wish! As if Niall could read her thoughts he replied…

"Yes, you still have your wish, but I must speak to you first dear grand daughter."

Sookie creased her brows in confusion and asked him not quite understanding…

"What?"

Niall closed his eyes briefly and replied….

"It was not my original intent to include a condition with your wish, but I believe what has happened here could be a wish of your subconscious."

"That's ridiculous!" Sookie proclaimed and she shook her head in denial…"I never wanted this to happen!"

"But you said it didn't you?" Niall asked her thoughtfully. And Sookie creased her brows in regret. Yes that was true, she did say it.

Niall sighed and he explained…"The wish is from your fairy godfather, but the condition I leave you with is from me, your grandfather."

Sookie had a feeling she wouldn't like this condition and Niall stated his terms…

"I want you to wait 3 days until you make your wish, I will not grant it until 3 days from midnight last night. If you still want him to return to his Vampire state at that time, just say the magic words and your wish will be granted."

Sookie shook her head trying to explain…

"Niall, we are both in grave danger, another Vampire is after Eric, you may know of him Victor Madden, and he has pretty much said he wants Eric dead and continues to taunt him. I have no doubt, if he caught wind that Eric was a human now he wouldn't hesitate to make his move."

Niall nodded looking back at her thoughtfully. Sookie hoped she had made a dent in his stance and Niall replied…

"The three days stay the same my dear, do not forget, humans have advantages too, Vampires can not come out during the day correct? They are creatures of the underworld, weakened by daylight and must go into their holes for protection. Humans on the other hand may roam about whenever they wish, they also possess the strength to kill those creatures if they can discover where those enemies reside."

Sookie gasped and she shook her head in refusal…

"Are you suggesting that we go after Victor ourselves?"

Niall looked back at her thoughtfully and he replied simply…

"I would wait a day or two, once you have won him over and you have gained his full loyalty!"

Sookie stood up visibly upset now her chair screeched out as she went over to the kitchen sink dumping out the glass of orange juice angrily and she replied…

"Forget it, I wont put him under that kind of harm, or myself!" She went back to him and pointed her finger proclaiming…"Whatever beef you two may have, this is his life at stake, this is my life, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sookie put her hands on her hips and waited for him to answer expectantly. Niall stood up and went over to her taking her hand in his he replied simply…

"My only wish for you my dearest granddaughter, is that you are happy."

"Can't you see that I am not happy?" Sookie asked and Niall simply smiled in acceptance as he explained…

"Think about what you have been given my dear…This is a second chance, you have a man who loves you, who you love, and he can spend his days with you. He could even marry you, and live with you, and start a life with you, you could have children…"

Sookie creased her brows fearful of where he was going with this. Not so much because she feared the future, but because she was worried Niall might be right. And he continued…

"I have watched you for some time now Sookie, I know what you yearn for, what makes your heart ache, it's high time you think of yourself for once. I want you to try on this life for a few days, if anything for the educational experience…."

Sookie sighed defeated and she proclaimed in one final attempt of protest…

"If you are trying to drive us apart, it won't work."

Niall smiled and he put his hand on his shoulder and replied…

"On the contrary my dear, I am ensuring the sealed fate of your eternal bond."

Sookie had to roll her eyes at that feeling all of the sudden like a little kid who was being lectured oh the do's and don'ts of relationships by her grandfather. But before he gave her a chance to sulk and really send that teenage image home Niall proclaimed…

"I must go now but I wish you all the best grand daughter, and most importantly…(Sookie looked back at him in question and he finally replied after a long pause…) Have some fun!"

And then in a poof he was gone.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Sookie exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. Well it was official now; Pam was going to kill her. She might as well go pick out her memorial service flowers now.

Sookie looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it was 10:27a.m. So she had 61+ hours to entertain her grandfather's ridiculous whim. She wondered if this was the fairies idea of a joke, and she was most certainly not amused.

Unfortunately, Sookie didn't have much time to fester over her anger, when she heard another knock at the door.

If it was Niall returning with another condition, she thought she might just be tempted to slap him.

But to Sookie's surprise, or maybe it was more like unprepared ness, it was Tara.

"Hey there!" Tara replied cheerfully as Sookie opened her door, the look on her face was not one of amusement, Tara of course picked up on it right away and she asked her inviting herself in…

"What happened to you? You were at the bar last night and then you just disappeared?"

Sookie walked back into the kitchen deciding right then and there, she was going to make breakfast, she was going to at least give herself the luxury of that, despite her oncoming interruptions and Sookie shook her head as she went back to beating up her eggs…

"I don't know if you'd believe me…"

"Did you finally reconcile with Tall, Blonde, and Bad?" Tara asked looking out again at the driveway, noting that she didn't see Eric's car parked outside and she quickly recoiled her reaction. Worried they might have had another fight, or just made the last one worse.

Sookie looked back at Tara and was about to reply when Tara looked up, her jaw nearly dropping as she gasped out….

"Holy Mary Mother of God! What the fuck did y'all do last night?" The fight explanation left Tara's head quicker than she could say 'Son of a bitch!'

Standing there in her kitchen doorway, in the exposed light of day, all 6'5" of him was Eric.

Tara swallowed and Sookie looked back at her and then to Eric, who looked just as lost as she. And she introduced them…

"Eric, this is my friend Tara, she's the bartender at the bar I work for…"

Eric smiled and he went over to take Tara's hand as he exclaimed…

"Nice to meet you Tara, any friend of Sookie's is a friend of mine…"

"Holy shit!" Tara took a swig from the glass of orange juice Sookie had poured her and she replied absently…

"Well Id say if there was a contest, you'd both win hands down for most interesting night."

Tara looked back at Sookie in question, wondering just what in the fuck was going on and Sookie explained…

"Eric is a human now, but it's only temporary, he's also lost his memory."

Tara raised her brows and looked back from Sookie to Eric in question. Wondering if things could get any weirder.

Sookie poured the eggs in her frying pan along with the chopped vegetables and put some chopped potatoes with peppers and onions in another pan. She seasoned it with a little garlic salt and then let them brown while she popped a couple pieces of toast in the toaster.

"So you don't remember anything?" Tara asked Eric looking back at him strangely, and Eric shook his head answering…

"Nope..Nothing before last night…" He looked back at Sookie and Sookie looked back at him and Eric suddenly wished he had woken up earlier when he could have had Sookie all to himself.

Sookie's face colored pink feeling the heat come over her body as she saw the familiar desire in his eyes, but she shook it off knowing Tara was here, not to mention it was inappropriate behavior and things were very complicated between them, and Sookie offered…

"I nearly hit him with my car."

Eric smirked and he went over to the cupboard to grab some plates for the table. Adding…

"I guess it puts an entirely new spin on being struck by beauty!"

Sookie blushed and Tara rolled her eyes, wondering…

'_Was he always this corny? I think I liked the Vamp version better.'_

Now it was Sookie's turn to roll her eyes as she brought a plate to Tara and handed Eric his, sitting down next to them. She raised her brows, deciding it was time for Tara to take a turn in the hot seat and she asked her directly…

"So what about you Tara? You seem to be having a pretty good time yourself last night with my brother?"

Tara raised her brows in surprise, not realizing Sookie had seen that and she quickly inhaled her orange juice jumping up quickly to refill her glass she choked out a…

"Nothing happened!"

Eric raised his brow and he looked back at Sookie with a smirk replying…

"Yes, nothing happened obviously and that's why she can't look at you in the face…"

"I heard that!" Tara spat back from across the room replying out loud this time…

"I so liked him better as a Vampire! At least then he knew when to mind his own business..."

"He just didn't care before." Sookie explained, smirking as well, and then she watched Eric take his first bite of food. Hoping he would like it, it was his first real meal after all in 1000 years. He took a large forkful and brought it up to his perfect mouth, biting it off the fork carefully, Sookie found herself licking her lips. Okay, it was true, she could admit that she did still lust after him, it seemed some things didn't change.

Tara came to sit back down and Sookie asked Eric…

"So how is it?"

Eric chewed for a moment, he took his time chewing, as if mulling over his answer he finally replied…

"It's delightful…"

Tara raised her brows and then she dug into her own plate. And she replied offhandedly…

"Thanks for the breakfast Sookie."

"No problem!" Sookie smiled, but then her smile straightened when she looked over at Eric and noticed what he was doing.

"Okay, ew!" Tara replied seeing it as well. He had just spit up a biteful of his potatoes into a pile on his napkin and he asked Sookie…

"What is in this?"

Sookie looked back at him confused and she answered plainly…

"Potatoes, green peppers, onions and some seasoning….garlic salt…" Sookie replied not understanding why he didn't like it and then Tara chuckled…

"Oh you gotta be kiddin me?"

She looked back at Sookie who was clearly still lost and trying not to take Eric's dislike for her cooking personal and Tara proclaimed…

"Boy don't like garlic Sookie!" She giggled again and then tried her own potatoes…Adding smartly winking at Eric…

"Must be a vampire thing!"

Sookie flipped her eyes up thinking that was the stupidest excuse for not liking her cooking, but she realized it did make sense. And she added offhandedly…

'Ill have to remember not to use garlic next time…"

"It's alright Sookie, everything else is wonderful…" Eric replied.

"Suck up!" Tara replied with a smirk, oddly enough feeling more on the level with Eric now that he was human. Plus it was fucking entertaining to watch a grown man have to learn how to do everything all over again after being a vampire for 1000 years.

Eric mockingly glared back at Tara and then a voice from behind broke their lightweight banter…

"Hey Sook, you got anything left over? Im starving!" Everyone looked up as Jason walked in, although the color in Tara's face had practically disappeared and Jason smiled grabbing a plate for himself, and helping himself to the food that was left over on the stove.

"So, looks like a party, what did I miss?"

Jason asked taking his plate he sat down at the table with the rest of them. Sookie looked back from Tara, who still had her mouth open, to Eric, who's thoughts popped out in that particular moment causing her to hear a…

'_Who's the dumbass?'_

And she waited carefully for Jason to catch up to speed, replying…

"Oh, the usual chaos and excitement."

Jason nodded his head as his eyes momentarily flashed with Tara. Something was clearly going on there, Eric thought. Jason smiled faintly and then shoveled a few forkfuls of omelet and potatoes in his mouth. And then he finally set down his fork and looked back from Sookie to Eric strangely and he replied…

"Hey…When did he get here? I thought them vampires couldn't go out during the day?"

Tara had to roll her eyes and Sookie just glared back at Jason. She wondered how they could ever be related sometimes.

"He's not a vampire anymore." Tara explained and Jason raised his brows as he looked back at Eric curiously and he asked them…

"They can do that?"

Tara wondered how she could be attracted to someone that clueless. But goddammit, the damn redneck did something for her.

Sookie didn't think she could take any more of Jason's stupid questions however, growing impatient, Sookie replied…

"Eric was turned to a human last night, magically, he doesn't remember anyone or anything before that."

Jason looked back at Tara and he replied absently…

"Well all be damned." And then proceeded to take another bite of his breakfast.

"Eric, this is Jason, my brother." Sookie looked back at him and smiled faintly. And Eric nodded his head…

"Yes, not the brightest bulb in the box is he?"

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed and Jason set down his fork replying offended…

"Hey!"

"Jason he didn't mean it, did you Eric?" Sookie looked back at Eric hoping he would take it back trying to raise her eyebrows in signal, but Eric simply took a sip of his orange juice and he replied…

"Of course I meant it…"

"Boy, you're just lucky you aint a fanger no more or I might be tempted to stake you!" Jason replied looking back at Sookie with a glance that said he knew what he was talking about.

Sookie simply sighed just wishing this breakfast would be over soon. It was one thing to have just Eric on her plate, but Jason and Tara adding to the mix too? Not to mention, she had a sneaking suspicion something was going on between them too. And Sookie just wondered how long that would last and how ugly their breakup would be. Of course, she'd have to pick up the pieces when they were done.

Tara and Jason left a little while later separately, for which Sookie was thankful and then she went to go find Eric. Sam had called after breakfast to check up on her, he was already being apologetic for what happened yesterday and Sookie used that to her advantage to get today and tomorrow off. She called Arlene as well to confirm that she would be all right with trading shifts.

And then it was just she and Eric.

"So…" Sookie replied when she turned around to face him realizing he had already stepped closer to her she let in a breath and replied…

"I guess since you haven't seen the sun in over 1000 years, maybe we should do something outside…do you have any requests?" She asked with a smile itching her nose, but as she brought her arm down to rest along her side, Eric caught her hand and he replied flirtingly…

"How about a nude beach?"

Sookie got a flash of Eric picturing her nude and she whacked his arm in outrage as his fingers weaved in through hers and she felt her pulse race again…

"We are not going to a nude beach, but how about I negotiate and we can just go to a public beach instead? I know this great spot on the Gulf…"

Sookie offered raising her brows in question, trying not to acknowledge the heat returning to her face as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes, that would be quite nice…" His eyes followed the curve of her breasts down to her hips and then they flicked back up to meet hers and he replied…

"Anything that involves you in less clothing is fine by me."

Sookie rolled her eyes and she started heading towards her room replying over her shoulders…

"Ill make sure to pack an extra long cover up just for you!"

Eric smirked and four hours later Sookie was navigating their way to a good spot on the beach. They had made pretty good time, but it was late afternoon and Sookie just wanted to relax for a bit before they had to head back. She was glad it was warm out today. Worried that since it was New Years day, it would be too cold, but it was almost 80 degrees. She figured they had 2 hours max left of sunlight, so she wanted to get a good spot. Finally settling on a place down by the end along the rocks Sookie dropped a towel on the complimentary lounge chairs laid out on the beach and she looked back at Eric and smiled.

"Does this look like a good spot to you?" She asked, still in disbelief that he was out here with her, in the sun! Although when he first stepped out into the light before they left today, it was amazing how natural it seemed, like he had been doing it every day of his life.

They had also dropped by a K Mart along the way down and Eric picked out a very sporty hip hugging pair of swimming trunks for the day. They were black with blue surfer stripes. He bought a light blue form fitting tank top to complete the ensemble and as he tore off his top and tossed it on the sand next to her feet, he answered…

"It looks fine to me."

Sookie couldn't help but lick her lips when she watched Eric set down his chair and adjust the back shirtless. Indeed it did look fine, and although her favorite part of him was his glorious backside, he had a chiseled rock hard chest that most men would kill for. She felt hot all of the sudden, fanning herself realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere having thoughts like these, Sookie untied her own cover up, revealing a tiny red bikini and she bent over to dig in her beach bag for her water.

Eric had already sat down in his own lounge chair, ready to soak up some rays with his angel, when he took off his sunglasses and found her ass practically flashing in his face. He saw the curves of her breasts outline as she bent over and dug around feeling himself grow hard. Licking his lips he wondered just how hard it would be for Sookie to open up to him.

They sat there for some time in silence, enjoying each other's company while soaking up some rays. Eric noted that being with Sookie felt very natural to him, like hanging out with an old friend. Except she was much more to him than just a friend. Infact, he knew she was something infinitely deeper to him. Thinking again about the day's events, Eric went over again in his mind what had happened and how he could gain her trust.

He could sense that she had kept her distance from him on purpose, perhaps because of caution, perhaps because she was afraid of him, or what he had now become, but he knew he couldn't be happy unless he had her all to himself in some form or fashion. He also had accidentally overheard part of her conversation this morning with her grandfather. Unbeknownst to Sookie, but Eric was keeping that little jewel to himself for later. For now he knew he had to play by her rules, but he wasn't about to let their relationship be jeopardized. He would do anything to make sure of that.

'_She's going to cave soon, it's only a matter of time!'_

"You realize I can hear your thoughts don't you?" Sookie asked him with a smirk as she turned around and looked back at him brows raised in challenge.

"And for your information, I won't cave, I have a pretty strong threshold actually, you and I are nothing more than friends." Sookie declared sternly, still trying to convince herself that was true. And she flashed him a pointed look that told him she wasn't budging on that. Things were far too complicated to take this past anything more than just mere flirtation.

Eric put his sunglasses back on deciding to play it cool, he lay back and relaxed his head against his chair and replied…

"Yes, well that has yet to be determined, and by the way, I think its completely unfair that you can hear my thoughts, perhaps to level the playing field you can share something with me about you, something personal?"

He looked back at her and she could tell even though he was wearing his smoking aviator glasses, that his blue eyes were boring into hers and Sookie finally replied laying back herself…

"Alright…What do you want to know?" She asked him, knowing she would probably regret being so open to his wish and Eric paused for a moment looking out at the ocean and he finally asked her…

"Why did you wish for me to become a human?"

His eyes glanced back to meet hers asking point blank. Sookie suddenly felt like a dear caught in the headlights, not prepared to answer this question, of all of the questions, why did he have to ask that one?

Re-igniting all of the pain and hurt she felt the day before, she closed her eyes and blinked glancing back at him. He was waiting patiently and she knew at the very least, she owed him the truth. Swallowing she took a moment to think over her words and then she looked out the at the crashing ocean as well, the wind was causing her hair to blow gently around her face and Sookie finally explained…

"It's not what you think, I didn't wish for it intentionally, it was a wish, a fantasy almost…"

"You fantasized about me being human?" Eric asked feeling a small tinge of hurt and guilt for what events must have brought her to make that wish and Sookie shook her head, realizing her words might be hurtful to him and she tried to backtrack, proclaiming…

"No, not you, it was more the circumstances surrounding our lives…It wasn't

about you." She assured him and Sookie shook her head blinking back another onset of tears as she recollected all of the terrible things they had experienced together…

"A vampires life is a very dangerous life, you were doing everything you could, but it just got to be too overwhelming…You know like when your at work and you've had a particularly hard day and you wish for a vacation, but you know in reality you need to deal with the obstacles in front of you? That's what this was, a fantasy, a vacation…This isn't my reality…"

Sookie explained and she looked back into Eric's deep blue eyes and he looked down at his hands in thought and finally replied…

"Sookie, this may be a fantasy for you, but this is my reality, I don't know any other life but this one, as hard as I try to remember as many stories as you and your friends might have for me, I cant remember anything but last night."

She nodded her head feeling bad all of the sudden. She could be so selfish sometimes, Sookie whispered…

"Eric, I'm sorry.."

"Stop apologizing!" Eric proclaimed standing up all of the sudden and Sookie thought she did it now. If Eric walked out of her life pissed off and she lost him, shed never forgive herself.

"Eric!" Sookie sat up in an attempt to stop him but he simply threw his tank back on and he replied…

"Just take a chance for once in your life and let go of your inhibitions Sookie, you have nothing to lose but time!"

Sookie couldn't help but feel a bit baffled. It was like he was channeling her grandfather and she half wondered if Niall had spoken to Eric as well. But Eric wasn't budging from his stance; it appeared that it was either all or nothing with him.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced and Sookie thought she had really done it now, he wasn't going to forgive her for what she did. But Eric held out his hand and he invited her…

"Would you care to join me Sookie?"

Sookie raised her brows, not really sure what Eric's intention was, but she supposed a walk would be good. She could stretch her legs a bit and get some fresh air before they had to return to Bon Temps.

"Sure." Sookie replied sitting up, she had a nice golden hue on her skin. Even though it was still windy, the sun had been out and she was happy for that. She always felt better when she could feel the sunlight on her skin.

Sookie put her cover up back on and slung her beach bag over her shoulders, opting to put her sandals in the bag she went barefoot. Eric was already down by the water and when she went down to meet him he had a big smile on his face as he spotted something down the beach…

"What? What is it?" Sookie asked him curiously and she followed Eric's line of site. On the other side of the bay were a series of docks, each one had a number of yachts tied to the long piers and Eric saw a building that looked like some resort. The wooden sign on the boathouse read…

'Holly Beach Yacht Club.'

"Come on!" Eric took Sookie's hand and began running towards the dock like a kid who had just spotted the candy store down the block…

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked him, but he was running too quickly, pulling her along with him, he didn't have time to reply, the wind whipping through both of their golden manes and they finally arrived stepping onto one of the piers.

Eric pointed to the Resort and Sookie looked over there spotting what looked to be some sort of party going on inside, tiki torches lined the beach and everyone was dressed to the 9's inside the formal ballroom. She looked out to the water and noted it was nearly sunset and Sookie proclaimed…

"Eric, the boats are beautiful, but we should be getting back soon…"

"Just one spin around the harbor, they won't even notice it's missing."

"What?" Sookie's eyes widened and she asked Eric in a panic suddenly realizing what he was doing…

"What's missing? Are you going to steal one of these boats Eric?"

He looked back at her wickedly and Eric replied with a smirk…

"Actually, I'm going to borrow one, its more like commandeering it you see, and I promise you Sookie, they will never know it's gone!"

Her head was spinning too fast as she helplessly watched Eric run over to the side of one of the yachts and untie the rope and she shook her head in refusal…

"If you think I'm going to be your little criminal accomplice in this, you have another thing coming, this is ridiculous Eric!"

But Eric wasn't listening as he hopped on the boat and navigated his way over to the power switchboard. Somehow he had maneuvered the wires so it had ignited the engine and Sookie's blood began to pump faster, the adrenaline running.

Eric smiled proud of himself, not sure where he gained the knowledge to jump start a yacht, but thankful despite his surprise that he had picked it up somewhere and kept it stored in his subconscious and then he went back out to hold his hand out to Sookie once more…

"Come on Sookie, its now or never!"

"NO!" Sookie spat back tapping her foot she nervously watched the main building for anyone who might suddenly notice one of the boats was missing and she cried out…

"Your insane Eric!"

Her angry eyes flashed back at his and he replied calmly taking her hand in his…

"What happened to removing all inhibition? Taking a risk for yourself! Don't you want to have a little fun Sookie?"

Her eyes narrowed and she now wondered if Eric had somehow been telecommunicating with her grandfather, it was clear this was an ambush…

"Do it for yourself!" Eric concluded in his final attempt to per sway her and then to both his surprise and hers, just like that she jumped over the side of the dock onto the boat into his arms.

She didn't know what possessed her to jump into that boat, or what the evening had in store for them, or how risky it was for her to be trapped out in the open water alone with Eric on this boat, but Sookie had a feeling she was about to fall down that rabbit hole, and find out just what her grandfather Niall was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: I just wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing. It means alot to me and helps keep me motivated to keep writing, hehe. I wanted to put in a little note about this chapter and the next. I was having far too much fun with this so what originally started out as one chapter is going to be split into two. Real stuff if going to come up soon, but right now I want Sookie to get the full perspective. So those of you who are missing our Eric, patience. Oh and I should warn you, this one is a mature chapter and it only gets worse, hehe. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think so far. Thanks always for reading!

**Chapter 5**

"Eric, I think we should turn back around now, it's going to be getting dark soon…" Sookie exclaimed looking behind them at the jets of waves that butter flied out from the back of the boat. But Eric just smiled and he asked her…

"We're you always this uptight Sookie?"

She looked back at him with brows raised, surprised by Eric's question and she asked him shocked…

"What has gotten into you? You think I'm uptight?"

Eric brought over a warm fleece shirt from the captains deck and he handed it to her because she looked cold. She didn't seem thrilled to get the shirt however, and Eric answered Sookie with his unwavering smile…

"Yes, I do and nothing has gotten into me."

She turned away from him, not appreciative of his rude behavior and walked over to the other side of the ship. And she looked back at him challengingly and replied…

"It's not easy for me you know, I cant say anyone else in Bon Temps has the same number of late night fanged callers or the same number of problems that waltz into my life at all hours of the day, not to mention I'm holding down the fort all by myself so excuse me for not wanting to spend the night in jail locked up after they catch us…I don't have the money for bail…Did you ever think of that?"

Eric smiled and Sookie wished he would wipe that smirk off his face. That smirk wasn't going to get them out of this mess. Eric, nodded and he put his hand on her stiff shoulder and replied…

"I understand perfectly…but I promise you we will not go to jail…"

Sookie asked him pointedly…

"How can you be so sure?"

Eric pointed over to the switchboard and he pulled up a little post card that looked like some certificate and he showed her what it read…

_Holly Beach Yacht Rental._

Sookie creased her brows and Eric explained…

"This boat is a rental, and the boat house is closed, not to mention there is a party going on, and if I'm not mistaken it's a holiday, the point being chances are no one is going to notice that this is missing."

He tried as hard as he could to drive that message home. But Sookie wasn't budging.

"That still doesn't mean someone can't stray away from the party and spot the huge gaping space in-between the parked boats on the Pier!" Sookie added and Eric took the wheel of the boat nonchalantly and angled it towards the horizon zooming along he took the boat out into a remote area of the harbor, his long arms and hands hung over the wheel relaxed as if none of this phased him and he replied, looking back at her over his shoulder…

"Do you know why I brought you out here Sookie?"

Sookie looked back at him jamming her arms reluctantly through the oversized fleece shirt realizing it was indeed cold now, and she looked back at him confused and shook her head.

"No I don't. Why?"

Eric locked the wheel in place and he turned off the engine and Sookie swallowed as he walked towards her. She felt her palms begin to sweat despite the cool salty air and as Eric locked gazes with her she found herself backing up towards the side of the boat. After a long moments pause, Eric finally replied…

"I wanted to illustrate just how easy it is to have the best of both worlds…"

Sookie was a hard sell however, not buying Eric's carefree attitude, this was a new side of him she hadn't seen and she replied…

"My brother has been arrested once and taken in for questioning twice, and all in the last month…It's not a pleasant situation for anyone…Nor are chances slim to be arrested for something as trite as boat commandeering" Sookie added sharply and Eric nodded studying the lines on her face and the way her lips curved up when he leaned in closer, and Eric replied looking back into Sookie's eyes, causing her to reach back against the balcony to stable herself as he cornered her…

"Yes, well your brother strikes me as someone who gets himself into those kinds of messes without much trouble."

Sookie looked away for a moment not wanting to admit that Eric was most likely right about Jason. For just meeting these people a few hours ago he certainly had a pretty good read on everyone.

Eric took one more step closer and Sookie felt her breath catch in her throat as the back of his hand stroked her cheek gently, soothingly, and she felt her eyes grow heavy falling under his spell…

"You on the other hand, have me, my angel…."

She dared to flick her eyes open and just as she did he brushed the tip of his thumb over her bottom lip. _Oh god_, Sookie thought in alarm, her body clenching in a knee jerk reaction to his touch, and Eric promised her…

"And I will never let anything happen to you, I promise you that…"

He dipped his head down low and was about to kiss her again, when all of Sookie's internal alarms went off and she ducked out from under him scooting over to the other side. _No she couldn't do this, it was too dangerous!_ Her mind shouted. _But she was already doing it wasn't she?_ That other little voice inside her head asked. She just knew no good would come of entertaining the notion to take things further with Eric. This was temporary, yes he was hot, he was smoking hot and he made her knees melt whenever he breathed on her, but it wasn't Eric, it wasn't her Eric. She felt like it was cheating on him. And she only had to wait 3 days. She could do that couldn't she? Sookie didn't know, but the odds weren't very good being trapped with him alone out in the open water. And not to mention, Sookie had the sneaking suspicion, Eric planned this for more reasons than just showing her the best of both worlds. He was clearly making a play. Amnesia or not, that was still Eric, she thought.

Sookie finally proclaimed to break the awkwardness and show him that she wasn't a total stick in the mud…

"Well we are out here anyway, so we might as well enjoy the boat ride…I think I saw some fishing poles in the back, do you want to do that?" Sookie asked him brightly turning her attentions back to doing something productive and Eric finally replied with a polite yet strangely satisfied smile…

"Yes, fishing would be fine…although you may have to show me where to put my pole…"

Eric smirked devilishly and Sookie rolled her eyes. Ignoring him, she replied getting back on topic…

"My grandfather, well my grandmothers husband used to take me and Jason out here all the time in the summer, it was some of the best memories I had of him and Jason…"

Sookie replied with a smile taking out the deep sea fishing poles, she saw the tackle box located near the poles and she selected two different kinds of bait hooks. Spraying them with something that smelled sweet yet putrid, Sookie handed Eric his pole and they set them down in the pole holders.

"So now what?" Eric asked her and Sookie replied with a smile as she sat down in her swivel chair…

"Now we wait!"

She spun around like a little kid on the swivel chair, clearly having more fun than he was, but it made Eric smile. He loved this side of Sookie, it was a side she didn't let many people see often. And he was thrilled that she trusted him enough to share stories of her childhood with him.

He watched her hair blow in the wind and as Sookie relaxed and propped her bare feet up on the railing she marveled at the view…

"Sunset is my favorite time of day, and having front row seats like this is amazing…it's so beautiful…" She marveled.

"Yes it is…" Eric agreed, although he wasn't looking at the sunset. Seated on the padded bench he wrapped his now tanned arm around it and looked out at the water finally realizing why sunset was her favorite time of day. He watched her for a few more minutes as she tended to the fishing poles, there really wasn't much to it, Eric thought but that wasn't the best part to him. The best part was the view right in front of him.

He was thinking about something she said this morning, about this being temporary. Eric wasn't sure what Sookie meant by that and he was meaning to ask her when she turned her head to ask him, breaking his thoughts…

"Would you mind bringing our boat over there Eric?" Sookie pointed to an area covered by seagulls and Sookie replied with a clever smile…

"If you ever want to know where the fish are, follow the birds."

Eric smiled and he replied as he got up to lift the anchor and turn the boat around…

"That's good to know."

Eric went over to steer the boat to the starboard side and then he grabbed two bottles of water out of the mini fridge and handed one to Sookie.

"Thanks…" Sookie replied with a smile taking the bottle from him she unscrewed the cap and took a sip. A small trickle of water fell down her lips and chin and she brought her hand up to wipe it away. Eric found himself once more spell bound, unable to concentrate on anything else but her mouth, until her line began to run out.

"Oh my lord!" Sookie exclaimed setting down her bottle of water she went over to her pole and began to try reeling it in…

"Careful!" Eric warned her thinking holding that loose cannon looked like it was dangerous and Sookie asked him…

"Can you help me hold it still?"

"Sure." Eric replied going in behind her his stomach brushed up against her back and his fingers gripped the pole handle below her hands. She was frantically trying to reel it in exclaiming…

"It must be a big one!"

"Oh yes." Eric agreed, surprised by whatever was pulling the lines strength. She jammed her ass into his groin over and over again as she worked on cranking the line back in and Eric closed his eyes for a moment trying to will his undisclosed pleasure back down.

"I think I got it!" Sookie exclaimed finally feeling some of the line come back in as she was reeling harder now. She wanted to see what was causing such a ruckus and Sookie replied glancing back at Eric's pained face…

"As soon as I get the line back, I'm going to need a net!"

Eric nodded and stepped away from her about to grab the net when the line started taking off again…

"Oh for Pete's sake, this fish must be possessed by Satan himself!" Sookie exclaimed growing frustrated, Eric stepped back in to stable her, but just as he stepped towards her, she let out a shriek in surprise as her line broke, splitting in two causing Sookie to fall back against Eric, but as he tried to catch her he lost his footing causing both of them to stumble back against the padded bench.

Sookie gasped when they landed and she wound up collapsing on top of Eric. They both lay there for a moment breathless and excited and then he sat up, causing Sookie's legs to fall straddling over his lap. Her chest and his still heaved tired from the exhaustion of fighting the powerful sea creature together and then she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Eric's large hands were gripping her thighs and she thought she felt something under his clothes press up against her bikini bottoms. The sexual tension in the air could practically be cut with a knife. Both of them were hanging there teetering from the edge, not sure of where to go from here. But Sookie's body was screaming out at her for what it really wanted, she felt her heart rate pick up, and breathing quicken, there was no denying it this time, she knew that she was powerless. It took less than a beat before she crashed her lips down over his. Sookie couldn't fight it anymore, the temptation was just too strong, and her body didn't want to.

Eric's large hands began to travel up her thighs slowly, skirting up under her cover-up wrap, she heard him groan into her mouth and it was quite obvious now what had been pressing up against her. If it was possible, he had gotten harder. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly. Sookie practically shivered in anticipation as his hands daringly came closer to her sensitive center.

She dared to gaze into his eyes for any spark of recognition, looking for her vampire and the look he gave her matched her own. It was lust and desire, but also something more, a carnal need to be connected to each other. She bit her lip when his finger dipped inside her bikini bottoms, and then let out a light whimper when he began to toy with her sensitive parts. She closed her eyes as the ecstasy washed over her body.

"Watch me!" He whispered and Sookie opened her eyes to meet his beautiful blue sapphires. His eyes were as blue as the golf right now and she got lost in them, the fishing completely forgotten for both of them as they became wrapped up in one another and Eric's magic fingers took Sookie on her slow climb towards climax. Somehow he knew exactly how her body worked, where she needed to be touched, what buttons worked and then she felt the pressure build as if all of the nerves inside her body became animated by his touch and then she felt her body lose control. He began to move faster and faster and Sookie couldn't help but close her eyes and bite down hard on her lip, unable to take it any longer, she cried out in pleasure and then her body mind and soul all 3 in one surrendered completely to him.

"Now Eric, make love to me now!" Sookie moaned possessed by her need for him. She didn't care about the human thing anymore and she ground against his hand and his laps in signal and Eric practically lost it right there. They were the only words Eric needed to hear, wishing to resolve his own throbbing pressure as she dove her hands into his trunks and elicited a sharp intake of breath from Eric. His heart was beating so fast and his blood was pumping and nothing on earth was going to prevent him from doing this right now. He helped Sookie push up her fleece shirt over her head and then he went for her bikini top as her hands fumbled with the string tie to his shorts. Both of them were practically panting with hunger. And when he saw her breasts, those perfect stunning breasts, his temperature rose, and Eric practically burst out of his shorts with need.

He was so thankful her bottoms had string ties at the hip because he didn't think they would have survived the ride back otherwise.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped with need as their bodies pressed up against each other wantonly, now the fabric barriers removed.

The faint rocking of the boat lapping against the water telling them what was supposed to come next?

"Sookie!" He replied and his lips melded into hers, his arms taking her body with his as he flipped her back onto the soft bench kicking off the last scraps of his shorts. And then came the moment they both had been waiting for…Eric's desire for Sookie was so great he felt like he might just explode right now if he didn't act on it and as she spread her legs open for him welcoming him inside her, thighs running smoothly along his hips in beckoning, Eric finally made himself at home, sinking his desire deep inside her damp awaiting core.

It was beautiful and decadent and different but also somewhat the same, Sookie thought after he made her come for the third time. Her body was reeling from the pleasure and she liked the sensation of his warm body pressing up against hers. But it also made her think of Eric's cool vampire body, and how refreshing that felt after sex, missing it a little, but this was a new sensation. One she had never felt before. It was her first time with a human, oddly, never thinking in a million years that human would be Eric, or that this would even happen for them, but her body sure wasn't complaining.

Eric leaned in to place a soft kiss on Sookie's mouth leaving her dreamy and spellbound and completely intoxicated, and she replied lucidly once he pulled back to look at her…

"You're amazing…." Their naked bodies were pressed up against each other and Sookie was sandwiched between Eric and the surprisingly comfortable padded bench, and her big man sized blanket finally replied…

"I could say the same, but amazing wouldn't do you justice…"

Sookie blushed and her lips curved up as he bent down, tipping her chin up so he could catch her lips in his once more and as Eric kissed her, Sookie thought 'he's right, amazing doesn't even begin to cover it.'

She smiled her body truly paralyzed after that kiss and then she saw the flickering lights of the city through the gaps of the boat railing. The tiny white lights were glittering along the harbor, and she propped herself back up on her elbow as Eric leaned to the side, realizing how late it must be. The moon was already glowing over the water in the night sky and she exclaimed anxiously, looking back at Eric…

"We better get back, it's already late and we still have to drive back tonight!"

"Why don't we stay here for the night?" Eric asked nonchalantly as Sookie looked back at him in question and then she shook her head…

"No, we should get back, I think it's safer for you, and I don't have money to pay for a hotel anyway…"

"But I do, don't I?" Eric asked her his blue eyes sparkling as he sat up and found his shorts. Sookie grabbed her big fleece shirt, very thankful it had been stowed away on this boat, and the night air was freezing, when she wasn't in Eric's arms. She turned back to slide her wrap on over her hips and she answered looking back at him…

"Yes, but you don't have any of that with you right now…"

"Can I use your phone?" He asked Sookie thoughtfully, knowing just how he was going to render this situation. Sookie looked back at Eric oddly and finally reached into her bag handing him her phone.

Eric turned it on and looked under the address book…

"Who are you calling?" Sookie asked him curiously grabbing an extra blanket from the cabin area and wrapping it around her shoulders. But Eric didn't reply as he waited for the ring, and Sookie had no choice but to listen in…

"Hello, Pam?"

"Eric?" Pam asked baffled and then she asked him…"What's wrong?" in her usual uncaring vampire tone.

"Pam, you work for me right?"

He heard a pause on the other end and then she finally answered…

"Yes, anything you wish is my command."

Eric smiled and then he looked back at Sookie, thinking himself very clever in this moment he asked Pam…

"Id like you to wire down a thousand dollars to the Holly Beach Yacht club…"

"You're in Holly Beach?" Her voice grew more unsettled, pausing for a moment and she cut back in, her thoughts clearly already running a mile a minute…

"Fine, your money will be there within the hour….May I please talk to Sookie?" Pam asked her tone sounding more clipped and upset by the second and Eric nodded. And he added knowing Sookie was fearful of Pam's anger he replied…

"Ill give the phone to her as long as you promise not to yell, coming here was my choice…"

"Fine!" Pam replied sharply in an obvious attempt to control her anger and added,"Just give her the phone."

Eric smiled in satisfaction and handed the phone to Sookie, who's face had gone strangely white not in the mood to deal with Pam right now Sookie swallowed and then croaked out a…

"Hi Pam." As she held her cell up to her ear.

"Sookie." Pam greeted her coolly and Sookie began to rub her temple anxiously allowing Pam to begin, she replied…

"I realize this may not mean much to you, seeing as you got your wish, but his loss is affecting us all, in fact it has been quite painful for all of us, especially me now that our bond has gone."

"Oh Pam…I'm so sorry…" Sookie proclaimed feeling terrible all of the sudden. She knew this had been hard on her, but there were other people Eric had been close to as well. She felt a sudden pang in her heart remembering that said bond. She missed it too. Terribly. Looking back at Eric sadly, the only thing Sookie could render from it all was that she only had 3 days and then things would go back to the way they were. She hoped to god they would anyway. Not sure what Eric's true reaction would be when he found out what had happened. She wasn't about to charge in with excuses for Pam right now either.

Sookie debated on whether or not she should tell Pam about what Niall said, especially with Eric standing right here. Sookie didn't think Eric was ready for that kind of news yet. She knew if she had just found out she was going to be turned into a vampire in less than 3 days time, she would freak out.

Thinking it ironic that she could see the other side of the coin in this strange moment. Still, she owed Pam some kind of assurance. Pam however had other notions, because just when Sookie was about to open her mouth and tell her she had heard from Niall, Pam replied bluntly…

"We found out what happened to Eric!"

"You did?" Sookie's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced back at Eric her heart suddenly speeding up and Pam explained…

"Yes, despite your claims, it appears this may have been the doing of a witch."

"A witch?"

Sookie ran her hand through her long hair. It had long ago fallen out of the ponytail holder and she shook her head not understanding how or why this happened…

"How did you find this out?" Sookie asked and Pam answered…

"She was on the premises of Fangtasia several times in the last week, Her name is Hallow and she was trying to get Eric to sell his bar to her. The night before last, she spoke some sort of incantation to him and today I found a black onyx stone in his desk that had her scent all over it. When he left, he just walked out with none of his things, like he was possessed. I'm almost certain she was responsible for this."

"Oh my Lord!" Sookie proclaimed in shock. Now that Pam did mention it, Eric had been particularly frazzled in the past week. Their last argument made a lot more sense now that she had found out about the bar. Something Eric had cared very deeply for and had seen built from the ground up. That was his baby. No wonder he was so stressed out.

Sookie looked fearfully back at Eric, scared for him and what he must have gone through and that's when Eric stepped over to her and took her hand in his. Guiding her back to the bench with him to sit down.

This new Eric seemed to have a knack for comforting her when she didn't want to be comforted. And she closed her eyes trying not to let the worry on her face show.

"Nevertheless…(Pam explained) now that we know a human is behind this, you need to keep Eric away from the public. Hallow has vacated from the area, but we have all of our best vampires out tracking her. I even called in a few favors from a couple werewolves."

Sookie shook her head and let out a stifled breath asking her…

"So what now?" She looked out at the ink black water wondering if the black mystery would provide her with some answers. And Pam finally replied…

"The less movement you make the better, but you also don't want to draw attention to yourself by being gone for too long."

"So should we spend the night here and then drive back in the morning?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, that would be best, but you must under no circumstances let Eric out of your house, we will have our day people guarding your property by sunrise tomorrow."

Yes that was nothing new, Sookie thought. Forever being guarded, forever in hiding. That was the part she didn't miss.

"Just take care of him Sookie." Pam replied cutting Sookie off from her wandering thoughts and Sookie nodded, stealing a glance back at Eric she replied…

"I always will."

"Goodbye Sookie, I will be in touch, don't turn off your cell."

"I wont. Bye Pam." Sookie replied and then the conversation was over.

Sookie stood up and walked over to her purse slowly, Eric stood behind her curious, he asked Sookie…

"What did she say?"

Sookie flinched and dared to glance back at Eric her sad gaze saying it all. It was about him. And Sookie replied quietly…

"Why don't we go back to the yacht club and check in, I think it would be nice to just have dinner and take one night off…"

It may be the last one shed get for a long time, Sookie thought sadly. And she stood up and moved over to the balcony.

Eric knew Sookie had things she was keeping from him, but he was frankly tired of getting the kid glove treatment. As Sookie walked over to put away the fishing lines, or what was left of them, Eric grabbed her by the wrist causing her to turn back to him.

His hand slid down enclosing around hers, as he pulled her hand with his arm towards his body, leaning in he placed a smolderingly sexy kiss on Sookie's lips. One that left her breathless and blurry and Eric finally demanded from her in a soft yet serious voice…

"I deserve to know the truth Sookie, from the beginning, when your grandfather came by this morning."

Her eyes widened, surprised by Eric's revelation and she asked him with a low voice as if guarding a secret…

"You knew about him?"

Eric closed his eyes, releasing her hand he finally replied after running his hand through his hair…

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but I happened to overhear the tail end by accident…" Eric replied clearly, although he did happen to overhear a good amount, waiting to see what Sookie would tell him.

Sookie was reluctant to tell him anything, but in a way part of her was relieved that he could help her bear this burden finally, and he deserved to know the truth, so she finally spoke…

"Well then you may or may not know that Niall informed my your change of state wasn't by my doing…In fact when I got off the phone with Pam just now, she explained that chances are good, you were inflicted with a witch's curse."

Eric creased his brows needing to sit down again, if he wasn't confused before, he was definitely now and Sookie took a seat beside him and took his hand in hers and she continued…

"Niall wants me to have fun with you while you are human, he's giving me 3 days, well its more like two now after midnight tonight, and then I can use my wish to turn you back into a vampire."

Eric nodded taking it surprisingly well, Sookie thought and she looked into his eyes replying empathetically…

"I know it sounds like you don't have any control..."

"That's where you're wrong." Eric replied blinking calmly and Sookie looked over at him once more creasing her brows in confusion and Eric explained…

"I'm in control, I'm always in control, this is my 2nd chance at life and I'm not going to screw it up with any regrets."

Sookie wasn't quite sure what Eric meant by that and she put her hand over his asking him…

"Are you saying you want to stay human?"

Eric looked back at Sookie thoughtfully for a moment, not really sure of what to say about that and he finally answered truthfully after a long pause…

"I don't know, I do know I want you to love me, in whatever form is easiest to love I guess."

Sookie creased her brows in sadness, hating again for the 500 thousandth time that they had been put in this position and she replied truthfully, remembering Pam's words from earlier…

"I'm not the only one who loves you, you have many followers as a vampire, many who mean much to you…"

"Not as much as you though." Eric answered honestly looking directly into Sookie's eyes, his gaze burning into hers and she swallowed. She could see flickers of her vampire now and again, and in that moment she saw him.

Sookie couldn't help herself, leaning in she caught Eric's hot mouth in hers and they kissed heatedly.

Things were so screwed up. Part of her yearned for her strong vampire's arms to wrap around her and the other part of her wanted to dive into the black abyss with her human lover. Right now she didn't have much choice. When in Rome right? Plus this may be the only night she could have a little peace and quiet with Eric.

And then Sookie proclaimed looking into his lucid gaze…

"Lets go back to the hotel and check in."

"You want to really do this then?" Eric asked feeling like he needed to double check and Sookie nodded, her grandfathers words, and the term Carpe Diem coming to mind and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, lets do this, I want to be with you Eric." Sookie answered.

Eric didn't think it was possible for his body to buzz with excitement from just mere words, but they weren't just mere words, it was a promise from Sookie. And in that moment his heart soared.

"I promise you wont regret it." He added, his million-watt smile plastered over his face and Sookie couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute when he smiled like that. She didn't think the vampire Eric ever smiled that wide. He had too many worries, too many concerns. Besides she knew her human was telling the truth if the boat ride was any kind of preview, she knew shed like at least one aspect of spending the night with him.

Although she hoped for more too. If she was going to really give this an honest too goodness try, for her Eric, and for her, she had to jump in feet first. Sookie knew that now. But she wasn't going to do a 180 overnight, replying kidding as his hand had already snaked around her shoulders and she knew it wouldn't be long before they were doing more, and if she didn't put a stop to it now they wouldn't leave this boat for another hour so Sookie slid away and replied…

"Lets go back to the hotel and then I need to change into real clothing first, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Eric smirked and he went over to the wheel, lifting the anchor he started up the engine and he replied casting a knowing glance back at Sookie…

"Then this date can reconvene with dinner and dancing and the best night of your life…" Eric replied with a smile.

Sookie smiled back at him and with a slight nod of her head and she moved over to the bow of the boat. Sookie put her hands on the railing and looked out at the inky black abyss of the sea. The salty air was whipping against her face now as the spray bounced off the water and it made her feel so alive. Maybe she really could have the dream, Sookie thought, feeling hope for the first time in a long time. A home, a man, a family…Sookie dared to fantasize about her future, something she hadn't thought much of before with the old Eric. Wondering what her life might look like with a man on her arm at church on Sunday and a stampede of little blonde monsters following from behind. She couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling when images like that flashed through her head.

Putting her hand on her stomach she wondered if someday she could really have the best of both worlds. As the twinkling lights came into focus and the world came back into view, Sookie thought for the first time, perhaps she really could.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Okay I apologize in advance for the emotional roller coaster of this chapter. Just know, Sookie is confused, lol. But it will be rendered shortly. Trust in Pam to help things along. This is a longer chapter, and I apologize also for the high volume of mature content if your not a fan of that sort of thing, lol. I wrote it in sections and when I put it all back together I was like woah, hehe. But its going into action mode now, so they might not have a chance in the next couple chapters. Anyhow, without further adieu... As always, I appreciate the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6**

Sookie quickly realized once they reached the hotel and checked in that it might be wise for her to take a step back for a bit. She was getting too wrapped up in the fantasy. But like Eric said, this was his reality also. Could it be her reality too? So as they browsed through the hotel stores looking for clothing acceptable for a nice dinner and dancing, Sookie thought she should really weigh out the pro's and con's before she made her final decision. She still couldn't believe she was seriously considering this. Sookie knew Pam would be furious with her if Eric remained human. She knew she would be letting a lot of people down. But tonight was her night. She had to put everything on a scale, good and bad and add it all up at the end. Whatever side had more pros was the side she wanted to be on.

So far his human side was winning, but the fact that she would probably end up someone's drained blood bag if she kept up this charade was tipping the scales back to the vampire side.

"What do you think of this?" Eric asked Sookie holding up a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of sharp navy slacks.

"Very nice!" Sookie smiled thinking he was going to look like the cats meow tonight, not that he wasn't handsome already, but there was something about a nice suit that did her in. She'd be fighting every woman off him if he kept it up, rethinking whether or not she should let him walk out of here in that.

"What did you find?" Eric asked cutting off her fantasies, intrigued trying to get a glimpse of the fuchsia colored fabric draped across her arm, as he reached out to touch it.

"It's a surprise." Sookie replied with a smirk yanking the dress away from him and Eric shook his head replying…

"That's fine, you have your surprises and I have mine." He winked back at her and Sookie raised her brows.

"Oh really?" She asked, but Eric just smiled. He could be just as secretive as she it seemed. And he nodded. There was a series of stores located just off the lobby, including a souvenir store, a general snack shop, a store for fine clothing, and a shoe, purse, and tie store. Sookie had already tried on her dress and she knew it was just right. Although she felt a little guilty for buying something so expensive, $200 expensive. But Eric assured her she could get whatever she wanted.

Sookie snuck her dress to the shop girl so she could put it in a garment bag and then stepped aside so Eric could hand her his suit. He elected not to get a tie, but Sookie was sure he would look wonderful no matter what.

There was some candy on the rack next to the cashier stand and some magazines, and then Sookie's eyes flashed over a display of condoms, and she realized that they would probably need to start using those now.

"And we'll take one of these too!" Sookie handed the cashier a pack of Trojans extra large and the woman smiled at her…

"Certainly…(She looked back at Eric who gave Sookie a funny look and then asked…) Will that be all Sir?"

Eric had a moment of pause as his eyes flashed with Sookie's and then he looked back at the cashier and shook his head.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you."

The shop girl handed Sookie her garment bag and Eric his suit along with a small paper bag and then they headed up to their room.

In the elevator Eric held up the paper bag and he asked Sookie…

"Are these for tonight?"

Sookie looked back at Eric awkwardly not really wanting to have a discussion about condoms, it was strange enough that they were even in this predicament in the first place. She never had to use them before and Sookie nodded looking up at him insecurely and she explained…

"We…we need protection…I'm not taking birth control…"

Eric nodded his head as if he was mulling over this notion, he knew what condoms were but for some reason never felt he had to address them before. Nodding reluctantly finally accepting Sookie's explanation and pleading glance he replied…

"Alright, Ill use them. For you." (He added with a charming smile.)

Sookie smiled and took his hand thankful that this wouldn't be a big issue, it wasn't like they had enough of those anyway, and she replied encouragingly…

"With any luck we may have to get another box." She winked back at him and then the elevator had arrived at their floor.

45 minutes later Sookie came out of the bathroom in her pretty pink fuchsia dress. The top covered her bust with spaghetti straps and the skirt flowed down to mid calf, like petals of a flower. Sookie had her hair tied up in ringlets and she was wearing a pair of silver peep toe heels. The 4 inches kicked her up closer to Eric and when she waltzed out of the bathroom carrying a tube of pink lipstick and a smile Eric nearly lost his breath. She was a vision.

Going up to her as she applied her tube of lipstick in the mirror Eric put his hand around her waist and nuzzled his warm lips into her neck, replying after he got a few kisses in successfully making Sookie's legs go nimble…

"I really wonder if we shouldn't re-think this dinner thing, how about we stay in here for awhile and order room service?"

Sookie's eyes fluttered as his lips touched her neck again. He smelled amazing, she didn't know what he was wearing, but as her eyes flicked open and met his deep blue gaze next to her reflection, she half wondered if she shouldn't take him up on his offer. But then she wouldn't get to know him in any other setting but the bedroom.

"I promise later tonight I'm yours…" Sookie replied using all of her willpower not to kiss him right now. She knew if she did they wouldn't leave this room till morning. She closed her eyes ready to get this show on the road and finally turned around getting full look at Eric.

'_And WOW!'_

Sookie thought as her gaze traveled from Eric's patent leather shoes to his jacket and up to those electric blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of tailored navy suit pants with a starched white dress shirt, unbuttoned 2 buttons undone exposing his delightfully golden chest, and a navy blue jacket over. He looked like one of those models that had just stepped out of a GQ magazine.

Swallowing, Sookie was suddenly regretting her insistence to go down on their date, as she felt nervous all of the sudden. But in typical Eric fashion, he caught her off guard and grabbed something off the table.

"I got something for you." Eric replied with a smile and Sookie looked back at him curiously as he handed her a flat long jewelers box and Sookie met his gaze wondering when on Earth he had time to get this for her. As if on cue, Eric replied…

"I bought it while you were trying on dresses."

Sookie smiled and reluctantly took the box from him, opening it, and she nearly gasped when she saw what it was he had given her.

It was a silver locket with silver chain, holding a flat but very exquisite looking heart.

"It made me think of you." Eric explained and Sookie put her hand up to her heart…

"Eric! This is too much, you shouldn't have done this!"

"But I wanted to!" Eric replied and Sookie creased her brows. Before she had a chance to reply he lifted the necklace up out of the box…

"Wait!!!!" Sookie shrieked seeing Eric hold the silver she threw her hand over his, but as Eric looked back at her in question, she remembered, he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't react to silver the same way the old Eric would and she moved her fingers off his wrist replying embarrassed…

"Sorry…you used to be allergic to silver." Sookie explained. And Eric's face relaxed into a smile, relieved that's all it was.

Reaching up to clasp the locket around her neck he whispered in her ear, letting his lips linger over her ear…

"Not anymore…"

Sookie felt butterflies again as she let her hand fall over the locket as she turned it over in her fingers looking down at it in the mirror, realizing she may have sounded ungrateful just now, and she finally answered…

"Thank you, it's beautiful!"

Eric smiled and he replied with a gentle brush of his fingers on her arm igniting a trail of goose flesh on Sookie's arm in his wake…

"You're welcome!"

Leaning down again as he reached past Sookie for the room key and the wallet he purchased Eric replied smartly, his face just inches from hers as she held onto her breath in anticipation…

"Id love to see you model it for me tonight…"

Sookie looked back at him and he leaned in to kiss her cheek adding…

"Just the necklace."

'And I promise you wont be thinking about the vampire after I'm done with you, condoms or not!'

Sookie looked back at Eric incredulously, thinking this hearing his thoughts thing could be a bad thing feeling her stomach betray her and clench in desire and he caught her hand in his, announcing…

"Let's go downstairs shall we?"

Sookie nodded and took his arm, suddenly feeling like she was Cinderella being escorted to the ball by her Prince Charming. Well at least the Cinderella part was right. She didn't know about her Prince Charming though.

And what a ball it was. When they got downstairs the restaurant and combined ballroom was decorated in blue neon lights. It looked amazing, bird of paradise flower arrangements scattered throughout the room and a huge wall of water framed the center of the stage, not to mention the mirror ball that floated above it all reflecting all of the colors and movements in the room. It was beautiful.

They got through dinner surprisingly without any huge catastrophes/surprises and then Eric asked Sookie to dance like a gentleman. She walked with him out onto the black and white marble tile dance floor and he put his arms around her. She had a feeling after all of the foreplay and waiting, they were going to feel like pouncing one another like two bob cats when this was all said and done. But Sookie was relieved that Eric was being a good sport about this. It was strange to always be the one calling the shots. She didn't know if she liked that part of their new arrangement yet. Usually by now they would have been interrupted by a call from Pam or some emergency at Fangtasia, or some political thing. It was refreshing to get him all to herself for once, Sookie thought. Another pro.

He smiled back at her and as his hands traveled down dangerously, to rest on the small dip of her back. Sookie returned his smile gazing into his twinkling eyes. Breaking the spell between them, Eric finally asked her…

"So tell me what was I like before…" Eric asked Sookie and he added…

"What attracted you to me?"

His eyes met hers with an air of wickedness and Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes. It seemed he didn't lose that whopper-sized ego of his either, and she replied truthfully…

"Well at first, you were a total jerk to me! I think you just wanted to get in my pants and you had a reputation for being quite the Casanova and I wanted nothing to do with you."

He turned her again on the dance floor effortlessly to cover up the mixture of emotions displayed across Eric's face.

He didn't blame himself in the slightest for wanting to take a shot at Sookie, but then realizing that tactic's didn't work for him the first time, he wondered if he was making the same mistake right now, creasing his brows Eric suddenly thought that wasn't very encouraging. She had returned to face him, one hand on his shoulder the other on his waist when Sookie thought she saw a flash of doubt cross over his face and she added explaining…

"But one night, when Bill had to go away, he asked you if you could stay with me…we had a nice time playing chess."

"Chess?" Eric asked curiously as he turned her around and Sookie nodded looking back at him…

"Yes, and you let me win." She smiled fondly remembering that night.

"And then what?" Eric asked hungry for more of this fascinating tale, soaking in everything he could from the glint in her eyes to the sound of her voice as she spoke he couldn't get enough, turning her back into his body and bringing his hand up to caress the side of her face. Sookie looked back at him feeling those butterflies again and she replied meeting his gaze slowly, swallowing…

"And then we kissed."

Eric raised a brow and Sookie pursed her lips feeling nervous again, god were her palms sweating? She breathed and then Eric leaned in and kissed her. His pulse rate soared out of orbit and he asked her quietly after backing away ever so slightly…

"Was it like that?"

Sookie's gaze was already hazy from his sweet as candy taste, but she shook her head finally in reply

"No.."

She looked into his eyes and then leaned in to kiss him back planting two delicate butterfly kisses on his lips, peeling her blushing lips back away like tape she replied breathlessly…

"It was more like that."

"Really? That's interesting…" He replied feeling just as drunk off her as she was off him, his pupils were fully dilated and all he saw was his little blonde angel standing before him looking very inviting, suddenly needing to feel her lips against his once more, with need.

Eric kissed Sookie back with more passion, demonstrating the fact that his good behavior for dinner and dancing had nearly run out, and he wanted to commensurate this evening back in the privacy of their hotel room.

"Are you ready to return to our room yet?" Eric asked breathlessly, his lips blushing and cheeks flush with desire.

He pulled back just a little bit to lock gazes with Sookie, showing her the spark in his eye, and Sookie couldn't help but smile. Hell yes she was ready! She would be insane not to want him. But she wasn't going to admit that out loud and she replied truthfully…

"Yes, lets just finish this one last song." Sookie smiled, mentally kicking herself for her stubbornness. A new song had just begun, and she thought it might be rude to leave in the middle. She felt his warm hands on her back and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. A jazzy version of Everlasting love was being played by the hotel's band and as the tempo picked up, Eric threw his jacket off on a near bye chair, giving Sookie a quick tug to follow him; they claimed the dance floor as their own. Sookie barely had time to think or be embarrassed at the spectacle they had caused before she was being spun around like a dancing ballerina on the ballroom floor, her skirt flying around like a parasol flying in the wind, and then before she knew it she was being dipped, falling back into Eric's arms, and he kissed her. Her face was flush and she felt breathless, but when Sookie came up for air, she felt like they had their own little bubble and it was just them standing there, looking into each others eyes with fires blazing.

The bubble was fully intact, that was until she heard a round of applause burst out from around them and Sookie's face colored a bright shade of crimson red as she realized they now had drawn a crowd, and she muttered under her breath to Eric…

"Okay, now we can go. And. Lets hurry!"

They smiled cordially as Eric helped her stand up straight and then gave them a little bow, before Sookie was tugging him off the dance floor, barely giving Eric a chance to grab his jacket on their way past the tables. No he wasn't enjoying the attention, not in the slightest. Sookie thought flustered. Fully intending to give him hell for that little stunt he just pulled once they returned to the privacy of their room.

They had nearly made it to the doorway, when Sookie heard a voice from behind.

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse? Is that you?" The hair rose on the back of her neck when she realized they had been recognized. God was it too much to ask for, for one night away from life? But as she turned around to see who had called out to her, Sookie's face froze in shock.

"Lola!" Sookie squeaked not expecting to see her here. And she never would have recognized her if she hadn't been standing face to face with the young woman. Lola's old bohemian art house look was gone, and had been replaced with a simple navy polo shirt that read 'Holly Beach Yacht Club,' with khaki pants. It was almost surreal.

"I thought that was you!" Lola beamed smiling she came over to them and excitedly put her hands on both their arms marveling…

"Wow, you two can really rock out the dance floor!" Sookie blushed again, smiling, but then she realized that Eric most likely didn't remember Lola. And this sooo was not the time to explain. Feeling nervous all of the sudden, because she didn't want Lola digging too deep, Sookie tried to turn the conversation back to her…

"So you work here now? How fun that must be!" Sookie tried to sound bright and chipper but in her mind she knew she was failing miserably. She would never be one of those Hollywood actress types. But if Lola suspected anything, she gave them no clue and she smiled, replying…

"Yeah, its not as cool as working for the gallery, but at least its safer, and well the clientele is a little less blood thirsty, if you know what I mean…(she looked over at Eric and she smirked, giving him a wink…) Sorry Eric!"

Sookie let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Lola still believed Eric was a vampire thank god, and she wanted to keep it that way…

"Actually I…" Eric began, and Sookie suspected he was just about to sing like a canary, so she jumped in interrupting him…

"He brought me here for our anniversary!"

Sookie shot Eric a look that told him everything he needed to know 'keep your mouth shut,' and luckily Eric listened.

"Oh really, how sweet, I'm so jealous of you two, I wish I had someone who cared half as much about me as he does you."

Eric raised his brows, liking this girl already and Sookie looked down at the floor for a moment awkwardly, and Eric finally stepped in…

"Yes, we wanted to celebrate, bringing in the New Year together and away from all of the chaos of life…"

"So you got married on New Years? How romantic!" Lola beamed again, and Eric cast Sookie a funny look.

Shit, she hadn't told Lola about her and Eric's marriage being fake, she only gave her their real names incase Lola needed any help with her vampire business, and Sookie bit her lip nervously, taking Eric's hand she finally replied needing to think fast…

"Yep, he even gave me this!" She put her hand on her silver heart shaped locket, showing it off to Lola proudly with a smile, when Lola took one look at it giving Sookie a strange glance she asked her…

"He gave you silver?"

_Oh fudge!_ Sookie began to panic, thinking she walked right into that one and her eyes darted nervously towards Eric, finally answering…

"Its actually pewter, but it looks a lot like silver doesn't it?"

If Sookie's smile could get any bigger she swore her face might crack and Lola nodded agreeing…

"Yes it really does, the craftsmanship is amazing."

She looked back at Eric and she replied…

"You've really outdone yourself!"

"Anything for my wife." Eric replied wrapping his arm around Sookie's shoulder securely. She could tell she was going to have some explaining to do with the marriage thing, and she nodded, desperately wanting to get out of here and under the hot gaze of Lola, not to mention now Eric too. Sookie needed a quick save, for her own sanity, and she blurted out quickly…

"Well, speaking of outdoing himself, he just informed me he has a surprise waiting for us up in our room, and I believe it's perishable, so we better get going. It was so nice to see you Lola, hopefully we can meet again sometime and catch up!"

Lola smiled and as Sookie tried to edge her way back towards the door Lola surprised her with a hug.

"I would love that, we'll have to trade schedules next week." Lola replied.

"Yessss…"

Sookie nearly coughed by the strength of the young girl, but she kept her composure. And then Lola reached over to hug Eric. Sookie had a momentary thought, remembering how hard they had danced earlier and Eric was most likely very warm, if not a little sweaty and she slung her arm around Eric's waist slamming her side into him, forcing Lola to take Eric's hand instead, Sookie added…

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Painting that sugary sweet smile on thick.

Lola nodded and she took Eric's hand…

"It was good to see you too Eric."

But when Lola let go of his hand she gave Eric a weird look and she replied…

"Your hand is clammy!"

Sookie silently cursed Eric, missing her vamp terribly in that moment. Needing to come up with another save and then she was bolting out of here not caring if she had to sock Lola in the face to do it, Sookie answered with a laugh acting as if it was funny…

"He had it on my back while we were dancing and I've been roasting like a hot pepper all night!" Sookie spat out, thinking she was getting better at this cover-up thing, finally concluding…

"Hope you have a good night Lola and have a Happy New Year!" And then she grabbed Eric's hand in attempt to dodge the bullet, dragged him out of there by the skin of his hyde.

"Happy New Year to you too, and Congratulations on your Anniversary!" Lola called back, waving at them with her usual beaming smile.

"Who was that?" Eric asked Sookie the moment they got out of the ballroom. Now Sookie really was sweating quite profusely in anxiousness and she breathed out…

"She is an old friend, she helped me out when we were working on a case for the Queen of Louisiana."

Eric practically spat out a laugh and he asked Sookie…

"You have got to be kidding, Queen of Louisiana? Doesn't the United States elect a president?"

Sookie darted her gaze back at him, still nervous Lola could be near bye she hissed…

"We do, but you vampires have your own government, you're a Sheriff remember?"

It wasn't that she was worried Lola would snitch, but she could subconsciously say something to someone at the wrong place and wrong time. Sookie just feared they couldn't be too careful, and she dragged him into the elevator with her.

"No I don't, but Ill take your word for it." Eric finally answered, and as they got inside and the doors closed he asked her…

"So why did you purposely neglect to tell me we were married?"

She knew he wouldn't let go of that one. She didn't know how, but she just knew it and Sookie turned to Eric and she replied…

"Listen, we were undercover on that assignment, we pretended to be married so our identities could be protected, and we didn't even use our same last names!"

Sookie turned back to face the door, but she could feel Eric's smug smile beaming behind her and she growled…

"It wasn't real."

Eric took her hand from behind making Sookie feel apprehensive all of the sudden and he replied…

"If it wasn't real, why does it bother you so much to talk about it?"

She looked back at him her nostrils flaring and Sookie replied getting upset now because he had hit one of her nerves…

"This is bullshit Eric! Even you must know that, you were never going to marry me, don't pretend like it matters to you now!" Just then the elevators dinged open and Eric had the sudden feeling that Sookie was speaking to the vampire and not him, and he darted out in front of her in the hallway to cut her off rebutting…

"I care about us Sookie, I want to have a future with you and I'm interested in why you seem so hell bent on keeping your distance from me now, did I hurt you before?"

His blue eyes tore into hers, and as she looked up at him, he reminded him of her Eric once more when he looked at her like that wondering how the fates could be so cruel as to wave her loss in front of her face so blatantly and Sookie couldn't help but feel tears begin to burn her eyes and she asked him with a voice more calm, not wanting to be out here where people could walk by and see her turn into an emotional wreck.

"Can we go inside our room please first?"

Eric blinked once keeping his stance firm and after a long moment of studying her face he finally nodded stepping aside for her, Eric followed her back to their hotel room.

He closed the door quietly behind him as Sookie slipped off her shoes and Eric threw his jacket over the chair back of the desk. Finally after what seemed like forever Sookie replied…

"I…This is not easy for me, I'm trying, but sometimes he comes through you, and I miss him so much!"

Her eyes began to water again and she put her hand over her mouth to stop the sob from coming out. Eric closed his eyes in pained realization, thinking he couldn't compete with a ghost. Maybe he would never be enough. And that thought alone terrified him.

After another long moment, Sookie swallowed regaining her composure and she dared to meet Eric's eyes…

"I loved him…I love him…but I had pretty much given up on ever having a real marriage…"

"So seeing me reminds you of the vampire? It is painful for you?" Eric asked looking down at his shoes sadly, wondering if this night would end with them agreeing to break up. Sookie looked up at him, her heart breaking in a million pieces for Eric. She couldn't stand to see him standing there looking at her like that. The Vampire would never let her see him so torn up. But now that he had been stripped down, she could see into his vulnerabilities. And it disturbed her greatly to see Eric so distressed. The human side of him had broken through and melted her heart.

"I'm terrified of losing you again!" Sookie proclaimed with another muffled sob into her hand.

"I can't lose you." She whimpered not sure which Eric she was talking to and Sookie replied as Eric came over and crushed his arms around her…

"I don't know what I would do…"

"It's okay…" He whispered his voice soothingly into her ear and Sookie closed her eyes, hanging onto him. It was true; if tomorrow came and she had no Eric to turn to, she didn't think she could ever recover. That's what it came down to. If she had to choose between some sub version of Eric over no Eric, she would choose the sub version every time.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eric replied softly assuring her as his hand caressed the base of her neck he leaned his forehead to her closing his eyes he proclaimed…

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, I would give up everything I own, my entire world for you!"

Sookie couldn't help it, the water brimming in her eyes finally broke free and she shed a tear, whispering back to him, although she wasn't sure which Eric she was saying it too…

"I love you too Eric."

They sealed their promise with a kiss. When Eric pulled back there was a different look in his eye. It was a look of desire but also a promise, a look that said above all, she was his Queen, his angel, and nothing could ever come between them again, and in that moment Sookie's heart began to pound rapidly. Her vampire hadn't looked at her like that before, with such determination. This was something new. His determination humbled her and made her feel radiant.

Suddenly there wasn't any more confusion, and she knew, she knew she was about to make love to the human. With everything, heart, body, and soul.

They watched each other with baited breath for a long moment and when they finally came to, like two untamed animals in heat, there was a split second before their lips collided once more. This time hands were everywhere. Eric had gotten a hold of Sookie's dress zipper and Sookie was rapidly trying to unbutton his dress shirt, their lips were virtually incapable of separating as they spun, Eric trying to hop out of his pants, while Sookie tried to shimmy her skirt down around her ankles, continuing the dance from downstairs.

He grunted as he yanked the clasps on her strapless bra and Sookie moaned as her hands dipped down into his underwear, her desire for him, and his for her coming through ten fold. She was already wet and as he walked her over to the edge of the bed with one final kiss, Sookie slipped off her panties.

Eric closed his eyes wanting her so badly right now. He could smell her sweet scent and as he watched her breasts heave he couldn't help but move his hands over her to cup them.

Nudging her back on the bed, he was totally aroused and ready to go. Wanting nothing more than to dive in and never come out, Eric's lips were almost touching Sookie's as she lay on her back waiting for him hungrily.

But just as he was about to press his flesh to hers and make them one, Sookie spoke, her voice brushing his thirsty mouth…

"Wait…"

Eric returned Sookie's glance, his eyes lucid and hungry and she reached over to hand him one of the condom packets. She tore it open and handed the latex circle to him, spiting his human ness for a moment. Condoms were a definite con. But Eric kept his eyes on hers as he slid it on keeping her arousal in tact and then he brought his knee back down to the edge of the bed. Spreading her legs apart like two pinned down butterfly wings. Eric's gaze traveled down her heaving chest to her tiny torso and finally down to his point of entry. She was calling to him, his angel, his goddess, and as he positioned himself in her entrance, he watched her eyes as he pushed in deeper. She moaned when he was about half way in, but Eric kept going, until their stomachs were touching. Getting used to the feel of the condom he pulled out again slowly, almost all the way, and then pushed back in again.

It was torture for Sookie and she promised herself if this was a permanent thing, come Monday morning she was going to the doctor to get some birth control.

She watched him again taking all of him in. Surprised at how soft his body felt, even gentler as he released her legs from his grasp and allowed her to wrap her thighs around his hips as he rode her. It was slower but there was also a lack of control as his hips thrashed with hers and she felt him buck, realizing his stamina was fading, Sookie quickly flipped him over onto his back and continued to ride cowgirl style. She moaned in pleasure as she rounded the corner with him to that final nirvana. He rocked her g spot perfectly and they fell into a rhythm. That was until her body couldn't withhold the build up anymore and surrendered with a battle cry that probably could have been heard in the next room.

She felt Eric's pelvis buck up into hers and she knew he had also reached his climax. Sookie collapsed on Eric's chest and listened to his heart rapidly beating below hers.

It took them a few moments to catch their breath and Sookie closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. It was very different from sex with a vampire, his body pulsed along with hers and he breathed unevenly. Sookie held onto his massive chest and looked up at his face, feeling lucky all of the sudden that his cuts from the day before had healed pretty quickly. His hair covered up the biggest one and the rest were barely noticeable. She reached over to lovingly brush his hair aside as Eric looked back into her eyes replying softly…

"You're so beautiful..." Eric replied running his fingers gently through her hair and she looked back at him, with a faint blush Sookie replied...

"So are you..."

She leaned in to kiss him again and as his large hand move down to cup her ass and Eric muttered...

"I could kiss you forever..."

"Mmmm..." Sookie moaned against his lips with a dreamy smile..."So could I..." She admitted just about to take the kiss deeper when Eric pulled back and looked into her eyes. She could tell something was on his mind and before Sookie could ask, Eric blurted out...

"So lets get married?"

"What?" Sookie croaked in surprise. Her mind was racing, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, her heart rate sped up in nervous excitement.

"Married? Are you crazy? You barely know me!" She raised herself up on her elbows and looked back at him questioningly, wondering if Eric had gone off the reservation. But as usual he just smiled and leaned up on his own elbows so her chest was back to pressing against his and he shook his head...

"No, I think after tonight, after learning more about us, I've never been more certain of anything in my life, I know I would die without you Sookie, I want to be with you, I want to kiss you forever!"

She looked back into his deep blue eyes feeling a pang of heartache. The Vampire Eric would have never asked her to marry him, although her heart wished he would have. Now that the opportunity was in front of her she found herself at a loss for words.

"I…I…."

Eric was fearful her answer would be no, so he quickly jumped in with a suggestion…

"It doesn't have to be now, it could be months from now, you don't have to decide right away…"

Sookie creased her brows and looked back at him. What was supposed to be one of the most romantic and memorable nights of her life felt off. She cursed the vampire all of the sudden, because she missed him in this moment and Sookie finally replied after a long moments pause…

"I think I need to wait till I see my grandfather again Eric. I want to be with you, I do, I just need more time."

Eric looked back at her for a moment and Sookie was afraid she had hurt him again, not wanting to be the bad guy here, she just didn't want to force this.

"I love you…" She whispered softly brushing the back of her hand over his warm cheek as his gaze locked with hers and he blinked calmly replying…

"I know."

He pulled her head down for another kiss and after a few laps he murmured along side her ear…

"We have all the time in the world."

Sookie closed her eyes feeling a pang in her heart when he said that. Her Vampire used to say that, but now it wasn't as true as it used to be, if this thousand year old man remained human, a lot of time is something he most definitely would not have.

She willed her sad thoughts aside and leaned into his body once more, planting a hot kiss on his mouth. The kiss was for her just as much as him as she began to realize that you couldn't have your cake and eat it too and he kissed her back helping her forget once more.

---------------------------

After a long night of love making and using up the entire box of condoms. There was literally only one left, Sookie felt refreshed and rejuvenated. For the first time ever Eric woke up before her. And he certainly had a very original way of waking her up. As her mind lingered on her earlier plan. Making a list of pro's and con's. Sookie tried to recall who was winning, the human or the vampire, while lying in her post-coital haze.

Morning Sex! Now this was definitely a pro and something she could surely get used to. Sookie lay relaxed, resting on her stomach, she was sprawled out under Eric's large body and she just smiled drunkenly, bathing in the afterglow. They most certainly were not lacking in the sex department.

Eric lazily wrapped his arm around her waist and Sookie looked back up at him with lucid eyes and she smiled replying with a sexually spent voice…

"I guess we should get up and head back soon…."

Eric looked back at her just shaking his head and then he smirked, replying…

"You know I don't think you know the meaning of relax…"

Sookie smiled, not ever remembering Eric being so sarcastic, that was kind of a con, although he was incredibly cute when he smiled, definite pro.

Sookie was nudged onto her back and Eric began to trail kisses along her shoulders, down in-between her collar bone, kissing one breast after the other his hands came up to massage her already tender and aching nipples and she felt herself grow damp once more.

"Eric, we really should, mmmmm" Sookie moaned as his lips worked their way along his favorite path, leaving a trail of fire behind in his mouths wake, and Sookie sat on the edge waiting for him to kiss one of the places he liked to kiss most. His tongue flicked inside of her and she nearly jolted as his lips came crashing in. This was the moment, when he would mark her as his and bite into her femoral artery, his lips would drink while his tongue pleasured her, it was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. But this mouth was soft and gentle, coaxing out her orgasm slowly as he carefully brought her to the next level and then some. She definitely missed the fangs—con.

But before Sookie could even rationalize her last thought his lips found her pleasure center and latched on ferociously.

"Uhhhhh" Sookie moaned feeling herself climax as her hands weaved through his hair and clung on for dear life as she rode it out on a pink fluffy cloud of haze.

Eric's lips were on her in hungry thirst faster than she could say 'Come here' and she kissed him with such a passion. Oh she wanted him; she wanted every inch of him. He was breathtaking and right now he was all hers.

Sookie moaned into his kiss and then she gently turned him over a mischievous glint in her eye that sent sparks flying between them and then she straddled his legs. Reaching her hand between them she began to pump Eric's hardness. Sookie looked down in-between them, still never able to get over how large he was and she licked her lips, looking up at him hungrily. Sookie replied throwing Eric's words back at him…

"Now lets see if you can relax Mr. Northman."

With a wicked smile that would make Pam proud Sookie bent her head down and began to trace her lips teasingly over his hard length.

"Sssssookie!" Eric gasped and as her hands gripped his thighs prying them further apart, her fiery gaze met his, waiting until the moment that their eyes were locked, and then she plunged her hot mouth over his burning arousal.

His head banged against the headboard as her lips encompassed him fully, her tongue brushing against his hard shaft, breath hot, and her hands; her hands massaged what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She watched him, like he did with her, and licked his tip like a lollipop and then she went back to sucking. Her blonde mane of hair bobbing hungrily. And then she would come up to lick him again, shocking him back into submission. He thought her a witch in this moment, the kind of power she had over him was astronomically great.

It was too much, the pleasure almost unbearable. Sookie felt her orgasm build as well, watching him watch her, Eric always had that effect on her and as her tongue became greedier his gasps grew shorter. She knew he was almost there touching herself so she could fall over with him. When Eric realized what Sookie was doing, one hand on him, her mouth still feeding, while her other hand dipped down into her vee, he lost the battle.

He cried out in pleasure, and then felt the floodgates open and pour into her awaiting mouth.

Sookie moaned unexpectedly as she tasted him, it came as a surprise, in her mind she was expecting to taste Eric's blood, but it wasn't this time. It was different, it was human. Was this a pro or a con? She could no longer think rationally as Eric pulled her trembling body up to his for a very tantalizing and scorching kiss.

Human or Vampire, with 1000 year of practice and that man could sure kiss. She melted into his chest as their lips locked and tongues tangoed. She could stay this way forever. Sookie thought dreamily as she felt his heart pound heavily below her.

She hadn't heard it at first, with all of the heavy breathing and moaning and 'Oh yes Eric's!' Sookie didn't realize her phone was beeping from somewhere in another room. And Sookie reluctantly pulled away from him…

"I think someone tried to call me." Sookie replied and she regretfully turned back to Eric giving him a quick kiss on the side of his lip as she slid out of bed. She had to use the bathrobe during the night to use the restroom so it was lying next to the bed and she slipped it on.

"I could get used to you naked you know." Eric replied and Sookie smiled at him over her shoulder going into the other room she called back to him playfully…

"We can make a deal, you can gawk at me all you want if you let me gawk at you just as long."

Sookie had a feeling shed be eating her words as soon as they came out of her mouth, she bit her lip for a moment in hesitation and then went to find her phone which was buried somewhere in her purse.

She flipped open the screen and saw she had a missed call from Pam. Cringing again because she told her she would leave her phone on. Well technically she did, but Sookie knew Pam would be pissed. Listening to the message, Sookie waited for her phone to dial her voice mail and then she heard Pam's cool voice on the other end…

"Hello Sookie, I just wanted to let you know that I have arranged to have someone guard your home, his name is Alcide Herveaux and he is a werewolf, do not be alarmed when you return this morning. I assume you will indeed be returning from your little vacation get away in the sun while the rest of us try to cover your Asses!" Pam added a little more coolly.

"Bill will be by at first dark and I will stop by after I have settled some other matters, we have much to discuss you and I Sookie."

Sookie swallowed as the beep signaled the end of the call and she closed her eyes. When would this stupid guilt trip end? She wondered angrily.

After Eric insisted they order breakfast from room service, Sookie packed up their things and tidied up the room, and they checked out within the hour. Sookie thought her promptness had to at least count for something. Since they didn't get to sleep till late, they didn't wake up until around 10 and Sookie didn't even get Pam's message till after 11am. Which meant they didn't leave the hotel until around noon. Eric offered to drive, but Sookie just shook her head. She was a woman on a mission. They only stopped once for gas and to use the restrooms. Oh and to buy more condoms. And around 3:30 Sookie was pulling her car up in her driveway.

She saw a man sitting on her porch and Sookie felt apprehensive all of the sudden. Looking back at Eric who had gone into full on protection mode until she remembered Pam's message. Muttering to Eric…

"That must be Alcide."

As she closed her door and rounded the corner to walk up with Eric towards her front door, Sookie put her hand out as she walked up her steps to greet him…

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse!"

"I know. Your reputation precedes you Ms. Stackhouse." He replied with a sheepish smile and then introduced himself…

"I'm Alcide, Alcide Herveaux" Alcide took Sookie's hand and rubbed the top of it looking back at Eric oddly.

"What is he doing out in the light?" He asked confused as his hand stopped moving over hers, and Sookie quickly realized Pam must not have mentioned Eric's current state change. Finally replying with a little white lie of her own…

"Fairies did it…but we don't want anyone to know."

"As I live and breathe Northman, never thought Id see you in daylight! You must have balls of steel to go out in public around these parts!" Alcide gave him a once over and Eric realized instantly that he didn't like this guy, and Alcide offered…

"So Pam told me that you needed to beef up security around here, so here I am, put me where you want me."

Sookie couldn't help but smirk at Alcide's use of language, realizing that he hadn't let go of her hand yet, Sookie cleared her throat and she replied…

"Maybe you can scout the perimeter of the property, we'll only need you for a couple hours…"

"Of course." Alcide smiled back at Sookie charmingly. Eric was about to step in and rip the guys arm off his girlfriend when he heard a low growl from behind him.

Sookie turned back around to see what was making the noise and she saw a large lynx with pointed ears and fangs as long as nails snarling back at them.

"Oh god!" Sookie stiffened in alarm stepping back in caution, when she heard Alcide shout…

"Debbie???"

Sookie's breathing picked up and she heard the cat growl again stepping back slowly and then it flew through the air lunging for her throat, but before the cat could get to her, Eric pushed Sookie aside and tackled it down onto the grassy earth below…

Sookie screamed when her head hit the side of her house, and then her eyes widened in horror when she saw flashes of skin against fur, the growling lynx fighting for its meal as it rolled around on the lawn with Eric. The cat snarled and displayed its long sharp teeth making it clear that Eric was indeed one sharp fang away from impending death.

"ERIC!!!!!!"

Sookie screamed in horror when she saw the claw tear into his face and her heart began to race in panic. It was clear he was at a disadvantage. Something that Eric could have been easily capable of dealing with before had become a lethal situation. No vampire, not even Eric, could save himself now.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Just wanted to thank everyone agaIn for the awesome reviews. They really help feed us writers. And I thought Id just give a breif explanation. So this chapter is a little shorter, but it's getting everything lined up for the big climax. Anyway, chapter 8 is where most of the action happens, so hope you like this one enough to stay tuned. Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 7**

"ERIC!!!!!" Sookie cried again just as Alcide finally snapped to attention and called out…

"Debbie! He's going to kill you, get off him!"

"He's not going to kill her!" Sookie spat back "She's going to kill him!"

But Alcide could barely hear her above the commotion of his hissing shifter girlfriend and the grunts of that goddamn vampire heathen.

She saw blood on Eric's face now and her eyes widened in alarm, never feeling so helpless…

"Oh God, Eric!"

Sookie's knuckles turned white against the railing her breath caught in her throat as she watched on helplessly. Sookie couldn't take it any more; she quickly stood up and dug in her purse quickly for keys yelling at Alcide…

"Get her the fuck off of him!"

Throwing the door open Sookie knew exactly where she was going. She darted over to her mantle throwing her purse on the floor she made sure the old shotgun was loaded and then she ran out and aimed. Scared to death she might miss and hit Eric instead, so she had to wait till the cat had rolled over. Luckily they finally divided by a few feet between them now and the cat was positioning itself hissing and growling in preparation for an attack again. Sookie tried not to let the emotions overcome her and just as Alcide shouted…

"Hey, hey what do you think you're..."?

BANG

Sookie saw fur fly and then the lynx fell over howling in pain and began to transform into a naked young woman around her same age. Eric had collapsed a few feet away from the cat.

"Eric!" Sookie flew down the stairs tossing her gun on the ground and she ran collapsing down by his side.

"Eric honey!" She tried not to let the emotions escape her. Sookie didn't realize how vulnerable he was until just now, when she saw all of the blood. But to her great relief, his eyes opened into slits and he looked back at her with a faint smile…

"My angel…" He muttered.

Sookie couldn't help herself, to her great relief she threw her arms around him and held him securely in her arms. She didn't even care that his blood was now smeared all over her top.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked worriedly finally pulling away so she could assess the damage. His face was half covered in blood and he had a huge gash on his arm and face. His shirt was torn in shreds. Yes he was going to need a doctor, those gashes were too deep.

"Debbie! Debbie baby talk to me!" Sookie heard Alcide speak worriedly a few feet away, as he kneeled on the ground next to her. She had a huge hole in her side right where Sookie shot her, her shirt now blood stained.

"Debbie!"

Sookie looked over at the other unfortunate couple sadly, feeling bad that she was feeling relief right now and not remorse. Because Eric was okay, that's all that mattered.

"We should get her to a doctor!" Sookie finally spoke reluctantly. Helping Eric sit up she held his hand tightly and Alcide spat back angrily…

"Yeah, ya think? You fucking shot her, I don't even know if she is alive or dead! (He shot Sookie an angry glare and then reflected his sharp glance towards Eric) Why didn't you just push her off you Northman? You get off on watching your girlfriend shoot other women!" Alcide shook his head and muttered under his breath…"He probably has a hard on right now."

Unfortunately, Sookie heard him and she shouted back at him angrily…

"How can you say that? She nearly killed him!"

"She nearly killed him??? He's a vampire with 500 times more strength than she will ever possess!"

"No screw the doctor, Northman your responsible for this, you heal her!" Alcide got up and stood up to Eric challengingly as Eric wiped the blood off his face with his hand and struggled to stand himself.

"I swear to god if anymore blood is shed by you goddamn fangers…."

"It wasn't his fault!" Sookie insisted and she wondered why in the hell someone wasn't calling an ambulance for Alcide's shifter girlfriend yet.

"You really need to call the hospital Alcide! She could bleed out!" Sookie proclaimed urgently.

But Alcide was too angry, as he shot Eric a look and he shook his head…

"I'm not calling anyone till this asshole gives Debbie his blood, even if I have to do it myself!" Alcide proclaimed all of the sudden pulling out a knife from the back of his pants, and Sookie held her breath again.

"I'm not a Vampire!" Eric finally hissed conclusively which got everyone attention. Everyone who was still conscious that was. And Sookie closed her eyes, just great; she might as well take out an ad on the morning news now. Everyone knew.

"You're not a…"

But just then he heard a moan coming from Debbie and she groaned out…

"Alcide?"

Alcide threw down the knife and put his hands on both sides of her face he already had taken his jacket off to cover her and he answered…

"Yes baby, its me!"

"Is the bitch dead? I heard a gun shot…" She asked and Sookie looked back at Eric. The girl was clearly delirious.

"No baby, you were the one who was shot!" Alcide answered tears forming in his eyes as he began to grow emotional as the realization hit him, glaring pointedly back at Sookie and Debbie replied…

"You shouldn't be with that white trash Alcee, you should be with me…"

Sookie's eyes widened in controlled rage and finally cut back her whole body stiff with anger, replying in a clipped tone….

"Lets just get them to the hospital! Ill drive!"

Sookie had to get away from this woman as quickly as possible, before she got the shotgun back and aimed for her head this time.

"If you tell them she's a shifter I swear!" Alcide growled.

"I wont tell them anything." Sookie answered keeping her anger at bay.

"That is if you don't mention anything about Eric." Sookie countered with an unspoken ultimatum, generating another spiteful glare.

Debbie groaned in pain as her fingers fumbled over the gaping hole in her side and she began to realize what had happened, freaking out…

"Oh my god….I…I've been shot!"

"Baby, it's alright, we're going to take you to the hospital right now, you're going to be just fine!" Alcide plead and shot Sookie another look.

He lifted her up in his arms and she screamed in pain. Debbie saw Sookie now as Alcide began to move and she spat back as the sweat began to pour from her face, her body writhing in agony…

"Hell no, I'm NOT riding in a car with that bitch! Call the cops so they can take out this piece of white trash!!!"

"If you do then we will have to explain why there is a piece of bloody lynx fur still laying on the front lawn, I don't think you would want that would you? Media exposure, Possibly someone's science project, not to mention if this gets out, you will have other vampires to answer to..." Eric explained calmly.

Sookie raised her eyebrows, surprised by Eric's assertiveness. Feeling a short wave of emotions overcome her when she realized that was her Eric, the one she remembered poking through and Sookie finally replied…

"I think we should take separate cars. If Debbie is smart, she will say she was involved in a hunting accident, otherwise Ill just have to call Pam and let her handle it."

Sookie knew Pam would be furious when she heard what happened here today, but she had a feeling she might also be her trump card.

To her astonishment, that threat seemed to work and they both backed off, and Alcide concluded…

"C'mon baby, Ill take you to my truck."

Debbie gasped and then started to cry as he shifted her in his arms…

"Ahhh, it hurts!"

Sookie couldn't help but feel a sense of justice on hearing that dreadful woman utter those very words and she looked back at Eric and replied quietly…

"Come on, we should go too…"

Sookie ran back into the house to grab her purse and keys and some bandages for Eric to hold him over and then they were off.

They were two seconds away from the emergency room door when Sookie's phone rang. She looked back at Eric and then down at her phone to see who was calling her. The caller ID read Lola Esposito. Sookie closed her eyes thinking Lola just wanted to arrange a lunch or something and she put her phone back in her purse.

"That was just Lola, I'll call her back!"

Sookie reached to open the door for Eric but he got to it first and opened the door for her. She didn't have time to worry about Debbie right now; she had enough on her plate. Assuming Alcide got her here in time and she went up to the counter to explain a very fabricated story for the nurse. Eric was holding a clean towel of Sookie's up to his face (well it was once clean anyway, now stained with blood) and she had grabbed a quick bandage to tie around the slash on his arm.

"He fell through a window, I was having him paint some of the siding and the ladder slipped on a wet piece of grass…I'm just so thankful nothing worse happened, he could have been decapitated!"

Sookie laid it on thick for the nurse, not really finding any humor in it. It was true something worse could have happened to Eric. She took his hand while the nurse pulled out the paperwork for him to fill out.

"So now you know what it's like to feel like an attack magnet…"

Sookie mused after sitting down in a chair next to Eric. She filled out his chart for him, realizing he didn't have a social security number. Sookie fudged and wrote in Jason's number. As well as his name. She was surprised she could remember it, but it was the only way they would help Eric. Thinking the Doctor might find it questionable if she filled out the name of a man who had been dead for over 1000 years. Sookie just hoped no one would recognize her here.

"You have to behave because you're my brother right now okay?"

Even in Eric's pain he cast Sookie a smirk and pulled over the paperwork. His eyes sparked in mirth and he asked her…

"Of everyone you know, you had to pick him? They probably already have a psychological study underway on how it could be humanly possible to function with an IQ as low as your brothers…"

Sookie flipped her eyes and looked over at Eric replying…

"Jason is not that bad."

"Sure he isn't, just keep telling yourself that. The boy is definitely a few bricks short. I just wonder what your friend Tara see's in him." Eric replied.

She raised her eyebrows amazed that Eric had picked up on the Tara/Jason thing and replied…

"Well someone is certainly attentive isn't he, you know plenty don't you?"

Eric just smirked and leaned in to kiss her, his hand still on the rag, and he replied…

"I know enough."

With a wink Eric grabbed the paperwork and brought it up to the nurses station.

Sookie watched him walk up to the nurse's station, so brave and strong, and she felt overcome suddenly by a wave of longing. It really hadn't left her all of this time, but it was very strong right now. She missed her Vampire terribly. The heartache was getting worse lately. She missed him so much it hurt, and Sookie just wondered when tomorrow night would get here. She knew now despite all her ridiculous pro's and con's, that her heart would give her the answer. And come midnight January 3rd, she was going to give Eric the best welcoming party in 10 centuries, one that involved just him and her. The waiting was the hardest part.

She smiled to herself knowing thoughts like that were getting her through this. She prayed it would come soon. Eric was still talking to the nurse and Sookie was about to go up and join him at the counter worried he might need her help. She was becoming quite the storyteller after all, until she heard her phone beep from inside her purse. Sookie figured if Eric needed her he would let her know. Sookie just didn't want to miss another important call.

She dialed her voice mail and breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered it was just Lola. That's right, she called earlier. Smiling over at Eric's cute attempt to be charming, she listened to Lola's message

_"Hey Sookie, it's me…Listen I feel kind of awkward leaving you a message about this, but I saw something today that I think you should be aware of. I was on my lunch break and flipping through a copy of 'The City Pages' when I happened to notice a familiar picture in one of the personal ads…it was Eric. Honey, I think he's cheating on you!"_

Sookie's smile straightened and nearly let out a gasp as she looked back from the people in the lobby to Eric and Lola continued…

_"The ad said, if you spot me, call me for a good time, I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy. Only phone if you see me or I'll block your number. So if you're spontaneous and a little kinky, here's my number." Lola read off the number and then she paused for a moment._

_"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't want to tell you this way, but its better that you found out now right? Anyway, give me a call when you get this message, Ill buy you lunch or dinner sometime. Take care of yourself and good luck!"_

Sookie felt the blood drain from her face after listening to Lola's message. As if things couldn't get any worse? She knew Eric hadn't placed that ad. But chances are if it was running before last night there must have been a number of people who saw it. And it wasn't exactly like they were very disclosed out on that dance floor. They were out in public and making a scene. Who would do something like that? Not to mention, who would pass up a chance for something 'kinky' with Eric? After a few moments running the message through her head, Sookie realized it could only be one person. The one who Pam said was practically stalking him at Fangtasia. The one who had cursed him.

_That witch!_

Sookie was angrier now than ever. Eric was finally done with the nurse and came back to her noticing something was wrong….

"What is it?"

He asked, but before she could reply another nurse came out and called the name…

"Jason Stackhouse!"

Eric looked back at the nurse reluctantly and then back to Sookie and he asked her…

"Are you ready?" taking Sookie's hand in support. She reluctantly gave it to him finally answering with a nod…

"Yeah...lets go!" She replied sharply and grabbed her purse and coat tossing it over her arm and then walked with Eric back into the ER. While passing through the double doors of the hospital emergency room, Sookie wondered if she was going to need to purchase more ammunition for her grandfathers shot gun. She suspected she would.

-----------------------------------

A few hours later, a couple painkillers for Eric, and after Sookie had some time to cool off; Pam was standing in front of Eric shaking her head in disappointment.

"What on earth has he done to himself?"

Eric looked back at Pam and Sookie replied…

"He was attacked, by a shape shifter, apparently she was Alcide Herveaux's jealous girlfriend."

Pam raised a brow and she replied absently…

"Well I guess this is the last time we will be offered such eager help from the were packs and shape shifters…"Sookie supposed Pam was right. She really did do a number on Debbie. As Sookie came around the now seated Eric to hand him another cold pack for the stitches on his face.

"He has no need for that." Pam replied as she looked back at Sookie she explained…

"My blood will heal all of his external as well as internal injuries…"

Sookie was about to protest when Pam bit her wrist not sure how she felt about Eric and Pam sharing a blood tie, but then she realized they were bonded before and that had worked out just fine. She had enough worries at the moment to add something as minor as that and she waved it off. And she didn't want Eric to suffer. The painkillers helped him, but she could tell he was still suffering, although he hid it well. Especially the stitched up gash in his cheek.

"Drink." Pam ordered Eric as her eyes glamoured him into submission. And he did. Sookie looked back at Pam and she sat down next to Eric rubbing her hand over his back in comfort.

She didn't like to see him in pain. Understanding now where he was coming from when she got always got hurt. He was always lecturing her about self-preservation. Now she wished she could do the same with Eric, but Sookie worried her advice would fall on deaf ears. Just like Eric did to her when he told her the same thing. So she decided that she needed to fill Pam in on the full story with Niall. And Sookie began…

"I spoke with Niall, my grandfather...(Pam raised her brow, trying to keep the pleasure she felt from Eric taking her blood as she gave Sookie her attention and she asked her...)

"And?"

"He told me I still have one wish…But he said I needed to wait until midnight tomorrow night…"

"Oh yes, and why is that?" Pam asked with a bemused look on her face. Adding with a hint of sarcasm…"Is that when Eric is supposed to turn into a pumpkin?"

Sookie looked back at Eric briefly, Pam's humor lost on her, and she explained…

"He wants me to spend time with Eric as a human and try him on so to speak…"

Eric looked back at Sookie with uncertainty, still unsure of what to say about that. He felt like he was on trial here, every move being watched and measured. And he didn't like it.

But as if on cue Sookie began to rub soothing circles with her hand into his back in comfort and he instantly felt better.

Sookie took one look at Pam and knew she had probably already told her too much, but in truth, there weren't many people she could talk to about this, people who could be objective, and unfortunately for her, Pam was one of them.

Eric took Sookie's hand after wiping off his bloody lips with the back of his hand and he replied…

"I want to be with her too, I even asked her to marry me!" Eric announced and Pam raised her brows in surprise and then she looked back at Sookie and she replied in a clipped tone…

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then…"

She looked back at Eric reluctantly and Sookie explained…

"We haven't discussed it, Eric just asked me." She felt she had to clear that little fact up, before Pam decided to drain her on the spot.

"I see." Pam replied and nodded, looking back from Sookie to Eric, she offered…

"Well you both are stubborn and annoyingly determined, so I suppose it would be a match made in heaven, or perhaps more likely hell." Pam smirked and Eric asked her…

"So you are giving us your blessing?"

Pam chuckled and she leaned in to kiss his cheek…

"Oh Eric dear, you are too much."

She traced her finger over the cut on his face, which she could already tell was healing and Pam suggested to him…

"Why don't you go take a shower and wash off that blood…we will be out here waiting for your return."

Eric looked back at Sookie who met Pam's gaze and she finally nodded to Eric….

"It's alright honey…. You'll feel better after a shower anyway…"

Sookie replied tucking a stray piece of his hair behind his ear and she kissed his cheek. She felt this tremendous need to take care of him, to protect him and Eric smiled back at her feeling his heart beat a little faster already with just a kind word and her touch. He loved her so much it hurt.

"I love you." Sookie replied in a whisper, even though she knew Pam could hear she held onto Eric for just a moment longer until Pam cleared her throat…

"Ahem…"

Sookie looked back from Pam to Eric and he stepped back reluctantly, their fingers the last to part and then Eric made his way back to the bathroom. Or so he wanted Sookie and Pam to think. Suspecting there was a reason Pam wanted to get rid of him so quickly. And Eric was tired of being treated like a helpless child, he simply lead them to believe he was going into the bedroom. Walking in he pressed his back to the wall next to the door. He heard someone go into the kitchen, most likely Sookie and put something into the microwave. He figured that she must have been heating up a bottle of that synthetic blood. And then he heard Pam move into the kitchen replying to Sookie…

"So you really got your fairy tale ending didn't you? Despite the pun." And then Pam chuckled.

The microwave dinged and then he heard his sweet Sookie's voice…

_"I want him back Pam…. I know now more than ever, Eric should be a Vampire, not a human, not only for all of you, but for me too, I need him back…."_

Eric could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he didn't like where this was headed. And nervously clenched his hands as he listened on.

"_Interesting…" Pam replied and then she asked…_

"_So this marriage thing? It's just for his benefit?" _

Eric heard a long pause and a sigh and then Sookie finally replied with sadness in her voice…

_"For the most part yes, I mean I don't think Eric would ever really ask me to marry him…"_

Eric suddenly felt sick at the prospect of this all being a lie. None of that meant anything to her? Nothing? He wasn't good enough. Despite his growing urge to vomit, Pam continued…

"_Nevertheless, Eric is now in grave danger Sookie…."_

"_Yes, I know!" Sookie replied and there was another long pause before Sookie explained…_

His mind raced as he scrambled to hang onto any shred of sanity. Tortured by her words, but his masochistic side needed to hear more. And he bit his lip so hard it bled as Sookie continued.

"_Today a friend of mine called and said she had seen a personal ad in the paper, it had Eric's picture and stated if you saw him he wanted you to call, and then it went on and on about kinky sex or something."_

"_And was there a phone number?" Pam asked. And Sookie nodded._

"_Yes, it wasn't Eric's number."_

"_Hallow?"_

"_Yes, I think so."_

_"Bill and I took a look at the surveillance footage at Eric's house…She didn't break in on her own, she had help, she had vampire help." Pam explained. "They must have gone to the security company and glamoured them to open that vault for them."_

There was another long pause and then Pam continued,_"At least we were able to recover his sword…we found it her house in Shreveport."_

"_I really need Eric back, the bar is going crazy without him, not to mention the chaos and disorder among the area 5 vampire residents, and he would have a much better idea of who might have helped Hallow…"_

"_Yes I'm sure he would." Sookie answered._

_So we must wait till tomorrow night for your grandfather to grace us with his presence."_

"_Yes, tomorrow we can get our Eric back." Sookie replied._

Eric had heard all he needed to hear. His churning stomach rumbling from feelings of nervousness to anxiety, and now finally hardening in anger. He wasn't going to just sit back any more and be treated like some stupid baby. He deserved more respect than that, despite the predicament he was in. If the vampire is what Sookie wanted, the vampire is what she was going to get! He dropped the terry cloth towels he was clenching on the bedroom floor and found Sookie's purse and car keys. He knew it was dangerous, but he was just too fucking angry to care at the moment.

Pam mentioned something about Shreveport. So that's where Eric was headed. He slid open the back window and slipped out as if he had been sneaking out of the window for years. Pam was right, that vampire blood did help. And he felt like he could do anything right now. He dropped her purse before leaving and took out the remaining cash Pam had wired him. Going out he unlocked Sookie's car door and put the car in neutral. Eric had remembered that Sookie said something about vampires having excellent hearing, so he put the car in neutral, turned the wheel back towards the road and began to push the car silently into the street.

Once out to Hummingbird lane, he carefully started the car, hearing a low hum, Eric got in and quickly sped off, keeping the headlights off until he hit the Old Parish road.

---------------------------

Back in the kitchen Pam and Sookie were still talking…

"One more day with Prince Charming then…. Do you think you can handle him?" Pam asked with a smirk. I admit, I am curious, is it as good with him as a human as it was the vampire?"

"Pam!" Sookie exclaimed in outrage her face turning a flush shade of red and she shook her head not wanting to get into the sex talk, in truth human Eric was pretty damn good, but not as good as the vampire. Bill had nothing on either one of them and Sookie finally offered…

"I love him Pam, its just he's not the same Eric without the knowing who he is, I thought the human would be everything I ever wanted, but I fell in love with our Eric…When I close my eyes and envision my future, I want him to be the one by my side."

"Well isn't that sweet." Pam replied with a smirk, she answered..."If I had any feelings I might have shed a tear."

Sookie rolled her eyes and got back to business explaining...

"I'm supposed to work the day shift tomorrow, but I guess I can talk to Sam about getting some more time off…"

Although Sookie was sure by now Sam was probably about to give away her job. She had already messed with the schedule so much; she wouldn't blame him if he had to get rid of her.

"No, he has already agreed to stay here tomorrow with Eric, I'm sure he will be sufficient security while you tend to that feeding trough he calls a restaurant.

"Hey!" Sookie shot back thinking Pam was getting out of line, but before she could reply, Bill came through the door from the other room, announcing...

"I just got off the phone with Alcide, he's requesting compensation for his troubles and for his girlfriends medical bill or, he has threatened to tell everyone about Eric."

Sookie looked back at Bill fearfully, her heart beginning to panic and Bill added...

"And Debbie has been taken into the intensive care unit, it appears she has lost allot of blood and they think there is a leak, so naturally he is quite upset."

Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head...

"So we must pay because his girlfriend is an idiot?" Pam asked scoffing.

Bill shook his head and replied...

"I do not believe he is bluffing. We need to construct a new course of action before we have the entire were community after Sookie!" Bills voice was a little too shrill for Pam's liking and she answered.

"Oh take a chill pill drama queen!" Pam retorted back and then she looked over to Sookie and Pam replied...

"It looks like we will need to beef up security with you after all Cinderella."

Sookie closed her eyes and Bill replied...

"I would be happy to make sure all of Sookie's nightly needs were met."

Sookie's eyes opened wider and she looked back at Bill scoffing...

"I just bet you would Bill, but once the lights are out you are waiting outside, if I have to Ill rescind you."

Sookie looked back at Pam, expecting to get a chivalrous comment or at the very least a jesting smirk, but Pam's smile had gone straight and she looked as if she was listening for something.

"I don't feel him anymore..." Pam announced anxiously and Sookie and Bill both looked back at her confused...

"Feel who?" Sookie asked her.

Pam's eyes traveled slowly from Bill's to Sookie's and she finally replied...

"Eric. I don't feel him."

"What?" Sookie asked as she looked back at Bill wondering if this was some kind of joke. But the look on both of their faces said this was serious and…

Sookie took off at a sprinters pace as she quickly ran into her bathroom, the door was open, the light still on, but there was no steam, it was obvious he hadn't taken a shower. She quickly darted across the hall to her room to glance inside. No Eric. Her heart was thumping loudly as the worry began to take over.

"Eric!" She called out more for herself than for him, suspecting that she would not be getting an answer. She darted around the corner to check her old bedroom and the parlor past a verklempt Pam and Bill. And then she returned to her bedroom once more, now noticing the discarded purse on the floor, and the soft drapes flowing in the breeze. And the window was open; she hadn't left the window open. Before she even got over to look out, Sookie knew...

He was gone. Her Eric, was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Please dont kill me, lol. Okay, I have to give you a warning for this chapter. This is about as angsty as it's going to get so if you have a hard time with tragedy and chaos, you may want to consider waiting till the next chapter to catch up. I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel and it will be in the next chapter and it will be a big white beaming light of happy, but unfortunately I had to go here. You will understand why when you get to the next chapter. Anyway, lol, sorry I felt it only fair to warn people and I dont want to scare you. I enjoyed writing this chapter. We have a lot more Eric, but there is also way more Eric to come. I promise. :D So I hope you like and let me know what you think, just no death threats please. Hehe. Thanks as always for reading. xoxox

**Chapter 8**

Eric didn't care who saw him or who he might run into. He had his eye set on one thing and one thing only. Finding this Witch who had cursed him, Hallow and making her set things right. It was the only way. He couldn't live in a world where the one person he loved could not love him back. What kind of a life was that? Who deserved that kind of insufferable punishment? What had he done to warrant this curse? So he did the only thing he knew how, he was going to wipe the slate clean once more.

With determination, he sped towards Shreveport in Sookie's little yellow gremlin. He sped as fast as he could, but the tired little car only did 65 before the axle began to shake.

"Great just great, I'm trying to get away and I had to take the worlds most pathetic piece of crap car to do it with."

Eric sighed and focused on the road signs. The road to Shreveport felt familiar to him, but there were still gaps and holes when he tried to remember why he had to go there. He wondered if that was where his bar was located. Now that he thought about it, Eric did recall Pam or Sookie saying something about his bar being in Shreveport.

_Fantasyland, Fantasia was it? No, Fangtasia!_

He saw the highway sign for Shreveport and Eric took the entrance ramp. He figured he could pull over to the first gas station he saw and ask for directions to Fangtasia.

Getting out of the car right after he passed the Shreveport city limits, Eric realized how much colder it felt now that it was getting later at night, now that they were no longer on the gulf, the temperature must have dropped at least 30 degrees. He rushed into the gas station rubbing his arms to keep warm and the attendant with piercings along her eyebrows and ears, a long purple streak in her hair and bright red lipstick with dark black eyeliner, was reading the newspaper...

"Excuse me?" Eric asked trying to get her attention as he stood there in nothing but a light tee shirt and jeans.

"Can I help you?" She asked after a few long moments of pause not bothering to look back at Eric, her head still buried in the paper...

And Eric replied putting his hand on the counter...

"Yes, I need directions to a bar called Fangtasia...Can you give them to me?"

She finally raised her eyebrows, obviously asking how to get to a vampire bar finally got her attention and her sharp green eyes met Eric's deep blue gaze.

Her face one of intrigue at first and then she gasped in surprise, muttering under her breath...

"You're him..."

Eric looked back at the girl curiously now it was his turn to look confused and he shook his head not understanding...

"I'm who?"

Her face spread into a full smile and her cheeks colored pink. Eric wasn't sure what was going on, but he just hoped she could answer his question and the girl finally nodded...

"It's okay, I can play along..."

She licked the side of her lip and leaned up against the counter, her breasts jutted out to him under her tank top and she asked him grabbing a pen to play with in her mouth, acting like a complete ditz...

"Where did you say you wanted directions to again?"

"Fangtasia." Eric answered expectantly and she nodded her head with another flirty smile replying...

"Right (she brought her tattooed arm out to point due east as she leaned closer into the counter displaying her ample cleavage invitingly she explained...) Just continue going East on the highway for 2 more miles and on Market street you take a left...Fangtasia is 2 blocks down on your right, you cant miss it..."

She winked at him and Eric simply smiled and gave a polite nod...

"Thanks." He replied patting his hand on the counter and he went to leave, but before he could leave she called back after him...

"Hot4kinky?" Eric looked back at her questioningly thinking the girl was clearly missing a few bricks, maybe due to the extra metal in her head, Eric thought, and just as he opened the jingling door, she replied...

"My shift gets over in an hour, wait for me there and Ill call you when I'm in the bar..."

Eric gave her an awkward look, as she blew him a kiss, he left the gas station, not recalling giving her his phone number, and then it clicked for him.

It was that ad! The personal ad he heard Sookie telling Pam about. He was jingling Sookie's keys in his hand in thought for a moment, and then on impulse Eric went back into the station and he asked the girl...

"Can I have your newspaper?"

She smiled folding the paper up she handed it to Eric and she replied...

"You can have a lot more than that hot stuff, just you wait and see."

Winking, she finally let go of the paper and Eric took it from her quickly...

"Thanks." he muttered again paying no attention to the drooling girl and was now out the door.

20 minutes later he was walking into the reddest room he had ever seen. Eric thought it looked like something out of a comic book. Vampires and humans alike congregated on the dance floor, bumping and grinding, and doing all kinds of other wicked things. Eric raised his brow when he spotted a woman spinning her busty bra around her drunken fingertip.

But as soon as he crossed the threshold from entrance to bar, Eric suddenly felt like a spotlight had been pinned on him. Women were eyeing him hungrily while the men watched on in awe. Eric tried to find something familiar, anything, but it was all a blank slate. He would soon render that, he thought, a man on a mission. Eric decided to go up to the bar and ask the bartender if he could use a phone when he overheard a giddy fangbanger slap her friend's arm and she replied, trying not to make direct eye contact with Eric…

"It's him, I'm sure of it!"

Eric rolled his eyes wondering how many people had seen that ad. The bartender's back was turned to him, and Eric replied to the women…

"Yes it is me, but don't believe everything you read ladies, I'm not that kinky."

The curly haired brunette raised her brows and she asked Eric confidently, running her long red nail along his forearm…

"Oh I think you are that kinky and then some gorgeous…"

Eric gave her a funny look and then all of the sudden he heard his name…

"Eric?"

It was the bartender, he recognized him apparently. Good, Eric thought.

And Eric nodded, just then a waitress came up to the bar and she spoke…

"Mr. Chow I need two rum and coke's for table 8."

Eric looked back at the waitress, and when her eyes met his, a big smile painted across her face.

"Oh Master, it's so good to have you back! Where have you been?"

She practically knocked Eric backwards with her tackle bear hug, and he had to straighten himself.

"That's enough Ginger!" Chow confronted her and handed her the drinks, his eyes telling her to scram, she got his message loud and clear darting off, and then Chow asked Eric…

"So you got your memory back, does Pam know you're here?"

Eric looked back at Chow sizing him up. Okay so he knew about the amnesia thing and Pam. Eric weighed his options, knowing full well vampires were strong, but he felt he had a fighting chance with this one, so he lied and replied…

"Of course she does, but I don't need to check in with Pam or anyone else do I?"

Chow looked at him again, appearing as if he were trying to make a decision, reluctantly he answered…

"No Sir."

Eric nodded his head as the two women who were next to him scooted off to use their cell phones and Chow finally asked…

"So the ad thing? It was your idea?"

Eric looked him up and down realizing quickly that he had two options. Sit here and answer this gorillas questions, or actually do something about it. Figuring if his vampire self was prestigious enough to own a bar and manage it, and act as sheriff, he wouldn't be a pansy ass, and Eric cut him off replying…

"Chow I need to make a phone call, will you get me a phone and a place with some privacy?"

Chow looked back at Eric oddly again, hesitating to answer for a moment, he squinted his eyes in confusion, Chow finally replied…

"Well you would have privacy in your office, there's a phone in there too." Eric thought he had heard a hint of sarcasm coming from Chow, giving him a glare, like he figured the vampire would do, he nodded his head and replied…

"Right, my office, Ill be in there, and I'm not to be disturbed…"

"You got it boss!"

Chow replied and picked up the phone behind the bar to make a call of his own.

-----------------

"He What?????" A furious Pam was speaking on her cell phone as she drove faster than lighting on a vacant highway with a terrified Sookie and a bewildered looking Bill riding in the backseat.

"I don't care what he said, just make sure he doesn't leave that office Capish?"

Pam nearly growled into the phone and she finally hissed in conclusion…

"We will be there in 15 minutes, don't fuck this up Chow!"

Pam finally clicked off her phone and checked her nails to make sure no damage had been done while clenching her fists just now and she finally replied to Sookie and Bill who were waiting patiently for her explanation…

"It appears that Eric is at Fangtasia."

"Fangtasia?" Sookie asked in confusion and Bill looked back at Pam through the rear view mirror.

"Yes dear, and apparently he has already been seen and hit on, sounds like an average night at work (Pam added with a smirk and then she concluded) Despite his new handicap and ample attention, we need to get backup there stat."

_Hit on?_ Sookie thought, not liking the sound of that. She wanted to get to the bar right now too, and if any girl even thought of laying her hand on Eric, they'd have more than just the vampires to deal with. Just when Sookie was feeling the adrenaline wash over her body, ready to go in there and break something, Pam yanked her car over onto the shoulder of the road.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked questioningly, wanting to know why on earth they were now stopping.

Her tires screeched to a stop and she glared back at Bill through the mirror as if they were conversing telepathically on their own and Bill finally nodded obediently…

"Yes, of course, I'll meet you back at the bar."

Bill got out and before he could close the door properly, Pam sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

When Sookie looked back in her rear view mirror, she saw that Bill was gone and she asked Pam…

"Where is he going?"

"To get help!" Was all Pam said and then she gunned her 4-inch pumps pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. It scared the crap out of Sookie, but she didn't have time to think or argue her number one concern right now was Eric.

Pam locked her car doors and turned on the car alarm with a little remote confirming with a beep. Sookie was heading towards the bouncer at the front door, but Pam pulled Sookie's hand with her leading her over to the back entrance of the bar, the employee entrance, and Pam entered in a pin number opening the door with a creek. She pulled a reluctant Sookie in with her as Pam gestured with her head to a set of doors…

"You should go talk to him, calm him down, and make sure he doesn't leave that room…I have to speak with Chow for a minute." Pam announced and before Sookie could reply Pam had zoomed off. Leaving her standing in front of Eric's big black padded office door.

Sookie wasn't sure how she felt right now. She was angry that he left without even saying a word to her. That was a very stupid thing to do, but she also wanted to know why. It was strange, without the bond she couldn't tell what Eric was feeling very often. Ironically hearing his sparse little sprinklings of thought wasn't enough. She really missed that bond, especially right now. Sookie wished she could get a register on what Eric was feeling so she could be better armed to go in there and face whatever he had to dish out. But she wasn't going down without a fight. He put himself at a huge risk tonight, and he certainly wasn't going to get off for his careless and ruthless behavior, scot-free, not if she had anything to do with it.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Sookie put her hand on his door handle and turned it. She was surprised to see Eric sitting in his favorite chair, behind his large desk, and dialing a number on the phone, elbow propped up and head buried in a newspaper, like he owned the place. Eric looked up while waiting for his call to go through and his face fell in realization and anger when he realized Sookie had come.

**"What are you doing here??"** They both asked at the same time…

**"What am I…?"** It was like there was a parrot in the room and Sookie grew frustrated. Eric clamped his mouth shut in frustration and Sookie blurted out...

"What the hell were you thinking Eric? Why are you here? Who were you calling?" Sookie asked bewildered. She stepped up to face him as he sat at his desk. Eric remained quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about his answer and he finally replied sharply setting the phone down to the side…

"I was thinking instead of waiting for the next body guard to attack, Id actually get something done and find the witch, so you can get your 'Vampire' back!" His words enunciated the term Vampire spitefully taking a moment for it to sink in for Sookie. So that's what this was about. He had heard she and Pam. She allowed herself to feel bad about that for 2 seconds and then it was gone. Thinking how ridiculous he was and how much of a risk Eric had just taken by pulling this little stunt, Sookie proclaimed as she shook her head with arms tossed in the air in exasperation…

"You're insane! Do you want to die?" She asked outraged and Eric replied angrily as he stood and leaned towards her with both of his large hands planted firmly on the desk, his deep blue eyes flashing…

"Yes, I do want to die, you only love dead guys don't you?" His gaze locked with hers in a battle of wills that was rapidly gathering turbulence.

"Stop it! That's not FAIR!" Sookie answered back sneering now. He was really starting to piss her off. Her tone growing louder by the second and Eric shook his head and he pushed his chair back in as Eric came around the side of the desk and arched his neck down challengingly. Now it was finally his turn to have the floor...

"What isn't FAIR Sookie? Being turned into a human? Losing your memory? Being treated with kid gloves? Being chased after by Vampires and Witches? Being in love with someone so much it hurts, but they DON'T LOVE YOU BACK????" Eric's voice cracked slightly, the emotion and hurt was beginning to seep through his flaring gaze, angry too, infact this was the angriest he had been as a human and he barked back at her....

"DO YOU THINK ANY OF THIS IS FAIR FOR ME?"

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, feeling like everything was crashing down at once…

"Oh Eric!" Sookie's heart could feel the pain coming off him in waves. So much of this was her fault, what had happened to him. If she wasn't so damn stubborn and had agreed to spend New Year's Eve with him, this all may never have come to pass.

She reached to put her hand on his arm and he jerked away as if she touched him with hot coals…

"Stop it! I don't have time for this or you're interference Sookie, if you want to make yourself useful, you'll just leave! I don't need you to hold my hand, I don't need your pity!" He spat back. And Eric went back to grab the newspaper, hoping Sookie would get the hint. He needed to do this alone.

It felt like he had lashed her with his words and Sookie tried to reason with him...

"Eric, this witch, this Hallow doesn't want to help you, she wants to hurt you, if you go back to her, I'm convinced she will only make things worse."

He laughed lightly to himself and Eric asked her...

"What could be worse than this?"

She met his gaze pleadingly, searching for the carefree Eric she knew just hours ago, searching for any spark of recognition from her Viking. But he gave her nothing, and Eric finally concluded coolly.

"Just go Sookie, I don't need you to chaperone me anymore!" Eric spat back, casting her a look of contempt.

His angry vengeful gaze shook Sookie to her core, and she never wanted to see that look again, whispering to him as she attempted to keep her emotions in check…

"I'm sorry…"

"Yes, I'm sorry too, for wasting your time!" Eric turned back around to his desk not knowing exactly what he was looking for but he figured if he rummaged through it long enough, he'd find something useful.

He had expected Sookie to leave, but she just hung there sadly. He didn't want to crack, no he finally had a purpose, and he finally had something that he could control. But she just stood there looking at him. He pretended to ignore her, not wanting to face her any longer, until Sookie broke the silence and she asked him with a soft sad voice.

"You think this was a waste of time?" Sookie asked him daring to approach him. Eric didn't quite know what to do, so he hung there like she had, standing on the other side of the desk and he finally replied with quiet voice, calmer now…

"You said yourself this was a fantasy, this wasn't reality, none of it was..."

He stood up in pause for a moment his deep blue eyes boring into Sookie's. He had never felt more like the real Eric than he did now and Eric replied with creased brow and he added painfully meeting her sad lost gaze…

"I think I finally understand why he didn't want to marry you."

It was clear to Sookie by now that Eric had heard most of her conversation earlier with Pam, and that he had come to hate her for it, and she honestly didn't want to know the answer to that question because she feared the answer nor did she blame him for his anger now, but her words betrayed her and she asked him shakily, her voice begging him to be merciful…

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't know what you want any more than I know who I am, and you will never find love until that happens! You will never be happy until you know what you are looking for..."

Sookie swallowed and looked up into his eyes, the man she had loved with all of her heart and soul, feeling a piercing of her heart as thousands of tiny needles pricked it.

Why did it hurt so much? Because he was right? Sookie wondered. It was inevitable then she thought. She was the girl who couldn't keep love or be loved. Did Bill hurt her that much? Was she that afraid of letting herself go with Eric? Was she that broken that she was too messed up now for anyone? She used her hand to wipe the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Eric saw Sookie's devastation and he couldn't take it anymore. Eric had been pissed but seeing her fall apart like this was too much for him to bear.

He set down the newspaper and went back around to the front of the desk where Sookie was standing. Putting his arms around her, he held her tight as she sobbed on his chest.

"Sookie…It's going to be okay, I promise you I'll do whatever it takes…" Eric promised softly. Allowing the pause between them to fill the void in his heart for a moment. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, knowing it wasn't right, but he couldn't fight nature. Finally, after a long pause and a few sobs and sniffles, Sookie whispered….

"He used to call me lover…" She felt all of the sudden like the little girl, the child, broken and beaten by her emotions and this crazy roller coaster ride she had been on. She felt his warm shirt press against her cheek, now stained with tears. And she held him tighter, he felt so good, and after a few long moments she continued, trying to think rationally for a moment and not let her mind run away with her, like it so often did around this man…

"I do love you, what we had meant something to me, but I know now that it has to end, you're needed by the people who love you and the people you love, including me…And by just walking into the lions den like you are planning on doing…I cant risk it, you are too valuable…Please don't do it?"

She begged, her blotchy eyes rose to meet his as she tenderly stroked his cheek with her thumb and she added with a smile….

"You are a warrior first and foremost, and a lover second, you live for strategy and battle…"

Sookie didn't know why she was telling Eric this; she guessed it was because he needed reassurance. He was lost just like her and they both needed to find their way home right now.

Eric's hand came up to tangle in her hair and neither one could hold back any longer. Joining in a kiss, they said everything that needed to be said, 'I love you, be brave, be strong, goodbye, I miss you, Ill wait, you will be with me forever…' No matter what body he was in, the man could kiss…Sookie thought as she allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of his touch, his gentle caress. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she moaned a little. Finally when she had to come back up for air, Sookie looked back at Eric, her eyes lucid, but when she looked up, she couldn't see his face.

"Eric?"

Sookie asked, he was still holding her, but as she looked around the room, she realized the room had gone pitch black.

"Yeah?" He asked going back to kiss her neck, and Sookie replied…

"Open your eyes Eric!"

He did, and just as his eyes opened, Sookie jerked to attention…someone was there with them

"What's going on? Sookie?" Eric asked feeling her body stiffen in his arms as he hurriedly thought of what to do…

But this time Eric was answered with a blood curdling scream as Sookie was yanked out of his arms. And then he felt something cover his mouth and he collapsed to the ground.

------------------------

"They posted the fliers all over the bathrooms?" Pam asked Chow and he nodded replying…

"I thought it was a prank, maybe something Eric and Sookie had going on the side." and Pam asked Chow…

"Do you know anything? She is probably one of the most prudent humans in the world, if it hadn't been for Eric she'd probably have cobwebs growing between her thighs."

Chow raised his brow and he added…

"He just…"

But before Chow could finish his sentence, Bill rushed in quickly. A few bar patrons darted to the side to get out of his way and Pam raised her brows, looking back at Bill expectantly…

"Well? Do we have backup?"

"We do not." Bill answered despairingly and Pam put her hand on the bar chair asking him while trying to keep her anger under wraps…

"Why not Bill?"

Bill looked back at Pam reluctantly and he replied regretfully…

"Because Debbie Pelt is dead."

"And how is that our problem?" Pam asked frustrated. But Bill answered in his usual calm demeanor…

"Because the Were community now thinks that her attack was an ambush, brought on by us."

"Oh for the love of the Pope's blood! This cant be happening!"

"It can, and it is!" Bill answered.

"So what now?" Chow asked putting his hand up to a waitress who wanted to place a drink order.

Pam looked back at Chow and then Bill and she replied…

"Now we get Eric the fuck out of here, and if anyone comes near him, we drain them!"

Bill rolled his eyes thinking Pam's plan was ridiculous and bloodthirsty and he asked her challengingly…

"What if he is attacked by another vampire?"

Bill raised his brows and Pam looked back at him and then towards the dance floor and she replied plainly…

"Then you know what to do."

"This has got to be the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard in my life." Bill replied, but before Pam could reply, everything shut down, the lights, everything. Several patrons, mainly women, shrieked. Only the vampires could see everything clear as day. Pam instantly knew something was wrong when the power had been cut and she gasped…

"Eric!"

As all three of them rushed over to Eric's office door and burst inside, it was clear, the room had been vacated. Eric and Sookie were gone.

Pam stepped up to action and she commanded Chow…

"Stay here and watch the bar! We will stop by Hallow's residence, if she's not there, then I have a feeling I might know where they have taken him..."

It wasn't just a feeling, Pam thought, knowing it was the blood tie she now shared with Eric. She had to step on it fast before she lost him for good. And in a flash, all 3 had dispersed.

--------------------

Eric woke groggily to a clinking noise. He had to blink his eyes a couple times before he realized what was happening.

The tall lanky woman with putrid sharp manly features leaned over him and she replied with a sneering smile…

"Good you're awake."

Eric was still dizzy from whatever they had drugged him with and he shook his head and asked…

"Where am I, where's Sookie, and who the hell are you?"

She chuckled and shook her head…

"You're just full of questions aren't you?"

Eric glared at her and then he looked over to his side he jerked in anger when he saw Sookie lying unconscious on a table and the woman replied with a smug grin when Eric realized his hands were tied…

"She's just fine…I have another visitor who is waiting for her once we are done with you."

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"You'll what?" She asked with a giggle and replied…"Glare me to death?"

She went back to her concoction in the brass cup and found a brush. She dipped the brush down inside the cup and stirred it. Looking back at Eric lustfully, the woman unfolded her robe and began to fondle her breasts. For a moment, Eric thought this seemed familiar. But before he could even concentrate on what was familiar about it, she took the cup and brush and came over to him. Straddling his lap she put her hand on him and she carefully painted the mixture over his lips. It was a red burnt sienna color and it tasted bitter, and she finally replied with a smile as she gave his pelvis one more grind…

"I tried to get you into this position the first time, but then you slipped away from me and disappeared off the face of the earth…but now….now my dark prince you will be mine forever…"

She put her hand on his face and Eric jerked away…

"Get away from me you hag!"

She laughed again and she traced her finger over the tip of his lips replying…

"That's what you called me the first time, and honey….it was such a turn on!"

And then she smashed her lips into his…Eric choked out a cough to get her mouth off his and then he spit out as much of the red stuff as he could.

"I'm using dragons blood this time, it was the one ingredient missing last time, and I can assure you I won't be making that mistake again."

Eric's eyes widened in recollection, Pam and Sookie's conversation replaying in his mind and now he realized who this woman was….

"You're Hallow!" He spat back angrily and she smiled and nodded…

"Yes sweetheart, and in just a little while, you'll be mine…"

Just then they heard grunting coming from the table that Sookie was lying on and Eric jerked again, trying to loosen the rope around his wrists…

"Sookie!" He had to get her out of here. She was right, this woman was not going to help them, and she was a vindictive ugly hag.

"Mmmm…..Eric?" She moaned and Hallow got up and walked over to her refastening her robe she smiled down at her and replied…

"Hello darlin…Aren't you just a sweet little thing…Id like to get a look at the woman who stole my Vikings heart away and turned him into a human…"

Sookie's eyes widened and Hallow continued…

"You may have won the first round dearest, but the second one is all mine. He belongs to me now…"

"Who are you?" Sookie asked still groggy as she wiped her eyes. For some reason she hadn't been tied down. Eric was still working on his rope and it was loosening, and he replied to Sookie…

"Don't listen to anything she says Sookie, just run and get out of here!"

Hallow looked over her shoulder at Eric and smirked shaking her head she replied…

"Isn't that sweet, faithful to you till the very end…"

Sookie looked back at Hallow angrily realizing what was going on, as she looked around recognizing the familiar surroundings. They were in Eric's house, and Sookie spat back…

"It appears some things, like love still require free will! No curse can change that!"

"Oh, but black magic can…" Hallow replied smartly. Sookie looked over at Eric and she could tell he was trying to break free, wondering for a brief moment what was painted on his lips, he looked like some clown, but then she met his gaze and it appeared as if he was trying to signal her. She squinted trying to make out what he was gesturing towards and then she saw the door out of the side of her eyes. Sookie knew Eric wanted her to make a break for it, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Or leave Eric in this witches hands. She just needed to buy some time so they could get out. And then she saw a brass cup and Sookie knew she had her answer.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed thinking fast on her toes, she pointed over to the right, causing Hallow to look over her shoulder and then she grabbed the brass cup and smashed it over Hallows head. She cried in pain and Sookie jumped off the table running over to Eric…

"You little bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Hallow charged for Sookie.

"Keep your filthy human hands off her!" A voice from behind them bellowed and Sookie looked back to see a taller darker looking vampire standing there.

Hallow stood up straighter and the other vampire smiled at Sookie and he replied…

"She is mine now…"

Sookie swallowed in fear, there was something about this vampire, something that chilled her to her very bones and he ordered…

"Tie her up." The other vampire barked at Hallow and she obediently listened to him. He looked back at Sookie undressing her with his eyes, and Sookie felt dirty all of the sudden. And then he turned his gaze back to Eric and he kneeled down next to him, replying…

"I must admit, I'm going to enjoy this immensely Northman…"

"Who are you?" Sookie shouted in anger and he just smiled and chuckled back at her….

"I will be your new blood bonded sweetheart, since our dear Hallow accidentally found a way to remove that bond with our dearly departed Sheriff of Area 5, you are mine for the taking. And Northman. Is history."

His silver grin terrified Sookie and she looked back at Eric fearfully. Hallow had now tied her up and she looked back at the other vampire and she replied…

"You will still honor our deal right? After you're done, I can have him."

The vampire looked back at her as if she was a pesky fly and he replied….

"Do what you will with him witch, but if I ever see his face again, he is as good as dead."

Hallow nodded and then picked up her brass bowl and began to add more ingredients…

The dark vampire strode up to Eric with a smug smile on his face and he replied…

"You see…"

But then his gaze darted back to the entrance aware of something else. Sookie followed, but there was nothing there yet.

"VICTOR!" A woman's voice bellowed from behind holding a long wooden stake. Sookie looked back and saw Pam with relief, she was intending to surprise him from behind, her fangs extended as Bill stepped out from the area Victor had been facing with a matching stake and a knife. It was clear there was going to be a fight, but just as Sookie was about to yell for Pam to watch Hallow who was moving towards them slowly Victor ordered…

"Now Witch!"

And just like that two silver nets dropped from the ceiling and bound Pam and Bill to the floor. They both cried in pain and Victor went over to them sneering…

"When I'm finished with him, you both are next!"

Just then Eric broke free of the ties that bound him and Sookie looked over to him trying not to react. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and her breathing grew short.

_Die motherfucker!_ His mind spoke and Sookie shook her head. No this wasn't right. Eric no!

"Victor!" Hallow called as Eric charged him angrily and Victor smiled briefly and then he drew a sword out from behind the curtain, his back turned to Eric…

"Eric!!!" Pam cried from within her net trying to warn him.

The silver metal flashed over Sookie's eyes, and she could see what was going to happen before it happened.

"**NO**!!!!!!!!!! **ERIC NO**!!!!!!!!!!!! **NO**!!!!!!!!**NO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**NOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!"

She screamed so loud her lungs nearly burst, Eric was too far-gone, his eyes filled with revenge, and when he reached Victor, it was too late.

"**ERICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sookie screamed.

"Ugnnnnhhhhh" He gurgled as the sword pierced his heart and he collapsed down to his knees.

_This wasn't real, no It wasn't, it couldn't be_, Sookie thought, Eric began to cough up blood and Sookie gasped, her lips trembling, as her mind finally caught up to her shaking body.

Her tied arms reached out for him, as her body shook, his name on the tip of her tongue, as she felt the tears burn her eyes and her chest nearly burst from her stifled sob.

His body collapsed to the floor and Victor stood over him letting the sword fall with a clamor he replied…

"Consider us even now Northman…"

Sookie yanked herself up onto her knees so she could be closer to Eric and she began to sob…

"Errrr…ic…."

Victor kicked Eric's dying body to the side and he spat back…

"Its rather poetic that our Dear Sheriff gets to die as a blood bag…"

He scoffed and then looked back at Sookie. She yanked the binds on her hands, in outrage and because she had to be near to Eric and Victor nodded to Hallow…

"It's alright, you can let her go…She needs to say goodbye properly… You will remember that I was merciful to you my child…"

Victor smiled and Hallow took a knife and cut the binds apart and Sookie flew over to Eric. She collapsed her body over his sobbing and then turned him over…

"Eric!!!"

He was still coughing blood and Sookie shook her head not wanting him to give into it…

"No, don't give into it, don't." " Niall!!!!!" Sookie called, suddenly remembering her grandfather.

"I… (he gurgled more blood as Sookie put her hand over his, her eyes filled with tears and Eric struggled to get it out, choking….) will al (cough) ways…love" His eyes fluttered closed as blood leaked open from his wound. And Sookie shook her head in denial pleading with him…

"Eric! Just hang on, please, Pleaaaaase!" The urgency rung loud in her voice and she shouted.

"NIALL, Bring him back, Bring him back, PLEASE!!!!"

She heard Eric gurgle again and take his last breath with a sharp inhale, and then a slow exhale, as her trembling hand touched his face, and he closed his eyes. Sookie's heart breaking into a thousand pieces refusing to let him go…

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sookie cried and she shouted out…

"Bring him back to me Niall….Please, I Wish, I Wish he was back!!!!!!!!"

All of the sudden, Sookie felt a sharp pain in her side. And then in a white flash, the world as she knew it was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Im not going to put any plot notes with this chapter, Ill let you be surprised. ;) Let me know what you think, and thanks again to all those people who have reviewed. It means alot to me. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 9**

"Sookie, Order up at table 9!" Terry Bellefleur's booming voice carried through the restaurant and he slapped the order ticket onto the turning wheel clip.

After a few hazy moments getting her orientation back, Sookie found herself standing over a table with a bottle of ketchup in her hand, wondering how it got there. _And more importantly, how did she get here?_ She questioned. Terry called to her from behind and the woman at the table yanked the ketchup out of Sookie's stiff hands, replying…

"Thank you honey!"

_What's her problem?_ She heard the woman think going into a slew of explanations for her rude and odd behavior, her freaky telepathic skills being one, and Sookie had to close her eyes to tune it all out. She turned around to face the kitchen, feeling faint, Sookie put her hand on her forehead trying to gather her wits and reign in a great sense of overwhelming agony that was fighting to take over her body, and Sam brushed by her...

"Hey, don't look so down, soon as you take Table 9 their order, grab a glass of champagne and join the other guests, we're closin down the kitchen and just serving drinks and snacks at 11!"

"What?" Sookie looked back at Sam confused, feeling very disoriented, but before she could even turn around Sam had wandered into the back.

"There's my baby sister!" Suddenly Jason came out of nowhere, hooking his arm around her neck he pulled her up to a bar stool with him and he smiled and replied...

"Now tell Tara here that eggnog aint no sissy drink...I know plenty of men who drink it..."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Tara asked with her usual attitude, smirking at Jason she handed him a mug of beer from the tap and she replied with a hint of sarcasm...

"New batch of eggnog will be ready soon Miz Stackhouse..."

"Thanks." Jason replied forever clueless.

He smiled and took the beer happily from Tara and Tara looked back at Sookie. She threw the towel over her shoulder as Jason mingled with the crowd and started dancing.

Sookie's gaze followed him as he left and Tara replied...

"Man's as graceful as Doogie Howser out there, you'd never know he had such a reputation as a Tom Cat if you saw him now."

Sookie turned back to Tara and looked back at her confused. She felt so out of it, like she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare...Tara could tell something was off with Sookie when Sookie didn't respond to her joke, and closed her smiling mouth. She put her hands on the counter taking in her friends recent withdrawal and she remarked...

"You look like shit Sookie! Did Tall, Blonde and Bad do or say somethin to you, cause if he did I'm gonna kick his ass!"

_Eric!_ Sookie realized Tara was talking about Eric. And then it all came rushing back like a tsunami. He was dead!

_Well I could try anyway,_ Tara thought. (Then she looked out to the dance floor and she saw Jason, and she thought) _Damn, that Stackhouse can't dance to save his skin, but he sure has a nice ass._

Tara looked back at Sookie thinking, _shit_. She forgot to close her mind off—stupid mistake. She supposed her few or more like double digit numbers of drinks tonight might have influenced her self-control. But even after the embarrassment of her slip up, Sookie certainly still seemed reclusive, and Tara grew worried for Sookie.

"Girl, you don't look so good!" Tara set down her towel and came around to the other side of the bar to console Sookie...

"Ill have a glass of scotch!" Andy Bellefluer ordered from the side and Tara just glared at him and replied...

"Fuck off Andy!"

"Sook?" Tara put her hand on Sookie's shoulder and she asked her worriedly...

"What's wrong sugar?"

Sookie looked back at Tara, feeling the tears well in her eyes and she shook her head trying not to sob out in the open in front of everyone at the bar and she put her hand up to her mouth...

"I don't know…one minute (she shook her head in disbelief, the pain still severe).... and the next..." She put her hand up to her forehead again, all of the sudden feeling very hot and anxious and she looked back at Tara, not quite sure how she could explain what just happened. How did you tell someone you just watched your boyfriend die, but then you somehow ended up back at work that same night? She didn't even know if Eric was still alive, or what happened after she left. God, she didn't even know where his body was. Sookie couldn't help it this time, the tears came flowing down and Tara pulled her into a hug. And she finally replied...

"Listen, its New Year's Eve, you're in no state to be stuck here workin right now Sook, you go home, or call that boyfriend of yours, or just have a few drinks to calm your nerves, whatever...And Ill cover for you!"

Sookie looked back at Tara wiping the tears from her eyes thinking it was nice of her to offer, to take care of things, but she just didn't know what she was going to do right now, she just watched Eric die! And then she saw the big Happy New Year sign on the wall, and the table with champagne and eggnog, and it suddenly hit her....It took a moment for her thoughts to come full circle as she watched Sam dancing a slow dance with that mystery girl from before, and Jason was carefully eyeing Tara from his chosen location on the dance floor, as if he was moving just for her, and she looked at the clock over the bar and it read 10:58pm.

"It's New Years Eve?" Sookie spoke her thoughts out loud, and Tara looked back at her confused...

_Oh Lord, that girl is 3 sheets to the wind. What on earth did she drink? Maybe it was that boyfriend of hers. Remind me never to get involved with those bloodsuckers, always some freaky shit goin on…._

And Tara put her hand on Sookie's shoulder and assured her...

"Ah yeah Sook, its New Year's Eve, don't you remember bringing the eggnog in earlier?"

Sookie looked back at Tara, the expression on her face turning from one of defeat and anguish to one of a newfound hope.

After a few long moments she finally nodded her head and answered…

"Yes, I remember, I must have blacked out or something in the bathroom." She knew what she needed to do now. It was New Year's Eve. She had to find Eric.

_Oh god, The Witch's Curse!_ Sookie's eyes opened, as the wheels in her head rapidly worked to catch up to the present, she looked at the clock again, she had to stop Eric first or history would repeat itself all over again. And she looked back at Tara standing up off the bar stool she replied putting her hand on Tara's shoulder…

"Thanks hun, I think I am going to head out, Ill call you in the morning okay?"

Tara's look of uncertainty cleared up when she realized Sookie was taking her advice and she hugged her quickly, answering with a small smile and a slight nod…

"You better." Tara winked at Sookie, which amazingly rendered a smile and Sookie gave Tara's hand a squeeze before she made her way through the crowd to get her purse and car keys from Sam's office. Sookie was so thankful she didn't walk in on anything this time, and sure enough when she got back out to the bar area, Jason was already back to flirting with Tara, she just hoped Tara didn't get hurt, although Sookie knew Tara was fully capable of handling herself and if Jason tried anything, he'd be black and blue for a couple weeks at least.

Once Sookie felt the night air on her face she quickly took out her cell. Getting into her car she started it up and headed towards Shreveport. She tried to call Eric first, but as Sookie suspected he was nowhere near his phone. She just prayed that she could get to him in time. She prayed that this is what she thought it was, a do over. A second chance. If it was, she certainly wasn't going to screw this up this time. Sookie figured if Eric was nowhere near his cell, Pam probably didn't have hers on her either. New Year's was busy night for them and Sookie figured she needed to call the bar directly.

She dialed the number and it rang for a few times. It was already 11:15 and Sookie didn't know when Eric had originally left, but she had nearly run him over about a quarter after midnight. So she knew she didn't have much time. And she didn't know where Hallow lived, so she prayed she could cut Eric off before he left the bar.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite, Chow speaking!" Her recipient answered and Sookie felt relieved to get a person, speaking loudly so he could hear her, even though vampires had excellent hearing, Sookie didn't want to take any chances…

"Oh Chow, thank god I found you, this is Sookie! Sookie Stackhouse! Is Eric around by any chance, I need to speak with him, its an emergency!"

"Oh yes, hello Sookie, Eric's busy right now entertaining some fangbangers, what kind of an emergency? Perhaps if I see him later I could give him your message…"

Sookie tried not to tear out the upholstery on her car seat with her clenched fists in anger. Firstly, Chow's nonchalance was pissing her off, and secondly, Fangbangers? When she found Eric, after tackling him with a huge bear hug, she was going to have words with him.

"No message Chow! Is Pam around, give the phone to her!" Sookie didn't even bother to say please, she was pissed enough as it was.

A minute later, Sookie heard Pam's smooth alto voice on the other end…

"Yes Sookie, what is it? Are you going to try to explain to me why work is more important to you than Eric?"

"Pam I don't have time for this!" Sookie spat back and continued not giving Pam a chance to argue with her…

"That Witch, Hallow put a curse on Eric, sometime tonight before midnight he is just going to walk out of Fangtasia and go to Hallow, she is going to try to curse him so he remains in servitude to her, you MUST make sure Eric doesn't leave, I'm on my way to Fangtasia now, but keep him there at all costs, is that clear?"

There was a pause on the other end and Sookie was terrified she had lost Pam for a minute, and then she heard Pam's answer…

"You are sure this witch has cursed him?"

"I would bet my life on it, please, just make sure he doesn't leave, I'm coming as fast as I can."

"You'd better be right Sookie, or there will be blood to pay!" Pam threatened. Sookie could have fought back in that moment, but then she remembered Pam and Bill being trapped under those silver nets, writhing in pain and agony, and most likely if that version of the future would have played out, she and Bill would also be dead, along side Eric, so Sookie held her tongue. And she replied simply…

"Thank you, I'll see you soon."

Sookie heard Pam click off her phone and then she closed her eyes, and pushed her gas pedal harder.

"C'mon you piece of crap car!" She really needed a new one. If she wasn't so worried about Eric right now she would have thought more about the money she got from the Queen and whether or not it was better to go with a new car or a new bathroom, the pipes were rattling in the bathroom and she was sure she could have a water main break at any time due to the pressure. Silently cursing in her head, Sookie prayed that her little car would last.

The speed limit was 60mph, but she was going 65, other cars had passed her on the road, and Sookie silently cursed to herself.

_Shit! You stupid piece of shit car, go faster!_

As if God spoke to her himself and threw in another road block for cursing just now, Sookie heard the familiar sounds of a police siren coming from behind.

_Dammit, what now?_ Sookie muttered, she was on a roll, why stop now she thought. As a look of dread filled her face once she spotted the red cherries flashing along her rear view mirror. They made red and blue patterns along the interior of her car. She had no other choice but to pull over, but if it took long enough, Sookie thought she just might gun it, leaving her keys in the ignition and her car in park just incase. It was a state patrol officer and he was wearing one of those ranger hats. Sookie saw him get out of his car and walk up to hers and she rolled down her window and smiled politely…

"Hello officer." Sookie replied and the officer tipped his hat and he answered….

"Ma'am…Do you know why I pulled you over?" Sookie looked back at him questioningly to see if the answer was painted on his face or if she could hear his thoughts, but his mind was locked on her…

And Sookie shook her head…

"No officer, I don't…"

He put his hand on her hood and he replied…

"You were swerving pretty bad for the last couple miles…can I see your license and registration Ma'am?"

Sookie pulled out her purse and worriedly took out her license, hoping she didn't have anything to drink tonight, and as if on cue he asked her after looking at her license….

"Have you had any alcohol tonight?"

Sookie wished Eric were here to glamour this officer right now; she didn't have time for this, and Eric! She had to get to him. Shaking her head she replied…

"No officer, I just got off my shift at work…" Sookie realized if she told the officer why she was really swerving, she would be locked up for drugs or worse, so Sookie fibbed…

"I wanted to see my boyfriend before midnight so we could celebrate together…"

_Yeah, Ill bet_…_Bet you'll be naked on your back by then too…_The officer thought with a smirk eyeing her breasts. As his thoughts wandered to her nether regions, Sookie blocked him, thinking—pervert! While trying to keep a polite expression on her face she smiled engagingly. Although inside, her mind was screaming to get the fuck out of her way!

"Would you mind taking a quick sobriety test nevertheless?" The officer asked.

Sookie looked back at her clock, it was already 11:36, and she knew her time was running out.

"Sure" Sookie replied calmly, almost at her boiling point, she stepped out of her car. On her way out, she saw flashes of the police officer fucking her against a tree, and Sookie knew she had to get out of here. Whether it be just a fantasy or his real intention, she just didn't have time for this bull crap. As the officer opened his trunk for the breathalyzer Sookie quickly reached her hand in his car door, clicked the master lock, and bumped her hip against his car door to shut it quietly. A few moments later she heard the car lock all 4 doors and Sookie smiled smugly to herself.

"Alright…." The officer proclaimed closing his trunk he held out a small electronic device with a breathing tube. Sookie clenched her fists as he approached and the officer replied…

"Okay blow into it as hard as you can."

_Bet she can do lots of things with that pretty little mouth of hers too._

Sookie took the device from him, and just as she was about to put her mouth on the machine, she kicked him swiftly and hard in his balls. The cop groaned in pain and buckled, and she threw the breathalyzer out into the grass.

Sookie flew to her car, completely shocked by what she just did as she heard the officers calls…

"Get back here, you're under arrest!" She heard him shout and then he juggled his door handle…

"Son of a bitch!" The officer shouted angrily.

"Shit, shit, shit!!!!" Sookie cursed as she jumped in her car and gunned the gas, throwing her foot to the pedal she knew this was so wrong and it stood against everything she believed in morally and ethically, but she had to suck it up. Sookie closed her eyes. She didn't care; she had to get to Eric!

She was sure she'd be locked up before midnight, expecting to hear a slew of police cars on her tail or the officer who had stopped her had some emergency key in his pocket, but she was amazed when she made it to Fangtasia without any more complications.

Sookie ran to the main entrance and nearly crashed into the bouncer at the door. He was a new vampire; one she hadn't seen before and he asked her for her ID.

'_Oh Fuck!'_ Sookie thought with alarm, realizing the officer still held her id and registration. Yep, tonight wasn't going to get any better that was for sure and she plead with him…

"I don't have my license with me, I'm Eric's girlfriend….Sookie Stackhouse!"

The bouncer gave her a once over and just when Sookie thought she might have to break another law to get into Fangtasia he stepped aside and nodded his head…

"Go on in."

"Thank you!" Sookie shouted over the loud booming music and she rushed inside. She realized she was still in her Merlottes uniform, but that was the least of her worries right now. Darting over to the bar, she scanned the room for Eric and or Pam and didn't see either one of them. Sookie began to worry when she thought perhaps Eric was in his office.

She pushed past the partygoers and found her way back. Eric's office door was open, but no one was inside, and that's when Sookie began to panic. She backed out into the hallway and went around the corner, and to her relief she saw Pam standing there at the door. She saw Sookie and replied…

"You just missed him."

Sookie's heart stopped, as she felt the pits sink and then Pam added with a smirk…

"He just went out to his car to get his cell."

She slowly let out a gasp of relief as she went out into the alleyway to wait for him. Pam smiled and shut the door behind her as Sookie watched on.

There was a slight mist in the air, and her heart hammered in her chest, anxiously waiting for him.

And then she saw his golden crown of hair flash in the moonlight as he walked back towards her, as if in slow motion and Sookie felt her pulse pick up.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped, as her breathing shortened. His eyes connected with hers in surprise.

She didn't care anymore; mere words couldn't describe how she felt in that moment, her heart bleeding out from so much happiness. Her tired and emotionally spent face creased into a smile and she ran at a full sprint into his arms tackling his hard strong body with her own like a monkey flying to a tree.

"Lover?" Eric spoke baffled by Sookie's very enthusiastic reaction to him, since they had just had a big fight mere hours before.

"Call me that again." Sookie requested with a happy smile as she inched her lips closer to his face, hanging mere millimeters from his.

"Lover?" Eric obliged to her unusual request, but was still curious about what was going on, but Sookie didn't let him speak anymore as her lips collided with his hungrily in an earth shattering end of the world independence day kind of kiss.

Sookie weaved her fingers in Eric's hair and wrapped her legs around his hips as he held her up to him, their tongues sliding over one another as Eric responded in kind. He leaned her against the wall and they continued to kiss deeply, until Sookie had to come up for air. And Eric took the opportunity to ask her as her face flushed from all of the lip action…

"Lover, not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm to see me, but how did you come to know about Hallow and her curse?"

Sookie didn't want to talk anymore, she was spent, her heart soaring to new heights and she shook her head replying…

"Ill explain later, right now, you're taking me into your office and locking the door behind us, and we're not coming out until I say so, got it?"

Eric raised his brows as he looked into her lucid eyes and he smirked back at Sookie. Not quite sure what had come over her, but he certainly liked it and he raised one brow, replying…

"Of course, as you wish my dear."

She pulled him back down for another kiss, overcome with emotion as she felt tears of happiness leak from her eyes in waves of bliss. She had missed him so much, whatever they had gone through, whatever obstacles they faced, it was worth it for this one moment.

"I love you….I love you so much…" Sookie proclaimed under smashed lips as he kissed away her tears and her mouth locked with his.

Eric was so overcome with emotions through the bond, he felt an unyielding sense of heartache and agony and pain coming off her in waves, and he wanted so badly to find out who did this to her.

"I love you too." Eric put one large palm on Sookie's face as the other supported her bottom and he met her gaze with earnest eyes, asking her worriedly…

"Lover, what has come over you? I must know."

Sookie shook her head still not wanting to talk about it now, she was just so happy to have him back…

"It's not important right now." Sookie proclaimed putting her hand on his strong yet cool face as she looked into his crystal blue vampire eyes she replied with a smile…

"What is important is that you're here with me, you're alive, and were together…"

She began to kiss a trail from the tip of his chin along his strong jawbone and as she dipped her hand playfully into Eric's pants, Sookie whispered in his ear enticingly…

"Now let's just go inside so I can show you how much I missed you."

Sookie smiled back at him and sealed his smile with a searing kiss, and she fumbled the door handle showing Eric how ready she was. He took her cue and punched in the pin number and the door opened with a gust.

Sookie didn't want to leave his arms. Could anyone really blame her for that, after all they had been through, she thought. And she snaked her neck down to plant another hot kiss on his mouth as they shuffled inside.

"I can't wait to get you all alone…" Sookie moaned as his lips traced a line along her neck artery and she shivered with anticipation, her legs still straddling his waist as he shut the door behind them. And then they heard a voice from behind get their attention.

"Ahem?" It was Pam and Eric growled out under Sookie's kiss mad about the interruption…

"Pam the bar better be on fire or someone better be dead!"

Pam smiled sweetly as Eric looked up at her his eyes lucid, Sookie's cheeks flushed and she replied plainly…

"There is a police officer here to see Sookie."

Pam raised her brow and looked back at Sookie and Sookie looked back at Eric, who met her gaze questioningly, and then Sookie buried her head in Eric's neck.

'Oh God!' She muttered into his skin, not wanting to go out and face him. And Eric looked back at Sookie, he could pretend with her for a little while, but now that the police were here, that got his attention, and he could no longer stay in the dark. Eric lifted Sookie's head up to look at him and he replied…

"Explain Lover."

Sookie groaned, not wanting this night to be ruined and now it clearly was, but she had no other choice but to fess up and Sookie answered looking back at a very curious Eric and Pam…

"I cant go into how I found out about Hallow, you would probably never believe me, but when I did find out, I rushed over here in my car, but I was so upset while driving, I guess I was swerving, and a cop pulled me over for drunk driving, so when he asked me to get out and take the breathalyzer test, I locked his police car doors, kicked him in the nuts and sped away in my car."

Eric had the funniest yet bemused look on his face, almost as if he were proud of her, and Pam was smiling too. Eric took one look at Pam, as his hand smoothed out over Sookie's ass in comfort he replied…

"Let me handle it."

Sookie looked back at Eric reluctantly and he let her slide back down to the floor. Placing a kiss on her forehead Eric replied…

"Go wait in my office, alright?"

Sookie nodded and just as Eric let go of her hand she caught him…

"Wait, he still has my drivers license and registration…I should talk to him."

Eric smirked at Sookie and he nodded affirming and replied with a short smile…

"Alright Lover, we will meet you in my office shortly."

Sookie smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place one more kiss on Eric before he left. She never wanted to be seen as one of those clingy girls, but just being separated from him, if even in another room felt like too much right now. And she felt anguish over it, but Pam placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder and she replied with a smirk…

"I think I underestimated you, I'm impressed."

Sookie looked back at Pam and smiled, and she replied…

"Thanks Pam….(adding as she remembered what Pam did for her just a few short hours before) for everything."

Even though it was clear by now to Sookie that no one remembered what happened, but her, like it was a dream, she still felt the need to thank Pam for her help.

If she learned anything through that experience, it was that she could count on Eric's vampire alumni. Sookie would never doubt their loyalties again.

She went into Eric's office feeling a slight chill as she remembered this is where they were taken, but then Eric came in with the officer and he grew angry when he saw Sookie.

"If you think you're walking out of here without handcuffs, you better think again sweetheart, that was a federal offense you pulled back there, not to mention resisting arrest, vandalism, and assault!"

"Oh I think you will change your mind about that." Eric replied patting the officer on the shoulder. If he hadn't been so angry he was sure he would have been petrified of Eric and Sookie asked him…

"Officer, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, I must know if I troubled any other officers besides yourself tonight so I can give them my personal apology."

The officer looked at Sookie like she had horns growing out of her head and he shook his head…

"I didn't even bother using backup on your piece of shit car, I was practically able to tail you by running."

"So my license and registration are still in your car?"

_What the hell is this girl's problem? _The officer thought angrily.

"I think the Q&A portion of this evening is over Miss Stackhouse, you're under arrest!"

He took out his handcuffs and he was about to grab Sookie's wrist to cuff her when Eric stepped in and put his hand on the officers arm firmly proclaiming…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"If I were you Id keep my mouth shut Vampire, Id hate to run you up on a list of charges for harboring a fugitive!"

"Yes…" Eric had had enough, figuring that Sookie couldn't get any more from him from her shake of head he replied, drawing the officer into his gaze…

"Well Id hate to add murder to your list of charges!"

The officer looked truly scared now and Sookie stepped back to let Eric do his thing.

"If you're smart, you wont remember this ever happened, if you're smart you will hand this beautiful young woman her license and registration back and then go on your way."

The officer's eyes were glazed and Sookie could tell that Eric's glamour was working and he concluded as the officer pulled out Sookie's license out of his pocket and her registration and handed it back to her…

"Now go back to your highway, Patrolman, and don't look back."

The police officer blinked once and then he looked back at Eric and Sookie as if he were lost. Ironically Sookie knew how he felt right now and she added…

"I think the IHOP is south on Route 71, right honey?" Sookie looked back at Eric with a smile and Eric took her hand and he nodded…and put his hand on the officer's shoulder ushering him back towards the door…

"Yes, just west on Commerce Street, you can not miss it. Now go!" Eric concluded.

And with one final shove, Eric pushed him out the door.

Sookie swallowed as they watched the confused officer drown into the crowd and then she looked back at Eric with longing.

He closed the door behind him, terribly curious as to how Sookie had known about Hallow, but one look at her and he knew he wasn't going to find out anything now. God she was beautiful. He inhaled her scent and her sweet aroma; he could tell exactly what she wanted to do, through the bond. And he wanted it too. God did he want it. Feeling stupid for their earlier argument all of the sudden Eric went to her.

One minute his hand was on the door and in the next they were on Sookie. Her lips were on his before he could utter a single syllable. And then her hands began to fumble with his shirt, pulling him out of half mass into full arousal as her fingers brushed against his skin, she asked…

"Is the door locked?"

Her gaze was liquid fire as it flashed with Eric's cool ice and he nodded his head…

"Yes."

Eric wasn't sure what happened with Sookie and he was definitely going to find out before the night was over, but right now they had some very pressing business to address. Ever since she had jumped on him like a little flying squirrel and fondled him out in the alley they had very pressing business indeed.

He heard the zipper on his pants unzip and met Sookie's gaze now fire against fire and he kissed her heatedly. If she wanted to play, he was definitely game to play.

Eric didn't care anymore about foreplay, he had an animal roaring inside of him, wanting to come out and throttle inside Sookie, and in one yank, he ripped her shirt off over her head down the center. Sookie moaned as the cold air and his cold hands touched her skin, and she felt her body buzz with excitement and anticipation. Yes, this is what it felt like with her vampire, and she never wanted it to stop. She helped him yank down his pants and he was most certainly at full attention. She was wearing her work pants because, well it was January, or December and silently wished she was in a skirt, but Eric helped her quickly tug her pants off. She bumped into him as they were doing the strip dance and his rock hard body assured her that he had much in store.

"Come here lover." Eric requested and Sookie was happy to oblige as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his scorching mouth. She felt his hardness press up against her panties, already so wet, Sookie wanted him and she wanted him bad. Her bra was still on and his shirt was still on, yet unbuttoned, but Sookie couldn't wait anymore.

"Now baby!"

As she wrapped her legs around his hips she felt the pressure build and she groaned out frustrated….

"NOW!"

She was already on the edge with him. And in a move that had to defy the laws of physics, his hand ripped out the crotch of her panties, while her ass hit the edge of his desk, his hard and very very aroused cock, pummeled her.

She cried in pleasure as she felt his hips join hers, his cool massive size expanding throughout her body. She felt like she could swallow him and she did again and again as he rocked her back.

"Oh Eric!"

Sookie cried needing to feel his mouth on hers. But before his lips even reached hers, she came. Eric pulled her head up to his, his large hand on her neck as he muffled the moans away from her mouth, pulling her back into submission he laid her back flat across the desk, carefully removed her bra so he could look upon her glorious breasts and then he thrust again, slower this time. He watched her in awe as she looked up at him, her legs nearly limp now from the pleasure coursing through her body, one more thrust, two, three, and then his fangs extended and as she weakly looked up into his eyes, connected as one, man and woman, he bit into the soft pillowy flesh of her right breast, and fed on her finding his release and Sookie's in one final battle cry, and then it was over, as her blood flowed through his veins. He licked her wounds slowly as their bodies hung in ecstasy.

After a long moment of silence, Eric looked back at Sookie and wondered briefly if he hadn't hurt her, but as her relaxed and lucid gaze met his she brushed her hand tiredly through his long blonde locks and looked up at him with a tired smile and she whispered looking behind him at the clock with a smile…

"Happy New Year baby!"

Eric looked over his shoulder and saw that it was indeed 12:21, thinking they had gotten so wrapped up in each other and the bubble they were in, he didn't even notice the celebration outside. And he smiled back at her, pulling her limp body up to his chest, he answered…

"Happy New Year Lover."

Sookie smiled and then he kissed her with a newfound heat and passion, rekindling the flame inside. Eric put his hands around her small frame once more, pulling her closer to him when Sookie groaned….

"Mmhmmfff…."

"What's wrong?" Eric asked her, his deep blue eyes filled with concern and Sookie looked up at him, laughing lightly feeling embarrassed all of the sudden she replied…

"I think my butt just went numb…"

Eric chuckled along with her and he mused adding…

"Well yes, it isn't every day my desk get's used for recreational purposes such as this."

Sookie's eyes widened in realization and she sat up straight this time, replying half in outrage…

"It better not be used often!" (Remembering all of the sudden what Chow said on the phone earlier and Sookie asked him flashing her eyes with his…)"What was all that about entertaining Fangbangers earlier? When I tried to reach you on the phone, Chow said you were busy? You weren't feeding on them were you?"

Sookie asked feeling unsettled now that she thought about it. Eric however, simply smirked and chuckled, putting his arms around Sookie he answered…

"Lover, the only blood I drink is yours, or that pathetic synthetic crap…And I was simply posing for pictures with those silly fangbangers, we have to keep up our Vampire appearance after all."

Sookie's smile widened spreading across her face and she leaned in and kissed Eric again, heatedly. She didn't really believe he was cheating on her, but a man like Eric had different ideas about monogamy and she just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Indeed they were, and that's all Sookie really needed.

"Take me to the couch…" She whispered in his ear delightfully. And Eric met her gaze with a glint in his eyes that certainly started her fire once more.

He lifted her up off his desk, her legs straddling his waist and she kissed him. They were like two teenagers who wanted to take advantage of the small amount of free time they had while their parents were away and as Eric sat down with Sookie on his lap, she helped him shrug off what was left of his shirt and then she pushed him onto his back. And Sookie replied with a smile…

"Now we can take your couch off the list too."

And with a smooth moment, she had raised herself up onto her knees positioning herself over him, and then she slid all the way down. Sore and raw from their earlier lovemaking, Sookie took it slow, and to her surprise, Eric let her. She rocked her hips over him, coming down to plant soft kisses along his chest and collar bone and

She lost herself in him. It was the most amazing feeling on Earth, making love to a vampire, her vampire, the man she loved with her very blood and bones.

Eric watched her with awe, wondering what happened to his dear lover, she looked like a fallen angel with her hair cascading around her shoulder as he moved his large hand flat across her navel and brushed it up along her breasts to hold anchor around her neck.

Her eyes were closed shut so tight and he wondered what she was thinking about. There were so many emotions running through the bond, he couldn't see straight.

"Open your eyes…" Eric asked Sookie, and she did, looking straight into his cerulean blue eyes and he gazed into her soul. It was the first time they had felt this intensely deep connection, like their love transcended this physical earthly plane of consciousness. Eric felt different too, a thousand years on this earth and he had never felt something like this. Something so profound and so true, and it scared him a little. He knew he loved Sookie, and would do anything for her, but in this moment, he knew he would die for her. He knew it with his body and soul. And it was terrifying.

He saw the expression on Sookie's face change to one of release and intense pleasure. And she cried out again. Eric for some reason didn't want her to climax without him and he pushed himself up into a sitting position quickly capturing her lips in his. He felt her clench, and as his hands squeezed her ass, he poured into her as well, feeling all of their cosmic energy tie together into one long string of eternal pleasure. Eric groaned into her mouth as they kissed and clung to each other in their lovers embrace.

He sucked on Sookie's bottom lip and kissed her deeply. Bathing in the afterglow, his hands smoothed out along Sookie's back and he continued to kiss her. They couldn't get enough of each other. And for some reason it felt like they had been apart far longer than just a few hours. He didn't want to let her go either. Unfortunately there was that little human need to breathe that Sookie possessed and she had to come up for air. As Eric began to kiss her jaw and lower earlobe, she whispered to him…

"Tonight…I want to share a blood bond with you…"

Eric looked back at Sookie in that moment confused, wondering how Sookie came to that thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to share a bond with her, he always did, but she was just so open tonight. He needed to know what took place now.

"Lover, what happened tonight? I must know…"

He saw a wave of fear and devastation pass over Sookie's face and in an effort to assure her Eric explained…

"Before we bond, I want the air to clear, no secrets between us….And once we bond our connection will be stronger, and we will not want to live in separate domains, so we must discuss living arrangements as well…"

Sookie creased her brows and looked back at Eric and she shook her head, knowing the answer to that before he even asked….

"You can stay with me, I don't want you going back to your house Eric, infact Id feel a lot better if you got rid of it!"

"What?" Eric sat up a little straighter now, his body tensing, not quite comfortable with the idea of getting rid of his home. It was something that was special to him, where he could go and no one could find him, except for Sookie, Pam and Bill that was.

"You know why, its been compromised! Hallow knows where you live...(Sookie was about to explain that Victor did too, but she didn't want to get into that right now, things were already going south and she wanted to prevent more turmoil tonight)…It's not safe for you!" Sookie concluded.

"I will decide what is safe for me and what isn't!" Eric argued back tensely, not liking the sound of this, all of the sudden realizing now why things looked too good to be true, and Sookie shook her head.

"Eric, she had vampire help okay!" Sookie offered, needing him to see reason right now.

Eric looked back at her, one hand resting on her thigh, the other running through his hair, if Sookie hadn't gotten his attention before, she had certainly acquired it now and Eric finally answered his dark blue gaze boring into Sookie's eyes…

"Who?" Eric asked simply, but it was clear to anyone, especially Sookie, that the answer to that question was lethal. She knew she had no other choice but to answer, not wanting history to repeat itself, she said a silent prayer that Eric would not over react and go charging into the lions den unprepared and unarmed to his death like last time and she swallowed, looking into his unwavering eyes, Sookie answered…

"It's Victor…Hallow is working with Victor!"

The look of fury Eric gave Sookie in that moment, shook her to her very core.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Just wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews. It really keeps me going. So, I apologize for the long delay in updates. Im afraid Ive had house guests for the past few days and they arent leaving until Monday, so Ive pretty much only been able to work on this in bits and pieces, and this chapter has certainly been quite the labor of love, lol. I've found that I tend to crank out the action chapters like nobodies business, but the emotional chapters take longer. So I hope you like it and its not too corny. More action to come in the next. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 10**

"Victor is working with Hallow???" Eric's voice was clearly no longer calm as he shot up nearly knocking Sookie off his lap and reached for his shirt. Sookie took this as a cue to get up and find her own clothes, although she was more concerned with what Eric might do in this moment over being stuck naked in his office. Most of her clothing was in tatters; she was left only with one intact pair of pants and a bra. So she found what she could and slipped them on.

"Eric, you need to relax for a minute!"

"Relax???" Eric spat back at her stuffing his legs in his pants and he shook his head and asked Sookie...

"You just told me Victor got into my house via some stupid nit with which, and I'm supposed to RELAX???"

He practically flew to the phone at his desk, and as Sookie rapidly tied the ends of her baby tee together making a very revealing yet pathetic looking top. She shook her head, scrambling around to the other side of Eric's desk, and she grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Before you bring in the Calvary, let me tell you the rest...please."

Her eyes were earnest and pleading as she searched his blue depths, and Eric finally, although reluctant, decided to pause for a moment to entertain his lover's request. She was right, he needed to hear everything, and he wanted to. It didn't matter in the end though; he was going to kill that fucker. All the persuasion in the world wouldn't prevent that, Eric thought stubbornly.

Sookie thought she better start at the beginning. She sat down on the edge of Eric's desk, facing him purposely blocking his phone so he would give her his full-undivided attention and she took his large hand in hers.

She had a feeling this wouldn't be easy, but Sookie knew she had to do it, just hoping Eric would believe her, she thought she should start at the beginning, as she rubbed the top of Eric's cool hand with her fingers....

"Remember a couple of months ago when you took me to meet my great grandfather, Niall?"

Sookie looked back at Eric and met his gaze questioningly. He paused for a moment as if thinking on his answer and then finally replied…

"Yes, and you possessed a surprising lack in forthcoming information after that particular meeting." Eric answered with mock annoyance, looking back at Sookie curiously and Sookie ignored him and continued...

"Before he left me, he said he wanted to grant me one wish, it could be anything I wanted…Anything in the world…"

She now had Eric's full-undivided attention, when she mentioned there was fairy involvement in this little scheme. Eric tried not to let his anger show through the bond, and he remained patiently quiet as she carried on with this mind-boggling tale.

She explained everything to Eric, about the Witch's curse, Nialls 3 day condition, their trip to the Gulf, Alcide Herveaux and Debbie Pelt... She told him how Pam had healed him and how they would up in Hallows captivity, where Victor was waiting. Sookie explained how Hallow wanted to make Eric her slave and Victor wanted to claim her as his pet. And finally she told him how human Eric had risked it all to save them when he broke free of his rope ties, plunging head first too his heroic death.

She could feel the slow simmer of Eric's blood under his skin as she held his hand and Sookie looked into his dark yet murderous eyes.

"I will kill him." Eric finally growled with certainty, pledging that fact to Sookie and himself. If he hadn't completely been convinced before that death was the only way to solve this problem, he was now.

It was painful for Sookie to relive this. But even more anguishing to imagine what had happened to Eric once, could happen twice if they traveled down the same path. Eric stewed in his anger a little longer and she leaned over his chair, placing both her hands on the arms, Sookie had Eric trapped, wanting him to look at her. Or at least she gave him the illusion of being trapped, since he could pretty much squash her with the flick of a finger and Sookie shook her head getting in his face like he did to others when he was dead serious and she replied…

"You can't kill him in a blood thirsty way Eric, you have to develop a plan, 'We' have to develop a plan!"

He looked back at her with eyebrows raised, and Sookie wasn't sure if he was impressed or just surprised by her change in attitude, but Eric replied rather plainly, almost eerily so…

"Oh I will make sure he suffers…."

Eric sat back for a moment reeling over all of the possible options, dismemberment, beheading, but most importantly he was going to use his adeptness in all of this, he always thought things out and was a little upset frankly that his lover didn't remember that about him. And he directed his fiery gaze towards Sookie, sitting up now, his face was mere inches from hers and he challenged her…

"You think I will not go after Victor without a plan?"

Sookie blinked once, remembering again that this was the vampire she was talking to, not the human Eric. And she shook her head in reply, lifting her eyes once more to meet his Sookie replied…

"No, but I want you to listen to mine first."

Now it was clearly surprise, Sookie was sure of it, feeling his intrigue rise through the bond, and she secretly felt a jolt of satisfaction in keeping someone like Eric on his toes, and Sookie looked into his soulful eyes with a knowing smile. His face finally relaxed and his lips curved upwards matching her cunning gaze….

"Do tell my little vixen, what did you have in mind?" Eric slid his chair up closer to her as her legs extended in-between his thighs. His large hand brushed through Sookie's hair relaxing her face and making her body respond to his touch. His hands were cold, but so relieving on her hot face, she would have melted right there if it hadn't been for Eric's electric and entrancing gaze which captured her.

She swallowed, hoping her idea wouldn't sound like some stupid amateur plan, tracing her fingers along his rock hard thighs in an enticing manner, in part to butter him up, in part because she just couldn't keep her hands off him and Sookie raised her head to meet his stare once more, casting him a look of confidence and assurance and she finally began…

"Well….I don't know Victor personally." She felt Eric tense below her hand at her mention of Victor, and Sookie knew she had to tread carefully if Eric was ever going to allow her to persuade him, and she backed up explaining…

"Apparently he and Hallow had some kind of arrangement, he gets his revenge and me, and she gets you…So…(Sookie looked down at her hand resting on his thigh, brushing her thumb over the thin material of his pants, Eric knew exactly what Sookie was doing. She was trying to persuade him. His only irritation was that he was falling for it. Closing his eyes briefly in momentary pleasure as her warm hands radiated heat, he heard the inhaled breath of his lover and they looked up at each other in the same moment, and she proclaimed…) What if we gave them what they wanted?" Sookie finally asked.

First Eric wanted to know how his practical sweet and smart Sookie came to this conclusion, he felt it was her standing before him now, but she was also changed somehow. She told him what had happened and the ridiculous notion of him being a human for 2 days, and as much as he wanted to think it was some hallucination or a dream, he was starting to believe her, and that concerned him somewhat.

"What are you saying? That we both just offer ourselves to Hallow and Victor?" Eric asked in outrage, clenching his large hand around the arm of his chair, never even giving pause to the idea of surrender. That was completely out of the question.

Sookie could tell Eric thought it was a bad idea, but she needed to explain her reasoning, so she did, sitting down in his lap, she dared to dance with her tiger head on, and she laced her arm through his neck and shoulders, replying, as she got close to him and he took in her intoxicating scent…

"Yes, well mainly you and Hallow, Victor doesn't know I know about him. But if you took Hallow up on her offer, perhaps arranged a meeting and (she couldn't believe she was saying this) and romanced her, it would lure Victor out of hiding and into your awaiting arms. We would need backup, Pam and Bill, maybe Chow and as many others as you can muster away to help us, but he would never see it coming. They would think you were under her spell and vulnerable and easy to manipulate, but that is where they would be wrong."

Sookie pulled back and looked into Eric's eyes wondering if he still thought it was just a silly idea and she took his hand, asking him reluctantly…

"So what do you think?"

Eric mulled over Sookie's plan for a few moments in silence, he had to think of every possible angle. It was true Victor wouldn't expect the ambush, or this little Trojan horse scheme, but he could not underestimate Victor either. Where that vampire was, he always had help, and Eric had been taken before, well it was by a whole gang of vampires, and he was emotionally tormented, and Sookie's life had been threatened when it happened, but it still happened. Nevertheless, he thought he might be able to work with it. Looking back into Sookie's expectant eyes, Eric finally replied….

"I knew I loved you for a reason." His hard thinking face creased into a smile, and so did Sookie's in relief and he felt the weight leave her chest. He pulled her head down to kiss her soft lips wholesomely, getting fresh with his lover as he thanked her for her input, he caressed her tongue with his own and felt his rigid hardness press up against his pants once more as her hands roamed over his body creating waves and tingles of sensation.

"Well its nice to know I'm good for something…." Sookie moaned under his mouth as he smiled and kissed her deeper. This time his hand copping a feel along her backside and Sookie felt nothing but desire. She wanted him again, and wanted him badly. Moving over his lap, Eric played with the low cut cleavage of her tied up Merlottes baby tee, and he mused…

"I like the new look on you…perhaps the shifter would consider modeling your uniforms after this…" He placed his finger inside her top running it along her bra line and flicked his gaze up to meet hers mischievously.

Sookie rolled her eyes and she gripped his shirt in a mock threatening way….

"You owe me a new wardrobe buster!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Eric replied with a wicked spark in his eyes as he shot her a peek of fang and he replied…

"I just might tear up all your clothes so I can pick out new ones…"

Sookie laughed and shook her head…

"Don't think I wont do it!" Eric threatened and Sookie replied with a smirk…

"Oh I know you will…" She smiled and leaned in to place small kisses along his jaw line and Eric caught her lips in his mouth. Sookie moaned in surprise and he nicked her lip with his fang and Eric proclaimed in a sexy smoldering voice…

"You belong to me now."

"And you belong to me." Sookie concluded catching his bottom lip on her mouth she let him suck away the little spot of blood, and heal it, wriggling her ass over his crotch, she angled herself to face him as Eric's fingers teased her from the other side of her clothing. Making a small indentation, even over the surface of the fabric, he knew how to pleasure her and Sookie gasped when his fingers found her sensitive clit.

Eric knew they were clearly getting off task, but he didn't really care right now. Nothing compared to the feeling of Sookie melting in his arms. She kissed his mouth again, her lips open and wide, and he began to fantasize Sookie's tongue brushing against his pressing business, licking it up and down, like she was licking his tongue and he pulled her around to face him directly. Crotch now pressed up against crotch. He ground his hard bulge up against her and she responded in kind.

Sookie had a hazy glaze to her eyes, suddenly she had this inane desire to taste Eric, all of him and his intense masculine vampire scent, and her lips left his mouth and kissed a trail across his cheek and jaw, down along his neck…She nipped his artery with her teeth playfully and Eric jerked in his chair, and then her hand went down to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning them for the second time that evening, she wanted to give Eric his fantasy and then some, and then she began to kiss and lick the line of skin visible behind the seams of his shirt.

"Sookie.." Eric groaned turned on by everything she was doing, her mouth her hands, those perfect lips, he was already popping out of his pants ready for Sookie's warm and welcoming mouth as she lowered herself onto her knees, showering his naked torso with kisses.

He was so beautiful. She thought, unzipping his zipper with a slow pull. Sookie saw his full glory and she licked her lips in hunger, when both of them heard Eric's phone ring.

"Fuck!" Eric groaned in frustration knowing he was on the brink of meeting the most beautiful pair of lips he had ever seen.

His cell was humming the tune "Man-eater" by Nelly Furtado. _Damn that Pam!_ Eric thought angrily.

He met Sookie's gaze regretfully sensing that something was going on and he replied to Sookie…

"Excuse me..." Eric grabbed the phone that was dangerously close to falling off his desk and he clicked it on, pulling it up to his ear he barked…

"WHAT?"

"Well I wondered when you two would be done whipping out the chorus line, you know those walls aren't sound proof don't you?"

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head replying as he looked down at Sookie who was patiently awaiting this calls completion…

"Last I checked I was owner to this club, which means what I say or do isn't questioned!"

Pam chuckled and she added,"It's good to see you've got your spunk back darling…"

"What was so important that you felt the need to interrupt our (Eric looked down at Sookie again, not wanting to embarrass her he concluded) our choir practice?"

Pam laughed again and she answered after a sigh of satisfaction…

"Oh not much, its just Felipe, he is here, and he was looking for you!"

"What???" Eric sat up and nearly knocked Sookie down as she hung onto his legs growing perturbed Eric closed his eyes and sighed…

"Fine, just keep him occupied, we will be out in a few minutes."

He clicked off his phone not giving Pam a chance for a snappy come back and Eric looked back at Sookie regretfully, threading his fingers through her hair he explained…

"I'm afraid Felipe de Castro is here, the King of Nevada."

Eric certainly didn't want to deal with Felipe right now, he was under enough stress as it was, and Sookie was just what he needed. He was angry that they were interrupted, but also curious and hesitant wondering what could be so important that Felipe would drop by for a visit on New Years Eve? And he slid his chair back letting Sookie come out. Eric groaned again mad he had to zip up willing his hard on down, it was easier with Pam's help, and Sookie stood, feeling uncertain wearing the clothes she was wearing. She had just assumed they would sneak out the back in the alley and no one would even see her Merlottes shirt, or lack there of, but now that she had to face the King of Nevada? She certainly wasn't dressed the part and Sookie asked Eric…

"Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow?"

Eric looked at what Sookie was wearing, his gaze scanning her body up and down and then he replied with a smirk…

"Perhaps I can find something for you."

About 10 minutes later Sookie was fidgeting in what used to be one of Eric's black tank tops. Pam came in and helped clean up the outfit, insisting Sookie loose her bra, and Sookie practically had a fit until Pam showed her the difference in the mirror. Bra straps versus no, okay yes, Sookie could see Pam's point. Madonna hooker look or trying to disguise a tank top for a mini dress convincingly? And then she found an old red silk tie of Eric's and tied up snugly around her waist. Okay, Pam was certainly a wardrobe master. No one would ever have thought this was one of Eric's old tank tops, because for one, Sookie was drowning in it before, and two, now it looked like a chic cute black mini dress. A very sexy black mini dress, especially since Sookie had no underwear to feel safe behind. And Pam smirked once more and she replied…

"Relax blondie, if Felipe doesn't know you belong to Eric by his behavior towards you, he will definitely know by smelling you."

Sookie's face colored crimson and then Pam added a splash of red lipstick and remarked…

"Fabulous."

Sookie was a size 7 ½, but Pam had a pair of size 9 red pumps she handed to Sookie and she told her…

"Here, go knock em dead!" And with another smirk she turned on her heel and was off to join Eric.

Sookie took one last look at herself in the mirror wondering if Eric had a spare tux jacket for her to wear over this, you could see everything, the sides sunk down revealing the sides of her curvy breasts and the ridge back made the backside virtually non existent, not that she was a prude, but it was cold darn it…

Sookie sighed, knowing she had to stop making excuses for herself as she smoothed out the shirt/dress and stepped into the red stiletto heals. She had to suck it up, and be strong, for Eric. Sookie thought notably and then she saw her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the mousy waitress with messed up war zone hair and within a matter of 10 minutes a gorgeous young, dare she think, even hot woman stood there looking back at her.

Swallowing, Sookie tried to work up the nerve to go out in public dressed like this…

"It's now or never." Sookie muttered finally gathering courage and then she threw Eric's office door open and faced the room outside.

The bar was in full swing. She hadn't noticed all the decorations as she came in, but they really did a nice job of fixing up the place. Black strobe lights lined the dance floor and white and red ball shaped Christmas lights, the bright LED kind ornated the entire bar. Tables were covered with red silk and topped with champagne bottles. And then there was the countdown clock displayed behind a tied back red velvet curtain.

And the coolest thing of all was the fire breathing dragon machine. Sookie thought she recognized that from the vampire bar in Baton Rouge, and she had to smile to herself. _That Pam!_ Sookie thought with bemusement.

She sighed and spotted Eric talking to another taller gentleman by his table in the back. Pam was standing there looking fabulous in her gold shimmering cocktail dress and black pumps.

Making her way, people parted for her like it was the red sea and when she finally got to Eric, Sookie smiled at them all and replied to Eric casually, hoping he would introduce her….

"Hey." Taking Eric's hand he turned around to smile at her and had to do a double take. _For fuck sakes_, Eric thought, wondering what Pam just did in the last 10 minutes to make his girlfriend look like a pinup girl? His gaze traveled from her red red lips down to her slightly exposed cleavage, noticing her defined perfect breasts and then he saw the ridges of her nipples peek out and Eric's eyes glossed over.

_Fuck! Was it possible for a vampire to get hot flashes?_ Eric wondered, because he was certainly feeling something burning inside him. His gaze quickly fell to the belt securing her slim waist, displaying a pair of curvy hips; hips he could tell were not covered by underwear. Eric had to swallow, as he thought of his lover pantyless. And then he saw the red shoes. His favorite color of course, and she was certainly dressed to kill. Not to mention, she had his scent all over her. Eric's libido was jumping through the roof as he watched her and subconsciously licked his lips.

"Eric, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Felipe asked him with charm, eyeing Sookie in relatively the same manner, and Eric rethought letting her walk out here in just his tank top. He looked back at Felipe and curved his large hand around Sookie's waist pulling her closer to him and he smiled back at Felipe politely…

"Of course, Felipe DeCastro, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded."

"Nice to meet you." Sookie replied with a sweet southern smile.

Felipe smiled at Sookie and he took her hand and kissed the top of it charmingly replying…

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." He cast Sookie another cheeky grin and Sookie's face reddened. She looked back at Pam who just smiled and asked Felipe…

"Can I get you anything to drink Your Highness?" Pam asked and he replied smiling back at Sookie again…

"Do you have any more like her?" He joked and Pam chuckled. Adding…

"I'm afraid our Sookie here is one in a million." Pam batted her lashes towards Sookie and Sookie all of the sudden felt like she was some lab specimen left under the fluorescent light being eyed poked and prodded. As the vampires eyed her up and down.

Eric did not pretend to find any of it amusing and his hand enclosed more securely around her waist. After a brief moment of silence Felipe finally replied…

"I will take a True Blood, O positive!" Pam smiled and went to get his drink. Eric gestured with his hand to his large chair and he asked Felipe…

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, I would…Thank you Northman!" Felipe replied and sat down in Eric's big chair. Eric tried not to show his petulance, but Sookie could feel it through the bond.

She took her chair on one side of Felipe and Eric took the other, silently cursing himself for placing his big chair in the center, he wanted to be next to Sookie, well next to her, on top of her, inside her, any of those options would suffice.

Sookie crossed one leg over the other and she placed her hands in her lap. Felipe looked at her with a leering smile and he began…

"I don't come to Louisiana much, but I will definitely have to make it a point to visit here more often."

Eric had been momentarily distracted by the red-heeled pump dangling from Sookie's long shapely legs. But he quickly reined that in realizing, when Felipe spoke that they had to get down to business. Eric needed to know why Felipe came all the way to Shreveport just to see him, on New Year's Eve no less. And Eric interrupted Felipe's eye lock with his lover, knowing Felipe was trying to glamour Sookie right now however unsuccessful even pissed Eric off more, but he kept his control and asked him…

"So what can I do for you?" Eric made sure to say 'I' and not 'we,' because he didn't want Sookie having any part in this. If Felipe found out what she could do, her life as she knew it would be over.

Felipe looked over at Eric with a slow smile and he nodded just as Pam was bringing over his True Blood…

"Right, well actually I was just in the area, but I have recently been concerned for one of my employees, my accomplished number two, Victor Madden…You see, I am no longer certain of his loyalty…"

Felipe raised his gaze to meet Eric's carefully and Eric looked back at Felipe with his usual poker face. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind and none of them were good. Eric immediately suspected this was a test and he raised his chin confidently replying…

"What about him would cause you such suspicion? Surely it must be something great."

Felipe looked back at Sookie thoughtfully and then to Eric and he nodded his head and he replied truthfully…

"It is his new circle of friends which bothers me, and his maverick behavior…He is reaching out to many races, many creeds, he is no longer going through the usual vampire channels…"

Eric looked back at Sookie briefly, his concern for her growing, he certainly did not like the sound of this, and Eric answered…

"Such as?"

Felipe sat up straighter and looked Eric square in the eye, it was clear there was an entire telepathic sub-conversation going on between the two men and Felipe finally answered…

"He has befriended a coven of witches, ones who I believe have threatened your bar have they not?"

Eric's nostrils flared out slightly at the mention of the witches, wanting to know what the fuck Felipe had to do with this? He always respected him as a leader, although a ruthless one, he always triumphed in the end, and Eric didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"They have." Eric responded nonchalantly…

"I have dealt with them." He offered simply.

His deep blue eyes flickered up to meet Felipe's and Felipe nodded in understanding. Finally answering…

"Well nevertheless, I have come here tonight to request your assistance in keeping tabs on him…"

Eric rose his head, if he felt any surprise it was undisclosed. He wasn't sure if this was a test and Felipe was just messing with him, or he was genuinely serious. Eric got the impression that Felipe was trying to warn him about Hallow, like Sookie had before. He wasn't sure what to assume, but he knew what he needed to do and Eric finally answered after some thought on the subject…

"I will inform you if I see any suspicious activity."

Felipe smiled and nodded his head graciously replying…

"Thank you, with your reputation I knew if there was anyone I could count on, it would be you Northman."

He took a long swig of his True Blood polishing it off and Felipe finally stood and remarked…

"I will leave you two to enjoy the remainder of your evening."

He stood over Sookie and took her hand once more, brushing his lips on the side by her wrist he kissed the side of it and replied…

"I hope we meet again."

"It was a pleasure your Majesty." Sookie replied politely, her eyes meeting his from under long lashes as if she was reticent by the presence of royalty and then Felipe answered…

"Please call me Felipe."

She smiled blushing slightly and Eric clenched his jaw. He knew Vampires were caddy, he himself had tried the same thing with Sookie in the beginning, but for the first time he knew how Bill felt._ Jackass!_ Eric thought angrily.

Felipe turned to Eric and he nodded his head…

"I look forward to hearing back from you Northman, I really must come to Louisiana more often, it is a lovely quaint little state."

He smiled politely and Eric bowed his head and agreed cordially…

"Yes, there is much beauty to be discovered here."

Eric looked back at Sookie and she at him their gazes locked for a moment, and Felipe agreed while eyeing Sookie one final time…

"Indeed there is."

He snapped his fingers and his servant came immediately bringing his long coat. It almost looked like a cape and Felipe turned to give them one last nod…

"Be well…And Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too!" Sookie offered with a polite smile calling after him. Eric knew he shouldn't feel jealous, infact Sookie behaved just how he wanted her to, polite and not too forthcoming, but the way he looked at her, and the way she was friendly back to Felipe drove him crazy. Not to mention that get up she was wearing and standing next to him in those 'come fuck me heals!' Eric certainly got the message loud and clear, and he certainly wasn't about to drop it now.

He figured he could summon the troops tomorrow and settle a more concrete plan. Killing Victor could prove to be more challenging now that Felipe had intervened, but Eric was confidant it could still be done. Infact he had a thought of using Victors chosen weapon of mass destruction against him.

Smirking to himself, Eric felt powerful and astute, his devious smile breaking through the façade; Sookie looked at Eric in amazement and finally replied…

"Now that was some self control!"

Eric looked back at Sookie in question, she of course was smirking herself, and she mused brushing a strand piece of hair behind her ear and she added…

"I could tell he was driving you crazy…"

"Is that so?" Eric asked with a hint of bemusement as he headed to his office. He knew exactly what he was going to do and nothing was going to get in his way this time.

"Pam, lock up for me will you?" He looked back at her for a split second, and that was enough for Pam to catch the wicked glint in Eric's gaze knowing trouble was stirring, she loved that feeling, and she nodded her head…

"Yes darling, Ill call you tomorrow…" Pam replied and Eric nodded not even looking at her as Sookie tailed him and he went back to his office…

"Yes. Do that."

Sookie felt charged like they could be running into an action filled field at any moment, not wanting to miss a second, apprehensively she looked back at Eric and she rushed to keep up with him. The heels were hot, but it was rather hard to rush in them, especially when they were too big and Sookie asked him as he went to grab his car keys…

"So this thing with Victor? Do you have a plan?"

Eric looked back at Sookie once and he nodded his head and he replied with a ghost of a smirk as he dug in his desk…

"Does the moon come out at night?"

Sookie couldn't help but smile to herself. _Her Eric and his sense of humor!_ Truthfully, she was hoping he would forget about his plot for revenge and just relax for once, but his aura of power, leadership, and strength was doing it for her too.

"So I guess I can pick my car up here tomorrow night then." Sookie asked.

Eric looked back at Sookie, his face serious, but then he relaxed it into a knowing smile and finally answered her…

"Yes, tomorrow."

There was something hidden; yet unspoken between them as she smiled in kind. Somehow Sookie felt despite what she knew about Eric and his intentions with Victor, they were on the same page right now. Like their radio waves were tuned into the same channel. She knew she could trust him. And he wasn't going to do anything drastic this evening.

He grabbed Sookie's hand once he had his jingling keys out and ready and pulled her out to his car.

His skin felt electric against her hand and she suddenly wanted to finish off what she had started earlier, but she also didn't want to die, figuring she should wait till they got home before her mouth got busy.

Jittery, Sookie turned the volume up in his car, his little red corvette sped through the Louisiana night and she felt her heart pound, and Sookie wondered as Eric drove, if he remembered their discussion about bonding tonight. She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment; she could tell he had a lot on his mind at the moment. She was just truthfully thankful to have him back. He had no idea how much she really missed him. Human Eric was nice, but he couldn't compare to the real deal.

Finally, it seemed like within a matter of minutes, maybe seconds even, they had pulled up outside Sookie's house. Eric flipped out his phone and he told Sookie…

"Go ahead inside Lover, I will join you in a minute."

Sookie looked back at him questioningly, wondering what his business was at this late hour, if he was setting things up for the attack on Victor, and she felt a tinge of disenchantment, hoping what she was feeling earlier was true, she hoped he could let it go for one night. Sookie knew first hand how hard that was now, but she still hoped it would happen. As Sookie walked into the house she wondered why Eric hadn't paid more attention to her ensemble. It wasn't every day she sported his shirt as a mini dress, wore no underwear, and got to walk around in Pam's killer heels. She would have thought this act alone would have Eric foaming at the lip by now.

Sookie nodded her head silently, thinking again, she was just happy to have him here with her and she unlocked her front door. Figuring she could take the time to use the ladies, freshen up, take a breather, and change, Sookie went into her house and headed straight for the bathroom.

Eric eyed her like a predator would his prey as he made his phone call. A little surprise, he wasn't sure how his Lover would accept it, or if she even would, but he wanted to start the New Year off right after all.

Eric went into the house and got things ready.

He pulled the pony tail band out of his blonde hair as it danced dangerously around his shoulders, wavy and wild, much like Antonio Banderas in Desperado, and then Eric removed his suit jacket, leaving one very clean and pressed starch white shirt to show off his beautiful skin underneath.

Eric heard the faucet turn on and he wandered over to the bathroom intending to surprise Sookie, stopping suddenly when captivated taking in again the vision he saw standing there in what was just about the hottest get up he had ever seen. Eric practically drooled watching her for a moment, spellbound, entranced by her sexual beauty, he leaned in with one arm on the door jam, other hand in his pocket, looking very James Bond-esque as Sookie watched herself in the mirror. She smoothed out a line of mascara and then she looked down and began to untie the silk tie around her waist, Eric replied catching her off guard…

"You weren't going to start without me were you lover?"

Sookie looked up, finding a pair of startling blue eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Eric was standing right behind her, and for some reason she all the sudden knew what it felt like to be an antelope cornered by a lion. Swallowing she watched him. The air between them heavy, and the sexual tension could practically be cut with a knife. The way his intense dark eyes undressed her without even touching her caused her nipples to harden once more and her thighs to moisten.

She was speechless as Eric stood there smirking, her hand resting against the cool tile of her sink; Sookie finally opened her mouth to speak…

"I…" But Eric swooped in, his mouth was on her faster than she could utter another syllable and his lips caressed her hot and pulse racing neck…

"You couldn't honestly believe Id let you get away with wearing that did you?""

Eric hissed into her skin and she felt chills of excitement. She muttered back…

"You gave it to me…"

Sookie met his lethal gaze for a moment as his large hands gripped her hips from behind, her neck craned up needing to see those entrancing eyes, and Eric slid the skirt portion of her tank turned mini dress up past her hips. Sookie gasped as the cool air hit her center, now feeling the moisture coat her thighs as Eric's lips paid her neck ample attention. She knew she was powerless, in that moment; he could do anything he wanted, as their eyes locked in the mirror.

She moved her hand behind her to the waist of his pants telling him with her actions what she wanted and Eric obliged by unzipping himself. She felt his hardness press against her backside and licked her lips hungrily. He moved his free hand down in-between her naked thighs and rubbed some of her taste on his fingers. His eyes were dark and dangerous as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them off one by one.

Sookie nearly came undone there, watching his mouth in the mirror and his fingers and then she felt his hard length press against her thighs.

"Bend over!" Eric growled in her ear and Sookie felt tingles up and down her spine. She did as he requested, leaning all the way in over her freestanding sink... She felt the cool ceramic porcelain push against her hand as his cool hips pressed up against her backside. As she leaned forward she caught a glimpse of her refection in the half-length mirror. Her face was pink and flush, eyes dilated, the shoulder strap had slipped down on her tank as her breasts jutted forward, exposing her full cleavage in the mirror. And then she felt him enter her groaning on first contact, how could she not, one would have to be dead not to feel his great size as his hips began to thrust. She watched his beautiful gracious plenty as he took her and took her again. And then she closed her eyes in pleasure, crying out, as he parted her again and again. It was amazing. She almost fell unconscious in the pleasure as he traveled deep within her caverns and crevices, hitting her sensitive spot's over and over.

"Eric…" She moaned, lost in the white haze of ecstasy. Not prepared in the slightest for his next move as she felt him swing her left leg up in his arm, stretching her body, allowing him to sink in deeper, if that were even possible, and she felt once again like she was swallowing him, choking out a gasp as her eyes blinked open and locked gazes with him in the mirror.

His eyes fixated on her, telling her to 'Watch him' and she did. God he was so beautiful, his golden hair hung over his eyes as he moved with her, in the mirror they looked like a couple passionately in love. A few months ago, Sookie wouldn't have recognized this version of herself, but he brought the primal part of her out, as she leaned against his strong and powerful rock hard chest, barely able to support herself, she leaned on his big strong body as he throttled her from behind.

Sookie felt her orgasm begin to build as his other free hand clenched one of her exposed breasts, and then he dropped it down to massage her tender clit. Sookie swallowed again, feeling whole and full, as they moved together, watching each other, reflection against reflection. It was probably one of the most erotic things she had ever done. Eric testing her boundaries till the end of time. But she would follow him, to the ends of the earth if he asked her too. Her bedroom eyes locked on his, and she could see the exact moment when he felt his own release in Eric's eyes. Her pupils dilated, as she let her body go along with him for the ride crying out as if she was an angel singing to the heavens, and then she felt him pour himself up inside her, fangs extended, his nose grazing her neck, as her artery popped out appetizingly.

Eric was fighting every primal urge he had at the moment not to feed on Sookie right now, his fangs brushed against her neck and Sookie even leaned over for him expectantly so he could have easier access, but Eric needed to wait. He had already fed from her once tonight; he didn't want her to weaken too much after the second time.

So instead after she cried out signaling her orgasm, he kissed her neck tenderly and then spun her around for an intensely passionate lip lock. Eric lifted her ass in his huge hands and pulled her to him and kissed her hotly once more. By the gods, he wanted her again, as her hips ground against his and he made white finger marks in her ass with his fingers, clenching her tightly, Eric had to control himself, and he finally spoke resting his forehead against hers in resistance…

"Why don't we both change into something more comfortable and Ill meet you in the backyard…" His eyes lifted to meet hers and there was a spark there, her breathless chest heaving excitedly in anticipation and she nodded, finally agreeing after a few deep breaths…

"Okay…"

Sookie blinked after he set her down and in a flash Eric was gone. He had gotten her all hot and bothered, and now she wondered what he had in store. He wasn't the type to make grand romantic gestures, but he let that part of him show every now and again, and she anticipated what was to come. Sookie went back into her bedroom trying to think of what she should wear. He said something comfortable; did he want her to wear something sexy? If Sookie knew Eric at all, comfortable usually meant easy to get off. But if they were going outside, she thought she should dress warm. It was winter after all. Although it was beyond Sookie's wildest imagination to figure out what was in store for her, outside no doubt, on New Years Eve, at 2am in the morning.

Finally after about 10 minutes of freshening up from their earlier sexual escapade, which Skokie would not soon forget, she emerged from her house wearing a warm long cardigan sweater over one of her old long sundresses. She wasn't exactly fashion savvy at the moment, but it felt good, plus Sookie knew Eric didn't really care about her clothing selection, he just wanted to get her naked most of the time, if not all.

She stood on her front porch looking out expectantly as she leaned on the balls of her heels searching for him. She didn't know where Eric had gone, sensing he wasn't in the house, and then as if on cue, she heard his voice as he approached from the side of her house...

"Good, you are ready, shall we go?" Eric asked her offering her his hand as he placed one foot on her bottom porch step and Sookie looked back at him curiously asking...

"Where are we going?"

Eric just smiled and he replied with a smug smile.

"You will see."

Sookie had no other choice but to trust him as he helped her down the steps and she stopped oddly when Sookie realized they weren't going to his car...

"Just a little further." Eric encouraged her to keep walking, although she wasn't sure at the moment how she felt about being surprised. She had reached her quota for surprises in the last few days, but Sookie bit her tongue and let Eric lead her around to the back of her house.

Her eyes widened when she saw the bonfire pit he had built. It was an old pit her grandfather had set up in their backyard ages ago but it hadn't been cleared out for years or used, infact she didn't think they had used this since she was a little girl, before she and Jason moved here even, but now that it had been restored to its full glory, the terracotta tile edges shining, and wood crackling below, Sookie watched in awe as the flames danced over her eyes...

"It's beautiful."

Eric smiled and he covered her hand with his own.

"As are you lover." He looked back at Sookie with desire and even in the darkness under the full moon he could see her blush. Eric smiled to himself and he confessed...

"I wanted us to be under the stars for this...and naked (Eric added with a smirk, explaining) But I thought that an unreasonable request to ask of you in January.

Sookie smiled back at him her heart beating as she sensed she was on the verge of something important.

"You're everything I wanted and more lover, In hundred's of centuries, there has never been another as special to me as you...I never knew I could fall again, never thought it was really possible for me, lust yes, but not love, not for me, but you changed me Sookie Stackhouse. You brought me to life. You make me look forward to each day more than the last. And for the first time in my life, I envision a future with someone else in it. I want us to be together for a very very long time, and I hope you want that too..."

Sookie had tears in her eyes as she looked up into his blue gaze lit by moonlight and she smiled and shook her head, not being able to find the words for how badly she needed to hear him say that in this moment. She wanted to shower him with kisses of happiness. And she used her hand to wipe a stray tear pulling herself together she nodded and answered with a smile...

"Yes, I do, I love you too...I never want to spend another night apart from you Eric..."

He smiled in relief and she smiled in happiness and Eric asked her softly...

"Do you still want to bond?"

Sookie couldn't stop nodding her head replying with enthusiasm, it was like asking a little kid if they wanted to open their presents on Christmas morning, her brilliant smile saying everything she wanted to say…

"Yes, yes, yes…."

Eric returned her smile, even more in love with her than he was a moment ago, as if that were even possible, and he leaned down to kiss her once. Wanting to be one with Sookie, with nature, with the universe tonight, he thought it appropriate that they stand among all of the elements in their natural beauty, and stand before each other as man and woman, under the starry sky. His lips meshed with hers and Sookie felt her heart swell. All of the agony and torture she had been through over the past few days, gone, and all that was left was just this one moment which they shared together.

His mouth parted from hers and he whispered in her ear while brushing his lips against her cheek…

"I love you…"

Sookie looked back at Eric as if it was a dream. He was so beautiful to her in this moment, just like an angel, his pale white skin glowing, his shining hair, and those sparkling eyes, and then Eric bit into his own wrist.

She swallowed in apprehension as the blood gushed from him and then he lifted her own wrist, his lips trailing delicate kisses along her skin as he brought his wrist up to her mouth, she took his blood forthcoming and lovingly, and then closed her eyes in the momentary pain when his fangs broke the flesh of her wrist. But it was gone just as quickly as it came once his blood traveled down her throat and deep into her body. She felt like she was flying. The last time Sookie had tasted Eric's blood she was half unconscious, but this time, she could taste every cell, every bit of his essence and life, and she felt her body travel higher than she had ever felt before, like an orgasm times one hundred. She had never felt closer or more undone. Even though they didn't have the sheet of paper, an act such as this was so intimate, so meaningful to her. She was so happy that Eric had remembered and returned her desire to bond tonight. He had meant so much to her and when she lost him; she feared she might never see him again. Through this bond, Sookie felt in a way that they were already married. He was her husband and she his wife. And she could never lose him again.

Eric fed while feeling the most amazing sensations come from his lover's body. He wanted to challenge them and send her his own waves of ecstasy from a higher plain in response. The pleasure she gave him was out of this world as he drank from her slowly. Her sweet savory blood filled his mouth and his body, giving him enough electricity to light up the state of Louisiana. His body hummed, and grew aroused. She had bewitched him. Eric had always felt the desire and pull to bond with Sookie, but up until now, up until tonight he hadn't realized just how much she meant to him. He had never bonded with another human this way. He had never fallen so deep he feared ever finding his way out, and Eric knew now, what Sookie said earlier, about him willing to give his life for her was true. He knew it in his heart. He knew if she died, so would he. They were one now. Their blood sealed them together for all of eternity.

Eric was feeling light headed knowing he was nearing the point of no return and he could feel Sookie's body sway under his arm. She was getting faint so he pulled his wrist away from her mouth and swept her up in his arms. The fire was raging now, as if it had been feeding off their energy, making them warm on such a cool night and Eric smiled at Sookie. She looked lustfully forlorn and he knew she was feeling the pull just like he was. Eric took her wrist and began to lick it gently, cleaning off her excess blood, his saliva closed off the wound…

"You commandeered a boat and made love to me on the open water (Sookie replied giggling softly as her weak head leaned against his shoulder and she added with a drunken smile…) you weren't wearing a condom then…."

Eric looked back at her in question, confused about what Sookie was saying. She seemed so out of it, he figured she had lost a substantial amount of blood, and even with the surge of his blood, she needed to rest now. Rest and then they would make love again, till the sun came up. Then maybe she would regain her right mind.

"Sleep lover, just sleep…" Eric assured her as he took a seat next to the warm fire holding a curled up Sookie in his lap.

"Okay but only if you stay with me…." She answered with her eyes closed already dozing off…

"For eternity…" Eric promised quietly as her head sunk down into the crevice between his neck and shoulders. It lit up his skin and the heat from her blood and the fire ignited in his veins. He would stay with her forever, he was certain of that. Eric looked back at his lovers sleeping face as she breathed gently against his body and wondered again what she was speaking of before. Eric knew one thing for sure, whatever she meant, with this bond, it had changed things between them forever. This bond was much stronger than the last and so was he now, with Sookie's intoxicating blood running through his veins. She was breathtaking; he had never looked upon something more beautiful in his many years on this earth. Eric ran his fingers soothingly through Sookie's hair and he felt her clench his body in response.

He knew she was his now, Sookie belonged to him till the very end. How could someone be so invigorating and so terrifying all at the same time? Eric wondered looking down at her. If others new what kind of hold she had on him now, if they knew that they had bonded, and wanted to get to Sookie through him or to him through Sookie, it would be very dangerous for both of them. It would be very dangerous indeed. And Eric mulled over that very notion as he contemplated all he had learned tonight. As he mulled over what this next part of the game would expose, and most importantly, he thought about what cards he held now, the most important one, sitting in his lap, and what he was going to do to ensure that particular card's protection, so that she never be tampered with again.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Im sorry, I know I said we would get to more action in this chapter, but I think its obvious once you read to see what I got carried away with. Plotting comes in the next one. I wanted to include a nice Sook and Tara moment too, cause I just adore Tara. Anyhoo, thanks so much for the great reviews and I hope you enjoy this one! Patience is a virtue. :)

**Chapter 11**

She awoke groggily to an echoing sound. She opened her eyes to half slits trying to pinpoint the rapping noise as she felt two very strong arms enclosed securely around her waist. The first thing Sookie could consciously identify was Eric's nose, which was resting just inches from her face. She smiled when she realized their limbs were still entangled from the night before, his knee resting in-between her thighs, her arms strewn over his rock hard body, one casually resting on one ass cheek. Their chests pressed together, and she felt herself all of the sudden come over by the urge to roll him over on his back, straddle him, and fuck him silly. Lord knows they had done enough fucking last night to last the millennium. But here she was, ready to go again. For the first time since she had been back, she thought about human Eric, and morning sex was definitely something she was going to miss. They were definitely going to have to make up for lost time tonight. She was feeling very wound up and needed his helpful skills to undo that.

She had always been turned on by him, but this new feeling in her veins made her want to jump him, while even at rest. She even felt her body rub up against his, her lips betrayed her and began to kiss the hollow below his neck and around his breast bone. In a stray very far away thought, Sookie wondered just what she had gotten herself into. As she remembered their bonding last night, under the January moon and starry sky. She smiled to herself again, and felt the electric charge as her body pressed to his. Good lord they had turned themselves into a pair of vibrators, Sookie thought blushing. There was that noise again, it sounded like knocking, and as Sookie grew more aware of it, she realized someone was at her door.

Oh crap! Sookie groaned not wanting to get out of bed, she was still a little sore, but it was a good sore, although her breasts were practically throbbing from all of the attention Eric gave them last night and she groaned. Burying her face in Eric's neck, she willed the noise to go away, but then she heard a voice that was now inside her house…

"Sook girl, you home? I just let myself in, you really should think about putting your spare key someplace a little less obvious though…"

She closed her eyes again when she realized her visitor was Tara. Sookie had no other choice but to get up now and she slung her legs over her bed, trying to figure out what to wear. She noted on her alarm clock that it was 10:27 a.m. Sookie wished she had a few extra hours to sleep, they really didn't get to bed until just before dawn, but she knew she had to get up and face the day. For the first time as she looked back at Eric and his delicious derriere, she envied him for getting to sleep in.

Sookie had to grab something fast because it now sounded like Tara was coming up the stairs, she skirted around for anything on the floor, momentarily cursing her new found choice to sleep in the nude, and then she finally found an old bathrobe...

"Sook?" Tara called again, now she sounded like she was just outside the door, and Sookie had no more time to get ready, quickly tying the rope belt she darted out into the hallway.

"Hey?" Tara replied with a smirk as she saw the flush look on Sookie's face and Tara asked her…

"Everything okay? I just wanted to check on you after last night you didn't look so well before you left..."

Sookie looked back at Tara and smiled awkwardly, realizing she hadn't really cleaned herself up from last night, feeling suddenly embarrassed she muttered…

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Tara gave her the quizzical eye with one brow raised and Sookie nodded her head and replied…

"Yes, actually I'm great, Eric came over last night." She couldn't stop smiling and all of the sudden Tara pieced it together and she smiled smugly replying…

"Oh, I get it, you two finally made up…And might I add…It's about fuckin time!"

"Tara!" Sookie wasn't a fan of Tara's swearing, but Tara paid no attention and she went on…

"Well now your gonna have to tell me all about it…But it looks like you just woke up, so go get ready and Ill make you breakfast downstairs…"

Sookie raised her brows hesitantly not sure if she was ready to talk about things just yet, even the things that she could talk about, and Tara shook her head thinking Sookie just wanted to go back to bed she added convincingly…

"You gotta eat doncha? And I doubt Fang Boy is gonna be up any time soon am I right?" Tara raised her brows in question and Sookie finally surrendered with a sigh and a nod…

"Yes, that's fine, Ill go get cleaned up."

"You do that!" Tara replied calling after her. And watched Sookie move with an odd little scuffle into her bathroom. Something was most definitely different, she could tell.

Going back down into Sookie's kitchen, Tara got started on her traditional Southern breakfast of baked bacon, grits, and eggs, while Sookie stepped into her shower. She didn't have to worry about cleaning up any of her blood, Eric was very adept at getting every last drop, a definite member of the clean body club and Sookie couldn't help but smile to herself, but nevertheless, she did need to clean up from their sexual escapades. She couldn't even remember half of the things or locations they christened last night, although she was sure they had made pretty good ground on her property and in the house, and she blushed like a school girl when she remembered what they did on the hood of Eric's car. God if her neighbors could see her now. She was just thankful Bill hadn't gotten back from his travels yet, or at least she hoped that was still true, otherwise he would have gotten himself quite the show. Or more like an entire film.

She brushed her teeth and then stepped into the shower. Sookie studied her wrist, and the spot on her breast where Eric had drank from and it was as if it had never happened. His blood had miraculously healed her. She even felt better, like she had more energy, like she could run a marathon. Her libido was shooting through the roof, fighting everything inside at the moment to resist making love again from sundown to sunrise. It was clear the bond was having an impact on her thought patterns and sex drive. Sookie blamed it for her one track mind, her skin still buzzing, needing to reconnect with her own personal private outlet, she realized now why Eric said once they bonded in this manner it would be difficult to live apart. Christ himself couldn't make her let go of him now. Sookie let the warm water run over her aching body soothingly. But she was really yearning for something else to sooth her. Something substantially harder and more solid.

Wondering just how long Tara might be down there making breakfast, Sookie bit her lip in hesitation. God she wanted him again. In one sense, she hoped these feelings would fade just a little over time, because it was going to be hard to live like this. It was just so intense. Sookie closed her eyes, praying to god for forgiveness, she missed the last month of Sunday church services and for what she was going to do now, she was sure she was going to hell, but she needed some relief, and as the warm water ran over her body and rinsed away the soap and shampoo, Sookie closed her eyes, and brought her hand down in-between her legs.

She leaned against the cool tile wall and imagined it was Eric. She needed him so much right now it hurt. She just prayed she could keep her mouth shut. She would die if Tara knew what she was doing! But at the moment Sookie didn't care, rubbing her sensitivity she bit her lip as she remembered a particularly skillful move from last night as he took her up against the back porch.

It wasn't until she began to feel the water run cool when Sookie realized she had been in the shower longer than she should have. She looked down at her fingers and suddenly noticed blood on them. Groaning because she knew what this meant--That time of the month! She do did not need to deal with her period right now! Not when there was so much that needed to be done. She closed her eyes again and let the cool water relieve her body, and as if on cue, she felt her first cramp, Sookie refused to let it get to her. So she imagined Eric instead. He had a special way of helping her with this little female problem, and she smiled to herself remembering the last time he did what he did. It was very helpful indeed.

She rinsed off her hair one last time and stepped out into a warm fluffy big towel to dry her self off.

A few minutes later and after taking two Advil for the cramps, and brushing her hair, she was dressed and heading downstairs to find out what smelled so good.

Tara had brewed a pot of coffee and Sookie saw the pile of bacon and biscuits fresh from the oven and she marveled…

"Wow, I feel like I have my own personal chef, thanks Tara!" Sookie's smile spread from ear to ear as Tara looked at her funny for a moment and then handed her a cup of coffee.

"Girl, I know that look, you got it bad."

"What?" Sookie asked surprised and Tara, leaned back against the counter sizing Sookie up with one eyebrow raised…

"Now don't tell me nothing happened, you got the serious 'I just broke the Guinness book of world records for number of consecutive orgasms last night' look on your face."

"Tara Mae Thornton!!!" Sookie cried in outrage, her face blushing a nice complimentary crimson shade and Tara smirked and she asked Sookie…

"So he's pretty good huh?"

"That's none of your business!" Sookie snapped back and swiped a biscuit from the baking sheet as she busied herself looking in the fridge for something cold to drink too.

"Well, that's fine by me…I mean when you get some you get some, and when it's good…even better." Tara replied.

She had a strange look on her face as if she was thinking over something and as Sookie turned around she noticed it.

Setting down a pitcher of orange juice on the table Sookie decided to pry…

"Speaking of last night…Did anything happen that I should know about?" Sookie raised her brows expectantly and awaited Tara's reply. Tara looked back at Sookie bemused asking her with a chuckle…

"What are you talking about?"

Tara brought the food to the table taking a swig from the orange juice Sookie had poured for her and Sookie replied…

"You and Jason?"

Tara nearly choked on her juice as she asked Sookie strangely…

"Me and Jason what?"

"Didn't you hook up?" Sookie asked baffled. She didn't think she ever used the word hook-up in her life, but right now she just felt too good to dwell on that little change and Tara asked her…

"Did Fang Boy give you some weird mojo juice or something? Jason and I didn't do anything last night."

"Oh." Sookie answered confused, and she creased her brows in thought, realizing that this wasn't the same New Years Day as before; this was a different New Years Day. Things had changed already. She was able to save Eric from Hallow last night for one, unlike last time, and he was still very much a vampire. Thank god! She figured other things could have changed as well then. Sookie looked back at Tara thinking she should be relieved they didn't happen; it wasn't like those two would ever work together anyway.

Tara was still looking at Sookie strangely as she began to dive into her eggs, and then, Jason came waltzing in…

"Hey sis, got anything to eat?" Jason asked her as he looked in the fridge automatically and then realized everything was out on the table.

Tara sat up a little straighter and suddenly became oddly quiet and Sookie replied plainly as Jason grabbed a plate for himself and started to dig in to the spread on the table…

"Help yourself Jason."

"Thanks!" He replied with a smile already piling up his plate with biscuits bacon and eggs, and a huge mound of honey covered grits.

He took a huge bite of his biscuit and then noticed Tara sitting there and he suddenly developed a wide smile...

"Hey Tara..."

Tara smiled politely hiding her mouth with her fork and replied...

"Uh hey Jason..."

Sookie looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on between them, it was clear something had and then Jason announced...

"Whose car is that outside? I recognize Batman's but there's a convertible out there too...That yours Tara?"

Tara looked up at Jason as if baffled by his question and she shook her head and looked back at him strangely...

"No."

"What? There's a car outside?" Sookie asked standing up now out of curiosity and Jason nodded his head replying...

"Yeah, looks brand new too." Jason added as Sookie stood up and the others followed. She looked out her window and sure enough, a brand new red Audi convertible sat out there. No one was inside and Sookie was leery to go check things out, and then her phone rang.

She went over to pick it up and listened on the other end. It was a recorded message from Eric...

"Hello Lover, Just a little New Year's present from me. You really needed a new car, and I took the liberty of selecting a model I thought you would find favorable. I hope you like it. Now when you need to reach me you really can out run the police."

And then her phone connected to the Audi dealership assuring her that all of her maintenance needs had been taken care of. He got her a bumper to bumper 5 year warranty. And Sookie's smile spread from ear to ear.

"He got me a car?" She exclaimed still not really sinking in for her.

Eric got her a car? A car??? And it was an Audi? Sookie ran outside to look at it and she noticed her red was more of a cranberry metallic red, but still beautiful. Of course Eric would pick red! But it really was lovely. She felt the light camel leather interior and marveled at how soft it was to her touch and then she heard Tara from behind...

"Wow Sook, that car is hot, that sure must have been some night last night."

Sookie looked back at Tara still amazed by it all and she admitted to them both...

"I asked Eric to move in with me..."

"What?" Jason asked seemingly upset.

And Sookie shot a look back at him just daring him to start with her…

"First you let him bite you and now you're movin in together? You're gonna end up with so many holes people might mistake you for a leopard!"

"Jason!" Tara spat back at him and Sookie shook her head meeting Tara's gaze with assurance she replied…

"No its okay Tara (Sookie glared back at Jason and continued…) It's not my brothers fault that he's never been in love or come close to a committed relationship…"

"Hey that aint true!" Jason argued and Sookie shook her head as she pulled out the keys from the dash board and she replied…

"Either way I'm glad I was wrong about you two hooking up last night, Tara deserves a real man not one who has such a narrow-minded outlook on the world!"

Jason looked back at Sookie exasperated and Sookie looked back at Tara asking her…

"Do you want to take my new car for a spin Tara?" She purposely excluded Jason from her invitation and Tara looked back at Jason hesitantly, finally nodding her head in agreement…

It was an awesome car. She thought excitedly.

"Sure."

"Good Ill get my purse and then we can go."

About 30 minutes later Sookie and Tara were cruising along the outskirts of Bon Temps the wind whipping through their hair and Pink's "So What" song played in the background and Tara finally confessed…

"Jason asked me if I wanted to go back to his place with him last night…."

"What?" Sookie looked back at Tara confused feeling like this was all news to her and Tara explained…

"I wanted to go with him…You know I've had a crush on him since the 2nd grade…"

"Yes, I think everyone but Jason knows that…" Sookie agreed.

She looked back at Tara reluctantly, feeling uncomfortable with this topic of conversation, but she supposed she brought it up first, and she was curious to know what happened, allowing Tara to continue without interruption, Sookie listened…

"But when I saw you right before you left, your face looked so full of hope, so happy, and I knew you were going to see him…That's what real love is…."

Sookie looked back at Tara empathetically with brows creased and Tara continued…

"I knew I didn't want a one night stand, which is what I'm pretty sure would happen if I went with him…I want real love….The perfect kind, like you have with Tall, Blonde, and Bad…The kind that makes you go crazy and do stupid things."

Sookie looked back at Tara and she put her hand over Tara's finally replying…

"What Eric and I have is far from perfect, you know that….But (Sookie got a warm fuzzy feeling inside when she thought of him and she smiled, not wanting to rub in what she had with Eric, because although it wasn't perfect, she couldn't think of one critical thing to say about him or their relationship at the moment, so she assured Tara…) You'll find him…He's waiting out there for you….And if its anything like Eric and me, you wont know it until it hits you over the head…But I know he's out there."

Sookie smiled and Tara smiled back as she leaned back in her seat to look out at the blue sky above she replied…

"Maybe my Mr. Right will buy me a 2009 X4 Audi Convertible too." She looked back at Sookie through the sides of her eyes as if to say Sookie was spoiled rotten but Sookie couldn't deny it and finally answered feeling optimistic…

"Who knows, maybe he will…"

Tara smirked and laughed adding…

"Yeah, well honey men are one thing but if you keep smiling like that I might have to pay someone to wipe that sugar sweet grin off your face by putting a scratch in this perfect paint job…Some of us have cynical standards to uphold after all…"

Tara smirked back at Sookie and Sookie knew she was just kidding, shaking her head she flipped her eyes and admitted….

"I'm not that bad…. (Suddenly questioning herself Sookie asked Tara…) Am I?"

"Oh girl, every woman from Bon Temps to the Gulf would hate you right now if they could see that face of yours. If I wasn't such a good friend Id be green with envy too….But I'm just green…"

Sookie flipped her eyes up and Tara asked her point blank as she turned to face Sookie…

"What happened though, I mean you look different today, like someone turned a light on inside you?"

Sookie smiled back at Tara, she didn't want to explain the last few days and what she had been through, Sookie was sure any one would think she was insane if she told them what really happened. She was even surprised Eric took it as well as he did. She just hoped he wasn't humoring her with his easy acceptance, but she could tell her about last night. Part of her wanted to tell someone. And she couldn't think of anyone better than her best friend, so Sookie explained…

"Last night after the celebrations and everything, Eric and I shared a blood bond."

Tara looked back at Sookie oddly not quite understanding what a blood bond was and she asked her…

"What your blood brothers now?"

Sookie smiled again, feeling a low hum rumble through her body as she thought of Eric and how his blood now ran through her. It was so arousing, and enough to cause a hot flash, and she cranked up the air conditioner and angled the vent towards her forehead….

"No, not exactly…A blood bond is when a human and vampire exchange blood, it intensifies everything we are feeling, every action and thought, and we can feel each other when one of us is near…."

"And you wanted to do this why?" Tara asked baffled by it all, not understanding why Sookie would put herself through that after the whole severely invasive life changing telepathy thing. And Sookie swallowed hearing Tara's thoughts she replied…

"It's nothing like the telepathy….Its more like a warm feeling and when he is closer to me, its like static…"

Tara raised her brow still not quite understanding and Sookie replied…"When a vampire and human willingly chose to bond, out of love…it's kind of like the vampire version of a marriage…"

Tara looked back at Sookie again clearly unsettled and she replied…

"I see… (After a moment's pause Tara asked her….) Did Tall, Blonde, and Bad ask you to bond with him then?"

Sookie shook her head and replied plainly…

"No, I did…I wanted to bond with him…"

Now it was Tara's turn to look back at Sookie with empathy not wanting to ask this, but she felt she had to, as a friend, and she asked Sookie…

"You don't think he's just going along for the ride do you?"

Sookie's face fell into a frown, not even considering that notion and she answered clamping up all of the sudden…

"No, I don't….In fact some time passed after I asked him and then he asked if I still wanted to himself."

Sookie didn't like what Tara was implying. She expected as much from someone like her brother, but Tara was someone she trusted.

"Sook…." Tara leaned over and put her hand on Sookie's stiff shoulder replying…"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that he didn't mean it…I just don't want to see you get hurt, like that last one did to you…."

Sookie looked back up at Tara, understanding where her friend was coming from. Bill really did a number on her emotional psyche, but ever since she made her wish, she felt like she could see things more clearly now. This was nothing like Bill. Eric was the real deal. Sookie took a deep breath, pulling herself together; she finally answered putting her hand over Tara's….

"I know and I appreciate your concern…But this was something we both wanted…Sometimes even things with rocky beginnings can wind up with happy ends…"

Sookie looked back at Tara and Tara nodded in agreement looking down at her lap, she thought of Jason again. Wondering if he would ever turn things around, if they ever had a chance. Not wanting to dwell on emotions any longer, Tara pulled herself together and summoned up a smile asking Sookie…

"So now that you have a new set of wheels, what should we do?"

Sookie put on a pair of sunglasses as they neared the edge of town and she felt carefree, feeling like anything was possible, thanks to Eric and her little adventure forward in time and she replied with gusto…

"Everything!"

Gunning on her gas pedal, they zoomed off and spent the rest of the afternoon out cruising the area. Tara had fun too, and they even made it to Mammy's for the crawfish lunch, and then did a little shopping after that. It was so nice just to kick back and have some girl's time and as they got back into Bon Temp's city limits just before sunset Sookie dropped Tara off at her rental house and then drove back home. Jason's truck was gone, thank god! Sookie thought, and Eric's car was still there. She felt a jolt of pleasure just from seeing his car parked outside her house. Figuring Tara must have been right, about the having it bad part. Sookie wanted nothing more than to jump her big Vikings bones right now too, before he saw what she got him. She knew it wasn't as much or even close to being as impressive as the car, but Sookie wanted to give him something. He had given her so much already.

She got into her house and set down her purse and keys on the table in the entry way. Sookie knew it wasn't quite sundown yet, so she still had a little time before Eric was awake. She grabbed something quick to eat and then she noticed the message light was blinking on her phone. There were 3 messages, Sookie picked it up and listened and her face fell when she heard Sam's voice on the other end…

_Message 1_: "Sook…I know you left early last night, but I have you down on the schedule for today…give me a call when you get this message alright?"

_Message 2_: "Sookie, I'm really short handed today, Id really appreciate it if you would either call me or just come in! Remember you were on the schedule to work from 11-6? I'm starting to get worried!"

_Message 3_: "I don't know where you are, but I finally got a hold of Arlene and she said shed take over for you…Just give me a call okay, so I know your alright and not lying in a ditch somewhere!"

"Oh Shit!" Sookie shook her head feeling terrible all of the sudden. Here she was out joyriding with Tara and poor Sam was about to have a heart attack! Sookie clicked her phone on and immediately called him, after 2 rings someone picked up…

"Merlottes, this is Sam speaking!"

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry, I had a late night last night and Tara and my brother were here and I totally lost track of time, do you still need me to come in?" Sookie asked apprehensively, hoping he would say no, even though she felt so very guilty at the moment…

"No, its fine, Arlene is here now and so is Daphne so we're fine….But where have you been, I've been trying to reach you all afternoon?"

Sookie bit her lip putting her hand on her forehead, not wanting to bring up the crazy make a wish time travel thing or that she was really out joyriding with Tara, but she had to give him something honest, so she explained…

"Someone's after Eric…"

"What?" Sam asked her confused and Sookie elaborated…

"A witch has threatened his life and we believe she may be working with a vampire…Eric is staying with me now…"

"Jesus Sook!" Sam exclaimed. She could hear the disapproval in his voice and she foresaw another lecture about not getting mixed up with vampires again, but Sam interrupted her before she could defend the situation and Sam asked her…

"Do you need any help? I could drop by later?"

She creased her brows, feeling emotional all of the sudden, Sam was one of her dearest friends in the world, and she was touched that he would offer to help, but at the same time she didn't want to drag him into this. She signed up for this, Sam didn't, and Sookie finally replied…

"I'll let you know, I think Eric is going to have a few people over later to discuss his plan…"

"Yeah, okay…" Sam almost sounded hurt and Sookie finally assured him…

"Ill call you either way…"

"Thanks…" He replied sounding a little better and Sookie added…

"No Sam, I should be thanking you….I'm so sorry about missing work today, It won't happen again…"

"Forget about it Sook…Your safety comes first and foremost."

She pursed her lips a little realizing Sam just wanted to keep her safe, he probably wasn't that concerned about Eric, but Sookie would take what she could get and finally concluded…

"Thank you Sam."

"Take care." He replied and then Sookie hung up her phone. She looked out the window for a moment at her new beautiful red convertible and thought about all she had gone through to get here. Looking back, even after going through hell, she wouldn't change any of it. Those lessons taught her things about herself and the things and people who were most important to her. They taught her a lot. Sookie decided to go upstairs and freshen up before Eric woke.

Happy when she got to the bathroom to see that she was having a light day in fact the blood had nearly dried on her napkin and she smiled knowing just how she was going to wake Eric up now. She had some more thanking to do, plus her body was practically screaming for his touch. If they had to replace her sheets, so be it. Sookie didn't really care.

She brushed her teeth once for good measure and then ran a brush through her soft golden curls. She applied just a touch of lip gloss and mascara perking up her eyelashes and then Sookie wandered into her pitch black bedroom where Eric was resting. She flipped the switch on one of her nightlights standing in the doorway and watched him for a moment. He was breathtaking. It was torture standing here and not touching his electric skin. So she decided to render that right here and now. Sookie pulled her top off over her head, watching the way the soft light kissed his perfect sculpted body. And as she took a step closer she undid her pants…Feeling aroused already, one more step and she had removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor. And finally her panties…and as she bent down to remove what was left of the sheet covering his Botticelli like body she rested her hand on his hard porcelain skin and squeezed her thighs tightly together.

It was just like static, her whole body humming from the electricity they generated. She placed one knee on one side of his legs and the other on the opposite side straddling his lap on the bed. Oh he felt good. She wanted him so badly, but they had unfinished business from last night first. She lay over him kissing his beautiful chest and abs, rubbing herself over his hardness; she smiled devilishly when she felt his body respond to her. Creeping down she placed kisses across his abs and navel. She felt the object of her desire rise and press up against her thigh and Sookie licked her lips hungrily. Just a few inches more, kissing down the line of light hair, she finally reached his base.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" His deep voice broke her chain of thought and Sookie looked up to meet a pair of intense blue eyes looking back at her. She smiled at him wickedly and finally Sookie replied as her tongue touched his tip teasingly…

"I'm thanking you…"

She met his gaze with a glint and noticed his fangs extend, and before Eric could reply, she plunged her mouth over his aching hardness restoring their connection through the bond. She ran her tongue along his hard length and tasted, savoring him as if he were the most delectable Popsicle she had ever eaten.

Eric groaned and that's when Sookie knew she had him, pulling out and pushing her mouth back over him, hot against cool, and then she would pull back again to place soft kisses on his great length, finally putting her hands around his base she angled her pelvis as the cool air brushed against her moist sheath she imagined he was pummeling her the way he thrust in her mouth and she sucked harder….

"Sssssookie!" Eric gasped, his voice carrying Sookie to her climax as she continued to massage his base, refusing to latch off she greedily sucked away. Sookie tasted some of his moistness and knew the moment was upon her, she closed her eyes anticipating heaven…When all of the sudden she felt a gust of wind whip her face as she was slammed back onto her back. When her eyes finally got their focus back she saw his dark blue stare tearing into her and he replied with a wicked smirk of his own…

"I should get you convertibles more often."

And then his hardness parted her folds none too gently and Sookie cried out in pleasure. God he was so big! She had no other choice but to go along for the ride as his fangs scraped her skin and he began to thrust in long fluid motions. He pushed her arms up over her head and clenched her hands in his as she wrapped her thighs around his hips and he rode her. It felt like they were flying. She couldn't even describe the incredible sensations running through her body, so sensitive to his touch, every movement, every motion, and every touch, sent her into another orbit. She had already come once, feeling a pull from him to her through the bond, sex was no longer physical, but it triggered every part of her body and mind. A flutter of white lights and stars shined beneath her eyelids as her gaze turned lucid and then it was as if every cell in her body had awakened, feeling him, every inch of his thickness as he pushed down, all the way back, and Sookie gasped…

"Errric!"

"Yes lover!" He replied meeting her gasps with his smooth voice. Continuing to thrust, he drove into her.

Her hands clenched his above her head as her body twitched and she felt orgasm number two approach…

"Oh Eric!" She moaned feeling her wetness seep out, shivering, but he wouldn't let her go through the afterglow, shocking her body back into it, and then he began to move faster…If it was possible he felt even harder and bigger and Sookie thought her body might just burst.

"Baby!" There were tears in her eyes it felt so damn good, she never wanted this ride to end. The wave was just too intense; hanging onto his hips with her thighs for dear life she felt her heels bump against his perfect ass.

He jerked, and she could feel his sensations through the bond and then Sookie felt a sudden jolt of her own as she screamed his name, but no words came out, and instead they flowed into each other in one intensely powerful wave of passion. Sookie nearly lost consciousness again, from the pleasure but then his lips were on hers kissing her heatedly and she wrapped her body around his.

His lips were tender and sweet but also sensual and as he brushed his tongue against hers coaxing her tongue out she licked his long fangs. And then he was back to kissing her. His lips brushed her neck and licked her and then he plunged his tongue around her insanely sensitive nipple and she moaned on contact. Sookie felt his fangs scrape her skin knowing he was getting ready to feed, but she wanted him to put his mouth someplace else…He was sucking on her nipple and Sookie felt another wave of pleasure, wondering if it was possible to have another orgasm after all of that as his other large hand came up to massage the neglected breast and she decided to just let him do his thing. She was silly to think she could protest anything he did at this point.

He moved his mouth to her other nipple his rough stubble scraping against the pillowy soft flesh of her breast as the cool air brushed the other.

"Eric…" Sookie moaned helplessly a puddle below him. She felt like a prey being devoured by its predator as he licked and stroked her in all the right places. Paralyzing her from any movement, Eric came back up to mesh his lips with hers, kissing her again. Eric leaned over both hands cupping each breast and he brushed his lips against her ear understanding what Sookie wanted to tell him he replied…

"I know, I can smell your taste lover…It has coated me…I will take care of it.." Eric assured her. Sookie knew she didn't have to say anything else, coming undone as his lips traveled south down past her navel. Eric fed from his favorite spot and relieved her feminine troubles. It felt so good as he brought her to her next climax, her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure while the blinding white light flashed before her and then her body could no longer take the levels of ecstasy he was giving her as she passed out into darkness.

When Eric realized that his lover had indeed dozed off, he wasn't sure what to think. Her chest was rising evenly so he knew her breathing was okay, he debated giving her more of his blood, to make her feel better, he worried he had taken too much last night, but Eric knew Sookie was dangerously close to that point of no return. Any more of his blood and she would become vampire. They would have to wait a few months before their next exchange, and allow it to weaken. But it concerned him slightly that she was already so weak. Had he been that good? Eric smiled smugly to himself as he thought of that one possible idea. Still, he knew Sookie needed her rest. They had been up all night last night, and even though he desperately wanted to wake her up and continue screwing her brains out, he knew it would be better for Sookie if he didn't.

Beside's Eric had business to tend to. The next stage of his plan could not fail. He was counting on everyone to play their part, and most importantly, he had to make sure no one would harm his lover. She meant everything to him.

He kissed her lips and then pulled the covers up over her perfect body. Eric stood there for a moment just watching Sookie sleep. He didn't know how she did it, in a thousand years he had never felt this kind of stirring inside him, the kind that took away his control and rational thought, but she had awakened something sleeping inside him.

"Sweet dreams Lover…" Eric replied kissing the bottom of her wrist and then he set her hand down gently on top of the blankets that covered her tiny body.

An hour later Sookie woke from the most delightful dream. Somehow she felt as if she was floating on a cloud, and she just wanted to find Eric. It was all hazy to her, what happened before, but she definitely remembered what they were doing before she fell asleep. And as her lips curved up, she thought about continuing what they had been doing. It amused her when she thought that somehow this bond or whatever they had, had turned her into a sex addict. She longed to be near to Eric. Sookie wasn't even sure what time it was, just that it was dark outside because she could no longer see the light press against her blackened shades.

She stood up and found an old tee of Eric's, it was green with a low dip vee neck, and she decided that she was going comfortable tonight. Eric's version of dressing comfortable, Sookie thought with a smirk, not bothering to put underwear on. Plus she knew he liked seeing her in his clothes or lack there of. She felt like a kid again, no consequences, just excitement and that giddy longing feeling. So Sookie tied up the curly ends of her hair into a loose bun and then she slipped out of her room. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend, well as much as one could surprise a vampire and padded carefully across the floor barefoot. She took the stairs down, smiling when Sookie got a peek of Eric's blonde head poking out from behind the back of her couch.

Sookie got to the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, with a spring in her step, hoping she would get to interrupt him reading or catch him watching some chick flick on television. But when she caught the side of his profile, Sookie realized he was staring at something. She thought maybe he found her gift, excited all of the sudden to get Eric's reaction, Sookie rounded the corner quickly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting across from Eric in the lounge chair.

"Niall!" Sookie squeaked and Niall smiled at her and patted the side of the chair inviting her to take the seat next to him…

"Hello Dearest."

Eric turned his head around to look at Sookie, his eyes traveling from her feet up to her shoulders appealingly ending in a smirk and Sookie suddenly wished she was wearing more clothing. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she tried to shake it off, turning to Niall, Sookie asked him in her best attempt to sound in control and un-mortified….

"What are you doing here?"

Now that she was very aware of how she had come down dressed, or more aware of what clothing she was lacking, and why it was that her great grandfather was sitting in a room across from Eric discussing things she knew nothing about…It unsettled her. Sookie didn't know if she should dread the answer to that question or not. Looking back at Eric questioning for answers. She had a feeling, she would soon find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Just wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. It's really so cool to get such positive and motivating feeback, so thanks! And I wanted to say Ill try to keep my updates regular, but Im also writing a one shot for the Summer of 69 ES fan fiction contest, so if the chaps for this fict are a little slower in coming, that is why. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and as always, thank you for reading! D

**Chapter 12**

Both Niall and Eric rose out of courtesy as Sookie stood there in Eric's oversized green tee.

"Sookie Dearest, please, sit down..." Niall spoke.

"I don't think I want to sit down..." Sookie answered adamantly now crossing her arms. She wasn't going to allow them to treat her like a little kid. If something was wrong, Sookie wanted to know what was wrong. And the fact that Niall was here and not Bill and Pam made her think something was most definitely wrong.

Niall smiled back at her and Sookie looked back at Eric in question and then Niall added...

"I think the Vampire can explain things better than I..." Niall cast Eric a look of distaste and Sookie met his gaze still confused.

"Eric? What's going on?" Sookie asked Eric meeting his gaze expectantly, her stance unwavering, and then Eric explained bluntly…

"Lover...I have asked the fairy here so that he may provide extra security for you..."

Sookie searched his eyes worriedly and then she asked Eric...

"Why would I need extra security?" Sookie looked back from Eric to Niall feeling uneasy all of the sudden and Eric answered as he took the final step bridging the gap between them, his eyes earnest and filled with concern and Eric finally replied...

"Because Pam called me earlier and we have reason to believe that your identity was compromised last night...Hallow had members from her witch coven in Fangtasia and they saw you with me. I no longer think she will be receptive to the idea that I am still under her curse..."

Sookie returned Eric's gaze worriedly her head spinning round and round as she tried to absorb all of this and understand what it meant. It wasn't good, she knew that much. Her body told her as much when she felt pits sink in her stomach. No...That was their bargaining chip, the way they would get into Hallows house and take down Victor! It was Eric's ace in the hole, the card he held up his sleeve, and it was supposed to work dammit!

"She knows where I live?" Sookie finally spoke in realization to no one particular, as she looked down at the floor fearful. She knew what this meant...they were in danger, they all were now. They no longer had the upper hand. She didn't want to panic, but for once Sookie was actually at a loss for what to do now. She felt like they had just been knocked back to square one all over again. She felt hopeless.

Eric could feel Sookie's disappointment through the bond, he could feel her sadness and anger come through in waves and he stepped in to put his arms around her securely...

"Do not be afraid lover, no one has been here yet...I would know, and now that we are aware of the situation we are taking precautions."

She didn't hear Eric, her mind still reeling and Sookie suddenly had a wave of de ja vu, remembering all of the sudden the night Victor pierced Eric's heart with his sword. She got a distinct visual of the very moment the light left Eric's eyes and it terrified her. Sookie clung to Eric tightly. No she couldn't let that happen again, worried about what her Viking warrior might now have planned Sookie plead in a voice just barely above a whisper but loud enough for Eric to hear with his adept vampire hearing...

"You cant leave me Eric...Please...promise me you will not go out there without me by your side?"

Sookies blurry eyes dared to look up into his feeling desperate, needing to hear affirmation that he wouldn't go away again, that's how it all started, that's how she lost him the first time, and Eric closed his eyes, shaking his head in regret...

"Lover, I can not promise you that..."

"Please?" She begged now feeling the tears well. The look on Eric's face was one of torture and anguish and he creased his brows and ran his hand up along her face replying softly...

"I could never lie to you...So I can not promise that I wont leave...If Victor is out there and trying to kill me and take you for his prisoner, I can not let him live...I must find him."

Her greatest fears came to life in that moment and Sookie felt the warm tears fall over her face and stain her cheeks. She knew there was no use fighting it, Eric was a man of his word, a warrior first, and there was no way he was going to go down without a fight. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much, but in this moment she hated him for it too.

Sookie couldn't stand to be comforted by him when he himself was responsible for causing this great pain inside of her. So she pushed herself angrily out of Eric's grasp. She needed to get her head on straight and she couldn't do that with Eric's stubbornness hovering over her. So she turned to the only other person Sookie thought could help, Niall, and she asked him...

"Is there no fairy magic that could summon Victor or Hallow? We need to get to them before they get to us!!!" Sookie's voice was a little louder than normal, but it was something she needed to know...

"My dearest..." Niall spoke but was interrupted by Eric who knew Sookie was upset with him...

"Lover we already have a plan worked out."

Sookie glared back at Eric and she asked him sharply...

"A plan that involves keeping me locked away with him, while you go get yourself killed???"

Eric's gaze was unwavering and Sookie threw up her arms in exasperation as she walked back over to Eric and pushed her finger into his chest...

"If you think I'm going to let that happen, you have another thing coming....I will break out of here and drive after your little entourage in my new car without a blink of hesitation, so you better rethink that plan to one that includes me!"

"No." Eric answered keeping his stance, not about to let Sookie push him around. He had made his decision and he wasn't about to change it and Sookie looked back at him like he had horns growing out of his head and she asked him...

"Excuse me?"

"I said No." Eric explained, and Niall decided to intervene before things got ugly, although he hated agreeing with the Vampire, Niall replied...

"You should listen to him Sookie, I realize that you are trying to prevent history from repeating itself dearest, but have you ever stopped to think, history may repeat itself if you are there?"

Now it was Niall's turn to get the death glare cast upon him and Sookie shook her head answering him...

"That is the most ridiculous excuse for letting him go out like some blood lust happy fool, I have ever heard!"

"He is not the human this time Sookie, he is the vampire, he is not weighed down by his emotions, like you are!"

Sookie looked back at Niall as if he had just stabbed her himself, and then her gaze flicked back to Eric helplessly. She wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction of her tears. And finally announced…

"I'm going upstairs to change!"

Before either Eric or Niall could reply, Sookie stomped off back towards the stairs, but she was interrupted by another familiar voice…

"Well don't you look fetching!"

Sookie looked up reluctantly to see Pam standing there not wanting to deal with Pam or her antics right now she put her hands on her hips waiting expectantly for her to just spit it out. Pam stood there with one brow raised eyeing her up and down and she smirked back at Sookie as she added unable to resist…

"And of course sans your undergarments is a nice touch…" Pam mused and Sookie's face colored red.

"Pam that's enough." Eric jumped into Sookie's defense and Sookie looked back at Eric embarrassed.

"Yes Pam, really, have you no class at all?" Bill asked her defensively, giving Sookie a once over with his own vampire eyes. And Sookie suddenly wished she could just lock herself in a dark room for the rest of the night.

"Pam, Bill…Go have a seat in the sitting room, I must speak with Sookie." Eric ordered and Pam and Bill turned away from them.

That was the end of that, and as Sookie turned back to look at Eric he said one word…

"Upstairs."

Sookie was too tired to argue at the moment, just wishing someone could talk some sense into Eric since she wasn't reaching him. And she nodded and walked slowly up the stairs with Eric following her.

Once they were in the bedroom with the door shut, Sookie busied herself on finding something more acceptable to wear. She certainly wasn't going to give Eric the satisfaction of acknowledging him, not after the way he treated her. And she searched for something that covered every inch of her body. Now that her grandfather and Pam, and Bill had all seen her like this. She tried not to let the mortifying memories resound in her head and rummaged quickly through her top dresser drawer for a clean pair of bra and panties, and then she heard Eric inevitably speak from behind…

"If I would have known what you had planned to wear tonight Lover, I would have scheduled this meeting much later…you really are quite irresistible when you wear my clothes…"

"Sans your undergarments too of course…" He spoke softly as his hand came from behind to touch the dip above her hip and press his body up against hers, smelling his scent all over her, Eric couldn't help it when his fangs came out.

Sookie didn't bother looking back at him. She was mad at him dammit, but the stupid bond made it impossible for her to stay that way. However Sookie made up her mind that she was going to fight it tooth and nail slipping out from under him, she tried to push her other more heated thoughts away and she lunged back with…

"If I would have known what you were planning I would have snuck out the back window and enlisted my own army to save your ass!"

Sookie didn't swear often, but she was clearly pissed and Eric took all of this in.

Her eyes flashed anger at Eric as she remembered just what he had intended to do. Keep her locked away in her gilded cage with her fairy grandfather while he went off and got himself killed.

"I know you are upset." Eric answered.

He had to make her see things from his perspective. She had to be smart about this, not irrational.

Eric affirmed, his large cool hands held Sookie's shoulders forcing her to look at him. There were so many emotions running through her, Eric noted, she was a tough cookie to crack, and he explained…

"It is not just the vampires that worry me lover, if Felipe is right and Victor has reached out to other species, other sub-groups, then we need to be prepared for what he or they throw at us…(Eric couldn't resist running the back of his hand along her soft warm skin, brushing his fingers tenderly over her collarbone and neck finally resting them under her chin, he concluded…) I'm only doing this for your benefit."

"Don't you see?" Sookie asked him shaking her head as she met his gaze with earnest eyes…

"I don't know if you believe me Eric, the more we argue, the more I think you are not hearing me, but I've been through this before…I have seen it happen, and I know that if we are separated, it means one of us will die…I can feel it inside me…Can you understand that?"

Eric looked back at her strangely as if he hadn't considered this new conception of Sookie's and she awaited his response. There was a long pause in-between them, their eyes speaking a thousand words at once and Eric finally asked her…

"You are certain of this?"

It was clear Eric hated not knowing the things Sookie did. He usually had the advantage of seeing things from every angle, but this time it was different. This time he had to trust his lover to be his eyes and ears because he knew nothing of her human experience. And Sookie finally replied…

"I've lived it."

He nodded his head, knowing whatever it was Sookie thought true, she believed it, although it drove him mad that he knew nothing about any of this. That he couldn't remember. He still didn't like the idea of Sookie coming along. She was just setting herself up to become another target. Eric knew Victor. The other vampire was vicious and merciless. He would make his lover beg for death before he was done with her. The very thought made Eric's blood boil in rage. So he decided he needed to make this as hard for Sookie as possible. He could protect her, it was true, but he did not want to risk her life. It wasn't worth it for any of this. And Eric finally replied…

"If you want to come you must persuade your grandfather to come along with us…He will ensure that you are taken care of. He wants nothing to do with Vampire business, so you must convince him Sookie, because I can not do this unless I know you are protected."

Sookie closed her eyes as if he had just handcuffed her to this house himself. She knew convincing Niall to go with the Vampires was going to take some heavy persuading. She knew he would have a condition like that. It was just like him to give her a little slack, but still maintain a firm grip on the situation. She clenched her jaw in stubborn acceptance feeling less than hopeful and she met his cool gaze one more time. He drove her crazy sometimes, but sadly she did identify with where he was coming from. Finally, Sookie pulled away to gather her clothes.

She just had to think of something that was all there was to it.

But before Eric's hand had let her go completely he tugged her back to him in a swift motion pulling her body back into his arms he crashed his lips over hers the way he had wanted to kiss her ever since she came down those stairs in that shirt of his. It was a knees weakening, bones melting kind of kiss as his tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth. If Sookie didn't know any better she might have forgotten to breathe, completely consumed by him, her body betrayed her and clenched in desire. She feared if she didn't do everything in her power, she couldn't stop fate. So she kissed him back with mixed emotions, just happy to have him here with her now, but also devastated that these moments could very well be their last.

Eric didn't want to let her go, but he knew they could never be at peace until this matter was resolved. He knew he had to kill Victor and anyone else that got in his path. He put his hand on Sookie's back wanting to assure her that things would be okay. He knew she was steadfast and stubborn, just like him. Which was a lethal combination. And he lowered his hand to cup her naked ass cheek. Sookie shivered and looked up into his eyes and Eric replied with certainty…

"When we are done…I would like to see you model this particular ensemble for me again lover…So that I may show you just how much I like it…" He leaned in to kiss her again and Sookie breathed out…

"Just like?" She asked…Going in for another kiss, as her lips pressed playfully with his…

"Like the shirt, love the body, infatuated with the girl." Eric confessed with a smirk as he drew out a moan from her, kissing her until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and then he reluctantly pulled away. For the first time his anger weakening as he thought about ravishing Sookie right here, but Eric knew what his priorities were. He had to think with his brain first.

Her eyes followed him to the door and before Eric left he replied…

"You must persuade the fairy first!"

Sookie sighed and flipped her eyes up in frustration as his large frame flashed out of the doorway. Was it too much to expect to get him to bend to her will just once? She supposed she should just be happy he was willing to negotiate. Sookie grew frustrated as she shoved her legs into a clean pair of panties. But the man could kiss. She thought absently, unbeknownst to Sookie, her lips curved into a smile as she thought about the way he could kiss. That man could control the eastern seaboard with the power of one of his kisses.

Her lips fell into a frown when Sookie looked into the mirror and realized she was grinning stupidly like an idiot. She didn't know much about Niall yet, but she knew he had a hand in her little trip through time, so she hoped she could persuade him to come along with Eric. He didn't strike her as a negotiating type…Oh hell who was she kidding, she would probably have more luck convincing the Easter Bunny to come over for dinner tonight, Sookie thought hopelessly.

She slipped into a pair of jeans, a mint green tee and her long belted gray sweater cardigan, making good on her word to cover up this time and Sookie tied up her hair into a ponytail. Completing the ensemble with a pair of canvas shoes, Sookie made her way down the stairs once more. This time well aware of the 4 sets of eyes resting on her as she approached. Sookie knew she had to play her 'A' game and she asked them sweetly…

"Can I get anyone something to drink? Niall? Eric, Pam, Bill?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows expectantly and awaited their reply. They seemed put off that she was suddenly so chipper and Pam smirked back at Eric replying in compliment…

"I see you worked your magic on her already?"

Sookie tried not to roll her eyes, keeping a smile plastered on her face. She was good at keeping her thoughts to herself after working at a place like Merlottes and she took their orders.

Niall had asked for Coffee, and Sookie thought she should get some time alone with him to go over her plan. She knew if she did it in front of the vampires, it would not go over as smoothly and Sookie opened her mouth…but just as she did, as if he read her mind, Niall offered…

"Dearest, let me help you."

Sookie didn't think it would be that easy, surprised by his willingness to go with her, and she smiled nodding her head…

"Yes, that would be great, thank you!"

Sookie cast one more look back at Eric, who returned her gaze with a knowing look of his own and then she turned around to lead Niall into her kitchen.

Niall went over to her kitchen window and looked out at the yard lit by moonlight remarking absently…

"When Fintan first brought me to meet your Grandmother, Adele, I was standing in this very place too…"

"Really?" Sookie asked surprised and intrigued that he would share that bit of information with her and Niall nodded and continued looking back at Sookie…

"Yes…you remind me of her too, free-spirited, stubborn, strong…it must come from your Grandmother's side…"

"Fairies are not strong?" Sookie asked him curiously, not really knowing anything about fairies except that Niall was one and she was related to him And Niall finally replied…

"We have many skills, but we also are quite vulnerable, especially in this realm…our kind is nearly extinct now…I am one of the last."

His green eyes flickered with hers and Sookie looked back at him sadly, not quite sure what to say, so she replied softly…

"I'm sorry."

Niall smiled and patted Sookies hand, finally replying with a melancholy air to his voice…

"I'm not…It is all part of evolution is it not? Survival of the species? And the ones who chose to co-exist together…"

He looked back at her thoughtfully and Sookie couldn't help but wonder if Niall was talking about she and Eric.

"Besides…(Niall concluded…) had our fairy kind never been vulnerable, I might never have gotten you my dear."

Sookie smiled back at him, for the first time feeling like this man was her family, like he was someone who could give her the answers she so desperately needed. He was so mysterious, so full of life. Sookie wondered absently just for a brief moment if she should just stay here with Niall like Eric wanted her to, she certainly had many questions for him. But Sookie knew in her heart what must be done.

Suddenly remembering why they came in to the kitchen, Sookie got out three bottles of True Blood out of her fridge and coffee and then turned back to Niall and smiled politely, not sure where to begin or how, Sookie spoke…

"So I never got a chance to thank you for saving him and granting my wish early…"

Niall smiled politely as he rested his hand on the counter and replied…

"Anything for my grand daughter…(he studied her gaze choosing his words carefully Niall continued…) I know if I had not you would probably never speak to me again…although in my opinion, it would not have been the worst thing in the world if you had finally gained your freedom from the Vampire."

Sookie pursed her lips as she ground the coffee beans trying not to get defensive, she needed to play this to work in her favor and she finally replied curtly keeping her emotions in check, thinking the man did after all save Eric's life, she couldn't very well make them like each other too…

"Well I'm glad you did." Sookie answered.

She poured the coffee beans into a filter and then pushed the cup back into the coffee pot to brew and she explained…

"I know you're sticking your neck out by being here tonight and I'm grateful to you for that."

Niall nodded in affirmation and he replied truthfully…

"It was not the Vampires call that brought me here."

Sookie looked back at Niall confused and he continued…

"There is a difficult and complicated matter I must discuss with you."

Sookie unscrewed the caps on the bottles of True Blood and put them in the microwave to heat up and she replied…

"Well there's something I need to discuss with you too."

Niall was intrigued and he finally replied with brows raised in curiosity…

"Oh really, and what is that?"

Sookie looked back at him and she finally confessed…

"I need to go with Eric when he meet's Victor, and I need for you to accompany us…I know we don't know each other that well, but I would really appreciate it if you would con…."

"Absolutely Not!" Niall spoke cutting her off and Sookie closed her mouth unable to get any more words out at the moment. Niall continued explaining…

"It is far too dangerous…I know what kind of enemies the Vampire has…Besides the fact that it would be risking your life, it would be risking mine as well, by exposure. Have you forgotten that our relationship is a secret to most of the supernatural world? For your safety and I want to keep it that way!"

Sookie creased her brows and she shook her head arguing…

"I can't let Eric go out there alone, not when I know what happened the first time…I need to be by his side!"

"I'm afraid that is just not possible dearest, not this time…" Niall replied shortly. But Sookie could no longer contain her emotions; placing her palms flat on the counter she leaned into him and replied…

"You listen to me! (Sookie kept her voice low but she wanted to make sure Niall knew she meant business…) I will not be treated like some little girl, I am a grown woman, and I believe what happened, happened for a reason, so we don't make the same mistakes we made before…" Sookie was getting tired of defending herself and ran a glass of water for herself from the tap. And Niall replied…

"Perhaps you are right, but you forget that you treated the human like a child and look where it got him…You need to act like an adult this time Sookie and listen to your elders…There must be no arguing on this. I have my differences with the Vampire that is true, but we both know what is best for you."

Sookie tried her best not to crush the glass she was holding in her hands. She wanted to bash it against her kitchen sink. She realized neither of these men were going to cooperate with her and she sighed defeated. On to plan B, Sookie reasoned to herself. And she looked back at Niall, and shook her head…

"You have not lived through what I just lived through."

Niall met her eyes thoughtfully as the timer on the microwave went off and he shook his head countering with her…

"Perhaps not dear one, but I do know that living your life day-by-day is no way to live at all…You need to look towards your future, especially now that you have made the commitment to him…You can not run so easily into the fire dearest…Not now, not after…"

"When did you start talking like Eric?" Sookie sighed frustrated and she closed her eyes feeling tired all of the sudden. She grabbed a cup and saucer for Niall's coffee figuring she could use the caffeine too right now Sookie took an extra cup and Niall put his hand over Sookie's. It was clear as day she was wringing her mind out over Eric and the danger he faced and Niall assured her…

"He will be alright Dear…I have lived for many years and never before or after have I seen a warrior with a passion such as the Vampire."

Sookie couldn't help but smile in lament of Eric. He did have passion that was for certain. For some reason, hearing Niall's words of assurance comforted Sookie. She didn't feel so on edge. She hadn't given up her fight but she was willing to take a break for a little bit. Sookie handed him his cup of coffee, he liked it black apparently and then Sookie remembered Niall had said he had something he needed to talk to her about and she asked him while gathering the bottles of warmed True Blood like a pro.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sookie asked him thoughtfully and Niall spoke with a small smile…

"Dearest, I think it best that I explain things first.."

"Explain what?" Sookie asked taking a sip of her own coffee. She was good, but she wasn't that good, opting to leave her coffee behind and Niall proclaimed…

"Why don't you serve them the synthetic blood before I tell you? I know how barbaric their kind can be if they are hungry."

Sookie sighed, she wanted to know more about Niall's big secret, then of course he had to toss in his sarcasm, knowing she needed to pick her battles with Niall and she nodded and replied…

"Alright, Ill be right back."

Sookie hadn't been gone more than 5 seconds when Niall heard a loud clamor from the living room. It sounded like Sookie had dropped the bottles she had been carrying and he went out to see what had happened…

"NO, NO, NO, I will not have him in my house! Eric, he's gotta go!" Sookie demanded pointing her finger at a baffled Alcide.

"Lover!"

Eric rose to face Sookie and he explained…

"We need extra security here during the day!"

Sookie had had enough of this falling down the rabbit hole not wanting to hear anything more from Eric she spat back to them all…

"Everyone who doesn't live here GET OUT NOW! If you don't leave in the next 10 seconds YOU WILL HAVE YOUR INVITATIONS RESCINDED!!!"

Pam looked back at Eric and he gave her a nod of approval as she stood up and cast Sookie a wink as she strut out of the house in her fabulous electric blue pumps.

Bill lowered his head and cast Sookie an awkward smile as he shuffled past her but Sookie's stern face was unwavering.

Alcide had no clue what to do either so he gave Eric a look that said 'See ya tomorrow' and then he left too.

And then there was just Niall and Eric. Sookie looked back at Niall regretfully, knowing she had to take a break Sookie asked him…

"Can you tell me what you needed to tell me tomorrow?"

Niall cast a glint of green towards Eric hesitantly and he finally nodded in agreement…

"Yes dear one."

Niall walked up to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek replying softly…

"Get some rest Sookie."

Sookie nodded in reply and looked down at the floor, feeling a tinge of guilt for kicking everyone out, but right now, she had to draw her line in the sand and make some things clear.

Sookie looked at the closed door for a few long moments after Niall left and then she turned around and it was just she and Eric.

"Would you care to tell me why you just sent all of my backup away?" Eric asked her with a raised brow. His voice was accusatory but his eyes were full of bemusement and Eric walked over to Sookie.

She shook her head and put her hand out and spat back…

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Eric creased his brows in confusion, not understanding where this anger was coming from and Sookie explained, not as mad as she was worried…

"If you do that, Ill never get out what I need to say."

"And what is that Lover?" Eric asked her trying to lift her eyes with his own as he studied her face. She looked down at her hands and then finally met Eric's, her eyes filled with emotion and Sookie finally answered…

"I know what you are doing, you knew Niall would never agree to go with you, I know that you know that Alcide's girlfriend attacked you when you were a human, I know that no matter what I've told you about what happened, about my worries, you are going to go out and look for trouble anyway, I know you are a vampire and a warrior and have experience with these kinds of things, I know that you love me and I love you, and that you will do whatever it takes to protect me, and most importantly I know you don't fear death."

Sookie's voice shook a little when the word 'death' fell off her lips not wanting to go there right now as his concerned blue gaze bore into hers and Sookie concluded…

"But I do. We have to be together on this Eric, You cant shut me out now, no matter how much I know it scares you to put me at risk, this is too important."

"Lover." Eric spoke and Sookie knew he was going to argue her and frankly she was tired of going in circles, she wasn't getting anywhere tonight and Sookie wasn't sure she would and she put up her hand to silence him and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Sookie replied opening her eyes to meet his and she replied quietly as she headed for the stairs…

"I don't want to fight anymore."

Eric watched her walk up the stairs knowing Sookie needed her space. He felt empathy for her wishing he could resolve her agony, and he would shortly. Eric went for his phone and left Niall a message. The plan was to carryout the takeover of Hallow's house tomorrow night after sundown. Pam and Bill were going to meet him here and they would go together. Pam had located Eric's sword by patrolling the entire Shreveport area and Hallow was just stupid enough to be keeping it at her house. But this time Eric had obtained something of Victor's. He was fully intending to turn the tables on that bastard. And Eric was certainly going to enjoy the bloodbath part too.

He did a once over of Sookie's house to make sure it was secure, Eric even scanned her parameter. Bill was on outside watch and Eric would take care of the inside. He wanted to make sure two guards were on Sookie at all times. Tomorrow he had arranged for Alcide to be here as well as Sam. And Niall would come back in the evening along with the shifter again.

His plan was like a well-oiled machine, it was virtually unpenetratable. Unless something happened to Sookie. Then all bets were off.

Eric shook the dark thought off his shoulders and then he looked up the stairs for a moment in thought. Something Sookie said to Niall piqued his interest. Eric wasn't a fan of secrets, wondering just what that Fairy was holding out on. If it had an impact anywhere remotely close to the last time Niall interfered with their lives Eric didn't think he would react as kindly as he had before. He knew Niall was mischievous and cunning, but there was only so much of the trickery and whimsical nature he would stand for.

Eric took one last look around noticing the bottles of True Blood were still smashed on the floor. And he quickly took care of it. Eric thought again about Niall and what he and Sookie were talking about in the kitchen. Eric assumed Sookie was just trying to bend his arm, but she seemed on edge before that. Realizing right then and there no matter what he said, he had never seen her this worked up, thinking that perhaps Sookie was right, perhaps they needed to be together. Whether or not Niall was coming, Eric decided to bend his will for his lover. Although he would never hear the end of it from Pam, but Eric didn't care. Sookie is what mattered most to him.

He finally went up the stairs and found his lover already asleep on her bed. She had gotten her cardigan off and her hair was taken out of the ponytail, one canvas shoe and one sock off, but the rest was left on.

It was long before dawn, just after midnight in fact, but Eric decided he wanted to stay here with Sookie. It concerned him a little that she was becoming so tired lately. He worried that he was causing this reaction from her and that she might not be able to handle what lay ahead. Eric helped Sookie shed the remainder of her clothing, but left her undergarments on knowing that would make her more comfortable. And then he looked down at her body, kissed by the moonlight. Eric didn't know it was possible to be jealous of the moons attention to his lover, but he was. He wanted to be the one she turned to whenever she needed something…

Eric pulled her shade down and the extra spare horizontal shade locking out all of the light, and then he finally closed the drapes, encasing the room in total darkness.

She was his, and he was never letting her go.

Sookie awoke sometime later in the night happy to find Eric's arms encircled around her. She inhaled his scent, unable to tell if he was conscious or not Sookie studied his face for a moment her own eyes still blurry and then she whispered…

"Eric, are you awake?"

Eric mumbled, he was clearly had been in his downtime and he finally spoke hazily…

"Mmmm, yes lover, what is it?"

Sookie turned to face him. She had just dreamed that she woke up and it was daylight and Eric wasn't lying next to her. Her bed was empty. Realizing once more just how lucky she was that he was here with her now, alive, and she slid her arm across his naked back and one hand slid across his chest and Sookie whispered catching the faint glint in his eyes…

"I love you."

She confessed resting her head on his shoulder tiredly, just needing to say that. No matter what they fought over, she loved him. A few moments of silence passed and Sookie felt herself begin to doze off again, but just as she was about to close her eyes a pair of soft cool lips meet hers waking her back up. Her lips responded to his as his hands moved to hold her body closer to his and she let him take her away with him to that far away place they often went when love took over.

"I love you too…" He whispered back, and then his lips took hers again. Shortly thereafter she felt him enter her, and their souls connected in a magical cosmic kind of way as they flew through the skies while making love. It was a beautiful kind of love making, a kind that didn't need flashy scenery or romantic accessories, the sound of passion carried through their voices and movements, and breathing, taking them to a higher plain of existence. Just the two of them, man and woman, locked together for eternity.

She floated away as if on a cloud her cheek falling onto his chest as she panted tiredly and he held her securely, and then Sookie fell asleep, knowing she was safe.

------------------------

The next day Sookie was down in her living room with Sam and Tara, and she was quite surprised that they were actually having fun. Sookie was glad that Eric had decided to call Sam for help. They licked scrabble, Parchisi, and had just started Monopoly when Sam's cell rang. Sookie had joked with Tara that she could make a fortune off Jason if they played against him with real money, agreeing to a scrabble match off the next time Jason was here. Everyone knew Jason sucked at board games, but he was one competitive sucker. Tara laughed knowing she could totally rob him blind and she looked forward to it. Sookie laughed in response and that's when she noticed Sam stiffen up.

"Yeah okay, Ill check it out, thanks Alcide!"

Sam had told Sookie earlier that Eric also asked Alcide to patrol the grounds outside while Sam guarded the inside. Sookie didn't like it at first, she didn't want Alcide anywhere near her house after what happened last time, but she supposed as long as she didn't see him it was alright.

Sam clicked off his phone and then looked back at Sookie hesitantly and Sookie asked him worriedly…

"Is everything okay?"

Sam looked back at Sookie and Tara worriedly. Not wanting them to overreact about anything. And he took his time thinking about his reply.

"Spit it out Merlotte, it aint like keeping your trap shut is going to help us any!" Tara added with sarcasm, growing frustrated herself.

Sookie waited worriedly not liking the tone of Sam's voice before and Sam finally replied…

"He heard something out in the cemetery…Alcide thinks its another Supe, but he's not sure, cant get a good read, but he thought it sounded like the noise was heading this way. He wants us to check out the house and make sure the doors are locked.

Sookie jumped to attention, knowing what her first order of business was, making sure Eric was safe. She rushed over to the stairs when her thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. She practically jumped and Tara screamed while Sam proclaimed…

"Son of a bitch!" All 3 of them saw the rock that had landed on Sookie's living room floor. It had shattered her front picture window and Sookie cringed at the damage.

And then Sam jumped into action….

"I see her! It's a were lynx!" Sam replied throwing the door open he charged out after her. Sookie had a split second to think before she grabbed the rifle and she and Tara rushed after Sam.

Sookie tried to shoot off a warning shot and then all of the sudden Alcide was standing there wide-eyed, in the path of the lynx. Sookie knew now exactly who this was. Alcide's infamous girlfriend, Debbie Pelt. Aiming her gun she was ready.

But Debbie morphed back into the human before crashing into Alcide tackling him down with her and all 3 ran up to them.

"Alcide, what are you doing here?" Debbie asked him and he looked back at her in shock. And he asked her hesitantly…

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"I need some clothes!" She exclaimed trying to cover herself up as best she could with her hands.

Sookie hadn't heard Debbie, a thought popping into her head. If Debbie wasn't here for Alcide, and she just attacked her house, she had to be working for the enemy. She had to be working for Hallow, right? It was the only thing that made any of this add up, she thought. Looking back at Debbie with a new found anger, Sookie spat back at her…

"Debbie, who sent you here?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked casting a bitchy glare back at Sookie and Sookie shook her head not wanting to play nice she replied smartly…

"Your boyfriend warned me about you!"

"He what?" Debbie glared back at Alcide and shook her head…

"If you laid one hand on him, I'm going to kill you you bitch, and then I'm going to rip his balls out!"

"Hey now! Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Sam asked her intervening and Debbie spun around to him covering her very naked chest, luckily Alcide had now removed his large plaid shirt and donated it to Debbie and she shoved her arms in the sleeves quickly, her gaze furious, she cut back at Sam…

"Obviously more of a Supe than you, what was that you were earlier? A Dog?" Debbie laughed and Alcide shook his head and silenced her cutting her off…

"That's enough Debbie! Why are you here?"

Debbie's gaze shifted back from Alcide to Sookie and she shook her head replying…

"They had a sale on Ho stones at Kmart, thought I would pass some out."

"You bitch!" Tara spat back and Sookie shook her head, not wanting them all to get wrapped up in the pathetic piece of woman that was Debbie Pelt and she spoke up…

"Enough!"

Debbie glared back at Sookie challengingly and Sookie lifted her rifle to Debbie clicking off the safety, Sookie threatened her…

"Take us to Hallow, or I blow your head off right now!"

Debbie looked back at Sookie stunned for a minute and then she started to laugh thinking Sookie was joking she shook her head and spat back tossing her hand out nonchalantly….

"I don't take orders from blonde trailer trash!"

That was it! Sookie had officially snapped, aiming the rifle to the side she fired off a shot and Debbie screamed. And then Sookie brought the barrel of the gun back to her head.

"You still want to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Bitch?"

Tara's eyebrows had risen about a mile above her eyes, and Sam's mouth had dropped about 3 inches. The only one Sookie hadn't gotten a read on was Alcide, but she didn't care at the moment. She was large an in charge and she was taking care of this business right here and now. No more Miss nice girl, and no more living life in fear. Sookie glared back at Debbie and she asked her expectantly….

"Well? Tick Tock, are you going to bring us to her or not?"

Debbie finally lowered her head and nodded spitting back at her…

"Fine, I need a car though!"

Alcide stepped up to walk along next to Debbie and Sookie shook her head and barked out to him…

"Nah Uh, you're not going anywhere!"

Alcide looked back at Sookie in question and Sookie proclaimed…

"Guard Eric….If you leave him, I'm coming after you next!"

Both Sam and Tara looked back at Sookie in amazement, Sookie handed the rifle to Sam to hold on Debbie and she went into her house to grab the keys to the convertible.

Once back out she looked at Debbie and spat back…

"I'm not ruining the upholstery to my new car so if you try anything funny, were pulling over to make cherry pie outside, got it?

"Whatever!" Debbie replied begrudgingly, and Sookie practically snarled at her…

"You don't want to mess with me this time Debbie Pelt, I can promise you that!"

Whatever Debbie was about to say, she had decided to hold her tongue, while an astonished Sam and Tara watched in bewilderment from the back seat, wondering what happened to their friend.

The only thing on Sookie's mind was finding Hallow and taking the bitch out, and ending this once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Okay hope you like rollercoaster rides. I think I set a record for how much stuff I could cram into one chapter, so I hope it makes sense, lol. Anyway lots happens, and if anything is confusing, I would be more than happy to clear it up. Just pm me or ask in the review/comments. This chapter is really a crossroads for me. I had two ways of playing this story out, and I finally chose one. Hopefully it was the right choice. ;) Thanks so much for reading and to my awesome reviewers Luv ya mucho! xoxox

**Chapter 13**

It was late in the afternoon when Eric realized something was wrong. In sleep he felt the fear and anger in his lover, thinking it a bad dream at first and then he heard the smashing of the window. Eric's eyes shot open knowing instantly something was wrong. Eric's first move was to attempt contact with Sookie. He jumped off the bed and threw on his clothing from yesterday. There was no time for clean clothes; he had to get down there. He knew he couldn't go out in the hallway because he could smell the day air detecting that the window was wide open, Eric knew he would fry. Part of him didn't care about burning, but he wouldn't be much help to Sookie if he was a pile of ash on the floor. Growling Eric did not like how this day was starting off.

Eric's nostrils flared in anger when her phone kept ringing with no answer. He heard scampering on the floor and then a shot gun fired outside. And his eyes widened in fury. Whatever was going down, it wasn't good. Eric ran over to the window pulling the drapes open, the first layer, and then the second, and then he lifted the blinds. His eyes burned and he covered his face from the low January light, withstanding the sting from the sun he tried to see what was happening with his vampire gaze.

He felt the waves of heat, hit his skin like ripples of steam pillowing off hot tar, and that's when he heard the car door slam. It was Sookie's Audi, and she was driving off with that shifter, her human friend and someone else he didn't recognize. Panic, fury, anger, frustration, helplessness ran through his pumping veins. Slamming the shade back down he felt burning on his skin where the light had hit. Not even giving it a second thought, he threw the bedroom door open and walked out into a full lit hallway.

Gasping from the entrenched heat of daylight enveloping his dead Vampire body, Eric felt the burn and he quickly went back and grabbed the big comforter on Sookie's bed to throw around his burning skin. Anything that wasn't covered was sliced open by each piercing ray. He flew down the stairs and was about to go for the drapes as his feet hit the ground floor when the front door was abruptly thrown open. The sunlight roared at him like a raging inferno and he fell back from the sheer force of the bright rays, his hair falling over his eyes as he crouched in pain as the sunlight hit his exposed arms and forehead and then he heard a voice…

"Eric!"

His first reaction was one of defense, automatically stiffening up, in battle mode. Eric's presumed what just happened to Sookie was ambush. Gathering all of the strength he possessed, Eric stood up throwing the blanket off his strong shoulders like a phoenix rising from the ashes. His gaze was liquid fire, angry and rageful, not giving two stones about the petrified gaze on Alcide's face he stepped down off the stairs and lunged at the other man, grabbing him by the neck Eric slammed his back into the front door. Alcide groaned in pain, the shock still setting in for him as, Eric demanded through clenched jaw…

"Where did they go?"

He was now a monster who would do whatever it took at all costs desperate to save Sookie, fangs extended in threat. Alcide coughed and shook his head and Eric bashed his head back again demonstrating that he meant business…

"Where the fuck did they go?"

Alcide choked out a sob, and he groaned…

"Your girlfriend said she was going to Hallow's house."

Eric all of the sudden felt his stomach constrict in fear and he dropped Alcide down to the floor…

"Hey!" Alcide growled angrily but then his eyes widened as he stared at Eric's arm and Eric looked down realizing he could see charred flesh and bone underneath the bloody surface and he barked ignoring the fierce pain of his decayed flesh…

"Go cover the windows NOW!"

Alcide rubbed his throat angrily but one look at Eric and he realized Eric was one pissed off Vampire whom he didn't want to tango with, and rushed to pull the drapes on the front parlor window.

Eric went into the kitchen and yanked the refrigerator open. He pulled out 4 bottles of True Blood setting them in the microwave as he heard Alcide scurry about the house.

Eric had a parting thought and rushed upstairs to grab his phone trying Sookie one more time but he was fresh out of luck, still no answer, lunging his hand at the door handle, Eric missed and instead accidentally busted through the wood frame with his fist leaving a very apparent hole behind. _Godammit!_ He thought angrily.

Eric knew who he had to contact now, although this was the last person he wanted to call because. He had already worked out an agreement but this would far exceed their terms. Eric knew he would owe the Fairy dearly, but he didn't care, dialing his number, Niall finally answered on the 3rd ring…

"You're up early!" Niall answered with less than a pause for concern.

Eric didn't have time for casualties, this was an emergency. And he hated not having control, but this time he had to accept it.

"Your grand daughter is missing."

Eric growled and Niall replied calmly…

"So she is."

He hated Niall's passivism, feeling like he was hanging that very virtue over his head like some overbearing father figure and Eric proclaimed trying to hold in his own control…

"She went after the witch…Hallow by herself…I need you to follow her! I will be there when I can!" Eric declared hating that he was stuck here with his hands tied behind his back and Niall replied with the same sense of clarity and calm…

"Of course I will."

He paused for a moment and then concluded…

"I don't want my grand daughters life put in jeopardy." Niall added and Eric asked him condusively…

"You think I want her in danger?"

Eric could hear Niall's smug smile behind the other end of the receiver and Niall finally replied plainly…

"No, but I believe your friends are a threat, the one who wants you dead." Niall explained.

Eric's nostrils flared in anger at the assumption Niall was making. Suggesting that this was all his fault in some way for dragging Sookie into this, and he answered back in a clipped tone…

"Firstly, they aren't my friends, and my business is my own Fairy, and you would do well to remember that the next time you decide to meddle in her life…"

"You don't believe her do you?" Niall cut Eric off catching him unguarded and Eric tensed up asking him again in challenge…

"What?"

"You don't believe that you were once human do you? You don't believe that she was happy with you for two days before your vampire friends came in and ruined it all?" Niall asked him digging his trench deeper and Eric finally growled back trying to contain his temper…

"Whatever happened, I know it would not have transpired without her fairy influences, so whatever you did to her…"

Eric clenched his jaw desperate to keep a lid on things right now but he was about this close to losing it. And Niall continued with his rambling.

"Faith and trust are the foundations to any relationship Vampire, without that you have nothing." Niall proclaimed and Eric replied…

"Yes and you would be an expert in trust and faith wouldn't you?" Eric retorted angrily.

He wanted to smash the phone against the wall in anger, they were wasting precious time bickering about something little fantasy when there were other far more important things to discuss and decide, but he had to make sure Niall was all in before he did that, and Niall finally concluded without giving Eric the chance for assurance…

"Just remember what I said. I will see you at sundown." Niall answered shortly and then hung up.

Eric grew even more angry, thinking how dare he presume that this was all his fault! Eric growled in exasperation and smashed his hand down on the countertop in anger exclaiming…

"Fucking Fairies!"

He looked up and saw Alcide standing there in the doorway looking apprehensive and anxious, and without even acknowledging him Eric turned to his True Blood and spat back…

"Explain to me what happened!"

He took the first bottle and downed it in one gulp, one drop of blood fell over his mouth and Eric wiped it away from his lips with his hand and then he went for the next one turning to Alcide he waited expectantly and Alcide finally swallowed and replied…

"My ex is a Were…"

"What the hell does this have to do with Sookie?" Eric interrupted him downing the next bottle and slamming it on the counter in a threatening manner and Alcide growled back defensively…

"If you will shut up for a minute Ill tell you!"

Eric's dark eyes bore into his and Alcide finally replied begrudgingly…

"She is a were lynx…Apparently whoever Hallow is, sent her here to scare your girlfriend…But when she found out who Debbie was with she totally went off on her, got a shotgun out and even fired a shot…Then she demanded that Debbie take her to Hallow's place and she told me if I didn't guard you she would come after me next."

Eric was in no mood to muse over his lover's fierce temper, but one last lingering thought before Eric moved onto strategy caused his lip to curve up slightly on one side as Eric envisioned Sookie with a shotgun in her arms ready to blow the witch to smithereens. But noting the time restraints and Sookie's impending danger, he quickly shook those thoughts from his head and demanded from Alcide in seriousness once more…

"And that was it, you noticed nothing else suspicious?" Eric asked and Alcide shook his head and finally confirmed…

"No nothing."

Eric glared back at Alcide and then he downed the third bottle while thinking about this new information at hand._ Perhaps Alcide's little were girlfriend might make a difference after all_, he thought with a wicked smirk.

"Good." Eric replied simply, the pink color in his skin returning as he rejuvenated himself with the blood. Lifting the lip of the fourth bottle up to his lips still in thought, Eric came to a satisfactory conclusion, before even taking a sip his eyes raked over Alcide and he set the bottle back down.

Alcide looked at Eric uncomfortably and Eric put his very large strong hand on Alcide shoulder walking him towards the front door and announced…

"I want you to make yourself look like you have been in a fight. Then you will drive to the Admirals Arms club in Monroe and give a message to a man named Caleb, tell him that your girlfriend has just been apprehended by a mad woman and the Witch is in danger." Eric's blue eyes bore down on his and he continued...

"If he asks you why you are telling him this, explain that your girlfriend told you to find Caleb or his master Victor if anything happened. (He paused for a moment and looked at the covered window, it was getting darker the daylight was nearly all cast in shadow and Eric remarked...) And tell him nothing of me, as far as you know you were with your girlfriend when she was ambushed."

Eric glared at Alcide challengingly and Alcide finally nodded his head registering everything he replied...

"Okay..."

Eric let Alcide's shoulder go and Alcide turned relieved to leave and just get away from Eric placing his hand on the door when Eric stopped him and he replied....

"Oh and Alcide?"

Alcide turned around apprehensively but before his gaze even met Eric's he felt the other mans fist crash into his jaw knocking him back into the door.

"Son of a bitch, You Asshole!" Alcide growled pushing his back away from the door as he held his hand to his now very bruised jaw. Actually Eric had simply tapped him but with his sheer force, Alcide felt like he had just taken a blow from a world class boxer and Eric replied with a caddy smirk, fangs extended in his thrill for action…

"Had to make it believable."

Alcide glared at him angrily and Eric could tell the younger man was dying to rip into him, but Eric knew that he was more intelligent then that. Alcide would do no such thing. Eric gesture with his head to the door in signal and he replied sternly…

"When you are done with this errand, consider us even."

Alcide wiped the drop of blood that was dripping down the corner of his mouth from his split lip casting Eric one final glare of contempt and Eric concluded…

"Now Go!"

And then Alcide opened the door and left.

Eric was careful to stay behind the door, although by seeing the light reflected on the floor as it shined in through the gap as it opened and closed Eric could definitely tell it was lower. The sun was going down. Thank the gods! Eric thought in relief just hoping his lover wasn't getting in over her head.

Eric turned around back to his phone and made a few more emergency calls. One thing he was certain of, Victor Madden wouldn't make it to the next sunrise, not if he could help it.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sookie slow down!" Sam spoke anxiously from behind as Sookie dodged dangerously in and out of traffic doing about 95 and Debbie chimed in with…

"What the hell is this crazy bitch's problem?"

She had to hang onto the dashboard as Sookie took another sharp turn.

"Which mental hospital did y'all say you checked out of?" Debbie asked and Tara reached up from behind pulling the woman's hair growling as Debbie cried out…

"You better watch your mouth Ho or shootin a hole through that fat ass of yours ain't all we'll do!"

"Bitch!" Debbie growled and Tara grabbed her hair tighter yanking her head back against the head rest she proclaimed with clenched teeth…

"What did you call me?"

"Forget it Tara, she isn't worth it." Sam answered from the side trying to keep the peace.

"You bet your ass she isn't." Tara answered.

Sam looked over at Sookie he could see her eyes reflected in the rear view mirror and she was driven. He had never seen anyone so focused on the road and so tense, worried about her recent change in behavior Sam put his hand on Sookie's shoulder from behind her and he asked her gently…

"Hey Sook, you alright?"

Tara looked back at Sookie too, concern falling over her face and she was about to chime in when Sookie asked Debbie in a clipped tone…

"Which exit is it?"

Debbie looked back at her pausing for a moment and then Sookie spoke louder glaring at her directly she spat out….

"WHICH EXIT?"

Blinking for a moment yielded by Sookie's strange behavior, Debbie finally snapped to and she replied…

"Take a left on Stockwell Road, go for a few blocks and take a right on Dogwood, her house is large grey brick and wood house at the end of the road hidden behind a circle of pine trees."

Sookie didn't reply but simply kept her gaze locked on the road, her foot pressing harder on the gas pedal. For once she was relieved she was in a car that could actually perform in emergencies, and if the police tried to flag her down, they would just have to catch her because she wasn't stopping.

Everyone else in the car just hung on for dear life as Sookie danced between her anger and the point of no return.

Most of the passengers were relieved when the car finally stopped. Tara actually thought she might feel a little sick, but Sookie had never been more determined in her life. She got out of the car not bothering to wait for the rest of them as she took her shot gun out of Sam's hand and she strode up to the front door.

"Sookie!" Sam hissed knowing this was a very bad idea. Just going into the lions den without a plan. Not to mention when the vampire found out what happened he would never hear the end of it. But despite his protests Sookie pulled on the handle and waltzed right in like she owned the place. Sam growled under his breath knowing the goddamn vampire was rubbing off on her and he didn't like it. Sam took one look at Tara and they both followed Sookie into the house.

Sookie was careful not to knock anything over with her large shotgun as she searched the rooms.

It was a fairly simple home, not much decorated her walls or tables, but there were a lot of candles, something that looked like an alter, and in the middle of what looked to be Hallows living room was a large blue pentagon painted on the dark wood floor.

She thought she heard voices, they were electronic, coming from a television and Sookie took a deep breath clenching her gun, she wanted to surprise Hallow, but as they rounded the corner and Sookie peeked in cautiously there was nothing but an empty room, one cat, that had hopped off the couch and went through a back door that must have led outside and Maury Povich was playing.

"Yeah, you are so my baby daddy you lyin sack of *bleep* don't try to pretend we never happened just cause your ho bag *bleep* wife can't satisfy you!"

Some 200 lb woman was screaming on the screen and Sookie rolled her eyes and moved onto the next room.

"Wait!" Sam hissed and pointed out that they were passing by the kitchen. He saw a butcher block with a knife sticking out and Sam grabbed it and passing the knife to Tara as they forged on.

Sookie stopped for a moment and closed her eyes as she tried to get a read on her. She thought she heard a faint whimpering from somewhere, and then her mind picked up on it….

"_Oh yes baby, oh yes right there that's the spot!"_

Sookie put her finger up to her mouth in gesture as the sound in her head got stronger as she began to ascend the stairs and then she could hear the moaning clearly. So could Sam and Tara now as they looked at each other confused.

"_Oh fuck yes, oh yes!"_

"Mmmmmmmfffffffffff" was the actual sound she made.

Sookie thought she heard the something else too, it sounded like an electric razor and she grew puzzled.

"_Yes, you're so big, please, more more more, yes yes!!!"_

The humming got louder as Sookie pressed her ear up to the side of the door to listen, all of them on guard for what they might encounter next. And then Sookie heard something that shook her down to her core.

"ERIC! Oh fuck yes fuck me baby!"

Hallow cried, and that's when Sookie snapped suddenly needing to know just what that bitch was doing and in a flash she busted through the door gun aimed brow creased in disgust when she realized what was going on. She had caught Hallow literally with her pants down; her face clenched as her hand held what could only be described as some sort of pleasure mechanism, which was still running quite loud actually. _Ew_, Sookie thought not wanting to look directly at her. Hallow was still oblivious to them with eyes closed one hand on her less than ample breast, sitting on her bed. Sookie took a small step back and then Sam and Tara came in behind her to see what was going on.

"Oh um?" Sam whispered not sure what to say, as he stood with brows raised rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, whatever he was expecting to see, it certainly wasn't this. And then Tara peeked around the door and creased her brows in disturbed confusion.

Tara followed Sookie's gaze to the small television turned on in the corner of the room and her eyes widened when she recognized the familiar blonde mane of hair. It was Eric and he was getting in a stone tile shower ('_it certainly was not Sookie's place_,' Tara thought) as Eric began to clean himself behind a very thin glass door. If she didn't know this guy in the flesh she would think he was pretty hot. And damn, talk about hung. It had to be surveillance footage of Eric in his house and Tara couldn't help but let out a laugh....'_she's gettin off on her man!' _Tara thought shaking her head in disbelief. Just when she thought she had seen it all.

"Oh hell no!" Tara blurted.

She put her hand over her mouth still in shock over it all as Tara watched Eric on the screen. Well if she had a choice she certainly wasn't going to look at the hag and _'Wow, was he really that big?_ _Lucky bitch!_' Tara thought turning her head to get a better vantage point of the screen. Sookie cast a warning look at Tara, knowing exactly what she was thinking at the moment.

After hearing Tara, Hallow snapped to attention as she realized suddenly that she wasn't alone and darted up off her bed dropping the dildo. She pulled her satin bathrobe back down over her breasts. Her face flying red from embarrassment Sookie just stood there staring at her, speechless.

"You?" Hallow proclaimed with a low growl. It took a moment for the recognition to set in for Hallow but when she did she finally realized just what was happening as she glared down at the large shotgun in Sookie's hands.

When Sookie saw the tape of Eric playing on Hallow's television set, her eyes saw red. This bitch was sooo going down. Sookie thought rage fully and she took the opportunity to show this woman who was boss.

"Yes, little old me."

Sookie clicked off the safety once more and aimed it at Hallow and she replied...

"Now we finally play by my rules."

Hallow looked completely flabbergasted and Sam and Tara stepped up behind Sookie as her back up.

"Tie her up!" Sookie proclaimed and then she turned off the television and rummaged through Hallows dresser looking for something in particular.

Tara paused for a moment, not quite sure what was more shocking, Sookie's behavior at the moment, this nasty sick bitch, or Sookie's very naked boyfriend on tape. Tara took Hallows left hand reluctantly wondering how it was she got here and why in Fuck Nation was she doing this right now? Sam took Hallow's right arm and they worked on tying her to her bed frame. Sookie found just what she was looking for and then she turned to Hallow still visibly upset, but in a controlled scary clipped tone, she asked her…

"Where did you get that tape?" Sookie was glaring daggers at Hallow and Hallow spat back…

"How can anyone think someone like him would prefer a pathetic poor uneducated little barmaid from Bon Temps over an esteemed Wiccan priestess like me?"

She scoffed and shook her head wondering out loud, laughing to herself she eyed Sookie up and down in judgment smirking Hallow added…

"Well I guess every great man has their weakness…Doesn't matter what they are, throw on a blonde head of hair and a big rack and that's all they need for a good fuck…I just want to know how someone of your class even found me?"

Hallow met Sookie's gaze challengingly and Sookie glared back at Hallow. Tara raised her brows in astonishment. She had never seen Sookie so mad before. And Sookie had never felt more angry, clenching her fists, she dug her nails into her hands, gritting her teeth in fury she exposed a very pissed off looking vein in her forehead as her death glare took down Hallow. And Sookie spat back…

"Why don't you ask your little were cat lackey, she messed up BIG time today, of course sending her out to alert me to your presence was a pretty bad idea too you half wit!"

"You WHORE; you are NOTHING to him, just some backwater Barbie doll for him to play with until he gets BORED, I'm the REAL woman, the one who can stand by his side as his equal, the ONE who will get him in the END!" Hallow spat back infuriated and sneering in her loathing.

She tried to sit up, her strength against Sam and Tara quite powerful. But they both leaned into her using their weight to keep her pinned down as they each took turns tightening the ropes around Hallows wrists and she began to recite some sort of incantation....

"Adveho meus conventio , adeo mihi , hora est denique super nos"

"What the fuck is she sayin?" Tara replied and Sookie shook her head and she answered still numb with anger...

"It doesn't matter because she won't be saying anything more."

And that was when Sookie took out the item she had found from the dresser drawer an old sock and she stuffed it in Hallows mouth as she jerked and thrashed below. Sookie herself tied the gag on tightly and then she narrowed her eyes and threatened…

"If I ever catch you around Eric again or stealing surveillance tapes from his house (Lord only knows how she got those, Sookie thought her anger growing as she thought of Hallows conspiracy with Victor and then her gaze locked in on Hallows and Sookie concluded…) I will make you wish you had never been born….Fortunately for you or perhaps unfortunately, I'm going to let my (she was about to say boyfriend, but Sookie wanted Hallow to get the message loud and clear and she replied) Bonded, decide what we should do with you."

Hallow narrowed her eyes and then she smiled smugly behind the gag and Sookie couldn't help but slap her face hard.

All of the sudden Sookie felt a churning in her stomach, it made her feel dizzy and faint, she figured it must have been the cramps again, of all times to get damn cramps, she thought angrily, but she quickly snapped out of it and looked back at Sam and Tara and replied…

"Keep an eye on her; I'm going to call Eric."

On Sookie's way out she saw one of the lit candles on Hallows bedside table, it was full of melted wax, letting her anger do the talking, after a split second Sookie grabbed the candle and dumped the melted wax over Hallow's chest watching the woman writhe below her she pushed the flaming wick into her breast scorching her nipple badly and Sookie spat back at her angrily.

"He's Mine Bitch!" She concluded and then stomped out of the room handing Sam her rifle.

Once she was gone Tara looked back at Sam shaking her head and she replied smartly…

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Sam continued to hold the gun on Hallow, still surprised by it all. He knew they could get arrested for this, but this woman didn't exactly look law abiding either so Sam held his tongue and remained focused on the task at hand.

Meanwhile Sookie went back downstairs, she realized before they even discovered Hallow that her phone was missing. She must have dropped it somewhere. Hoping Hallow had some sort of land line in this house Sookie searched for one. She knew Eric would be furious when he learned about what she did. She looked outside and saw peeks of sunlight poking through the patchwork of trees near the horizon line. The sun was setting now, the sky pink and orange and blue, and Sookie knew that Eric would be up shortly.

She saw the phone hanging on the kitchen wall and went for it feeling nervous all of the sudden. _And, was she sweating?_ Sookie felt her damp forehead, needing just for a moment to rest against the cool wall before she made her phone call. It wasn't that hot out, Sookie thought absently, after a few moments she composed herself willing the churning to stop, finally taking a deep breath she gathered the nerves to call Eric.

She yearned to be near him, to hear his voice, and Sookie began to dial his number, her eyes getting blurry as she tried to focus on the number keys and that's when all the windows shattered inwards.

Sookie screamed in fear snapping out of her disarray when 9 cloaked figures appeared before her.

"Sookie!" Sam burst out of the bedroom, shotgun in hand and he yelled at them…

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Sookie looked back at Sam in alarm as they circled around her like vultures and he threatened them…

"I swear I will put a hole in each and every one of your bodies if you don't back away!"

"Sam."

Now it was Tara's turn to panic as one of the cloaked figures stood behind Tara holding the knife Tara had possessed earlier, to her throat.

Tara swallowed her eyes teary in fear and Sookie cried her name…

"Tara!"

The house became dark and silent, and Sookie could feel something stirring as she held onto the counter in fear. One of the cloaked figures grabbed Sam by the shoulder, Sam hit him with the butt of his rifle but then Hallow came out fully cloaked as well in some ceremonial robe taking the knife from the other cloaked figure she danced the blade over Tara's neck nicking her skin and Tara winced in pain.

"Don't even try to fuck with me shifter!"

She growled causing Sam to drop the gun. When Sookie looked back down in front of her she could no longer see the walls, every figure entrenching in towards her. She felt her head spin and her legs shake like prey, in the middle of a vicious pack of hungry hyenas. Sookie swallowed nervously backing up. And then she felt one grab her shoulder shrieking as they yanked and tugged her back and forth. Sookie heard Tara scream and then the sound of a dog barking. She fought with her attackers, thinking this could be the end. She was so small and they were all so large. Like vultures they tore at her ripping the sleeve of her top off and then she lost her footing falling back.

Sookie hit her head on the counter top going down, but right before she blacked out she saw a large orb of white light entrench the room. And then she fell into the darkness.

-----------------------------

Eric had been in a pissy mood ever since that afternoon. He knew Sookie had gone to Hallows house because the bond was weakening. She had gone too far away. He didn't know what made him more furious, the fact that Sookie left without him, or the fact that that bitch attacked her house.

"Did you bring everything?" Eric asked Pam and Bill as he met them outside Sookie's house and Pam nodded and answered simply knowing Eric was in no mood for small talk…

"Yes."

Eric looked to Bill and he asked him…

"Did you get it?" And Bill looked back at Eric and answered…

"Yes, but I don't know what good it will do now that Hallow has Sookie!" Bill proclaimed angrily and Eric growled under his breath correcting Bill…

"Sookie has Hallow." For now anyway, Eric thought begrudgingly not knowing how long that would last. Eric didn't have time to debate that little fact and he explained to Pam and Bill why he brought them there…

They went over the strategy, Pam knew where Hallow's house was because she had gone to retrieve Eric's sword so she had volunteered to drive. Eric wasn't about to let her barging past her to the drivers side when his foot bumped into something. Eric bent down to pick it up realizing it was Sookie's phone. When his hand touched the sleek red surface the phone felt like it was on fire and he dropped it suddenly feeling a jolt of fear.

"Sookie!" He proclaimed feeling a sudden sense of urgency. She was in trouble. Hallow had turned the tables on her! He had to get to her now! Eric grabbed her phone and set it in his pocket barking back at Pam and Bill…

"Change of plan, I will meet you there, drive like the devil and stop for no one." Eric proclaimed and Pam nodded her head in reply…

"What about Sookie?" Bill asked doubting Eric's change of plan and Eric glared at Bill replying…

"Just do what you are told!"

Eric was in no mood to deal with Bill or his incompetence right now. Growing angry once more when he remembered that it was Bill who fucked Sookie over first. But Eric couldn't be led by his anger right now. If he let his anger do the talking, he might fall under certain misjudgments and he had to keep his wits about at all times when dealing with Victor.

With no further words, Eric shot up into the air, making his way to his lover, and hoping that his enemy would be there as well so they could finish this once and for all. Eric was counting on it.

-------------------

Victor was taking his early meal when his day guy burst through his living quarters below the popular Supe club and Vampire Bar. Victor had befriended the Were owner of the Admirals Arms in Monroe and he was basing his operations from this location while in Louisiana. As far as he knew no Vampire, even DeCastro himself knew of his location and Victor was relying on that little factor. If he was going to single handedly overturn the LA Monarchy and claim the crown for himself, things had to be done this way. DeCastro knew nothing currently of his plans but it was only a matter of time before he suspected something was going on. When that happened, Victor had decided to let DeCastro in on his little arrangement to form an alliance between the two states. It was a surefire way to ensure equal power, and Victor would have done it without betraying his king. Victor thought his plan rather brilliant himself.

The only thorn in his side was that vagrant Northman. Victor knew Northman was loyal to his Queen, he knew in order to overturn the monarchy, and he would need to kill him. As a current thorn in his side and general annoyance, Victor was constructing a plan. But that was before his day guy Caleb had informed him of the latest developments. Victor couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking how perfect it would be to kill Northman and take his human all in the same night. Rumor had it she was special too. Victor had seen her, she was quite the hot little number and he was sure if she wasn't willing he could make her be.

Victor smiled at the thought. He figured Northman would show up for her sooner rather than later so Victor picked up his weapon of choice, a gun loaded with silver bullets, one with Eric Northman's name on it and he announced…

"Well what are you waiting for, round up everyone!"

And with that Victor threw on his cape and paid his donor telling her…

"Stick around, when I get back I might be in the mood for a little ménage a trois action."

He put his hand down in her vee holding himself to her promise as he glamoured her into sticking around without giving up his identity to anyone else and then Victor was off.

It was still quite early in the evening, the twilight hour when Victor finally made it to Hallows house. On the outside her it seemed quiet and serene, but he could hear action on the inside. His blood heated up with excitement, his lust flowing as he thought about all that he could gain in this evening and he strode up the walkway, his vampire henchmen following behind. And then out of nowhere Eric Northman fell out of the sky slamming into the ground before him, his sword in hand and angry challenging gaze boring into Victors and Eric replied…

"Hello Victor…I believe we have some unfinished business you and I."

They continued with the nonverbal stare-off, Eric definitely winning. If looks could kill right then Victor would definitely be dead, but before he could even draw his gun, Pam and Bill dropped down at Eric's side.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to just let you walk away from this unscathed…How unfortunate for Miss Stackhouse…" Victor replied leeringly, a silver smile spreading across his face.

Eric knew what Victor was doing. He was trying to anger him and it was working. His blood was fucking boiling right now just waiting for the opportune moment to blow the top off it all. But Eric held his control bringing out his flashy Viking sword, along with a silver long dagger which he held in gloved hand and asked Victor…

"Do you remember this?"

Victor's eyes widened in anger as he glared on to the stolen artifact and Eric explained what he had learned about Victor's possession of this sacred knife and its whereabouts in the past couple of weeks…

"I believe you were going to use this to overthrow the Queen right?" Eric asked him, now holding down a smug smile of his own.

"Where did you get that?" Victor growled and Bill smiled in content proud of himself for a job well done. It was his database which led him to Victor's hideaway and from there; they put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Where do you think we got it?" Eric asked him arrogantly and gave Pam a nod in silent command. And then he looked back at Victor and announced…

"I will be sure to give Felipe your condolences after I tell him everything."

Eric smiled belligerently and just as he was about to strike with his broad sword he heard a scream from inside. He recognized the voice and it sent all of the soft blonde hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

'Sookie!' Eric thought in alarm. Unfortunately that one split second was all the time Victor needed to lift his revolver and get off a shot. But before it hit Eric, Eric jumped and then he swung out again.

Bill, Pam, and the other Vampires broke out in a fight both groups preventing each other from getting inside the house. And then all of the sudden they were a small pack of wolves joined the fray.

Eric sliced away as Victor flew at him with everything he gave. A pair of swords that lay crossed over Hallows doorway fell in the clamor from inside the house and Victor took them both off the mount. In full attack mode he lunged at Eric. Metal struck eliciting sparks and Eric spun back around to take him down. Victor was quick however, and used the fall to his advantage he lashed back out, slicing a huge long gash along Eric's chest. Their clothing was in tatters, and skin covered in blood as they continued to fight to the death as the other vampires battled around them, kicking away the wolves when they dared to interfere.

"Did you really think you could outsmart me Northman?" Victor asked as he carved away at Eric and Eric growled…

"Do you really think I'm going to let you live Madden?" Eric poked a hole in Victor's side and he winced in pain. Madden lashed back and Eric blocked his blow just as he heard an explosion from inside the house and then the side of the north wall broke into flames. His eyes widened in alarm instantly fearful for Sookie, shouting to Pam and Bill…

"Get inside, and get her out!"

But before Eric could turn around to face Victor, his nemesis had knocked his sword away and flew in surprising him from behind he held his sword to Eric's neck and proclaimed…

"Any last words for your little girlfriend?"

Angry, Eric bit into Victors flesh pulling his skin away from the bone like a juicy chicken wing and Victor screamed in pain before Eric maneuvered around thrusting the other vampire onto his back, Eric finally proclaimed while still clenching the silver dagger in his gloved hand…

"Yes I do…I will tell her that you fell like the pathetic coward that you are before I killed you and fed your heart to that angry pack of wolves."

And then Eric fulfilled his promise plunging the silver dagger into the dead heart that lay in Victor's chest wiping out the light from his eyes at last.

---------

It didn't take long for the action and noise inside the house to rouse Sookie. She watched as Hallow doled out spell after spell and her grandfather repelled each and every one firing back with his own brand of fairy magic. Between the two there wasn't much else to do as doorways were smashed to pieces, furniture, home décor, and walls. She remain quiet trying to think of a way out of this mess, wondering if she could sneak out the back and get help. Eric had to be on his way, Sookie thought frustrated, wondering where he was. Tara was tied up on the couch and Sookie tried to find Sam in all of this when she heard scratching coming from a closet near bye. It took her a moment to connect the dots, remembering that Sam was a shifter and he often took the form of a dog. Sookie quickly crawled towards the door behind the row of hooded wiccans and she propped it open.

She was greeted by a wet nose as Sam nuzzled his snout into her arm and Sookie hugged him. Replying in a low whisper…

"We have to find a way to get out of here."

Sam wagged his tail in reply and Sookie knew that he understood her. Her eyes searched for the nearest exit and she saw a door to her right. The only problem was it was located between her and another one of the death eaters, she knew they weren't really death eaters but that's what Sookie thought they looked like. She pointed towards the door she had spotted in gesture to Sam so he could see where she was headed and Sam brushed up against her. Sookie didn't know how she knew it, but somehow she understood what Sam was trying to say. He wanted her to be careful. And Sookie suddenly wondered if understanding dogs was a new side effect of her telepathy. She sure as heck hoped it wasn't.

Sookie started for the door on fours in crawl position so she could keep low and out of view and gestured for Sam to follow. And she was about 5 feet from making a clean escape when a fireball slammed down on the floor in front of her.

Sookie shrieked and that's when they all noticed she was up and about. The closest witch saw what Sookie was trying to do and went to lock the door so she couldn't move. Unfortunately her shriek alerted everyone in the house, her grandfather, Tara, the other witches, and most importantly—Hallow.

"You're up?" Hallow announced coming over to Sookie and smiled wickedly. Sookie stood up finally meeting gazes with her grandfather. Niall gave her a slight nod and Sookie understood that she wasn't to try to do anything sudden to just stay put. While Niall spoke he replied sternly…

"If you lay one finger on her Witch I promise you will never utter a single spell ever again."

Hallow looked back at Niall and rolled her eyes. She was clearly unaware of what Niall really was and she spat back…

"Go ahead and try wizard, but in the next flick of my finger your old and withered self will just be a faded memory."

"Is that so?" Niall asked her baiting her. Sookie stepped closer thinking perhaps she could attack Hallow so Niall could get a clear shot at her and Hallow answered with a smug smirk…

"It's a fact old geezer." She answered and Niall challenged her in his usual calm demeanor…

"Well perhaps you can test out your theory…try the lightning bolt again…Go ahead…I'm a patient man…"

Niall stood back and waited for Hallow to summon the indoor lightning bolt. She chanted the spell 3 times over and over before she looked back at Niall, realizing he did something, her eyes enraged with anger and she growled at him…

"What did you do?"

Now it was Niall's turn to smile smugly and he picked up some of the ash from the floor in his hands. They had already been through a battle, and there were many cloaked figures lying unconscious as fire ate up one side of the house. He knew he had to get Sookie out soon. And Niall replied…

"Oh nothing much really…Just the longer I'm here, the more magic I can take away…You see by me being around you it makes me stronger and you weaker witch…"

Niall smiled again and looked over at Sookie smugly. Sookie smiled back until a shrill voice from behind broke her concentration

"Don't think we're going to let you get out of here alive bitch, the place is surrounded…"

Sookie looked back and saw Debbie standing there. She had been wearing one of the robes, but her hood was down and Sookie spat back angrily…

"If you think I'm going to believe anything that comes out of that hairy mouth of yours think again Debbie. You certainly don't know who you're up against."

Debbie smiled back giving Sookie the best bitch face she could muster and she answered…

"I know exactly who I'm up against you pathetic bottle blond…If you had one ounce of intelligence you would never have ventured over from your side of the tracks, but as it were, now we have you…Just hope the payoff is as big as the pain."

Sookie tossed her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to tune Debbie out; she looked over towards the phone on the wall wondering how much she would need to sacrifice to get over there. Sookie waved her arm behind her body in gesture to Sam to come over.

But as Sookie moved her arm, Debbie sniffed in the air, catching a whiff of something and then she looked back at Sookie a glint in her eyes. Sookie was completely baffled by her behavior and Debbie suddenly shifted back into the lynx. Sookie's eyes widened as the long toothed creature cornered her back against the wall. She heard Sam growl in her defense from behind just praying he wouldn't do anything stupid, praying she wouldn't become this cat's meal, feeling the fear consume her as her body plastered to the hard surface behind her the lynx backed her up as far as she could before the sniffing her crotch.

Sookie looked down creasing her brows, partly horrified, fearful, and partly confused, and then Debbie turned back into her old self, grabbing the robe she smiled in assurance and replied with certainty…

"Just as I thought."

Sookie had half a mind to lunge at Debbie for what she had just done, it was on the verge of assault, but she knew her rage would be of no use to her. Unfortunately for Sookie she should have reacted on first impulse because Debbie beat her to it and called out…

"Oh Hallow!"

Hallow stopped what she was doing and looked back at Debbie in question spitting back an angry…

"What?"

Debbie laughed and she replied with a smug smirk…

"I think you might be getting two for the price of one with her."

Hallow looked back at Sookie with confusion for a moment. Sookie was trying to understand what was going on as her eyes darted around the room, she thought for the first time she had seen genuine fear on Niall's face and Sookie finally turned to Hallow ready to face her head on she held her chin high confident and ready for anything, when all of the sudden Hallow began to charge her.

"Sookie look out!!!" Tara cried yanking on the ties to her hands in urgency as the witch flew at her. Sookie had no where to go, surrounded by the other hoods and backed into a wall, all she saw was Hallows petrified face of rage, her eyes locking with hers, when all of the sudden another flash of white blinded her eyes. Sookie screamed on impact feeling a force immobilize her against the wall. It took a few moments for her to regain her composure feeling like her body had been frozen. And when she looked down, Niall was laying at her feet, his fist clenched over his bleeding chest, as Hallow stumbled back clutching her own chest and then she fell into the rapidly growing fire behind her.

The other hooded figures ran out when they saw the fire threatening to eat up the house. And Sookie looked down again, the realization finally hitting her as if the world was playing in slow motion, she saw Niall once more. He was (she closed her eyes feeling her chest heave with panic realizing finally that) he was dying.

Sookie collapsed down to her knees next to Niall's body…

"Oh my god…Niall…" Her hands trembled over his bloody chest as her voice shook and she looked behind her to see if Sam was still standing there…

"Call an ambulance!" Sookie cried in alarm.

But then Niall took it upon himself to speak and he replied…

"Dearest…it will do no good…I am dying…you must leave..."

Sookie felt her eyes began to tear up as the overwhelming feeling of dread consumed her and she shook her head in denial…

"No, I'm not, we must find Eric, or Dr. Ludwig, they will know what to do (Sookie called over her shoulder to Sam once more…) Call Dr. Ludwig Sam!"

"You have to be careful with the blood…" Niall groaned…

"What?" Sookie asked confused as she looked down at Niall's dying body and Niall groaned…

"Don't take too much of it…" He answered his body getting weaker.

"Niall!" Sookie took his hand her eyes begging as if he had a choice in the matter, she knew he was dying, the tears welling in her eyes, as he tried to speak and he shook his head putting his weak hand over hers, Niall replied…

"You need to be more careful now; you can't go kidnapping people with your grandmother's shotgun."

He began to close his eyes, his head falling back and Sookie's stomach clenched in fear holding his hand with both of hers she shed her first tear…

"Just hold on we can call Dr. Ludwig, she can help you, just hold on…." Sookie begged not wanting to see the last lifeline she had to her families past perish right before her eyes, it was too much to conceive, and Niall smiled faintly, his eyes opened to mere slits now as he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it as if he were saying goodbye, Niall replied with a weak smile, his voice tired…

"I love you dear one I always will, always have…"

Sookie felt the tears fall and she shook her head…

"No…no please don't go…please…You're all I have left of her…please…" Sookie begged the pain was incredibly strong as she watched him slowly die before her and Niall spoke now in faded breaths…

"You are not alone…you have him…and his blood now lives in you Dearest…"

Sookie looked back at Niall anxiously, knowing Niall was speaking of Eric. She took his hand in hers desperate for him to fight it.

"Please…" She begged with distress with shaky voice. Her eyes blotchy from the onslaught of tears that now fell freely onto his blood stained shirt. He gave her hand a weak squeeze, his green eyes still sparkling with life, and he proclaimed…

"I must go now Dear One"

"No, you can't!" Sookie answered feeling the sobs threaten to break through now.

His eyes were fading now and as he struggled for his last breath he breathed out…

"Never give up and be strong my darling, be strong for this life you have chosen, and be strong for child that now grows inside you, I will be watching over…."

His voice trailed off in that moment and Niall's head fell back as if finally giving up in dramatic irony. His hand let go of hers and Sookie felt the tears stain her cheeks. She all of the sudden felt like she couldn't breath, her stomach churning steadily as the realization began to hit her cloudy eyes. On top of everything else. What she lost, the emptiness she now felt in her heart as old wounds were opened once more, reminding her of the day she lost her Gran there was a soreness in her womb and as her mind quickly pieced everything together from the last few days, she thought angry How was it even possible!?! Pregnant!?! Her head was spinning as she rapidly tried to hang onto what was left of her sanity. Niall was gone now. He was the last link to her past. Everything would be different now. This couldn't be happening to her, not now! Sookie wiped more tears from her eyes as she watched Niall's graceful and silent departure from this earth feeling panic and desperation, but before she could even generate another thought, Sookie heard the clamor of something heavy hit the floor behind her. She looked over her shoulder seeing a fallen sword on the ground. And as her gaze lifted she met the piercing blue stare of her Viking. No words were necessary in that moment.

He knew!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Okay, so this one is an angsty one, and I have one chapter left to wrap this story up, but it's all part of the journey and will make the conclusion even sweeter. And as always, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me and keep me motivated. Hope you like this one and if you have a moment, please share your thoughts. xoxo

**Chapter 14**

The fire was blazing fiercely now and Eric couldn't take his eyes off Sookie. There was some sort of mind bind between them, neither daring to speak until he heard her human friend shriek after the shifter changed back into human form to untie her. Bill and Pam were standing there awaiting orders, but Eric could give them none. He just didn't know what to think, if it was possible to shock a vampire, Eric was officially shocked. His dark eyes searched Sookie's looking for answers but he found none. She looked just as lost. If it hadn't been for Pam, he wouldn't have even realized they were standing in the middle of a burning building. The house was going up into flames quickly and his number 2 proclaimed...

"Unless you two want to stay here and find out what it feels like to turn into carbon piles of dust, you might want to move!"

Pam's eyes flashed with Eric's showing something that resembled concern. As much concern as a vampire could muster and she left after a brooding Bill. No doubt they both had heard the news as well...

Eric finally put his hand out to Sookie and replied quietly...

"Come on...We need to go."

Sookie breathed back a few sniffles and she shook her head, bending down back over Niall she gazed upon his face and replied...

"I can't leave him here..."

"Sookie." Eric countered trying to reason with her, but she cut him off abrasively, 5 seconds from losing it again and she shook her head in refusal...

"I just cant."

She bowed down on her knees and sobbed into Niall's dead chest. The fairy blood smell was permeating the room, but now an even stronger scent filled it. He had detected something earlier, but had been too wrapped up in things to take notice. But now he was almost certain Niall's words were true. Sookie was with child. He felt a stab of pain after finally realizing it, wondering how on earth it happened? He didn't smell any other mans scent on her. Last he checked Vampires couldn't pro-create, Eric closed his eyes and blocked off those rising feelings of rage, jealousy, and anger, focusing on Sookie and her safety, he replied finally…

"I will take him out." Eric announced putting his hand out once more for Sookie to take. Her blotchy gaze met his hesitantly, finally accepting his offer she looked into his eyes seeing a thousand years of pain under the surface, and looked up at him worriedly. As if it wasn't enough to deal with all of this, now it was clear something was bothering Eric too. But she didn't have the will to ask at the moment and she let Eric help her up.

He took her hand, and her small fingers folded into his large grip. Eric closed his eyes again, willing the torment of this most recent revelation to stop. He had to focus; he just had to get her out of here. Eric crouched down to lift Niall's dead body when his entire form vanquished into dust.

Sookie gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she watched her grandfather blow away in horror. The wind was picking up now, as were the flames and the east wall of the house collapsed down into a pile of rubble.

"We must go now!"

Eric announced, pulling Sookie's legs up into his arms giving her no more time to argue, he flew with her. As driven, as Sookie was earlier to get to Hallow's, Eric was as equally driven to get the hell out of here. He would discuss things with Pam and Bill in the morning. For now…His mind was a blank as he tried to think about his next move not having the slightest clue what to do, he just knew he had to leave that place. For the first time in 1000 years he had no clue what to do and that was very unsettling for Eric.

They landed on Sookie's front lawn, the house silent and untouched, except for the patched up broken picture window, no one would have noticed anything out of the ordinary happened today. But one look at both Eric and Sookie and it was clear as day that the dust hadn't yet begun to settle.

Sookie had her eyes closed the whole time. She hadn't flown much with Eric before and usually quite enjoyed the experience finding it exhilarating but this time she felt so weak, so desolate and departed. She hadn't even realized they were home until Eric spoke her name quietly…

"Sookie."

Blinking tiredly she lifted her head and looked out at the darkened house before her. She just wanted to curl up into bed and forget this whole terrible night ever happened. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. Eric set her down gently and Sookie stumbled for just a moment, he had his hand out to catch her, but Sookie was insistent on doing things by herself. She was tired of playing stupid damsel in distress, and she lifted her legs, which felt like lead weights at the moment up the porch stairs, unlocking the door with her spare she went inside to the dark house.

"I'm going to bed." She replied numbly and then walked over to the stairs with little energy left. She was drained.

Eric followed her quietly. When he realized she had no intention of lingering or talking to him, she had no intention of explaining anything about this whole sordid affair he felt the need to reach out and catch her as she took one step towards the stairs.

"Sookie?"

She was still quiet, her eyes remained lucid and drugged, and as she looked over at Eric's hand on her shoulder she felt a certain sense of dread, knowing what was about to come. But his grip although not harmful was firm, and she wasn't going anywhere, Sookie knew that. So she turned back around to face him, her exhausted eyes questioned him tiredly as she waited for Eric to speak expectantly. After a few moments of silence and Eric staring into her eyes he dared to address the purple elephant in the room by asking her…

"How did this happen?"

He tried once more not to drudge up his earlier thoughts of jealousy and rage. Eric figured it could be one of two things, either he was losing it, or that damn fairy had something to do with this.

"How have you become pregnant?"

Sookie's glassy eyes which were once calm and tranquil turned dark in a split second as she realized what this about, her energy returning in angry repentance when what Eric had just asked her sunk in, and Sookie asked him sharply…

"You know exactly how it happened Eric!"

Her gaze was fierce and defensive and Eric had the notion that he shouldn't tango with her right now, but he couldn't help it, his anger and frustration coming to the surface and he finally replied…

"Incase you haven't noticed Vampires can impregnate humans, so no I do not understand how this happened, explain!"

If Sookie's ears could have shot out sparks at that moment they would have and she nearly growled at him her tense hands gripping the side of the banister as she took one step up so her gaze met Eric's eye to eye in challenge and she finally hissed…

"You don't give a crap about him do you? My great grandfather is dead, I'm pregnant with YOUR child and all you can do is question me and insinuate that I am some kind of whore???"

She turned on her heel and began to ascend the stairs and then Sookie stopped for a moment and finally asked him out of angered curiosity, it was clear she was one second away from explosion…

"How did Niall know where to find me anyway, was it you who sent him? Did you send him to me?" Sookie asked Eric coolly clearly at the end of her short fuse and Eric glared at her. He was frankly about ready to pull out his own hair. This woman would be the death of him. He didn't remember any of it, how the hell was he supposed to react to something he had no recollection of, not to mention it was something that was physically impossible??? Did she and the fairy co-conspire to trick him into this with their magic? He had no clue what to think. It was so totally infuriating! And then she had the gall to blame Niall's death on him?

His nostrils flared in anger and Eric spat back…

"He wouldn't have had to go after you had you just stayed put and waited for me!"

Wrong move. Sookie thought angrily throwing her arms up in the air, maddened by Eric's lack of care or consideration for anything she was going through right now, and she spat back in reply.

"You mean if I would have just stayed put, walked 12 steps behind you and kept my mouth shut right?"

Eric narrowed his gaze and she hers, both of them coming to the realization at the same time that there was no getting out of this without a few emotional scrapes and scratches and Eric finally answered truthfully…

"You did not think with your head tonight Sookie, that was very foolish!"

_That was it!_ She was done here. She wasn't going to listen to him treat her like some damn child again, not after all shed been through tonight. So totally officially pissed off, Sookie shouted back at him gesturing with a very offensive finger towards her door…

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, I RESCIND YOUR INVITATION!"

If Eric had expected her to say anything at all, it most certainly wasn't that and he looked back at Sookie like she had just stabbed him in the back with a wooden stake.

"Sookk!" But before he could utter another syllable a force greater than he pulled him back out the door ripping him out from inside her home.

"Sookie!!!" Eric cried with ferocity but Sookie didn't care, going up to her front door her eyes shooting daggers at him, and she cut back with…

"I'm done with you, all of you!"

And then Sookie slammed the door hard in Eric's face. She was so mad she couldn't even breathe without sneering. Turning on her heel she ran up the stairs in a rush, her weakness finally fighting through to get to the surface, Sookie ended up losing her balance and stumbling on the top step which sent her toppling down into the hard wood floor below, smacking her face straight into the floor, she felt a moment of crushing pain, her ankle throbbing, and then she couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much to bear in one night, too much to deal with. The sobs came, like Niagara Falls they came and there was no holding back anymore. She put her hands up to her face, feeling like she had lost everything tonight, Niall, any semblance of a normal life, and Eric!

That was the worst part of all. She wouldn't have believed it herself had she not just uttered those very words. To her dismay Sookie finally consciously realized that had just broken up with him and she felt an instant stab of pain. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart on one full swoop and cut it in half. No this couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Emotionally she didn't know which way was up or down right now, what was right or wrong, but she knew in all perfect clarity what the reality of the situation was. She was pregnant, alone, scared, broken hearted, and in mourning. _Why God? Why? How could you let this happen?_ Sookie wondered needing to put the blame on someone, Eric, her own stupidity, a damn deity, the tears clouding up her vision as she finally lost focus.

So Sookie did the only thing she knew how to do, she sobbed, she sobbed so much her head felt like it would burst from the pressure, she sobbed till she had no voice left, and until she could breathe no more. What was she going to do now? How was she going to support herself let alone a baby on the salary she made at Merlottes? How was she going to raise this child by herself? The questions were never ending. She was trapped inside a black abyss of emptiness. Never in her whole life had she felt this way before and never again did she want to. Every movement was pain, every thought, every memory. So she cried herself to sleep to numb it away. But even Sookie knew she couldn't make this disappear. Nothing could.

------

It was long past dawn when she finally woke. Sookie had expected to find a strong arm wrapped around her, attached to a very strong and powerful Viking, laying on top of a soft bed preferably in her bedroom, but when she opened her eyes she felt stiff and her joints screamed in soreness. Like the hard cold floor pressing against her cheek, as she opened her eyes she realized the hard cold truth was staring right back at her again. Sookie wished it away. She had a dreamless sleep, but at least that was more settling than reality. At least she could be at peace while asleep. Being awake proved far too painful. Unfortunately the natural calls of her body forced Sookie to at least pull herself up and try to navigate her way towards the bathroom.

Her eyes were still swollen from crying and as she wiped a small amount of drool away from her lips she knew that her lips and nose were swollen too. Not even wanting to look into a mirror as her fingers carefully brushed over the bridge of her nose she realized that she must have had banged herself up pretty badly last night when she fell.

Sookie felt like she had just gotten out of a violent battle, her body aching, her head pounding, her heart missing, and no more tears to cry.

Groaning in slight pain as she stood up, Sookie's legs felt wobbly, but her only objective right now was getting to the bathroom. Sookie wondered absently if she could call Lafayette, Tara's cousin and ask him for something to help her sleep, maybe he had something for her stomach too. He always had something, and she needed it right now. She couldn't think about anything, it was too much at the moment.

Sookie felt better after she threw up. Her poor stomach felt like it had been put through the meat grinder running on raw nerves, stress, and what she finally realized had been morning sickness. Finally she splashed some cold water on her face, unwilling to brush her hair or do anything else to benefit herself she went back to her bedroom. Using the landline phone, Sookie phoned Tara and she left a message, barely recognizing her own voice, she sounded so desolate and Sookie replied flatly…

"Hey its me, can you bring me something to help sleep, some drugs from your cousin…I just want to sleep and not feel sick."

Sookie added and then hung up. She pulled off her clothing from the night before and changed into a long nightgown. She pulled down the drapes to a vampire level of blackness and then got in her bed. Unfortunately being in her bed almost made it worse because she could smell Eric's scent. His musky manly scent, and Sookie felt her stomach clench once again in painful reminder.

Begging for sleep and release from her torment she pulled up her covers all the way to her chin and forced her eyes shut tight.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tara got Sookie's message just as she was returning from her morning grocery shopping. After last night Tara needed every distraction she could get. Still swearing it had to all be a dream. After the psycho rock throwing ho came along and then walking in on that crazy lunatic in bed, and seeing Sam turn from a man into a dog! Well she had just about had enough, but apparently it wasn't enough because then Sam later mentioned that he overheard Sookie's grandfather tell Sookie she was pregnant. If it hadn't been for the burning house and Sookie's man sweeping her off like a damn tornado, she would have stormed Sookie down and demanded an explanation.

But given the night she had, Tara decided just to let it go. Not to mention she had her own problems to deal with. Jason Stackhouse being the BIG one. The man was relentless. And now she had half the town thinking she slept with him, because he won some bet New Years Eve! If it hadn't been for Arlene's call that morning Tara might never have known. And now the looks she was getting while out in public made her blood boil. The next time she saw Jason Tara thought he just better hope she wasn't holding a weapon in her hand because she was very tempted to use it.

And Sam Merlotte was her other problem. It really shook her to her core when she found out he was some kind of animal shifter. It was just too freaky for words. Especially after what happened to her last month…

Of course all that was cast aside after she checked her messages and heard the practically croaking call from Sookie. Yes, something most certainly was up. Tara had purchased a pregnancy test for her friend while at the store. Unfortunately she knew just where to look because of that other problem she had about a month ago.

She didn't know why Sookie wanted something to help her sleep, but Tara knew whatever reason, it wasn't good.

She put her groceries away and then packed up a box of chamomile tea, a couple chick flicks, the ones she didn't want to admit she owned, a box of ice cream, and the pregnancy test and she made her way to Sookie's.

Tara was surprised when she saw the red Audi in the driveway, wondering if Sookie's man was still here. But she didn't see the Corvette. So she ascended the stairs to the front porch and raised her brow in curiosity when she saw Sookie's red phone lying there.

_Okay, what was goin on?_ Tara wondered calling Sookie's name once. When she tried the door she found that it was locked, so Tara grabbed the spare from its very obvious hiding spot and unlocked it.

"Sook? Sook are you in here?"

But there was no reply. The house looked just as they had left it yesterday. The board game was still out. The only change was that her window had been boarded up. But it was as silent as the grave in here. It gave Tara chills. Wanting to find Sookie and find her now to discover the reason for her cryptic message earlier, Tara called her name again as she made her way upstairs…

"Sook?"

Still no answer.

Tara didn't want to intrude on anything if Sookie's man was still here, she had already seen too much as it were. So when she arrived at Sookie's bedroom door, Tara knocked 3 times. Wondering momentarily why there was a huge hand sized hole near the door handle. Still no answer though so she dared to push the door open and she saw Sookie lying there on her bed. By herself. Well that explained everything, Tara thought. They had another fight.

"Sookie honey…" Tara proclaimed softly as she neared Sookie's sleeping form. Sookie's eyes were closed and Tara brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and then her eyes darted open.

"Jesus!" Tara marveled at the beaten up look on Sookie's face and her look of concern turned to one of anger as she growled out…

"Did he hit you?" Goddamn that vampire! She thought angrily…"Ill stake him myself!" Tara proclaimed and Sookie looked back at her in pause for a moment wishing once more that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. She was living her nightmare.

"I swear to God Sookie, I know someone who could take him out!" Tara growled. Sookie finally realized what Tara was talking about. Her face, she had seen it earlier, and she finally shook her head silently answering in a whisper…

"No, I fell…He's gone and I fell…" She felt the pressure on her sinuses once more as tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't help herself. It seemed like she would never stop crying, and Tara's face fell once more in concern…

"Oh sweetie!"

Tara leaned in to hug Sookie and she sniffled on Tara's shirt. Finally after a long moment, Tara pulled back to get a better look at Sookie and she proclaimed bluntly…

"Well you certainly look like shit!"

Tara caught a whiff of something. It reminded her of the smell in the bathroom after her cousins last all nighter and she added…

"You smell like shit too."

Sookie didn't have the energy to find amusement in Tara's advanced skills in pointing out the obvious, but she lost one of the creases in her forehead and Tara smiled for her, realizing what Sookie must be going through right now and she proclaimed knowing nothing would be accomplished by staying in bed all day…

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up…I think after last night we all need a day off…"

"I don't know…" Sookie tried to argue weakly but Tara wasn't taking any lip and she countered with…

"I wasn't asking a question Stackhouse, now get your skinny little ass out of bed!"

Tara helped Sookie up and Tara announced…

"Okay, you take a shower (Tara looked back at Sookie waving her hand in front of her nose in gesture of a stink in the room and Tara proclaimed) cause you could definitely use one and Ill clean up in here."

Sookie looked back at Tara wondering when her friend became so bossy and she decided she had no other choice but to go clean up. It was either that or face the firing squad and she wasn't in the mood to argue. So Sookie left and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out, she smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen, maple syrup and the aroma of banana's and walnuts and Sookie couldn't help but feel her stomach growl. She really could use some food. She didn't even want to think of eating for two yet just focusing on getting downstairs without falling this time; Sookie followed her nose towards the heavenly aroma.

Just as Sookie came in, Tara saw her and handed her a plate ordering her to…

"Eat up!"

Tara took her own plate and handed Sookie a glass of orange juice and she added sitting down beside her…

"And when you're done with that I brought a couple movies and a pint of ice cream…."

Sookie looked back at Tara surprised and she asked her with a hint of a smile, she couldn't help herself…

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Tara stabbed a forkful of pancake in her mouth and she replied rather bluntly with a smirk…

"No, I think you'll have no trouble doing that all on your own…"

Sookie swallowed and thought about her predicament again her stomach churning realizing that Tara knew. Sookie wondered just how many people knew now feeling nausea, and Tara handed her the other small bag she had brought, the one that contained the pregnancy test and she proclaimed as Sookie took the test out of the bag….

"Figured you could use one of these…Maybe you can take it after breakfast…Although technically you wont get a good reading until after the first 12 days after ovulation, cause your hormones wont show up until then…But I figured either way, it might put your mind at ease…"

Sookie creased her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took the container slowly and read the back of the box and Sookie asked Tara absently…

"How do you know so much about this?"

Her eyes lifted to meet Tara's who took a sip of her orange juice and looked back at Sookie as if in thought and then she finally confessed…

"Because I had my own scare little over a month ago."

Sookie's eyes widened in surprise and Tara looked back at her with narrowed gaze and she replied not really wanting to go into it…

"Looks like I aint the only one who can keep a secret."

Sookie looked back at Tara in question wondering who the guy was, the only one she had known was Sam and Tara looked back at Sookie pointedly, knowing they were on the same page and she nodded in reply…

"Bingo." And the truth was, after last night, Tara was relieved as fuck that it wasn't Sam. If she had learned anything in the past couple months it was that you don't sleep around before getting to know the person because who knew what kind of skeletons they were hiding. And Tara replied trying to lighten the mood with another smirk…

"And good thing he wasn't the baby daddy, cause I sure as hell wouldn't want to pop out some little werewolf baby, I mean talk about freak show!"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh in that moment thankful that Tara was here with her but then she wondered about her own state and thought, what if she had a vampire baby pop out of her? She would never call Eric a freak, she loved him too much and she thought his vampireness was beautiful to her, sometimes he was scary, but she couldn't change him. She knew first hand how that would play out, or how it DID play out. And Sookie felt tears well in her eyes once more as she remembered her loss.

Tara saw Sookie tear up once more and she replied…

"Hey, I was tryin to be funny…I mean I had no idea Sam was whatever he is, but I don't think he's a freak…"

Sookie shook her head and put her hand over Tara's and she shook her head, knowing what Tara must think of her she replied…

"I know you don't…I was surprised when I found out too…"

Sookie wiped the pooling moisture from her eyes, wondering when she would stop this goddamn crying already and she looked up at Tara and confessed truthfully…

"I know what you must be thinking….Who did she screw on the side? Wow that Sookie sure puts on an act doesn't she? All monogamous and then she goes and cheats on her boyfriend?"

Tara looked back at Sookie confused and she shook her head replying truthfully…

"Sweetie, You can hear my thoughts…you know I'm not thinking those things…and I'm certainly in no position to judge you…after the mistakes I made…"

Sookie looked back at Tara surprised wondering how it was Tara didn't think badly of her and Sookie took a sip of her orange juice and finally confessed…

"I know you wont believe me, but you saw my great grandfather right?"

Tara nodded her head and Sookie continued…

"He is/was a fairy (She corrected herself, feeling a wave of sadness, but judging by the reaction on Tara's face Sookie cut her off and replied)…I know I know…. I had the same reaction…but you saw him last night, you saw what he could do…"

Tara creased her brow not sure where Sookie was going with this. Honestly she wondered if Laffey had gone shroom happy again, sneaking it into her food after all she saw and witnessed and Sookie took a deep breath and explained…

"Eric was a human…that witch somehow turned him into a human…"

"Say what?" Tara asked Sookie with her eyes lifted in dismay and Sookie nodded her head. She decided not to explain how she watched Eric die or how Niall sent her back in time to save him because it would make her seem even more batty… So Sookie concluded simply…

"Niall turned him back into a vampire…but for 2 days, he was a human…"

"And where was I when all this poofing was going on?" Tara asked with a chuckle admitting it did sound rather far-fetched and Sookie looked back at her with creased brow, not able to admit to Tara that she was there and she had met human Eric. And Tara asked her…

"So where is Tall Blonde and Bad now? Did the news spook him?"

"You mean you believe me?" Sookie questioned her wondering why Tara wasn't sending her off to the looney bin right now and Tara arched her brow and replied…

"Well if your lyin its probably for good reason, but even I couldn't come up with something that imaginative so if you say Vamp Boy is the daddy, I believe ya!"

Sookie looked down at her hands feeling pain again from her stretched and abused bond and she nodded affirming, replying to her earlier question with a soft voice…

"Yes the news did spook him….and he doesn't remember any of it…he really does think I slept with another man…"

Sookie felt the tears well again and Tara muttered under her breath…

"Idiot!"

Sookie looked back at Tara helplessly thinking Eric may not have been the only idiot here, she felt a tinge of guilt for getting rid of him so quickly last night. But none of that mattered now, Sookie thought. Feeling bad all of the sudden she realized she had never asked Tara what happened after she left last night, and Sookie questioned her…

"How are you? How is Sam? Did you both make it out of there okay last night?"

Tara looked back at Sookie after swallowing a bite of her pancake and she answered truthfully…

"Honestly, I was more worried about you…we all were…Sam even said he was going to give you a few days off…"

Sookie looked back at Tara her face falling in dread realizing that Sam was going to try to treat her like some delicate flower. She hated that and finally replied flatly…

"Well you can tell Sam, I will be in for all my shifts this week, I don't have to worry about Vampire business anymore, so my schedule is wide open…Not to mention I need the money, now more than ever."

Tara gave Sookie a sympathetic look and Sookie shook her head replying outright…

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Tara Mae Thorton, I swear if you do Ill dump the rest of this breakfast down the drain!"

Sookie threatened and Tara looked back at her with brows raised, impressed by Sookie's bitchyness and she replied taking another sip…

"Well since you put it that way…I wouldn't want a perfectly good breakfast to go to waste."

Tara smirked at Sookie and Sookie smirked back at her and they finished their meal together.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Go clean those floors, I want to see your face shining in it when you're done!" Eric barked back at a human member of his serving staff. And the young man replied…

"Yes master, anything else?"

His eyes were fearful and Eric played into that fear leaning into the man his dark blue eyes were burning as he growled back…

"Just do your job! I've had enough incompetence to last me 10,000 lifetimes!"

Eric glared at the rest of his Fangtasia staff. The ones who dared to look at him quickly looked down and then Eric strode into his office, slamming the door shut behind.

It was clear the last 3 days were weighing on him. He was stressed, undernourished, unhappy, angry, bitter, and just downright a pain in the ass to be around. It was the most painful time of Eric's life. In his 1000 years he had never felt this kind of agony and anguish--so much heartache. When he wasn't worrying about Sookie, he was wishing she was back with him, or that their relationship never begun. He had felt physically sick from the pull on the bond and he couldn't focus or concentrate on anything at work.

"Goddamn Humans!" Eric muttered under his breath in frustration just as Pam popped her head in the door and she asked him blatantly…

"Are you still sulking? Darling, that look doesn't work for you at all…"

Eric's eyes lifted to meet Pam's for a moment and then he attempted to read the books. Earlier he had been stuck on the same page for 20 minutes and his concentration certainly wasn't returning with Pam here. He sent her a glare in warning. And Pam came in letting out a loud sigh to alert him to her frustration.

"Call her!" Pam proclaimed sitting down in the chair in front of his desk and Eric shook his head not bothering to meet her gaze this time because it was pointless to discuss this matter any further, Eric replied nonchalantly…

"Don't start with me Pam."

Pam leaned in this time putting her hand on Eric's desk and she glared at him until he was finally forced to look up, and she replied…

"You are being a stubborn arrogant asshole!"

Eric rolled his eyes and he asked Pam finally flipping the page over…

"Don't you have something more important to do? Some humans to scare or frat boys to eat?"

Eric raised his brow once and Pam glared at him. And she answered…

"Trust me darling, Id love nothing better than to taste a little kappa beta pi, but you have become quite the downer lately…There is talk of quitting amongst the staff, and since you wont go out and sit in your chair--It's bad for business Eric!" She finally announced sternly.

Now it was Eric's turn to glare at Pam and he asked her sharply…

"What would you do if some human blamed you for everything wrong in their life and then you learned they had gotten you pregnant? Do you not find that suspicious?"

Pam sighed again, because she felt Eric was not getting her point at all and replied…

"It doesn't matter if what is making you so miserable is being apart from her."

"She HATES me Pam! She threw me out of her house after we had just bonded, and I have heard nothing from her since!"

Pam threw her arms up and shook her head answering with exasperation…

"Don't you know anything about pregnant humans Eric? Dear Abby says they are the most irrational, hormonal, and irritated beings on the planet, but they feel everything so intensely…if she hasn't called you, it's probably because she is just like you—you are both so incredibly stubborn!"

Eric rolled his eyes and replied sharply…

"I will not yield, she threw me out…she can apologize." He answered and Pam stood up putting one hand on her hip. She gave Eric the bitch brow and shook her head replying bluntly…

"If you wont talk to her, then I will, because this (she waved her hand over the space he occupied in gesture to Him) has got to stop!"

Eric stared at her in challenge needing to have the last word he replied angrily, because Sookie was a sore subject…

"Knock yourself out!"

Pam glared at him and then stomped one of her brown snakeskin Jimmy Choo strapped pumps on the floor before storming out.

He would be the death of her, she thought, ringing her hands in exasperation she decided to make a couple phone calls.

------------------------------------------

It had been four days since Niall's death. Sookie was out back in her garden. She had purchased a new birdbath in memory of her grandfather and she had his name engraved on a brass plaque below. Sookie knew it wasn't much, but she didn't have anything to remember him by. She had plenty things to remind her of her grandmother, Adele, because this was her house after all, but she felt the need to add something more. Strangely it put her at ease to come out here and stare at the birdbath, and once she filled it with water Sookie was surprised at how many birds actually used it. It was like a sanctuary.

Standing up she brushed off her dirty knees and looked down at the stone bath in fondness. Suddenly a voice from behind broke her thoughts asking out loud…

"Who's Niyal?" Jason asked mispronouncing Niall's name by accident and Sookie looked back at him not sure if she should explain. But he had a right to know after all, Sookie felt Jason should know who this man was and she explained to him…

"He was our great grandfather."

Jason looked back at Sookie strangely and he asked her strangely…

"I never remember hearin about a Niyal Stackhouse…" He answered and Sookie explained…

"That's because he wasn't a Stackhouse, he was a Brigant…"

Jason creased his brows as if trying to think really hard about that and Sookie decided just to blurt it out…

"He was our Biological grandfather, Gran had an affair with a man named Fintan because Gramps was sterile…"

"What?" Jason got angry now and he shook his head in denial and he asked Sookie…

"Are you sayin our Gran was a whore?"

Sookie closed her eyes and put her hand to her head in frustration and she replied sharply…

"Just because Gran was with another man doesn't mean she's a whore, we wouldn't be here if she hadn't been with Fintan!"

Jason put his hands on his head trying to grasp everything, his face reacting like this was the worst news on the planet and he answered…

"That don't change anything if she was unfaithful to Gramps!"

Suddenly Sookie had a thought about her grandmother and Fintan, realizing that they weren't that different really. Adele found a man who could give her what she wanted, a family, but she still loved her Grandfather.

Human Eric wasn't the Vampire she knew and loved, but he gave her something Eric couldn't. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she did still love Eric; she loved him more than anything. She just hadn't worked up the courage to call him yet. Although part of her wondered why he hadn't called her yet, her face creasing with repressed anger. And then she was back at square one.

Sookie was standing there with Jason in her short shorts with a pile of weeds in one hand, and she set them down on the lawn in a pile. When she stood back up, Sookie noticed a very confused expression on Jason's face. He was looking at something. When Sookie turned around to follow his line of sight, her expression also changed when she realized a man was coming towards them with a huge bouquet of flowers.

Sookie's face lightened when she saw the large bouquet. As the man got closer he announced…

"I have a delivery for Sookie Stackhouse…Can one of you sign for me?"

Sookie looked back at the bouquet trying to get a glimpse past the plastic window at what was inside past the tissue paper. She thought she saw a glimpse of a red rose.

Realizing the delivery man was still waiting for a signature Sookie took his clipboard from him and offered…

"I can sign for it…"

She scribbled down her name and handed the pen back to the delivery man proclaiming…

"Thank you."

"My pleasure ma'am, enjoy the flowers!" He replied and he offered them to her, but Jason beat Sookie to the punch taking the bouquet from him he asked out loud…

"Who's this from?"

"Well I supposed Ill have to open it to find out wont I?" Sookie asked him with a hint of sarcasm. Jason rolled his eyes, still perturbed about the news about their Gran and he handed Sookie back the bouquet.

Sookie walked over to her little garden table and she set down the box. She opened it and took out the card and then opened the envelope. It read…

"Lover I am miserable without you, we must talk, please meet me tonight after your shift at Merlottes, I will be waiting for you out at the swimming hole off Route 26. -E"

Sookie thought her eyes might be deceiving her, so she read it again. When she realized she had read the same message she did the first time she felt her heart go flutter and couldn't help but smile to herself. _He did care about her! He wanted to talk_…Her smile returned and the ill empty feeling in her chest was replaced with surges of hope and happiness.

She held the card to her chest for a moment and closed her eyes dreamily until Jason interrupted her fantasies…

"Well aint you gonna open it? Who's it from? That boyfriend of yours?" Jason asked as Sookie opened her eyes, met his gaze and nodded her head in affirmation…

"Yes, they are from Eric." She replied with a wide smile. And then she carefully reached in and pulled away the tissue paper. The fragrant aroma of roses filled the air, 3 dozen red roses to be exact filled in with pink Bora Bora and white jasmine. Sookie gasped in awe at how beautiful it was and then pulled the paper down to the bottom. She felt a lump form in her throat when she realized attached to a red bow at the bottom was a little silver chrome rattle. Sookie felt a tear form at the corner of her eyes and Jason asked her confused…

"Why would he get you that?"

Sookie bit her lip in realization. As small as Bon Temps was, somehow Jason hadn't yet found out about her news. For the first time she didn't feel dread about it, or ashamed for the first time she felt she could say those three little words without sobbing uncontrollably and finally answered him bluntly…

"Jason I'm pregnant!" Sookie replied. It took Jason a minute to register but when he did his eyes opened wide and he asked her out right…

"You mean I'm gonna be an uncle?"

Sookie looked back at him and smiled nodding her head she replied…

"Yes I suppose you will be…"

"My little sister is gonna have a baby?" Jason marveled and then he threw his arms around Sookie and hugged her tight.

"I spose y'all are gonna get married now right?"

Sookie pulled back unsure of that, marriage wasn't legal in Louisiana yet and she shook her head not able to give him an answer she replied…

"I don't know."

Jason smiled and finally let go of her and Sookie took the flowers up in her arms, wanting to get them in some water and go inside so that she could find something sexy to wear under her work uniform tonight.

She was about 30 feet away from Jason when he called back from behind her…

"Wait a minute, how could a vampire get you pregnant?"

Sookie smiled to herself, not bothering to give Jason a reply since she had had it up to here with explaining to people, well her close friends anyway. Besides she was just too damn happy to care. Thinking let them wonder as she went back up the stairs of her back porch with flowers in hand and a smile on her face.

---------------------------------

Eric had suffered from another sleepless night and was cranky as ever when he strolled into Fangtasia that evening. Not only was he miserable, but he found that torture definitely wasn't just a physical practice. Being apart from her for one thing was agony, but then when he saw the painting Sookie bought over his mantle, and some of her old spare underwear in his sock drawer he nearly lost it. Eric tried to bury himself in work, but it just wasn't working. He couldn't concentrate. And Pam was no help. He realized she was no longer on his side; he was out on a limb all by himself. And that just angered him more.

Particularly grouchy and coming in to work with a scowl on his face he was greeted by a smiling Pam who announced…

"Something came for you, it's on your desk."

Eric narrowed his gaze in question, but when she gave him no reply, he decided to forge onwards. It was probably just those tee shirts he ordered last week. He wanted to check out the logo before they went out on the sale floor. Everything had to be run by him first.

But when he got into his office, he was surprised to see just a white envelope waiting for him. Eric figured if it was a threat of some sort Pam would have detected it.

But as Eric took a whiff, he knew instantly whom it was from. The scent of her perfume permeated through the paper and Eric rushed over to open the envelope quickly. It read…

"I miss you, meet me tonight after work at midnight out at the swimming hole off Route 26. –Love, Sookie"

Eric felt his blood flow jolt back to life in that moment as he thought about his lover. She wanted to meet him tonight? Perhaps she wanted to reconsider her earlier statement? His skin pulsed with electricity and he all of the sudden felt a surge of exhilaration. He was going to see Sookie tonight. He had to make this right. That was all there was to it. No more holding his ground. No more stubbornness.

Eric grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his jacket. He saw Pam on his way out zipping his jacket up he replied quickly…

"Ill be out for the rest of the evening, don't call me unless it is an emergency."

Pam looked back at the whir that was Eric as he flew out the door, a large smirk plastered across her face in smug satisfaction.

"It's about bloody time!" Pam replied with a smile turning back to Chow and he raised his brows wondering what it was all about, but glad that he didn't really care.

Eric sped home in his red corvette driving like a bat out of hell. He still had a few hours till Sookie's shift would be over; well more like 4, but Eric wanted to bring his 'A' game to the table. He wanted Sookie to know that she meant the world to him, and that he had no idea what to do about the baby, but he would walk by her stride for stride if she still wanted him in her life.

When he got home, he cleaned himself, shaved, tied his hair back smoothly, and then pulled on a pair of black trousers along with a black dress shirt. He threw on a jacket over it omitting the tie, he kept the buttons undone to mid breast and stayed casual.

Trying to think of something for Sookie, Eric wracked his brains, looking around for something, anything, but nothing came to mind. Jewelry wasn't appropriate or anything costing a lot of money or it would appear he was trying to buy her forgiveness. And he knew of no services she needed as of late. Eric paced through his house and then he spotted the perfect thing outside his back window. Growing there with dew kissed petals, the moonlight hitting it just so was the most perfect purple rose he had ever seen. It reminded him of Sookie, his beautiful lover. Rare and total perfection. He smiled to himself and knew exactly what he could give Sookie now. Before he went outside, Eric downed a couple bottles of true blood so he could keep his hue and then it was time to go. He cut the stem of the rose, licking the tip so that the petals wouldn't wilt and then he got in his car.

He still had a little under an hour before Sookie got off her shift, but Eric didn't want to miss a thing. Besides he was pretty useless at home with his anxiousness taking off the finish on his wood floors as he paced back and forth.

So he drove, and found the little water hole off Route 26. When Eric pulled up and saw the beautiful moonlit water he was tempted to go in and take a swim, but he wasn't wearing any underwear. And where was the fun of that if his lover missed him stripping down? So Eric waited patiently twirling the rose in-between his fingers as his azure blue eyes looked down into the moonlit water.

He imagined what his life would be like now. He hadn't held a baby since he was human. Since his wife Cora left him with 3 children to raise all by himself. The thought of infants usually made him feel sad for her loss, but now he felt different about it. Eric couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it almost seemed like the feeling he had when he realized he felt something for Sookie—Cautious of the unknown but also strangely excited…

---------------------------

Sookie was finishing up her shift at Merlottes, her last round. It had been a particularly good night for tips. The spring in her step back now and the smile she wore encouraged patrons to pay more attention to the cheerful perky waitress who kept bringing them refills on their drinks. Sam was tending bar when she went up to refill a pitcher of beer and he asked her...

"Sook...whatever you're takin, you think I can get some?"

"What?" Sookie laughed as Sam took the pitcher from her and she smiled blushing...

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam smirked and he shook his head watching so the foam didn't spill and he replied...

"Sure you don't, that's why you look like you just won the lottery."

Sookie's smile got wider and replied with a wistful smirk...

"Cant I just be happy without having a reason?" Sookie asked him expectantly and Sam shook his head and answered bluntly...

"No."

Sookie flipped her eyes up taking the pitcher of beer from him sashaying her hips away and Tara came up from her bathroom break replying as Sookie left...

"Don't listen to her, no one can be that happy unless they got some or are about to get some..."

Tara smiled smugly back at Sookie and replied absently back at Sam.

"If I were a betting woman, Id put money on the latter."

Tara smirked and looked back at Sam, feeling somehow that the ice broke between them between that crazy night and now and she was relieved for that.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed and watched Sookie with lovelorn eyes while Tara watched him.

He looked back at her realizing she was giving him the eye and then Tara burst out in a chuckle replying…

"Guess it's true what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Sam gave her a headshake, but then he couldn't help but laugh along with Tara, realizing it was probably likely in his case as well. He went back to wiping down the bar and asked Andy Bellefleur if he wanted another refill on his drink.

Tara turned back to her own section of the bar, thinking about the crazy week she had, but her smile was short lived when she saw Jason Stackhouse waltz into the bar with Hoyt Fortenberry. Jason had been relatively smart up until now, or smart for someone with his IQ, in being able to avoid Tara for the last 4 days, but he just made the biggest mistake of his life coming in here tonight. Shoving her bar towel into Sam's waist Tara proclaimed...

"Excuse me for a minute will you!"

Not even a minute later the whole bar turned after hearing fist smack flesh and then Jason Stackhouse fell headfirst into the floor.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Jason cried putting his hand up to his now very bruised cheek and he glared at Tara angrily and asked her…

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Tara glared at him her nostrils breathing fire ready to unleash into him again. When Sam came over to hold her back.

"You are the stupidest son of bitch this side of the mason Dixie line you lying sack of shit!"

"Tara!" Jason stood up again and Sam lost his grip on her.

Sookie had gone into Sam's office to grab her purse when Tara threw her first punch, but she heard it. She came back out into the restaurant with her coat and keys about to see what the commotion was all about and winced when she heard another smack, thinking Jason was really going to get his just deserve tonight. It wasn't like the whole town didn't know what he did by now. Even she had been privy to the gossip via Tara's cousin Lafayette.

It wasn't like he didn't have it coming. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her mood though. So as the crowd gathered around and began to take bets on who would kick whose ass, Sookie snuck out the door. Her shift was over anyway, and she had someplace very special to be. She just wished she had packed a change of clothes, but in her hurry and excitement she forgot. She was wearing some very sexy lingerie under her Merlottes uniform however. Eric always told her he liked a woman in uniform though. So Sookie hoped her look would suffice. It wasn't like Eric cared about clothes. His first reaction was always to try to get all her clothes off. And tonight she certainly wasn't going to stop him.

Sookie walked to her car and closed her eyes imagining Eric's hand on her ass his fingers brushing between skin and flesh, his long middle finger pressing into her damp crevices and massaging her sensitivity. She felt a ripple roll through her stomach down to her core. Not only was Eric her siren call, but also she realized she was horny as hell. Sookie would wake up in the mornings actually physically hurting from her lack of intimacy with Eric. She thought over time that it would get better, but so far each day was just as painful as the last. She certainly needed her man. And she was going to get him—tonight!

Smiling, Sookie took out her keys and unlocked her car door. She got in, and all of the sudden felt stillness in the air. Like something else was in here with her. Sookie stiffened in fear and then she saw a pair of yellow cat eyes looking back at her through her rear view mirror. The familiar lynx growled low and flashed its fangs and then Sookie screamed.

She quickly scrambled to open her car door as the sharp claws jetted out like sharp razor blades, slitting the shoulder of her shirt into shreds, Sookie few out. She thought it would be best to run back into the restaurant but she saw a huge truck blocking her and by the time she made it around the cat would be eating her for dinner, so she took a sharp left and headed into the woods.

Sookie's heart was racing, her head was spinning and she was barely able to see the forest floor as she ran deeper and deeper panting in fear, she could still hear the creature behind her. It had almost caught up with her twice, slicing at her calves, and Sookie shrieked again. She realized who this was. In all of her panic, she could never forget those eyes—That Bitch Debbie Pelt! Sookie used her anger to run further into the woods, panting and huffing as she tried to get away from it. Suddenly the beast let out a sharp cry and Sookie thought she was done for. She knew they were loudest before they struck. Shrieking again as the terror coursed through her body Sookie picked up her pace the adrenaline kicking in, a surge of anger pumped through her heart wanting that cat to meet its end viciously and grotesquely suddenly.

She dared to take a glance back behind her shoulder not seeing the cat this time, and then she felt her ankle catch on an old tree root and she went flying in the air. Her body pounded into the dirt and debris below and Sookie pushed herself up resolving to stand. She could feel a presence behind her mind out of sorts, she swore the cat was right behind her ready to tear her throat apart when she turned back around ready to put up her final fight, she found a pair of sharp blue eyes watching her.

"Eric!" Sookie put her hand over her chest willing her rapidly beating heart to slow down in relief but it wouldn't because she had cause to feel her heart beat even faster when she saw who was standing there rather than her predator and she replied breathless…

"You almost gave me a heart attack…"

Eric smiled and helped her up, pulling her up so that her chest collided with his and he replied with a smug smile as he looked down at her wiping the blood away from his lips, Eric replied...

"As long as I didn't kill you."

Sookie smiled not even caring or daring to think what Eric had done to Debbie in that moment.

She looked around at her surroundings wondering how he had found her, but then she remembered Eric was a vampire, and her bonded. That explained the intense feelings of anger she had experienced earlier. Now that she had her wits back, her body was humming with happiness and Sookie pulled his lapels to her and replied with mock anger…

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Eric smirked again leaning his head down he brushed his lips against Sookie's teasingly. His lips were feather light and she wanted so desperately to feel his tongue glide against hers and to breath into his mouth, but instead he brought his large hand up to the side of her face and glanced into her eyes and Eric smiled bemused replying…

"My sweet Sookie, always getting into trouble…what am I going to do with you?"

Sookie smiled and looked up into his eyes, reaching her hand around to grab his ass, Sookie replied with a suggestive smirk…

"I can think of a lot of things."

"Mmm…so can I!" Eric replied with a wicked smile and then he was unable to hold back any longer, meshing his lips with hers in a sweet savory kiss. Eric twirled his tongue around Sookie's mouth and lifted her up to her toes with his large strong arms like he was inhaling her. He left her breathless and in that moment she didn't care about their stupid fight, or watching her life flash before her eyes yet again, all she cared about was being with him. He belonged to her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

Eric pulled Sookie up into his arms and gave her the kiss to end all kisses. She wanted nothing more than to let him ravish her right now, well maybe not right here, but somewhere close, and soon. She was pregnant; she had a one-track mind after all. She leaned into Eric and pressed her weight into him, not like it could actually move him, but he leaned back into a tree as his mouth continued to suck her tongue. Sookie had her thighs open straddling her legs above his hips and she felt his bulge press up against her. Oh hell, they could do it here, she didn't care, and she needed him. Sookie grabbed a neighboring tree with her free arm and she rubbed her pelvis up against Eric as he propped her ass between the hard bark and him to keep her still, she reached down in-between them cupping his bulge, showing him that she wanted him now as they continued to inhale each other. Sookie couldn't stop kissing him, her lips on his neck, and strong jaw line, god he smelled so good, and tasted so good, and felt so BIG. She just wanted him to fuck her senseless. Finally forced to open her eyes as she fumbled with his shirt buttons, Sookie saw something off to her side...

She wanted to ignore it, but something told her she couldn't ignore it. Even though in the back of her mind she knew who it was and what it was, it hadn't really registered up until now.

The flesh although crumpled and tossed to the side like a rag doll, Sookie could see the hair and closed her eyes when she realized more blood had been shed for her life. A wave of sadness washed through her body and Sookie looked down in lament.

"Lover?" Eric stiffened up noting the change in Sookie as he pulled back and looked into her stormy gaze and asked her concerned…

"What's wrong?"

Sookie swallowed feeling ill again and she paused for a moment looking at the dead body, and then her tearful eyes lifted to meet Eric's and Sookie replied…

"She's gone…Debbie is dead."

Eric looked into her eyes wanting to know why his lover suddenly looked so disturbed. He remembered the last time that happened, and it definitely did not turn out well for them. Hoping that this didn't mean history was bound to repeat itself a second time.

****PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON****

Also I have to pimp my other fiction, from the Summer of 69 fan fiction contest, called I Need Your Love Tonight. Check out my profile for details. Here is the link...

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5287339/1/I_Need_Your_Love_Tonight

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Okay, well if you like this fiction, good news, there will be an epilogue. A certain blonde vampire with awesome taste in clothes wants to throw ES a baby shower, so stay tuned for the update. Im working on it. And thanks again to all those who have reviewed and have stuck with this fiction. It means alot to me to know that so many find enjoyment in reading this wild and crazy idea, lol. So thanks and as always please let me know what you think. And without further adieu, I give you...

**Chapter 15**

"Lover of course she's dead, do you really think I would let someone who tried to hurt you twice do it a third time?"

Eric brought his hand up to brush his fingers over her cheek and Sookie searched Eric's eyes looking for answers she shook her head and stepped back glancing down at the body that was carefully hidden behind a grove of trees...

"There is blood on our hands now...So much blood." Sookie answered, her voice filled with melancholy.

"Blood is my life." Eric replied evidently, his blue eyes boring into Sookie's in question wondering what was really bothering her, because if she had a problem with blood now, it was worse than he thought.

She felt a panic erupt through her small frame as she began to shake. And then all of the sudden the sickness took over. Running back in the other direction she felt the familiar gag reflex take effect and she grabbed the nearest tree so she could brace herself while she threw up.

He certainly wasn't expecting that reaction. But before Eric could even say anything, he was by her side in a heartbeat placing his hand on Sookie's back worriedly he asked her unsure of what to do...

"You are not feeling well?"

Sookie wiped her wrist over her mouth and looked up at him looking a little paler she shook her head and spat back with contempt for the physical problems that came along with pregnancy...

"Its morning sickness...(Sookie realized it wasn't really morning and corrected herself) well night sickness...This stupid pregnancy has my body doing all sorts of unnatural things." She scowled down at the ground and then she saw a flash behind her and Eric was gone.

Sookie stood up gazing out into the forest wanting to know just where on earth he went and why he was abandoning her again, wiping her mouth in frustration once more, but before she could complete her though Eric was back, and holding the most beautiful purple rose she had ever seen.

"For you lover."

Eric smiled and handed the rose to Sookie, and she couldn't help but admire it, and think it was a sweet gesture, begrudgingly her face betrayed her and as he twirled the single flower in front of her, and forced a small smile out. Eric asked her with his large hand moving from her shoulder to cup her chin so he could raise her face to meet his…

"Does this make you feel better?"

Sookie didn't know how he did it. In the midst of dead mangled bodies, and blood, and vomit, Eric managed to make her feel like the most special girl in the world. How or why he was attracted to her, she had no idea, but she didn't really care right now either.

Nodding Sookie stepped into his embrace and held him tightly, wanting to be near him again as she replied….

"Yes…much better…It's just as beautiful if not more than the others…"

Eric closed his eyes taking in the feel of Sookie in his embrace. If he could he would keep her here in his arms forever, but then her words hit him, looking back at her in question for a moment, Eric asked her curiously…

"Others?"

Sookie looked at him oddly for a moment, wondering if Eric was joking and she laughed and replied…

"Oh right, that part is just between us." Sookie winked back at Eric and kissed the side of his cheek lightly.

"But I loved them." She whispered softly against his cheek. Eric fluttered his lids. The feel of her voice on his skin was heaven, but his natural wonder questioned what Sookie was talking about, and he smiled and asked her again…

"What others?"

Sookie looked back up at him her smile fading getting the notion that they weren't on the same page here and she explained…

"The 3 dozen red roses you sent me this afternoon, with a card attached telling me to meet you at the water hole, and a little chrome rattle tied around the bouquet."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did Eric's face hardened into a scowl as he realized just what was going on. This was some ones pathetic attempt to impersonate him…

"I take it, you know nothing about sending me a card either?" Eric asked Sookie and she looked back at him totally confused and baffled by it all

"What card?" Sookie asked him, starting too piece things together, and then Eric proclaimed furiously…

"Pam!"

Sookie's face finally fell in realization of what had happened. She had been tricked. Eric had no intention of meeting her here tonight. This was a set up. And Sookie had a pretty darn good idea who Pam's accomplice in all of this was, her suddenly very clingy BFF…

"Tara." Sookie growled upset suddenly about her friends meddling. And now they were back to square one again. Her defiant gaze met his and her gaze challenged Eric's questioning what was real and what wasn't. Was it all just some stupid set up? If he didn't mean it, what more did they have to say to each other?

Eric sighed realizing quickly what was about to happen. He recognized that look, that angry spark in her eyes. He was dealing with as Pam put it a very hormonal pregnant woman, which in his opinion, had the same street value as chord of blazing haywire. He was just about to put a stop to that look, when he heard another familiar voice from behind. Eric growled lowly to him self, as the sound got closer.

"Suuuuuuuuuckkkkkkyyyyyy!"

Sookie turned around confused, and Eric glared as Bill approached from behind.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked him and Bill replied with a sense of urgency…

"I saw the Were's near Merlottes, they are searching for her..." Bill gestured to Debbie's dead body on the forest floor. Sookie shuddered again and Bill looked back at her adding earnestly..."I was looking for you, to make sure you were alright."

Sookie dared to steal a glance back at Eric who was glaring at Bill. She sighed wondering if the two would ever get along. Pushing her thoughts aside, she realized it was kind of Bill to come all this way to warn her and Sookie replied with another swallow...

"Thank you Bill, that was very thoughtful."

Bill who rarely smiled turned his lips up flashing her a smug grin. Sookie was sure there would be trouble with the way Eric was shooting daggers at Bill with his eyes earlier, but when she looked over to him this time, Eric was standing straighter as if he was listening for something. His body tensed and Sookie felt her own stiffen in fear.

"Eric, what is it?" Sookie asked him worriedly and Eric's eyes darted back towards the stretch of woods Sookie had been running in. He looked towards Sookie and then replied...

"They are coming..."

Eric glared back at Bill and he replied sharply...

"Take her home, Ill take care of the body."

Sookie's head was spinning as she felt herself being yanked away with Bill. Attempting to argue weakly she didn't want him to go yet. It had been 4 days since she last saw Eric and now he was running off again, opening her mouth, but no sound came out as Sookie realized she didn't really have a choice. If Eric had his mind set on something, there was no arguing with him. And she could tell he had his mind set on this.

"Be careful." Sookie replied as Eric picked Debbie's lifeless body up giving Sookie a nod and then he was off in a flash.

She let out a breath, closing her eyes wondering when this all would ever end, when her life would get easier and Sookie realized it was never going to get easier. Only harder from here on out. So she tried not to think about anything, although in her opinion, that was even harder than worrying.

Casting the empty space Eric had occupied with her own glare of contempt, Sookie took Bills arm and he rushed her home.

Once they had arrived back at her house Sookie strode inside and began to pace the floor like some stir-crazy wife waiting for her husband to come back from the war. She hated it when Eric left her, and then she felt worried for him, what if he got himself into trouble or hurt, or worse?

"Sookie?" Bill interrupted her thoughts and Sookie looked back at him in question and Bill asked her...

"Sookie, why don't you sit down, you need to relax." Bill replied.

Sookie looked back at him with a challenge in her eyes, but Bill simply nodded calmly. Sookie was tired of arguing and finally obliged Bills request, plopping down with a sigh; she rested her chin on her hands and began to tap her foot.

She could feel Bills judgmental gaze, in no mood for his criticism Sookie spat back...

"What? If this is too much for you to handle Bill, you can certainly go home, I'm fine here all by myself! Lord knows I'm used to it by now!" Sookie argued upset with Eric and hating the look of pity in Bills eyes. He paused for a moment before finally speaking, taking her hand as he sat down next to her, Bill replied...

"Sookie..."

Sookie glared back at him and yanked her hand out of his grasp. Bill settled on resting his hand about two inches away from her knee on the couch. But all Sookie could think was, _where was he?_ It was driving her crazy.

And Bill began again, not caring whether she wanted him to or not.

"Sookie, I realize in these last few days, you have found yourself in a perplexing situation." (Sookie knew he was referring to her pregnancy and Eric's heavy absence over the last few days and cast Bill a warning glare. But even Bill the gentleman didn't back off and he continued...) I want you to know that no matter what, Ill be here for you and your child Sookie...If you need anything at all, all you have to do is ask..."

Sookie's head stopped spinning for a moment as she looked back at Bill in wonder, questioning how it was she was sitting here talking to Bill right now, and why was it that Bill was telling her the words she needed to hear come out of Eric's mouth. It both angered and frustrated her. Sookie knew Bill meant what he said and she was grateful, but she was also pregnant and hormonal.

"I mean it." He replied casting her a meaningful gaze towards Sookie. He put his hand on her shoulder clamping his fingers down across her shoulder blade, and all of the sudden Sookie felt like she couldn't breathe.

It was as if all of the air had been let out of the room as Bills hand began to move down her back.

"Thank you Bill" Sookie gasped jumping up out of her seat feeling the pressure on her lungs, the awkwardness and smothering feeling of this situation, and the general need to get out of here and she proclaimed..."I just have to use the restroom, help yourself to a True Blood in the fridge..."

Bill looked back at her worriedly as he remained on the sofa and then replied reluctantly.

"Thank you Sookie, I always feel at home when I am with you..." Bill called after her, but Sookie was too quick to hear it all as she rushed into the bathroom. Feeling the flush on her face, she ran some cold water in the tap and then splashed it on her skin.

_Oh, Eric, where are you?_ Sookie wondered worriedly, perturbed, but then she became angry with him once more, because he was probably taking his sweet time on purpose. After all, who did he have to come back to but a pregnant hormonal girlfriend and Bill? Sookie scowled and then took her toothbrush out to brush her teeth.

She decided to clean herself up and take a shower because it was better than dealing with the awkwardness of Bill. Sookie had just washed her hair when she heard a creek from her door and her body stiffened.

"Sookie, are you alright? You didn't come out right away, I was concerned...." It was Bill. Sookie silently gritted her teeth thinking this was worse than being held prisoner at Hallows, and she replied in a clipped tone of warning.

"Bill, I'm fine!" Sookie quickly grabbed a towel and she turned off the shower wrapping it around her tiny frame.

"Just go back downstairs!"

"Alright, Ill just be in the living room if you need me."

There was a moment of silence and then she heard the door shut. She didn't need this right now, she really didn't. Sookie didn't know what had gotten into Bill, but she so couldn't wait for Eric to come back. The good lord really had it in for her tonight. She supposed it was because she had sex and got knocked up before marriage, well that was one of many reasons, Sookie was certain. Her karma card must have expired.

She peeked out to make sure Bill had gone and quickly hustled over to the door to lock it and then Sookie rushed back in the shower to finish rinsing off. She couldn't relax, she had too much on her mind, so Sookie made her shower a quick one and then found a clean change of clothing.

Sookie said a silent prayer that Eric would be all right, even though she was sure it wouldn't do her any good. In fact she was sure God was probably laughing at her right now, but she had to try.

Brushing out her long blonde hair, Sookie went back downstairs with a makeup free face. It was uncomfortable enough before, but now it was almost unbearable after Bill took it upon himself to try to get a peek of her in the shower. But Sookie didn't want to tackle that right now, and to her relief as she stepped out on the landing she heard a knock at the door.

"Lover it is I…" Eric replied and a huge smile plastered across Sookie's face. She felt a surge of joy and excitement and quickly realized she didn't care about him leaving or any of it, she just wanted to see her man.

"Suuuucky!" Sookie practically jumped when she heard Bills voice to the side. Hadn't he gone downstairs?

"Bill?" Sookie's gaze darted back at him with annoyance, just wanting to run down to the bottom of the stairs and kiss her big hunk of a Vampire Viking till she couldn't breathe, but as she took her first step, Bill grabbed her arm and pulled her back…

"Bill, let go of me!" Sookie demanded trying to yank herself out of his grasp, but Bill wasn't listening and he plead with Sookie…

"Don't go back to him Sookie! I've loved you since the moment I locked gazes with you, I would never leave you Sookie, I never wanted to leave you, he stole you from me, you were MINE! Eric will do nothing but hurt you and leave you when he gets bored, that's what he does!" Bill replied and from the other side of the door Eric answered in his usual nonchalant code for 'you better watch out' manner…

"I can hear you Bill."

Sookie's gaze darted nervously back and forth, not sure what Bill was planning, but she didn't like the sound of it, trying to pull again, she just wanted to see Eric, and Bill yanked her again growling…

"Do you know that he called Lorena? He called her to take me away from you, so he could move in for the kill."

"Sookie, open up." Eric requested from behind her door. She looked over to see his silhouette standing there and then her glance fell back on Bill questionably not quite believing him at first and he nodded his head in affirmation explaining…

"It's true, when your maker calls you have no choice but to answer, I wanted to explain, but I was never given the opportunity. He took away my chance!"

Sookie felt torn. On one end, it hurt her that Eric took such wicked measures to get Bill away from her but on the other, she just wanted to see him and that's when Bill muttered to her…

"I want a second chance this time…"

That's all the warning Sookie got as Bill pushed his lips up against hers in an aggressive kiss, her back was pushed against the wall and as she pushed her hand against his hard chest she found herself struggling to breathe.

"Bill stop!"

But Bill wouldn't, his lips still smothering her as his hands pushed against her soft fleece top, fingers smashing her breasts, and Sookie felt a surge of fear.

"STOP." She tried to wrestle free...

Suddenly her front door burst open and Sookie muttered…

"Eric please!"

That was all she needed to say and Eric was there in a flash yanking Bill away. Eric tossed him down the stairs in one violent movement and in the next he tenderly put his hand up to Sookie's cheek, asking her with concern in his deep blue eyes as he leaned in to look over her for any wounds…

"Are you alright lover?"

Sookie looked back at him and nodded reluctantly. And then Eric straightened up, a look of malicious contempt mulled over his face as he looked down at Bill who was now straightening up at the base of the stairs, and he replied shortly…

"Good."

Before Eric could rush down to take care of Bill…

Sookie pulled on his arm and she grabbed his hand knowing what he wanted to do. She could feel the rage through the bond and she plead…

"Please, don't Eric, I don't want to see any more blood shed tonight…Please?"

Eric looked back at Sookie through tortured eyes and she shook her head as if trying to convince him not to take the piece of trash that was Bill Compton out to the curb, and she assured him….

"I'm fine…I promise…"

Eric's gaze flicked with Sookie's. It was true, he could see the weariness in her eyes, and didn't want to bring her any more pain but Eric would roll over in his grave before letting Bill Compton off the hook for what he just did.

Finally after a moments pause, Eric leaned in and kissed Sookie's forehead gently replying in a more relaxed tone for her benefit…

"Alright lover, just give me one minute."

Sookie looked back up at him, trust in her eyes as she met Eric's gaze once more and then he descended the stairs slowly, announcing to Bill…

"Compton, a word outside."

Eric didn't give Bill a chance to respond as he held the door open for Bill and gave Sookie one final lingering gaze. Bill looked up at her too and he replied before leaving…

"I'm sorry Sookie."

She didn't have the energy to respond as Eric watched her and then shut the door quietly behind them. Sookie didn't know why she didn't want Eric to hurt Bill, just that she felt sad for him, she pitied him for the sad creature he had become and hoped some day that he could find his own inner peace. She was curious to hear what Eric actually had to say to Bill, when the unmistakable sound of fist hitting flesh flew through the air.

'Oh no he didn't?" Sookie proclaimed in realization of what just happened.

Rushing down the stairs Sookie tore open her front door and ran out on her front porch. She found herself standing next to Eric, who was looking down at Bills motionless body on the ground.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted frustrated and she spoke angrily replying…

"You promised no blood shed!"

Eric glanced back at Sookie and then he looked down at Bills smashed in face. Bill was already beginning to heal, thankfully for Sookie because she couldn't look at him otherwise and Eric finally replied…

"I promised you would not see his blood being shed and I kept my word."

Sookie took one look at Eric, throwing her arms up in the air in contempt, that was so not what she meant when she said no bloodshed, and then she stomped back into her house.

Eric knew Sookie was mad, but there was no fucking way he was going to let Bill Compton get away with what he just did. No way in hell. Eric spoke to Bill not even bothering to look the man in the eye as his eyes raked over Bills small body in disgust.

"Well talk tomorrow evening. Until then, if I so much as smell you within an inch of the cemetery border, I promise you the Queen can deal with you herself."

Eric turned his back to Bill about to return to the house and to Sookie when Bill surprised him by asking…

"Is that a threat?" Bill spat back wiping the blood from his nose and Eric, turned to look at him for a moment, casting him a gaze of disdain over his shoulder he finally concluded…

"No, that is a fact."

And then Eric went back inside and shut the door behind him. Merciful was putting it mildly. If it hadn't been for Sookie's intervention, he would have done far worse.

But when Eric came back inside and found Sookie sitting there on the couch, all that anger was cast aside. He just wanted to be with her now. It had been too long.

Trying to lighten her mood, Eric replied with a hint of sarcasm…

"See what happens when you kick me out of the house?"

Sookie's eyes lifted to meet his questioningly and Eric replied answering his own question…

"Your stuck alone with Bill 'woe is me' Compton as your guard dog."

He thought he saw a hint of a smile pass over her face and Eric took the moment to his advantage.

Instead of sitting next to her, Eric got down on his knees so that his eyes met Sookie's and he took both of her hand in his.

Sookie looked back at him, her eyes searching his for answers, she looked so lost in that moment a million things running through her mind, and Eric moved his right hand up to cup the side of her neck. He leaned his body into hers feeling the magnetism and the pull she had on him. Her pain was killing him, and he wanted to take that away.

His dark pupils locked with hers and Eric finally proclaimed after a moments pause…

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted lover, and for my delay in getting here…"

Sookie looked back at him in question, wondering if Eric was merely talking about just tonight or if he meant he was sorry for the rest of it too.

She felt unsettled and brushed his hand away from her as she stood up and walked over to the mantle…

"Is it true what Bill said? That you called Lorena to take him away?" Sookie asked.

Eric's face fell in that moment as he looked over his shoulders back at Sookie, still on his knees, wondering why she cared about something so inconsequential now, he would think Lorena would be at the bottom of Sookie's concern list, and he finally admitted after a moments pause…

"Yes I did call her."

Sookie looked back at Eric knowing she had a lot of history with him, Eric, Bill, and herself all had a lot of history together and some of it wasn't so good, especially after what Bill had done to her in the beginning and Sookie asked him honestly as he slowly stood up...

"Did you do it for him? Or for me?"

Eric turned around and looked back at Sookie thinking her question odd, assuming she meant did he call Lorena back for his revenge on Bill or for benefit. But if Eric was totally honest, he did do it out of anger as well and he finally replied…

"Bill was my inspiration, but protecting you was my aspiration."

She mulled over his answer for a moment, thinking back on that time once more, not sure if she should be pissed or tackle him to the ground for the absurdity of the whole thing.

She looked over to the chair where Niall had been seated the last time he was here, wishing she could have his guidance at a time like this. She missed his calm demeanor, just as she had missed Eric's. She needed a sign.

And then Sookie had a sudden flash of all of the bloodshed she had faced, all of the violence and death and killing, she saw Her Gran, and then Lorena and Beatrix, and Hallow, and Victor, and finally Niall…

Eric looked over at the chair, wondering what Sookie was thinking and then it struck him—It was Niall.

He paused for a moment studying Sookie's stormy face not sure if this was the right moment to tell her what he had done, she was very high strung at the moment, but Eric decided to bypass his better judgment and just say it…

"I donated your grandfathers share in Fangtasia to the Make a Wish foundation, and in his name they will grant a child who is dying one wish."

Sookie looked back at him as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe Eric had done that. Overcome all of the sudden by the emotion. It all swelled through her head remembering the heartache she had gone through. In truth Lorena was just a small scratch in the surface, but it was all very overwhelming. But this was it wasn't it. This was her sign. The wish, it was a sign. It was the most compassionate thing she had ever seen him do, as if God was speaking to her himself. The tears fell freely now and Sookie felt Eric circle his arms around her small frame as she wept and he assured her…

"Lover, I'm here for you, I will never leave you no matter what."

Sookie held onto him tighter, desperate to believe him, for the most part it was true. No matter how hard they fought or how much they argued, or how manipulative Eric was, he was her one constant. He was the one person who was waiting for her at the end of that dark tunnel…the one person who understood her inside and out and saw deep into her dark abyss of tragedies. She placed one kiss on his chest in gratitude and Eric weaved his fingers through her hair. The anguish he felt from Sookie was almost unbearable.

He tipped her head up so that he could look into her soulful eyes and he saw into her core.

"I will love you forever." Eric proclaimed his gaze never leaving hers, as her brow creased and heart melted and she felt a lump form in her throat, Sookie replied earnestly…

"I will love you forever too."

She leaned into him and stood up on her tiptoes desperate to kiss him as Eric bent his neck down, their lips just centimeters from touching when Eric replied breaking the spell…

"Did I not pledge myself to you?"

Sookie looked back at him in confusion, wondering what Eric was getting at and she asked him miffed as she looked up into his deep blue eyes and asked…

"What?"

"Why would you doubt me lover?" He asked again, and Sookie shook her head, not understanding, so Eric elaborated…

"I can feel it through the bond, and with Bill earlier you hesitated to my defense."

"Why did you leave?" Sookie blurted out, deciding to get down to the nitty gritty of it all, and Eric retorted backing up a step so he could take her all in…

"Why did you kick me out?" He raised his brows expectantly. It wasn't like he had a choice before. When she rescinded his invitation, it wasn't like he could just walk right back in. But Eric could see the hurt in Sookie's eyes and he understood that she wanted him to go back for her. And he always had, but this time, she spooked him. Which was a very scary thing for him because he never got spooked. He was going to be a father after all. How was he supposed to react to that? Not to mention, she never called him to apologize either, and Eric came back to Sookie taking her hand in his, he growled mockingly back at her…

"You are a stubborn witch of a woman!"

Sookie couldn't hide the mirth in her eyes, she knew they had both made mistakes, but goddammit she loved him. She was hopelessly totally and utterly in love with Eric. And Sookie retorted back with a bemused scowl…

"And you are a wicked curse of a man!"

In that moment, no more words were necessary, they were both on the same page finally and nothing, not even a hurricane could come between them. Eric reached down to hold the back of her head still, as his lips gulped the air out of her lungs.

Sookie felt her thighs warm instantly and that flutter had returned. His kiss could cure cancer, she thought as the world melted away and the kiss was taken deeper. She wrapped one hand around his neck, fingers brushing up through his hair as the other dove into the backside his pants…

"Mmmmm, missed me did you?" Eric asked with a smirk under his kiss teasing Sookie as she gripped his hair and tugged, switching gears, she brought her hand around to the front of his pants finding his hardness pushing into the fabric and she countered…

"And you missed me too I see…"

Eric smiled and his tongue slid against hers as he picked her ass up in his arms intending to show her just how much he missed her as her thighs parted and he pressed his aching bulge into her pelvis. Sookie moaned in pleasure, wanting him so badly right now. It was bad enough it had been 4 days since their last sexual encounter, and with the hormones, her libido was in overdrive.

"Here…now…" Sookie moaned rubbing up against him as her hand dove into his pants. Eric's own libido was reaching its maximum capacity as well, but the small shred of control he still clung to wanted to give Sookie her much deserved pure unadulterated pleasure, and if he was planning on milking it, they had to start out slow.

She began to unbutton his shirt, for the first time noticing how sharp he looked, like he had just come off a photo shoot for Calvin Klein. Her hands ran up the hard ripples of his pectoral muscles and abs. She wondered how he could be so beautiful? After the night he had, he still looked flawless, and that caddy smirk on his face as he whispered…

"Upstairs…"

Melted her right there on the spot. He kissed her again and she helped him shove off his jacket, but before she could finish unbuttoning his shirt they were in motion. Eric helped her take off their top before they approached the base of the stairs, and midway up he had her bra off.

Sookie finally fumbled with the last of his buttons as she yanked his shirt out of his pants and tossed it on the ground at the top of the stairs.

The trail of clothing led to the bedroom as he kicked off his shoes and laid Sookie down on the bed removing her slacks. The last item was her underwear and he could see the small stain from her wetness seep through the thin cotton fabric.

Fuck she was hot. Eric felt the pain in his erection increase ten fold fighting every last shred of self-control he could muster, Eric leaned over onto his knees, placing his hand on her skin as she lay in front of him naked and vulnerable.

His hand was on her leg, his fingers traveling along her silky skin like the touch of a butterfly as he made his way to her lava filled equator.

He could smell her strongly now, her scent permeated the room, and her moisture soaked through her panties. He placed a tender kiss on the tip of her knee causing a shudder in reaction, and then he touched the inside of her thigh and she actually shivered.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered looking back at him pleadingly. But Eric just smiled and replied huskily as his electric blue gaze cast sparks into her own…

"Relax lover…"

He smiled softly and replaced his tongue on the spot his lips had just been. About 10 inches above her knee and just before he got to her inner thighs…

Sookie took in air and held it feeling like she was holding her breath for his next move. God this was torture, Sookie thought writhing beneath his lethal gaze and electric fingers, which now had dipped into her panties. She felt a tickle as he sucked lightly on the edge of her folds. Teasingly dipping his tongue in-between the saturated fabric, Sookie gasped. _Oh fuck!_ She thought closing her eyes. Wanting to feel him inside her now.

"Patience…" Eric whispered kissing the fabric above here slit and then licking it like he was sealing an envelope. Sookie's chest began heaving, not sure how much more of this taunting she could take.

He kissed the small spot of exposed flesh between her belly button and the top of her panty line and then he pushed himself up to lie parallel with Sookie while he plunged his hand down into her underwear. Sookie gasped again as his large very capable fingers began to massage her and rub her sensitive clit. Oh god, she was so sensitive, so tender, she was sure she was pouring her fluids out onto him as he moved his hand inside her and then he plunged his mouth over hers.

Eric's mouth mimicked what his hand was doing as their tongues slid against the other and he sucked her in.

"Mmmmmfff…" Sookie moaned into his mouth as she felt her pelvic muscles contract around his hand.

"Sing for me lover…" Eric whispered as his tongue dipped back in and his fingers twirled around her ever so sensitive and swollen clit.

"Ohhhh…"

Sookie had no other choice but to hang onto Eric and his massive back muscles as he assaulted her from both ends…

He brushed his lips against her jaw and kissed a trail along the side of her cheek and he whispered while using his thumb and forefinger to push her to full release…

"Louder…."

Beating her clit back and forth Sookie's body clenched and she could feel the moment upon her. Oh god, the way he was touching her, the way it made her body feel. Like she could belt out the chorus line from Madame Butterfly, panting, he licked her neck, and then she felt the cool air and her fluids meet his hand…

"Oh Eric!!!!!!!!"

The pressure was building.

"Yes…Yes…Yes!!!!!!!!"

She felt the tremors and the pulse and her caverns contract around his large hand, and Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs…

"FUCK YES!!!!!!!!"

And then her gaze was met with a blinding white light as her orgasm ripped through her body.

When Sookie was finally able to see again, Eric had already kissed his way down her body. He had ripped her panties off, and he was licking her folds up and down, like an ice cream cone, savoring her taste.

"oh baby…" She moaned signaling her consciousness and Eric smirked at Sookie. He had gotten hard just looking at her naked, now achingly so. Eric was just biding his time. It had been too long far too long. But her scent…Her scent was calling to him like a rich irresistible and very rare blood elixir. And he couldn't resist.

Eric glanced at Sookie once more watching her as his tongue traveled from base to top, the fire of desire churning inside of his veins and then his fangs came out.

Sookie looked back at him feeling his passion and hunger through the bond and nodded, knowing what Eric wanted she moaned…

"Yes, I want you to…"

She shook once more the aftershocks still running through her body from the light touch of his tongue teasing her and then her head fell back against the pillow weakly. That was al the signal Eric needed, as he licked his lips, looked down at her glorious femoral artery and bit into it. Sookie cried out in pleasured pain. But Eric wasn't prepared for the effects her blood had on him. As the warm savory fluid ran down his throat, Eric saw flashes—it started out with images of Cora and giving birth and then her dying, and then it was the first moment he cast his gaze upon Sookie, and the first time they kissed, in this house just one floor down, by accident, and then the night she was attacked and they made love, and then he saw their fight and the night of New Years Eve, but instead of going to meet Sookie, Eric saw himself at Hallows house, he was by himself and she was chanting words to him in Latin, and he was stranded on a dirt road and Sookie almost crashed into him with her old Nova, and then it was daytime, and they were on a boat in the gulf, he was making love to Sookie and they danced afterwards and they ran into Lola, as Eric continued to drink, he kept getting these odd flashes, it felt like another life, another version of himself. They were so connected in that moment. It was like…it was like, he was there. In that moment he suddenly felt a rush of pride and paternal love and devotion. He suddenly became very aware of the life that was growing inside her. Before it was just Sookie and her mystery baby, but Eric felt the pull this time. He felt the nervousness and butterflies and unconditional pride and fierce protectiveness over mother and child. And he wondered how it was possible to love something he had not even met yet.

"Mmmmm" Sookie moaned from before him on the bed and Eric knew he should stop. He didn't want to take too much from her. So he latched off and then licked her skin, healing the wounds closed with his saliva.

Eric placed his large hand on Sookie's navel and he looked back at her as his eyes changed. She looked different to him now. Not just Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid and his lover, but Sookie Stackhouse young mother and his eternal soul mate. Something shifted for them in that moment, a click or a light switch. There was a spark of curiosity in Sookie's gaze as his eyes locked with hers and then he placed one kiss on her navel. It made her heart swell, and she knew even though Eric hadn't sent the flowers before, he loved her, and he would love this baby as his own.

She had never wanted Eric more in her life. When they weren't connected she felt like a piece of herself was missing. And she reached out to him, needing to feel that connection once more. She rubbed her hands over his massive arms and looked into his eyes as she lay there on her back, legs spread out.

As he crawled up to meet her, Sookie placed her hand down to hold and stroke his already very hard length. His gaze flicked with her and fire met fire as her thumb rubbed over his ridge spreading the small amount of moisture around his hard head and Eric growled.

Before he reached down to kiss her Sookie proclaimed…

"This can be like our first time…I will always remember today as the day our family begun…"

She saw the way he had touched her navel, she saw the yearning he felt and it broke Sookie's heart that this Eric, her Viking, the Vampire, the one she loved with mind body and soul wasn't there when this child was biologically conceived. She wanted him to feel connected to it, as she was, understanding that it might take more time, but it was his baby, no matter what anyone else said. Always and forever he was the father. She saw the way Eric looked at her with love and devotion, and melted once more. He looked deeply into her eyes, and Sookie added with moisture in her gaze…

"We have a baby now…"

One single tear rolled down her cheek and then Eric leaned in and pressed his burning lips to hers unable to hold back anymore. He kissed the salty liquid away darting his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her thighs around his hips. Sookie could feel his very large length press up against her moist sheath and she moved her hand out of the way, grabbing onto Eric's shoulders to brace herself for the full impact of his massive force. She looked into his eyes and he hers, her chest heaving against his, so so ready for this. Every moment they were apart hurt more, and she watched and waited for him on baited breath. The bond was practically screaming the desire and love they felt for each other in that moment, and it made Sookie cry with tears of joy once his very large cock pushed inside of her very sensitive and intensified womb.

It was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever felt. And although Eric knew Sookie was just trying to make him feel better about not remembering, this really did feel like their first time. Through her, he got glimpses into her memories. He hoped someday he would remember, but for now, Sookie was enough. She was so tight and he almost wondered if he could totally fit inside of her. She was swollen and sensitive and her heart was throbbing heavily, but as he pushed back stroking her g spot, Eric could feel the pleasure radiating from Sookie into him. He sent his own pleasure back in waves and they were enveloped in each other. Eric dared to pull out again and felt a jolt of ecstasy as her muscles began to contract around him, pushing back in she opened herself to him, and then held him tightly as he pulled away.

Eric groaned in pleasure as they found their own rhythm moving together, as one. He looked down at her, noting the sheen in her skin as it glistened in the moonlight. He felt the ridge of Sookie's hard nipple brush against his chest and he suddenly felt the need to taste her flesh again, the salty sweet flavor of her that sent his nerve endings through the roof. He pulled her thighs out wider, pinning them down like butterfly wings his hands under her knees as his hardness was swallowed deeper into her womb, if that was even possible. Sookie gasped from the shift feeling the intense pressure build on her walls and then he pulled back a little so his mouth could reach her breasts, sucking hard on her left nipple as he continued to thrust in short staccato movements.

"Ohhhhhhh" Sookie moaned as she felt his fangs brush her flesh teasingly, kissing the left nipple as he moved over to savor the right. She moved her fingers through his hair as the smell of her sweet nectar permeated the room. She felt like she might faint again, the pleasure too intense, as it carried through her body in waves; she lay there on her back with mouth open. Just when Eric shifted his movements slightly rocking her from a new angle and Sookie thought she might just pass out, he pulled her up with him to sit up so her legs were resting on his thighs. She felt his hardness slide into her even deeper and Sookie cried out in pleasure.

"Look at me lover." Eric replied wanting to have Sookie's full attention. He wanted to watch her as she felt the pleasure, just like he was. He wanted her to see his look mirrored back in her eyes and his large hand cupped her ass as she pushed herself up and slid back down. So lubricated now it was easy to tell that they both were very aroused.

Deepthroating didn't even begin to cover how connected they were. It was beyond walls now; it flowed through their blood. As Sookie felt another surge of pleasure wash through her veins, she tossed her head back and pushed Eric down. The rest of it was a euphoric blur of white haze and pleasure as far as the eye could see as she rocked him between her thighs.

The only thing both of them were aware of was how fucking good it felt. How intense the bond was how connected they were. Even more so than a child and it's maker. Their building orgasms grew together towards that climatic release where they jumped off the edge into the white abyss of ecstasy, and then Sookie felt the surge of power…

Eric shouted out in his native tongue….

"_ODIN THE ALMIGHTY I OWE YOU FEALTY, THANK YOU!!!!!!!"_

And then he spilled into Sookie like the goddamn geyser called old faithful. Feeling an intensely inappropriate level of pleasure. He heard Sookie cry out with him mere moments before as they fell over the cliff of eternal bliss together. Sookie collapsing on his chest as the white haze finally absorbed their bodies into ethereal nothingness. They were no longer two beings, but one with the air, earth, night, water, fire…

All he heard was the beating of her heart, the heart she carried for them both as they lay there basking in the afterglow, connected through time and space and physically.

"I love you…" Eric finally replied stroking Sookie's hair away from her balmy forehead as her cheek pressed against his chest. He felt the crease of a smile press against his skin, and her lips brushed up along his breast, right above the spot where his dead heart lay. Although his heart was at rest unlike hers, Sookie knew it was very much alive. Alive in her alive in him.

"Always and forever…" She whispered against his chest. And although she missed the sound of human Eric's beating heart, she knew his heart now lived inside her, in their child. She knew she was the happiest woman alive in that moment.

With that thought and Eric's manhood still pressed up firmly inside her body, Sookie knew this was where he was meant to be forever, and she was never going to let him go again. He was her heart, her family, father of her child, husband, and soul mate. She knew no matter what happened, whatever squabbles they might have or chaos or danger they faced, they were in this together now. And with that final lingering thought, as his arms wrapped around her body and she folded into him, Sookie's heart finally found what it had been looking for all this time. Her other half. She knew with Eric by her side she would always be loved and cherished. She knew he would love and cherish their child too, no matter what others might say. She had never done anything normal in her life, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. And neither was he. Looking back into his deep blue gaze, she felt her stomach clench and knew even though it was very early yet, their child would be the exact same way. And it didn't matter one single bit as long as he was surrounded by love.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: Aw okay I confess Im kind of sad to see this one end, hehe. It has been a story close to my heart. I cant beleive how this story transformed. I initially was only intending to make this a short little ficlet of about 5 chapters, but when I got to about chapter 3 I quickly realized that wouldnt happen, and Im so glad I was able to flesh out things and make this a full blown chapter fict. I also wasn't intending to make Sookie pregnant in the beginning, lol. Infact I was fighting it tooth and nail because I didnt want to go there. But an idea came to me around chapter 5, and it just wouldnt leave. I guess thats how a writer knows they have a story right? Anyway, Im just so thrilled that you have all stuck with this and the reviews have really been awesome to me. Like crack, there is nothing better hehe. So if you are a fan of the show Lost and the pairing of Sawyer and Kate you may recognize a few ideas from this epilogue. Eric and Sookie made it their own, but skate inspired the conclusion of this story. I promise to wrap it up and I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. And if you like this fiction and At Second Glance, click on the author alert, Im not promising anything but there may be an idea or two kicking around in my head for another. Perhaps a ficlet, perhaps more, but you have to stay tuned to find out. ;)

And finally, I dedicate this Epilogue to all those angsty, emotionally retarded couples out there who just cant get their acts together long enough to stay on the same page for more than a minute, but they have been entertaining as hell to watch grow and find love with eachother. I hope they all get their happy endings some day. And as always, thanks so much for reading! xoxox

**Epilogue**

Sookie had to take a break. This morning when she woke up there were moving trucks outside. She had no idea what Pam had intended to do for this baby shower. And when she woke up this morning, she certainly wasn't prepared to find a Ferris wheel in her backyard for Pete's sake! Not to mention white balloons and electric red Christmas lights as far as the eye could see. And the caterers were setting up all of the delicious carnival food, pronto pups and mini donuts and candied apples and ice cream. All baby themed. The miniature pronto pups had a rattle base with jingle bells tied on it, the donuts had a sprinkling of powdered sugar over the top to look like baby powder, and the candied apples—well she had never seen anything quite like them, baby faces painted on one side, with fangs, giving it the appearance of a little miniature vampire head. There was some kind of blood bar too, she saw the bartender take out a few pots and pans and set them on a portable stove. She figured they must heat them up like baby bottles. And then Sookie found herself rolling her eyes at the irony.

_That Pam! She was too much._

She wiped her brow feeling the stickiness of the heat outside. It was June and already they were meeting record highs. She didn't know how she was going to make it to September. She honestly didn't think she would. The doctor said late August or early September most likely. Sookie sat back in her Grans rocking chair on the front porch and watched all of the workers get everything set up. She knew there was something she was forgetting, but it was just too hot to think. Sookie thought if she sat down for a moment, she could remember what it was she was supposed to do. Her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw another parade of flowers pass by her, this time gladiolas and lilies. But she was just too darn hot to get up and say anything about it. She took a fan that was resting on the end table and began to cool herself.

_Lord it was hot._

Sookie put her hand on her pregnant belly and thought of going upstairs to lie next to Eric. He was always cool. But Sookie knew shed never get up there without being stopped by her nazi best friend, who apparently was really into this party planning thing. Not that she didn't appreciate all Tara was doing for her, but Sookie never expected her to take it this serious. And, it was almost sunset.

Sookie exhaled a sigh of relief at that last notion. She honestly couldn't wait to get it over with. She allowed her eyes to close and put her hand on her protruding tummy. There weren't many other places she could put her hands so she used it as a shelf and let the breeze or lack there of carry her to her happy place. She had been dozing off a lot lately. Sometimes finding herself back in bed before Eric even woke. It reminded her of her time with human Eric and waking with him by her side. She did miss that, so in a way it was nice to relax with him. And even better waking up next to him. Eric had his own special ways of rousing her, and she him. In fact just yesterday evening Eric put a huge hole in their bedroom wall after she woke him up with her own skilled hands. He wouldn't let her leave the bedroom for hours after that.

It had kind of been like that all along. It was like after Debbie Pelt died they just got their shit together and made it work. Eric didn't even argue that much about moving into her house. He was already living here, but Sookie convinced him that she wanted to be near her Gran and great grandfather, this place gave her comfort somehow, like there were angels watching over them. Eric didn't quite understand the angels part but reasoned that he would maintain his house if only for emergencies. As long as Sookie agreed not to throw him out again, he was fine with it. And ultimately, his home was hers now, he had even moved in his favorite easy chair and collection of books. And when Sookie saw him reading it made her heart melt all over again. She envisioned him reading to their son and teaching him about all of the far away places and things he had learned in his many years on this earth. Sookie couldn't help but admit she was curious too.

She closed her eyes and thought once more about his hands on her naked flesh. Running up her entire body the way he often chose to caress her and then his large hand stopped just below her navel, teasingly he dipped his fingers into her vee and felt the moist residue from inside. Sookie bit her lip and shifted in her seat coaxing him to go on.

These dreams had been happening a lot more frequently lately. Sookie hadn't had any more of Eric's blood since the night they bonded, but it was like he was living inside her now. And she supposed that was true to a certain extent. But she couldn't control it--The same with her mind. The pregnancy made her mind so very receptive. It was like a switch had been turned on inside her and the hypersensitivity came forth 10 fold.

But when she touched her belly it would all go away, like the baby had turned her dial down to mute. And then of course there was the case of his father. He wouldn't leave her alone and couldn't keep his hands off her for some reason, nor she him, even in sleep. It was almost to the point where she didn't know who's thoughts were who's, and as if on cue she got a stunning visual of a certain vampires gracious plenty. It was calling to her like a cool popsicle in this devastating heat wave and she licked her lips. Dying for just one little taste. She could see the condensation at the tip, feeling her insides clench, falling prey to her temptation she took it in her hand and closed her mouth around the cool rod of steel. She ran her tongue up and down in long strokes. He tasted so good, not one word alone could sum it up, but decadence and delicious to name a few…

Sookie licked and sucked him, as he lay before her naked and vulnerable, just after waking. The look in his eyes was burning on her soul. He reached down and took her hand as if to say watch him and she did. Her eyes never left his as his legs clenched and jerked around her small body, and then she felt the rush of blood flow into her mouth. Sookie licked all of it up, and then kissed his hardness.

He pulled her up to meet him as her body crawled over his and Eric took Sookie's left hand moving it back down with his as he touched her intimately, using her own hand as his skillful tool.

Sookie moaned and then he whispered…

"Bite me lover…I want you to…" Sookie's hazy eyes caressed his wantonly as his fingers wrapped around hers guiding her deeper into herself. She bit her lip once and then bit hard into his neck, piercing his vampire flesh. His blood ran over her tongue and she felt her own piercing of pain as he bit into her. The blood she drew from him now flowing in her veins, and vice versa and she felt her orgasm come.

Sookie's breathing got ragged as his fingers played her like a fine instrument in her mind. Bringing her over to the edge with him she bit her lip again and let out a moan when a voice from a few feet away shook her out of her fantasy…

"Don't let me interrupt your little nap, I mean it aint like we all don't have five hundred and one things to do before the party Morticia's throwing for you two…"

Sookie sat up straight instantly pulling her hand out from where it had been hidden, thankful it looked like she hadn't been caught with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak. Tara's voice shaking her out of her sexual haze and she looked back at her friend wiping her balmy brow and Sookie replied…

"I'm sorry Tara…" Sookie knew Tara was just being sarcastic, but she still heard that nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her Tara was right, trying to remember what she was doing before she dozed off and then it came to her…'Oh shoot, the cake!' Looking back at Tara in Alarm she replied…

"I better go make sure they set up the cake in the kitchen…"

Tara sat down next to her, looking pretty tired herself, slinking back in the other porch chair and she replied shaking her head…

"Forget about it…Sam's here now…He's helping them set up chairs out back."

Sookie looked back at Tara with relief and Tara picked up the fan Sookie had set down and began to fan herself replying…

"Damn, those Vamps sure like to go all out…(Tara looked back at Sookie pointedly and replied…) I think she got you two a damn wedding cake…"

"What?" Sookie sat up a little straighter now and Tara shook her head and replied taking a swig of someone's left over ice tea…

"It's got 3 tiers, babies, storks, it's colored in red and branded on the side with a set of fang bites…" Tara explained.

Sookie looked back at her leerily knowing that probably certainly wouldn't help her ongoing charade to appear like a normal couple. Any questioning human who dared set foot in her house knowing this was a human/vampire mixer might think twice about coming to another one of these, or even talking to her ever again.

"Oh brother." Sookie replied putting her hand on her forehead, trying not to get worked up over anything. Her doctor said she had to keep her blood pressure down, especially if she was going to continue to let Eric feed from her.

Tara nodded and replied…

"Oh brother is right…I think I saw the bartender load up that drinking fountain out back with blood too."

Sookie closed her eyes not wanting to hear anymore. She knew she had been brought into this world, but some things were still a bit much. She just thanked the heavens no one like Maxine Thortenberry or Tara's mother were coming. Not that that was a bad thing honestly, but she didn't need any more judgment than she already had. She had already got the town talking about how on earth she became pregnant. Most of them just assumed she got knocked up at some shady Vampire establishment at one of those fangbanger parties, because that was the kind of woman she was—or so they assumed. Only the ones closest to her, Tara, Sam, Jason, really knew the truth. And that was all that mattered to her. Well for the most part. But she did miss being the town sweetheart from time to time; even though Sookie knew that really wasn't ever true to begin with.

"Hey Sook!" Sam nodded to her as he passed by on the porch carrying a huge red box with a silver bow on top.

"Hey Sam." Sookie greeted him with a smile, relieved to be taken out of her worry and she suddenly stood up realizing she needed to start helping. She felt bad that she had dozed off earlier even though she was sure Eric was thrilled about it so she could help him enhance his little fantasies, and then she got a look at the huge red box and she asked him…

"Who's that from?"

Sam looked back at her and shook his head replying truthfully…

"I don't know. It was just delivered by special courier, I was going to put it on the table with the rest…"

Sookie got that unsettling feeling again and she rushed over to take the card off the top. Asking Sam absently…

"Can you smell anything off?"

She knew if someone had decided to send them a threatening gift Eric would most likely kill that person, although with her hormones she might be prone to agree with him more often than not, Sookie thought it better that she look at the card at least first. She knew tonight would be drama filled, but she didn't have to fan the flames and Sam shook his head and replied…

"Nope, it smells like cardboard to me."

Sookie sighed hoping it was just one of Eric's eclectic friends, and she took the card off the top. Opening it hesitantly as Tara and Sam crouched around her. It was a stark white card with a picture of a stroller embossed. Sookie opened it up and it read…

"Congratulations to our Newest Father to be and his beautiful bonded, may both of you have hundreds of years together with your new bundle of joy."

Already Sookie was getting that nervous feeling again, as she read on, he continued…

"Please accept my gift as a token of appreciation and as a sign of your allegiance to me, we will discuss this as a later date, but please know that I wish you all the best. Take care and I can not wait to cast my first glance on the newest addition to the Northman clan myself when he is born. Forever yours! –Uncle Felipe"

Sookie swallowed and took a deep breath. She hadn't had morning sickness for quite some time, but right now, she was getting that nauseating feeling again, her face paling. She set the card down and went back into the house.

"Sookie? Sookie what's wrong?" Tara asked following her from behind and Sookie shook her head not wanting to get into it now. She just muttered…

"Vampire politics."

"I saw that look on your face Sook, is he threatening you?" Sam chimed in and Sookie shook her head…

"No I just...I just don't need this stress right now, we've been through so much already."

Sookie looked back at both of them and she replied…

"I need to go for a walk, Ill be back before the party I promise."

Sookie met Tara's gaze and Sam's earnestly and Sam asked her…

"How do we know you'll be safe?"

Sookie shot him a warning glare definitely not in the mood to argue about the male chauvinist point of view and she replied sharply…

"It may not look like it, but I am capable of breathing on my own you know!"

Tara couldn't help but smirk and feel proud. Sookie was right; she didn't need to be treated like a damn porcelain doll. Just as Tara was about to say something in Sookie's defense, the unmistakable sound of Jason's double mufflers came vrooming up the driveway.

They all saw Jason get out of his truck followed by some cheap tramp and Tara's blood boiled. In truth, they had been dancing around each other for months now, ever since New Years Eve, When Tara found out that Jason was spreading rumors about banging her to win a stupid bet and Tara had it out with him. Eventually they had just decided to stay friends, neither prepared for anything more and then one night while drunk, Tara made a pact with Jason. If they were too fucked up to date each other, they weren't going to date other fuck ups either. They swore on that pact and made it even more complicated by sleeping together afterwards. The next morning, Tara was out of sorts but she did remember the pact, and so had Jason apparently from the note he left her. For some reason that note put her mind at ease and she held onto it as a symbol of their pact and her word to make herself a better person. And then Jason had gone away on a construction project. She was looking forward to seeing him again tonight actually, wanting this party to be perfect, until she saw that Ho bag Betty Jo Dumont with him. Everyone knew she was two-timing her limp dick Klan husband. But more than anything Tara was pissed at Jason for breaking the pact. And maybe just a little bit jealous too, although she would never admit it.

"Oh hell no, he is not bringing that two timing bimbo to your baby shower, I'm going to kill him and rip her a new one!" Tara spat back, fire practically flaming out from under her nostrils.

"Tara!" Sam cautioned her but she paid no attention, marching straight outside to confront Jason. Sam had no choice but to run after her. Sookie knew Tara might need a friend right about now, but she was nowhere near a rational state. Sookie had no idea what was going on between Tara and her brother, but she didn't really want to stick around to find out either. She was too tired, and decided to use it as her chance to sneak away without further confrontation.

It was still sticky and she thought she had at least an hour before sundown, so Sookie walked. Just needing to get away and clear her head she marched on. She thought about Felipe and what he meant about now having Eric's allegiance. _Did it mean Eric would have to work for him now? _She didn't want to move away. She didn't want to lose all her friends and family. She didn't want Eric working for that other vampire. She liked Felipe well enough, but she didn't entirely trust him. He was very cunning. Sookie supposed all vampires were cunning, even Eric, but with a baby on the way, this was the last thing she wanted to worry about right now.

Her feet carried her forward not knowing where she was going but when she finally stopped she was standing at the beginning of a dock. It was the watering hole, Sookie realized, relieved that even though her head wasn't consciously aware, her subconscious new what would relieve her. She walked down to the end of the dock, the water level high from all the rain and she sat down on the edge. Slipping off her shoes she hiked up her skirt and dangled her feet in the water. Closing her eyes, Sookie thought to herself how wonderful this felt. And the best thing of all—the silence.

Realizing the walk had helped and provided a nice distraction. She lay flat on her back watching the light fade through the gaps in the tree canopy above her head. The sky now painted in shades of pink, orange, and blue and she dipped her hand in the water and brought some back up to rinse her forehead. She saved some for the back of her sweaty neck. Her protruding belly making it hard to reach, she cupped some more water and doused it in between her thighs.

Sookie closed her eyes enjoying the cool feeling. Her mind involuntarily wandered to thoughts of Eric once more and she wondered worriedly about this new relationship he had with the Nevada King. It concerned her, especially because she required him more than ever now. Sookie knew she couldn't do this on her own. She needed Eric.

She felt him through the bond, knowing he was most likely still resting, but wanting to send her thoughts of comfort and Sookie put her hand on her belly, trying her best to relax again.

But then she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, and Sookie sat up startled. Wondering if it was one of her friends, she prayed that it was Sookie asked cautiously looking out to the tree line behind her asking…

"Tara? Is that you?"

She saw a whir and then heard a voice in her other ear whispering…

"No lover."

She stiffened for a split second before hearing his voice covering her heart until the recognition of Eric's voice put her back at ease. He was crouched on the dock next to Sookie and she looked back at him with a smirk, taking a moment to get her bearings back she finally whacked Eric's arm and Sookie accused him…

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You didn't feel me through the bond?" Eric asked as Sookie scooted over making more room for him, and she replied as she wiped her forehead again…

"You can't blame the bond for everything."

Eric couldn't help but laugh at that thinking her statement rather ironic since she herself has done just that and he took her hand and he replied…

"Touché lover."

Eric folded his fingers through hers and Sookie asked him softly…

"I didn't think you would be up this early."

Eric smiled softly bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed the top and replied earnestly…

"I felt you're distraught through the bond."

Sookie looked back at him, the swell of emotion all of the sudden coming to the surface and she knew, asking him…

"And you saw?"

Eric nodded and he answered calmly…

"Yes, I saw the card, they told me you went for a walk."

Sookie looked up at him reluctantly, still not sure how she felt about it all and Sookie asked him as he put his arm around her taking her hand with his other…

"And?"

Eric kissed her hand again and this time answered…

"And you have nothing to worry about…I owe Felipe nothing now that Victor is dead, and my allegiance is to Sophie Anne…whatever designs he may have for me, he will have to take it up with the Queen first and I don't think she would be willing to spare me to the King of Nevada."

Sookie looked back at him questioningly knowing the question had to be asked and she replied…

"And what if she is willing to spare you?"

Eric looked down at their hands for a moment as if thinking about his answer and after a long pause he finally remarked…

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I don't want to move to Nevada Eric." Sookie replied, her grip on his hand a little tighter as she added…"I don't want you put in more danger, been there done that, not doing it again. This all started with them in the first place, with Victor, and I don't want you to have to be watching over your back all the time waiting for the next betrayal."

Sookie concluded. She wasn't budging on that and Eric nodded and replied…

"I promise you we will not be moving to Nevada."

His deep blue gaze locked with hers and he gave her a nod and added…

"I can not promise less danger, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our child safe."

Sookie creased her brows knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but Eric never sugar coated anything. He always told her the truth and unfortunately, that was one of the things she loved about him.

He kissed her temple and whispered again in her ear…

"Stop worrying lover."

Bowing his head down as moved over to kiss her neck, he added…

"We are stronger together now than we ever were apart."

Sookie felt her eyelashes flutter as his lips touched her neck, secretly fantasizing about Eric biting her and she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Your trying to work your spell over me aren't you?" Sookie asked.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Eric asked musingly as his tongue flicked over her earlobe and Sookie practically lost it, her breath hitched in pleasure.

He licked off a bead of sweat that was running along her jaw and Sookie protested…

"Eric!" It sounded more like a plea than a protest as her hand rested over her stomach he covered her small fingers with his own and she muttered as his skillful lips and tongues painted a line along her jaw…

"We should be getting back…they will be wondering where we are…" It was her last ditch attempt at sanity, but Sookie knew she was already done fore.

His hand came up to the strap of her dress and brushed it down his large hands invoking a sensation under her skin and Eric answered while lowering the other strap…

"They have bigger issues right now…You're brother and his date are still there…I think your friend may be making a mess with some of the ceramic ware…But the shifter has things under control, if I hadn't been so concerned for you I might have stayed just for the entertainment…"

Eric smirked and for once Sookie had secretly never been so thrilled about Jason's tomcat ways.

She turned around to face Eric as his other hand held her naked breast, her chest heaving with desire for him, and she felt a stirring in her loins and before either could utter another word, his lips were burning against hers. Eric had been waiting for this moment all day.

He felt Sookie's sexual angst through the bond earlier and had hoped she would come back to bed and join him before he woke up. But then he felt her anger and frustration and knew something was going on. This was different than what she felt when arguing with her brother or dealing with the bozos at her workplace. This came from deeper, an unbridled fear and Eric had to get to the bottom of it. As soon as the sun hit the horizon line he was downstairs demanding what had happened to his lover. In between chasing after Tara and Jason and his date, the shifter showed him the card Felipe had sent them and then Eric knew he had his answer. Growling slightly under his breath, Eric knew he had to find Sookie first. He would deal with Felipe and his arrogant presumptions later.

Looking back at her now, he knew this would be an issue and a constant battle. But Eric had tried his best to be as honest with Sookie as possible, albeit at times he twisted his words around for the greater good, but integrity meant something to him, and it meant something to Sookie too.

Taking her hand he brushed it to the side and tugged at the hem of her skirt. As a vampire he had never had the pleasures of making love to a pregnant woman before and Eric found it an incredible turn on. He had never wanted Sookie more, and she him. They were so hot for each other, it was almost like a honeymoon that never ended. At times it would be minutes after seeing the other once they were finished with work and they couldn't keep their hands away. They had to speak first with their bodies and second with their minds. Eric found that part a turn on as well.

His tongue tangoed with Sookie's and he began to pull off his tee and Sookie muttered weakly…

"Should we be doing this?"

Eric looked out to the water and proclaimed…

"You are hot lover, you need to cool off…"

Sookie looked back her eyes widening realizing that Eric had intended for them to take a little skinny dip and she shook her head protesting…

"No they will definitely notice if my hair is wet…No..."

But Eric just smirked and stood up, shucking off the rest of his clothing and removing the band that tied his hair at the base of his neck, Eric stood in front of her completely naked and looking every bit the wild and free vampire that he was. He was absolutely stunning and Sookie became mesmerized by his perfect ass.

"I can air dry it for you on the way back."

And with that Eric made a running jump off the end of the dock cannon balling into the water, looking just like a little kid when he did so, except for the big strapping man part and Sookie stood holding the bust of her dress up, wanting to make sure he rose to the surface.

And when he did he looked like Poseidon rising from the sea sporting the face of Adonis, his magnificent blue gaze locked on hers and he announced…

"Join me lover, the water is superb."

Sookie blinked back at him the practical side of her brain loosing the inner battle, but they couldn't miss out on their own party! She was just about to mention that when Eric splashed her getting a big wet mark on her dress, the water chilling and exciting her skin and she shrieked proclaiming upset…

"Oh you so are going to pay for that mister."

Eric smirked and he replied slyly as she pulled the top of her dress over her head…

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Sookie took the ladder down in just her undies, her legs submerged in the water when she shrieked again feeling big strong arms encircle her and pull her into the water.

It shocked her body, but in a delightful way as the water cooled off her hot skin along with Eric's arms and she couldn't help but feel a jolt of pleasure before she turned around and threatened him…

"Oh you're a dead man!" Sookie announced as Eric chuckled and answered…

"So you just noticed that did you?"

Sookie couldn't help but smile and wriggled out of his grasp, getting a few feet of distance between them, Sookie splashed at him and then she came back dunking his head under the water…

"Paybacks a bitch sweetie." Sookie proclaimed and took off swimming back towards the docks, foolishly thinking she would somehow miraculously out swim Eric, Sookie kicked her heals extra high planning to leave him stranded and naked, when she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her back to him. She screamed and then laughed as Eric tickled her from behind and Eric growled playfully with her and he replied…

"It may be a bitch, but it's totally worth it!"

He spun Sookie around to face him and then shoved her back into the wooden base of the dock.

She smiled breathless and feisty ready to counter his move until she saw the look of desire in his eyes. It made her stomach flip he was so lucid. Sookie had to swallow to remind herself to breathe as his eyes fucked her above the surface. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights about to be annihilated and then gasped when Eric was the first to break the spell. He reached his hand down and ripped off her underwear in one swoop. She inhaled a breath from the sudden cool contact of his hands touching her under the water.

"This was your intent all along wasn't it? To get me out here away from the house, all to yourself?" Sookie replied with a smirk baiting him, her body weakening in defense as he kissed the fleshy part of her lips tenderly and he looked back at her slowly with a half smile and twinkling eyes and remarked…

"Lover I have no idea what you're talking about…"

She latched onto him succumbing to the power he had over her knowing he was playing with her as well as he turned her in the water she and planted her own kiss on his mouth, nipping the edge of his lip playfully with her teeth and going back for another soft kiss Sookie asked…

"You realize that our house will probably be turned upside down when we get back don't you?"

He put his hand down under her navel and then ran his long middle finger in-between her thighs as his tongue traced the edge of her mouth and Eric confessed…

"Oh I know so…"

Sookie gasped as his finger parted her folds and began to flick her clit back and forth. She even moaned…

He spun her again, knowing she was ripe and ready for him and Eric replied once before spreading her folds apart making way for his throbbing hardness…

"I intend to make an even bigger mess after the festivities this evening."

Eric smirked with a wicked glint in his eyes and Sookie was officially undone. Her thighs clung to him tightly as his lips burned with passion against hers and she felt his manhood enter her. She moaned under the kiss and let Eric take her away with him She realized then that she was a goner the minute she left the house. This predator was a master at catching his prey and he did it masterfully every time. He backed her up against the ladder to add more friction to their floating bodies and then began to thrust shattering her pleasure center with every stroke, her breathing got heavier and heavier until it progressed to pants, and finally gasping, crying out when it got to be overwhelming. Eric was ruthless, and she could feel his pleasure through the bond. She needed this, and he always knew exactly what would make her happy. He was the best man any woman could hope for. Even though at times he was quite impossible, but Sookie couldn't even fathom one negative thought as he pummeled her like a wild animal.

He wanted to see Sookie's eyes when she came, Eric lifted her ecstasy painted face to meet his, dipping his finger inside her tight sheath he teasingly stroked her clit and then he felt her legs automatically clench him tighter. He was so hard, her body like crack to a drug addict and he was hopelessly addicted. Like blood to his veins he needed her to live and thrive. The water bobbed between them, and the sounds of the crickets chirped like a choir by nature, under the painted sky, the first of the twilight stars came out and he kissed her with all of his hunger and burning love…

Eric could see the moment he met her end with his beginning by the light in her eyes and the gasp of her breath and then he began to move slowly at first. The water moved with them and he hung onto the base of the dock to support them as he thrust in again and again and again.

The moment was finally upon them and Eric felt the intense pressure build inside as he spread her legs wider and slid in as far as he could go, deeper than he had ever been before and in one final thrust, he cracked the seal, feeling Sookie's muscles relax around his throbbing cock, and he spilled into her womb.

Sookie's cry echoed through the water hole and he could do nothing but take her lips in his. Like not having blood for months, Eric needed her taste. Her mouth opened to his welcoming him inside as they floated together making out under the starry sky. And then Sookie felt another jolt. This wasn't like the huge orgasm she just had, but it was a flutter, in her stomach.

She gasped when she felt it again and brought Eric's hand down to touch her tummy.

"He just kicked me…" Sookie proclaimed with amazement her eyes wide as Eric felt along the line of her naval wall and then he felt it too. He gasped as well, equally astonished, surprised by the new miracle of life that grew inside her, and surprised that he could still be amazed after 1000 years on this earth. And Eric smiled…

"Our son?" He proclaimed and met Sookie's eyes with his deep blue gaze and she nodded, feeling the warmth of the bond and love and blood envelope her, putting her hand over his and remarked with a wide smile, the happiest she had been in ever and she answered…

"Yes, that's our son."

A large smile crept over Eric's face as well, for the first time truly feeling like this child's father. They had found out a couple months ago that it was a boy, and he was slowly coming to know this tiny life growing inside Sookie, but Eric knew now no matter what, he would love and protect this child with his life, as he would his mother. They were all a part of each other now. There was nothing that could penetrate it.

Sookie leaned in to kiss him sweetly one last time, her lips peeling away from his like tape and she replied, her voice brushing his skin, as their bodies continued to hum from the post coital haze…

"I love you."

Sookie looked into Eric's eyes when she said it, her words filled with an undeniable truth and Eric replied with the same earnest glance reflected back…

"Always and forever..."

Sookie smiled and they kissed again. And then Eric finally pronounced, mustering the last of his self control before they got hot and heavy again realizing he could do this all night…

"Come on lover, our celebration awaits…"

Sookie smiled again flipping her eyes up slightly, not really wanting to go back just yet either, but she knew as long as she was with Eric everything would be okay.

He helped her up the ladder; her panties a sacrifice demanded by the water hole to and Eric followed her from behind.

When they returned to the house, things were already kicking up. Pam came up to them noting both of their wet heads and she replied with laced sarcasm in her voice…

"Don't worry, we started without you…"

Eric smiled back at Pam and kissed her cheek and he answered…

"Thank you my child, you have out done yourself this time."

Pam couldn't help but look pleased as she leaned down to take a kiss from Sookie too. They were both just too happy to let anyone bother them. Sookie didn't even care about all of the vampire themed food and blood fountain. Even Bill was there, and he had brought his own date.

Sookie was happy to see that, although she could still see Eric burning holes into Bill with his eyes from time to time, knowing things might never be perfect but they were good. And then she saw Sam and Terry and Arlene. They all said their congratulations and the judgment was gone. If only for this one night, that little gesture meant the world to her. Even Tara seemed to be in a better mood, and Sookie noticed that Jason's date was gone. She couldn't help but smile wondering if there would be more chapters to come in the Jason and Tara saga. She hugged Terry and Arlene and thanked them for coming, as Eric shook hands and thanked people as well, and as Sookie hugged Jason her eyes met Eric's from across the room and she smiled. He smiled back at her and she knew that this was where she was meant to be. The curse, all of it, led her to this point. And surrounded by all of her closest friends and family, Sookie couldn't think of anyplace else she would rather be.


End file.
